Leave
by Blanxe
Summary: A dor da partida de alguém, os sentimentos por trás da indiferença... Seria este o fim de um relacionamento?
1. 1: Heero Yui

**Autora: ****Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1+2

**Gênero:**Yaoi, Angst, Romance e mais alguma coisa que não sei ainda…

**Beta: **Sem Betagem

**Agradecimentos:** À **Niu**, que incentivou a escrever a história com essa música triste do caramba…

_Partes em itálico significam lembranças._

**Fic dedicada a Larcan, minha psico-pet-surtada, que faz aniversário hoje 10/11…**

* * *

**Leave**

_Heero Yui_

* * *

-

Eu estava esperando que acontecesse. Eu estava certo de que nada do que eu dissesse ou argumentasse o faria mudar de idéia, por isso… Eu esperava.

Sentado na pequena escada da entrada de nossa casa, olhando para tudo e, no entanto, para nada, notava perfeitamente a noite, o céu escuro cuja beleza de suas estrelas contrastava com o sentimento que me consumia por dentro.

Escutava os barulhos que vinham de dentro da casa, os passos, os armários sendo abertos e fechados; e eu mal sabia como estava conseguindo respirar… Eu sequer sabia se estava mesmo respirando. Parecia que existia algo entalado em minha garganta, minha boca estava ressequida, entretanto, apesar dos sentimentos… Eu esperava.

Talvez esperasse por um milagre que tinha certeza que não aconteceria, talvez por uma mudança repentina das atitudes da pessoa que naquela noite acabava comigo como se eu nada fosse.

Eu não era perfeito, nunca pensei que fosse, mas talvez o tivesse idealizado dessa forma: perfeito. A princípio ele era, mas não estou dizendo que eu tenha deixado de admirá-lo, de reconhecer sua força, sua beleza e perseverança. Isso não aconteceu, nem mesmo com os presentes acontecimentos. Acima de nossos desacertos, de nossas brigas, prantos e pesadelos, eu o venerava… Eu o amava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo e, por isso… Eu esperava…

Eu sofria.

Lutando contra minha raiva e inconformismo, eu juntava os pedaços que podia de cada lembrança que tinha vivido ao lado dele. Desde nosso primeiro turbulento encontro, até a mais recente briga que tinha me levado exatamente onde estou. As lembranças não me acalmavam nem um pouco, pelo contrário, só me faziam ver o quão errado aquilo tudo parecia estar. Como as esperanças tinham se esvaído? Quando eu deixara de ser tão importante para ele, quanto ele era para mim?

Recordações me respondiam bem aquele questionamento. Eu demorei tempo demais para perceber que enquanto estava vendo tudo bem, as coisas ao meu redor desmoronavam um pouco a cada dia. Ele se afastava e buscava em outras opções o suporte que eu pensei dar e ser mais do que necessário. Por ver nele meu pilar de força, no qual eu poderia me apoiar e ter certeza que qualquer dificuldade que surgisse não seria o suficiente para me derrubar, pensei que era recíproco de sua parte também, sem saber o quão iludido eu estava.

_- O que você vai fazer agora, Heero?_

_- Não sei._

_- Eu vou ficar na Terra mesmo. Me ajeitar por aqui, quem sabe aceitar a proposta do Fei e trabalhar para os Preventers._

_- Hn._

_- Bem… e você… porque não vem comigo e tenta o mesmo?_

_- Tentar o mesmo?_

_- É! Somos uma dupla e tanto e podemos nos dar bem nesse lance de combater terroristas e resolver casos especiais!_

_- Hn. Talvez você esteja certo._

_- Você vai ver. Vamos nos dar bem._

Ele tinha razão, como na maioria das vezes que apostava em alguma coisa com otimismo. Nos colocamos a disposição da Organização e em pouco tempo ganhamos um ranking alto como agentes especiais. Começamos dividindo um pequeno apartamento, a parceria nas missões e não demorou muito para que nem mesmo na cama nos mantivéssemos afastados. A princípio, pelo menos para mim, era apenas sexo, mas ele conseguiu me seduzir de tal forma que os sentimentos vieram a tona e me peguei totalmente apaixonado, sem questionamentos ou arrependimentos.

E eu tinha certeza que ele sentia o mesmo, pelo menos era o que fazia questão de demonstrar todos os dias com suas palavras afetuosas, em sua entrega e carinho quando fazíamos amor… Era impossível não ver seus sentimentos impressos no brilho de seus olhos, em seu sorriso aberto e alegre, no som melodioso de sua risada sem reservas…

Eu sentia falta de tudo isso… Como eu sentia…

Apesar de não ter sido assim, eu assimilava que como um passo de mágica, toda felicidade havia simplesmente sumido em pleno ar, isso porque jamais me conformaria com as mudanças drásticas, com a perda estúpida do que havia conseguido e me era tão valioso… E eu não queria perdê-lo, por mais que o fato parecesse estar consumado, eu não conseguia aceitar.

Respirando fundo, ainda buscava por explicações, por um meio de reverter o estrago que fora causado. Não havia como apagar o decorrer dos anos ou apenas as falhas que eu em minha inocência deixara passar completamente desapercebidas. E eu juro que até hoje não entendo muito bem onde eu errei tanto para ter que enfrentar hoje aquela situação… aquela pessoa que eu amava tanto, mas sequer conhecia mais.

_- Você quer seus motivos, Yui?! Pois bem, eu não agüento mais você!_

_- E você não é a pessoa que eu julgava ser._

_- Que ótimo! Facilitamos as coisas assim!_

_- O que pensa que está fazendo?_

_- Fazendo o que já deveria ter feito há muito tempo. Saindo desse inferno!_

_- É assim que resolve agora os seus problemas?_

_- Se você já se julga um problema, não preciso nem responder a sua pergunta!_

_- Se isso vai te fazer feliz, Duo, faça o que bem entender._

_- Pode apostar que vai me fazer muito feliz. Não ter mais que olhar pra sua cara vai ser um alívio!_

Um alívio, ele disse. Não me ver mais seria um alívio… Mas e eu nisso tudo? Meus sentimentos, meu sofrimento, minha angústia por estar vendo ir embora minha razão de estar ali… Minha vida. As palavras que saíram dos lábios que eu amava beijar foram ditas com todo rancor e ódio que poderiam ser proferidas e, em meu peito, o coração doía toda vez que repassava aquela discussão em minha mente, buscando pelas explicações… Infelizmente eu precisava pensar para não enlouquecer ali mesmo, precisava manter a minha mente ocupada e, mesmo que machucasse, tinha que encontrar uma lógica para que as coisas tivessem chegado naquele ponto.

Não estou dizendo que não existia alguma coisa errada em nosso relacionamento, seria irreflexão minha ignorar as novas amizades dele, como seria ridículo de minha parte não confessar que isso me incomodava. Neurótico, ciumento, idiota… Eu fui chamado de todos esses nomes por ele e nas mais recentes brigas até mesmo de louco, mas minha opinião não mudaria: ele estava diferente e eu não conseguia me adaptar a esse fato. E era isso que me fazia pensar que a culpa de nosso afastamento pudesse ser apenas minha, realmente.

Talvez eu tivesse tomado o afeto que ele sentia por mim como garantido. Talvez eu tivesse pressionado e exigido demais dele.

E talvez ele simplesmente se cansara de mim…

Qualquer outro pensamento tortuoso que eu me infligia foi interrompido pelo intensificar da angústia em meu peito quando escutei a porta atrás de mim se abrir e o barulho dos passos no assoalho parecerem hesitar por um momento.

A brisa de verão parecia ter tornado-se fria e o silêncio entre o pouco espaço que nos separava, parecia falar mais do que mil palavras, e eu queria acreditar que talvez não estivesse sendo tão fácil para ele quanto eu pensava, mas os passos continuaram e, mesmo sem me mexer ou desviar minha visão de direção, percebi claramente quando ele passou ao meu lado, descendo os poucos degraus de escada com intuito de ir diretamente para o carro.

- É assim que tudo vai terminar? – minha voz saiu firme, mas sem minha autorização. Meus sentimentos falavam mais alto do que minha razão ou orgulho naquele momento.

Eu pude vislumbrá-lo parar a meio caminho em frente à casa e finalmente olhei para suas costas, pois ele sequer se virou para responder.

- Não existe tudo e você sabe disso.

Era irritante como ele conseguia simplesmente descartar os sentimentos assim, principalmente os meus. Por que ele tinha mudado tanto? Onde estava a pessoa por quem me apaixonei? Por que não conseguia suportar aquela dor a ponto de segurar as lágrimas que corriam silenciosamente por meu rosto?

- Engraçado… Eu podia jurar que existia. – ironizei demonstrando minha amargura.

- Você se enganou. – ele respondeu secamente, retomando seus passos.

Sem dar sequer um olhar em minha direção, ele entrou no carro, jogando uma mochila e uma bolsa cheias do que eu suponho serem roupas e algum pertence ou outro de maior importância.

- Mas eu amo você mesmo assim, Duo… - balbuciei, com a certeza de que ele não poderia me escutar… Ele sabia de qualquer jeito o que eu sentia.

E eu tive certeza dos sentimentos dele…

O carro arrancou e não me dei ao trabalho de observar sua partida, eu estava mais preocupado em conter os soluços que ameaçavam romper em minha garganta e me fazer desabar ali mesmo na frente de nossa casa… Minha casa.

Mas meu cenho franziu e com a certeza que toda minha agonia não poderia ser contida, eu chorei…

Por ele…

Por mim…

Quem sabe por nós dois…

-

**_Continua…_**

* * *

Hell, well tell me is that how it's going to end

when you know you've been dependent on

the one you're leavin' now

the one you're leavin' out…

* * *

**Notas:**

1 - Peeeet! Feliz Aniversário! Se não gostar do presente pode me falar que a gente aceita troca… ohohohohoh… De qualquer forma, foi escrita com carinho, tah…

2 – Aos que acompanham minhas histórias…Não esqueci das outras fics naum, só não estou tendo inspiração para encarar Fame ou qualquer outra das fics que estão pendentes... Espero que me desculpem, mas assim que a cabeça entrar em contato com o fio perdido das outras histórias, estas serão atualizadas.

3 – Peeeet! Happy B-Day! Naum fique emo e guarda bolo pra mim!

4 – Quem se interessar pela música da fic é só procurar por **Matchbox 20 – Leave**

5 – Parabéns, Pet!

-


	2. 2: Heero Yui

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1+2

**Gênero:**Yaoi, Angst, Romance e mais alguma coisa que não sei ainda…

**Beta: Illy-Chan Himura Wakai**

**Agradecimentos:** À minha irmã **Marcela**, que emprestou o PC já que minha pobre máquina finalmente me deixou na mão...

-

**Fic dedicada à Larcan, minha psico-pet-surtada!**

**-**

* * *

**Leave**

_Heero Yui_

* * *

Acordar pela manhã sem ele ao meu lado talvez não tenha sido tão difícil quanto encarar minha imagem do espelho. Era a mais pura visão da derrota e eu repetia mentalmente que aquele ali não era Heero Yui. Aquele jovem homem de 19 anos, cabelos mais do que desgrenhados, com olhos fundos, abatido e barba por fazer não era o orgulhoso e letal ex-rebelde e piloto do Wing. Ironicamente _a morte_ tinha levado consigo toda a vida deste corpo. O meu Deus da Morte me abandonara sem remorsos, deixando para trás aquela carcaça vazia.

O que o Soldado Perfeito faria sem o Shinigami ao seu lado?

Eu ainda não sabia responder… Não sabia o que fazer, mesmo depois da noite mal dormida entre pensamentos e pesadelos, buscando pelo motivo de tudo ter dado tão errado.

Eu estava ficando paranóico, admito, mas não ter a certeza do _por quê _me enlouquecia. Infelizmente existiam responsabilidades a serem atendidas, indiferente de eu estar um lixo, emocionalmente ou não. Eu ainda priorizava meu trabalho e, nem mesmo naquele momento, deixaria que minha vida pessoal interferisse nisso.

Assim eu pretendia **- **afinal, conseguir esse feito com sucesso teria sido algo fácil há poucos anos atrás, mas agora… Era uma missão difícil.

De qualquer forma me arrumei, me recompus o máximo que pude, vestindo-me com o uniforme dos Preventers, mesmo que ainda estivesse longe de me sentir bem. Quando cheguei no prédio da organização, praticamente no horário de sempre, já estava me preparando para enfrentar meu parceiro. Eu pensava que seria uma prova de fogo, mas a situação que se apresentou provou ser completamente contrária e bem pior.

Abri a porta e corri o olhar pela sala, reparando a falta dele e das coisas que costumavam estar em sua mesa. Um alarme se instalou em meu peito no mesmo instante que uma das secretárias veio me avisar:

- A Comandante pediu que comparecesse à sala dela assim que chegasse. – a jovem ruiva fez uma pausa e, ainda observando a sala e o vazio que esta emanava, escutei-a perguntar: - O Sr. está bem, agente Yui?

Não sabia se ela perguntava aquilo preocupada com a minha inércia ou por ter reparado na lastimável desolação em meu semblante. Para mim não importava. Apenas me virei e deixei a sala indo diretamente falar com a Comandante.

A cada passo do caminho eu me impunha uma negação mental ferrenha. Me negava a aceitar meu raciocínio lógico que garantia que Duo, não satisfeito em apenas terminar o nosso relacionamento, me apunhalava. Não contente em me destruir por dentro, ele queria acabar com qualquer consolo que eu pudesse falsamente encontrar em trabalhar diariamente ao seu lado.

E, entretanto, eu não conseguia odiá-lo.

Bati na porta da sala da Comandante e quando escutei sua voz autorizar, entrei. Vi no semblante da mulher, sempre inabalável e séria, um traço de surpresa e quem sabe preocupação, assim que colocou os olhos em mim. Talvez a mesma reação, embora mais contida, que a secretária tivera ao me ver anteriormente. Quem sabe eu estivesse bem pior do que pensava estar, já que antes de qualquer coisa, a Comandante perguntou:

- Você está bem, agente Yui?

Eu evitei responder a pergunta, esperando que ela compreendesse que não estava disposto a colocar meus problemas em exposição.

- A Sra. mandou me chamar?

Ela claramente pareceu entender quando a impassividade retornou aos traços finos de seu rosto.

- Mandei sim. É a respeito do agente Maxwell. – e enquanto ela falava, prendi minha respiração. – Ele me procurou pedindo uma troca de setor e por conseguinte, a dissolução da parceria que mantinha com você. Não entendi a princípio, já que vocês dois formavam a melhor dupla que temos na organização, mas atendi a solicitação e remanejei-o para trabalhar com Marquise.

Marquise…

O sobrenome do irmão mais velho de Relena ficou ecoando na minha cabeça, trazendo uma amargura sem igual à minha boca, bem como as lembranças que afloraram na minha memória.

Um baile oferecido à vice-ministra, ao qual nós pilotos havíamos sido convidados com honrarias. Apesar de nem eu, muito menos Duo simpatizarmos com a idéia, acompanhamos nossos amigos, evitando uma desfeita e constrangimento para os outros. Refletir sobre isso me fazia pensar que eu deveria ter sido mais cabeça-dura, anti-social, simplesmente ter sido eu mesmo e negado dispor de uma noite tranqüila com meu namorado a favor de não desagradar os outros. Mas não o fui e, por isso, me arrependo muitíssimo.

Me recordava muito bem da música suave que soava pelo salão cheio, da descontração única de Duo com os amigos, momentos que me lembrava de vê-lo feliz, verdadeiramente feliz. Um dos assessores de Relena me abordou, querendo que eu a tirasse para dançar no que poderia se chamar de um pequeno jogo para a mídia, onde o herói dançava com a ex-rainha. Eu iria prontamente recusar, afinal, não estava ali para agradar, nem dar falsas fofocas para ninguém, mas Wufei interpelou acreditando que uma negativa seria ruim para a imagem também dos Preventers e Duo incentivou dizendo que era apenas uma dança.

E eu fui, mesmo contrariado. Enquanto dançava com a jovem, educadamente guiando-a pelo salão em passos suaves, podia afirmar que as atenções das pessoas que não estavam aproveitando a dança, se mantinham, entre comentários, totalmente voltadas para nós dois. E quando minha visão desviou, pegando de relance, Duo conversando com Marquise, não gostei nada do sentimento que me invadiu, principalmente pelo jeito como Duo parecia ter perdido um pouco do brilho que emanava de seu sorriso e parecia estar um pouco retraído.

O que eu mais queria era saber o que eles falavam aquela noite. Eu nunca soube. Nem mesmo quando aquela dança finalmente terminou e fui diretamente a Duo perguntar o que Zechs queria.

_Apenas cumprimentar. _– Duo me disse.

E talvez, se eu não fosse tão desconfiado, tivesse acreditado.

- Agente Yui? Está me escutando?

A voz da Comandante me trouxe de volta à realidade, fazendo com que até mesmo eu estranhasse minha falta de atenção. Não era normal entrar em devaneios assim, mas se fosse pensar, nada estava muito normal para mim.

- Sinto muito, Comandante. – me desculpei, suavizando o cenho. – Pode repetir?

Ela me olhou em analise por um instante, até que falou:

- Como eu dizia, o agente Maxwell a partir de hoje é parceiro do agente Marquise isso deixa um lugar vago para que alguém faça dupla a seu lado.

Simples. Ela estava sugerindo substituir o que era insubstituível. Eu não queria ninguém ao meu lado, dividindo o espaço que era dele. Não queria outra pessoa me ajudando com as estratégias dos planos de ação e, definitivamente, não queria ter que passar para outro agente, a confiança que só tinha em Duo.

- Eu prefiro trabalhar sozinho.

Sentada à sua mesa, a Comandante ajeitou os óculos de aros finos no rosto e me olhou de forma crítica.

- Não é uma opção, agente Yui. O agente Winner ficará, a partir de hoje, como seu parceiro.

Winner? Eu não queria Quatre como parceiro. Sem dúvida ele era um ótimo estrategista, também um ex-piloto gundam e, acima de tudo, um amigo, mas não era Duo. Comparado ao americano, ele era lento e sem dinâmica. Como eu poderia trabalhar com um parceiro assim?

Infelizmente não cabia a mim julgar e decidir isso.

- Mais alguma coisa, Comandante? – perguntei querendo sair logo dali e me afundar em meu trabalho.

- Sim. – permaneci onde estava para escutá-la. – Espero que seus problemas pessoais com o agente Maxwell não afetem o seu desempenho nos Preventers.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e me retirei da sala. Fiquei um pouco ofendido pelas últimas palavras da Comandante não por sua frieza ao exigir profissionalismo da minha parte, mas pela margem de dúvida que ela levantara sobre minha conduta. Eu jamais confundi vida pessoal com a profissional, mas também, até então, nunca tinha ficado sem Duo. Queria acreditar que as coisas não mudariam ou me afetariam e a verdade era que eu não era dono de minhas reações quando se tratava dele.

Talvez Une não estivesse tão errada em me alertar.

Retornei rapidamente à minha sala pronto para apenas esquecer de tudo trabalhando. Quem sabe até ignorar Quatre quando ele começasse a transferir suas coisas para trabalhar ao meu lado e tomar o lugar que era de Duo. Eu não queria ter que encarar o olhar do ex-piloto do Sandrock, aquele tipo de pena e suas paparicações para saber o que tinha acontecido…

Eu não estava preparado, essa era a verdade.

Lidar com sentimentos ainda não era fácil. Duo me transformara numa pessoa um pouco melhor, mais humano, só não me ensinara a lidar com a perda… aquele tipo de perda em especifico.

Eu agradeci o fato de Quatre só ter vindo fazer sua mudança de sala quase no final da tarde, provavelmente havia ficado arrumando tudo antes de se transferir de vez. Ele entrou trazendo nas mãos uma caixa de papelão, logicamente contendo seus pertences.

Dispensei um breve olhar para ele de onde eu estava digitando no computador, me certificando da consternação impressa em seu rosto enquanto reparava em mim. Era óbvio que minha aparência estava péssima, mas com certeza ele estaria estranhando toda aquela situação.

- Boa tarde, Heero. – ele cumprimentou polidamente e eu já sabia que aquilo era apenas o prelúdio do que estava por vir.

- Hn.

Mantive minha atenção no computador, enquanto Quatre caminhava até a mesa do outro lado da sala, pousando a caixa sobre ela. Eu senti aquele aperto em meu peito retornar com mais força, fazendo com que fosse difícil não desviar o olhar para aquela direção.

A mesa vazia sendo ocupada por Quatre me dava uma sensação de completa desolação que infelizmente deve ter sido refletida em meus olhos, pois o loiro preocupado perguntou com a voz comedida:

- Você está bem, Heero?

Retomei imediatamente a minha postura, querendo fugir do inquérito e de toda aquela carga de pena e consolação que ele estava disposto a oferecer.

- Trabalhando.

Ouvi um suspiro exasperado que indicava que eu não conseguiria sair tão facilmente da situação.

- O que aconteceu entre você e Duo?

Eu ainda tentei mudar o foco da conversa.

- Se está insatisfeito em trabalhar comigo, é só reclamar com a Comandante.

- Não adianta querer fugir do assunto assim, Heero. – Quatre rebateu, aproximando-se de onde eu estava. – Une me disse que Duo pediu para mudar de parceria. O que você fez para irritá-lo assim?

Irritar Duo? O que eu tinha feito? Por que ele acreditava que a culpa toda era minha? Por que eu sempre era o culpado por qualquer coisa que acontecesse entre nós? E a quem eu queria enganar, se eu mesmo pensava assim?

Era mais fácil pensar assim, para eles e para mim também. Infelizmente a dor não diminuía assumindo aquela carga.

- Talvez não seja da sua conta a minha vida pessoal com Duo.

- É quando você resolve bancar o afetado.

Parei de digitar e mentalmente contei até dez. Eu não queria conversar sobre aquele assunto** - **ou sobre qualquer assunto, por assim dizer. Eu não queria falar, não queria expor a realidade porque esta doía muito e no final das contas, Quatre poderia ter as respostas que queria com Duo, seu melhor amigo, já que o culpado era eu. Me pouparia daquele martírio.

- Se sua preocupação é com ele, não cabe a mim responder as suas perguntas.

Me levantei sem olhar para o rosto de Quatre, que eu imaginava estar atônito, devido à falta de uma réplica imediata, mas antes que eu deixasse a sala, ele ainda tentou protelar.

- Heero, espere! Não é bem isso…

Não era bem isso, mas em tão pouco tempo dividindo aquela sala com ele, já estava precisando de espaço, de ar para respirar, porque me sentia sufocado. Saí tão repentinamente, virando tão cegamente o corredor que acabei indo de encontro a alguém de forma brusca. E ainda que em todo aquele tempo trabalhando na organização eu jamais tenha pensado assim, naquele momento desejei ter faltado e simplesmente não ter saído de minha cama, hoje.

- Está com pressa, Yui? – Wufei indagou massageando o ombro atingido pela trombada, mas logo em seguida seu cenho franziu ao olhar diretamente para mim. – Você está bem?

Eu grunhi verdadeiramente frustrado, dando um leve empurrão no chinês para o lado e assim tirando-o da minha frente. Segui pelos corredores a passos rápidos e pesados.

- Yui!

- Heero, espere um pouco!

Eu não me virei para responder ou mesmo diminui meu ritmo. Não precisava fazer isso para ter a certeza de que Quatre e Wufei me seguiam. Bloqueei suas vozes de minha mente, trincando os punhos cada vez mais forte a cada passo que eu dava e só me dei conta que estava deixando o prédio dos Preventers quando uma forte e súbita pegada em meu braço me deteve e me vi na entrada do estacionamento, com Trowa me olhando com aquele jeito insosso de sempre.

- Você está bem?

Notei que na saída das escadas chegavam Quatre e Wufei, que pararam ali mesmo esperando alguma reação vinda de mim ou de Trowa, já que este último conseguira se interpor no meu caminho impedindo que eu fosse embora.

Uma reação estúpida, mas eu sentia vontade de gritar muito alto e, mesmo que não conseguisse me expressar daquela forma, deixei que as palavras que estavam sendo contidas fossem vocalizadas entre dentes:

- Se _**alguém**_ me perguntar _**mais uma vez**_ se estou bem, não me responsabilizo por mim. – oscilei meu olhar por cada um deles, demonstrando que falava sério e me desvencilhei de Trowa, me virando para ir embora.

- Mas, Heero**…** – a voz de Quatre chamou. – **…**o que há de errado?

Tudo! – era o que eu queria gritar, mas não fiz. Parando uns passos mais a frente, com a voz no limiar de transmitir minha fraqueza, retruquei:

- Vão cuidar de suas vidas e me deixem em paz.

Entrei em meu carro e parti, sem saber para onde, deixando meus três amigos atônitos para trás e só muito tempo depois que fui perceber que eu estava fazendo exatamente o que Une me advertira **- **eu começava a permitir que meus problemas com Duo afetassem minha estabilidade no trabalho.

O quanto rodei com o carro, por quanto tempo vaguei apenas revolvendo meus sentimentos - novamente me martirizando como um idiota - eu não sei dizer. Eu estava perdido em todo e qualquer sentido da palavra.

Pensar em Duo era só o que eu conseguia fazer…

O combustível de meu carro acabou pelas duas da madrugada. Não podia nem culpa**r** o veículo, mas praguejei mesmo assim, deixando-o parado junto à calçada e olhando as ruas ao meu redor a procura de um posto de gasolina por perto. Definitivamente eu não sabia onde estava, decerto, bem longe de onde deveria estar: minha casa…

Na verdade, lembrar disso me tirava qualquer ânimo. Não existia nada lá para mim, pois eu não tinha mais para quem voltar.

Recostado na porta de meu carro, pensei em discar para algum serviço de reboque, ou apenas chamar um táxi, mas eu não queria retornar ainda. Então tranquei o carro e andei alguns quarteirões pela noite iluminada pelas luzes artificiais, até encontrar um bar e entrar nele.

Qualquer um pensaria que se embebedar poderia ser uma solução para esquecer momentaneamente uma grande desilusão, mas eu não. Mesmo assim me sentei ao balcão do bar e pedi uma dose de vodka, a qual fiquei observando por um longo tempo sem ao menos tocar.

E a quem eu queria enganar? Eu não bebia.

- Vai ficar namorando o copo por muito tempo? - a voz de alguém que já tinha se sentado no banco ao meu lado me perguntou num tom divertido.

Se eu estivesse bêbado poderia confundir o tom de voz com o de Duo, que sempre mantivera tanto humor quando falava, mas aquela entonação eu já não o via usar há tempos. Eu lembrava bem de como ele era e do quanto mudara. Sua voz hoje em dia podia fingir o humor que o fazia fascinante, mas para mim que vivia vinte e quatro horas a seu lado, sabia que aquele tom se tornara debochado e ácido demais.

Eu deslizei o copo no balcão para o lado, colocando-o na direção da pessoa que me abordara, um convite mudo para que ele fizesse bom proveito, se assim quisesse. Escutei sua risada e logo em seguida dizer:

- Se me pagar mais um desses, a gente pode fazer uma festinha.

Dessa vez eu franzi o cenho e finalmente olhei para a figura a meu lado. Ele sorria de um jeito convidativo e reparando em seu modo de se vestir, tive que amaldiçoar a minha sorte. Eu sabia muito bem o que significava aquela _festinha _para qual ele estava me convidando, mas contestando o meu humor e minha falta de receptividade, alguns minutos depois de ter pago mais uma dose para o rapaz, eu me encontrava no beco pouco iluminado adjacente ao bar, me arremetendo dentro do corpo dele como se não existisse amanhã.

Embora estivesse excitado, embora o ápice estivesse próximo, parecia que eu não estava ali. Meus movimentos eram mecânicos, as sensações nada tinham de excepcionais ou especiais. Eram pura e simplesmente reações que eu sabia só existirem porque estava pensando _nele_.

Era com Duo que eu queria estar.

Eu queria estar tocando a ele, sentindo o corpo dele, chegar ao clímax dentro dele. E aquele outro rapaz que eu possuía ali, não era Duo.

Quando tudo terminou, o rapaz pareceu satisfeito, enquanto eu, apesar de ofegante, sentia o peso triplicar dentro de mim. A libertação de ter feito sexo com outro alguém que não a única pessoa com quem já partilhara qualquer intimidade não aconteceu, pelo contrário, aquilo só me mostrou com mais clareza o quão preso a ele eu estava.

O rapaz deixou o número de seu telefone em um cartão e depois de se ajeitar, voltou para dentro do bar, talvez em busca de mais alguém para pagar mais algumas doses. E eu… Eu fiquei ali, onde me recostei numa das paredes, querendo apenas fechar os olhos e acordar, ver que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho muito ruim.

Mas quando abri meus olhos eu ainda estava ali, naquele beco, sob o ar frio da noite… Sozinho.

Numa reação involuntária, busquei por meu celular no bolso da minha jaqueta, quase apertando o atalho que discaria diretamente para o aparelho de Duo, mas me detive antes que me rendesse àquela fraqueza. Respirei fundo, tentando buscar forças para que meus olhos parassem de arder.

Eu precisava ter Duo de volta. Eu queria as coisas como eram antes.

Enxuguei as lágrimas com o braço, mesmo que elas ainda teimosamente insistissem em cair.

oOo

_**Continua…**_

* * *

And I'm not sayin'  
there was nothin' wrong  
I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me  
And I'm not sayin'  
we ever had the right to hold on  
I just couldn't ever let you get away from me

* * *

**Notas:**

Sorry pela demora, mas pc tah em falta... As atualizações devem demorar um pouco mais do que o previsto, mas vamos ver se as coisas se ajeitam em janeiro...

Thanks a todos que tem mandando review e a Illy que betou super rápido esse capítulo (Hugs Dear!)...

-


	3. 3: Trowa Barton

**Autora: ****Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1+2

**Gênero:**Yaoi, Angst, Romance e mais alguma coisa que não sei ainda…

**Beta: ****Illy-Chan**** H.****Wakai**

_Partes em itálico significam lembranças._

_-_

**Fic dedicada à Larcan, minha psico-pet-surtada!**

**-**

* * *

**Leave**

_Trowa Barton_

* * *

Eu vinha observando, mesmo que nenhum dos dois percebesse isso. Um deles sorria, enquanto o outro se retraía cada vez mais e, como tudo chegara naquele ponto, nenhum de nós sabia dizer.

Era difícil imaginar Duo e Heero separados; quase irreal. Mesmo com todas as brigas e desentendimentos que ultimamente tinham se tornado uma constante, ainda assim não era fácil assimilar a idéia de que ambos estavam separados; mas o ponto não era esse.

Eles tinham um tipo de sentimento inquebrável, que sobrevivera durante as guerras, a personalidades tão avessas, a modos de pensar diferentes; os dois se completavam assim e Duo, esse sempre tivera uma paixão e veneração por Heero que nunca sentira vergonha de demonstrar, dava para ver explicitamente em seu olhar. E me dizer que isso havia simplesmente morrido de uma hora para outra não chegava a fazer sentido nenhum em minha cabeça.

Mas nada fazia muito sentido ainda. Ninguém sabia o motivo deles terem se separado, ou de quem era a culpa afinal. Heero se mantinha arredio, evitando qualquer conversa que levasse ao relacionamento falido com o amante e isso eu até esperava; não é que o japonês não soubesse lidar com os próprios sentimentos, como Quatre costumava afirmar, eu via de uma perspectiva diferente, na qual acreditava que justamente por conhecer a si mesmo e querer lidar sozinho com seus próprios conflitos, Heero não gostava de compartilhá-los com ninguém. Ele era um adulto independente em seus 19 anos de idade, mas que conscientemente ou não, se tornara dependente do amor de Duo. E isso estava visivelmente acabando com ele.

Duo em particular era que não havia mudado em nada, pelo menos nada aparente. E isso é o que eu insisto achar estranho. Se Heero era inconscientemente dependente de Duo, este não ficava distante disso também, com a diferença que não fazia questão de esconder essa condição. Meu amigo de olhos violeta agora parecia estar indiferente ao fim do relacionamento, como se não tivesse significado nada e ignorava o sofrimento de Heero como se isso não lhe importasse. Talvez fosse normal para os olhos de uma pessoa que não os conhecesse bem, mas para mim não. E eu arriscava dizer que qualquer que fosse o motivo, este envolvia, sem sombra de dúvidas, a aproximação de Zechs Marquise.

Estava a olhos vistos para quem quisesse ver que Duo agora tinha alguma ligação com o irmão de Relena Peacecraft. Eles começaram a conversar muito, a saírem juntos com outras pessoas e, de uns tempos para cá, isso incitara o ciúmes de Heero a níveis altíssimos, a ponto de um dia Wufei e eu termos que segurá-lo para que não agredisse nosso ex-inimigo em pleno horário de trabalho. Redundante dizer que isso gerou um desconforto nítido nos ânimos dos dois e se eu fosse mais além diria que isto foi crucial para o fim que veio em exatamente, pelo que pude deduzir, na noite daquele mesmo dia.

Existiam várias especulações: Wufei acreditava que Duo tinha se deixado envolver por Marquise e estava mantendo algum tipo de relacionamento sórdido que desonrava o que mantinha com Heero; já Quatre pensava que o japonês era culpado por não dar o devido valor e confiança ao que Duo sentia por ele e este provavelmente finalizara a relação, cansado da intolerância e do jeito fechado de Heero. Eu, por minha parte, sustentava que existia mais por trás da atitude de Duo e que Heero não deveria ser totalmente culpado por causa disso.

Quatre ficou de marcar para sair e conversar com Duo sobre o acontecido, certo de que o melhor amigo lhe elucidaria parte daquele mistério. Eu já não tinha tanta certeza assim, afinal, sempre existiam dois lados da mesma história e nós não sabíamos a parte que correspondia a Heero. E essa eu pretendia descobrir de alguma forma, até mesmo por estar preocupado com o bem-estar do Soldado Perfeito.

E ao que parecia não era somente eu quem vinha pensando assim. No final da tarde de hoje, eu pretendia abordar Heero e assim fui até a sua sala – lá chegando, consegui pegar o final de uma conversa nada amigável que ele estava tendo ao telefone. Quando entrei, Quatre já estava desligando o computador para sair também, mas fazia tudo lentamente, fazendo com que eu percebesse logo que sua intenção era escutar até o final daquele telefonema.

- Eu já disse que não estou interessado. – a voz de Heero dizia à pessoa com quem falava pelo telefone, parecendo que lutava para não perder a paciência ou simplesmente não desligar o aparelho de uma vez.

A pessoa parecia estar bem determinada e enquanto me aproximava da mesa de Quatre, escutei Heero replicar:

- Isso não vai mudar coisa alguma. – uma pausa e notei que Quatre já desistira de tentar disfarçar que estava interessado na conversa e olhava para Heero com expectativa. - Não volte a ligar.

O telefone foi colocado de volta no gancho, Heero fuzilou-nos com o olhar e sem dizer uma palavra, se levantou, pegando suas coisas e saiu. Eu pretendia ir atrás dele, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Quatre comentou:

- Ele está nos calcanhares hoje, Trowa. É melhor não provocá-lo.

Eu olhei para ele e resolvi questionar, mesmo que não fosse um hábito meu buscar respostas por intermédio de outras pessoas, mesmo que fosse Quatre esse alguém.

- Você sabe quem era no telefone?

Quatre fez que sim com a cabeça e levantou-se da cadeira, pegando sua pasta e indicando que fossemos conversando enquanto saiamos da sala.

- A Vice-Ministra. – ele me respondeu e quando suspirou, soube que viriam mais explicações do que eu pedira. – Ela vem ligando para ele todos os dias, desde que me transferiram para trabalhar com ele, pelo que eu saiba.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, debatendo internamente aquela informação. _Relena Peacecraft ligando para Heero constantemente e justo quando Heero e Duo tinham acabado de terminar_. Isso sim era muito estranho, ou não, dependendo do ponto de vista, afinal, muito se especulava sobre o interesse daquela mulher em sua dita amizade com Heero.

- Você acha que eles tinham um caso e o Duo descobriu alguma coisa? – Quatre perguntou, parando em frente ao elevador, querendo saber minha opinião.

Sinceramente, a mídia inventava muita coisa descabida e era difícil de acreditar que Quatre estava se deixando levar por aquele tipo de sensacionalismo. Conhecíamos a índole de Heero, pelo menos _eu_ tinha certeza de como era, mas Quatre podia ser um pouco imparcial quando se tratava de defender o melhor amigo.

- Não. – foi a minha resposta, enquanto entravamos no elevador. Mas de fato eram estranhos esses telefonemas e uma coisa me veio à mente… se Relena estava procurando Heero de forma tão incessante, só poderia significar duas coisas: ou ela estava querendo aproveitar o momento atrás de ocupar o lugar deixado por Duo – afinal, não colocaria minha mão no fogo por ela -, ou existia algo importante acontecendo que ela queria falar e Heero a estava repelindo por estar imerso em sua própria dor. – Você vai sair com o Duo hoje?

- Sim, marquei de encontrar com ele. – Quatre confirmou. – Vou ver se consigo que ele me conte o que Heero fez.

- Não tire conclusões precipitadas. Pelo que me consta, Duo nunca foi um santo ou exemplo a ser seguido. – falei, na intenção de mostrá-lo que estava sendo injusto.

- Você sempre teve mais simpatia por Heero e está defendendo-o por causa disso.

- Não é isso, mas se fosse, a recíproca é verdadeira. – rebati de imediato. - Vou tentar conversar com Heero. – avisei, saindo do elevador. – Conversamos depois.

Nem precisava me certificar de que Heero já deixara o prédio - ele estava se tornando cada vez mais rápido em escapulir do trabalho, mas isso não fez com que eu desistisse de meu intuito. Com sorte eu o encontraria em casa, afinal, ir direto do trabalho para seu canto era um ritual que ele seguia durante os anos, quando não era arrastado por Duo para fazerem alguma coisa juntos. Essa foi minha dedução lógica, mas não foi exatamente uma previsão certa.

Quando cheguei ao bairro onde ficava a casa de Heero, parei o carro rente a calçada e pensei pela primeira vez no que estaria sendo para o oriental estar vivendo no lugar que abrigara toda sua vida com Duo, mas agora sem ele. Eu tentei me colocar no lugar dele, no caso ser abandonado por Quatre… e não sei dizer se teria a mesma força para permanecer no lugar em que vivíamos juntos; acredito que seria uma tortura sem fim e eu buscasse o mais rápido possível largar tudo.

Mas tínhamos formas de reagir diferentes.

Eu saí do carro e me dirigi à entrada da casa, notando o inabitual silêncio. Geralmente quando qualquer um se aproximava da porta já podia escutar os barulhos das risadas de Duo ou de suas músicas barulhentas, mas agora só existia o silêncio. Nem eu mesmo gostava daquele vazio que aquela casa emanava agora.

Toquei a campainha - que ressoou pela casa - e por minutos nenhuma movimentação surgiu. Insisti e novamente foi em vão. Não era do estilo de Heero estar em casa e não abrir a porta, mesmo que fosse apenas para olhar para minha cara e me mandar ir embora. Então, a única coisa que eu conseguia constatar era que ele não havia voltado para casa. Incomum também.

Dei meia-volta e olhei para meu carro e pensei no que fazer. Eu não tinha vindo até ali para dar de cara com a porta e voltar. Não seria o certo, já que tinha hesitado até demais em ter uma conversa com Heero. Por isso, desci uns degraus da escada da entrada e me sentei ali, decidindo esperar.

E foi uma longa espera, pois o final de tarde virou noite e as horas se passaram, me permitindo pensar em muitas outras coisas, inclusive em como estaria sendo a conversa de Quatre com Duo, se ele tivera mais sorte do que eu e já teria voltado para casa. Dado o avançar das horas eu cheguei a levantar a possibilidade de ir embora e pegar Heero bem cedo pela manhã, mas para contrariar essa vontade, lá pelas onze horas da noite ele chegou, parando o carro em frente a garagem e fazendo seu jeito de poucos amigos quando me viu.

Paciência era meu forte e teria que usá-la com sabedoria naquela noite, mas as coisas aconteceram um pouco diferentes do que eu estava imaginando.

Ele se aproximou, trazendo nas mãos as chaves de casa e a pasta do trabalho, me encarou com a expressão indiferente e finalmente indagou:

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Acho que até mesmo ele sabia que era uma pergunta idiota, mas eu respondi mesmo assim.

- Queria conversar.

- Eu não tenho nada para conversar. – ele afirmou, passando por mim e indo diretamente para a porta. Quando eu ia tentar replicar, enquanto o via abrir a porta com a chave, perguntou: - Está com fome?

- Como sabe?

- Deduzi. – ele me disse, virando a cabeça e olhando-me de cima a baixo. – Você ainda está com o uniforme dos Preventers.

Verdade, mas isso não dizia muita coisa - de qualquer forma, aquele era meu ticket de entrada para a casa e possivelmente para a conversa que eu ansiava ter com Heero.

- Eu estava esperando que chegasse. – expliquei e o resto ele pode deduzir por si próprio.

Ele abriu a porta e entrou, segurando-a num convite mudo para que eu entrasse e, sem hesitar, aceitei. Com certeza Heero não era nem um tolo para me convidar para comer algo e achar que eu evitaria a conversa que me trouxera ali. Eu sabia, melhor do que ninguém, que finalmente ele estava disposto a tentar desabafar, mesmo que não fosse admitir isso jamais.

Ele acendeu as luzes dos cômodos conforme seguíamos para cozinha em total silêncio. A casa, pelo que podia notar, estava arrumada e isso poderia ser preocupante ou não. Heero era uma pessoa organizada, Duo nem tanto ou quase nada. Aquela arrumação poderia significar que Heero vinha cuidando da casa, ou que simplesmente não cuidara dela desde que Duo partira, pois na cozinha não havia traços de louça para lavar ou sujeira. Heero poderia estar comendo na rua, ou lavando a própria louça, mas poderia simplesmente não estar comendo. Pela aparência abatida que apresentava, acho que a última opção seria a mais próxima da verdade.

- Pizza? – ele perguntou, colocando a pasta em cima de uma das cadeiras e, em seguida, abrindo o congelador.

- Pra mim está ótimo. – respondi me sentando à mesa da cozinha e observando-o colocar o lanche no forno de microondas, enquanto pegava uma panela com água e colocava-a no fogão para ferver.

Foi estranho, mas ficamos mais alguns minutos assim. Ele recostou-se a pia e cruzou os braços, olhando para o nada e eu me perguntando no que ele estaria pensando e tendo a certeza de que era em Duo Maxwell. Ele não começaria a falar, a não ser que tivesse um empurrão e eu tentei dar início ao que acho que foi a conversa mais difícil da vida dele.

- O que aconteceu?

Ele me olhou e franziu levemente as sobrancelhas; em seus olhos existia um debate que ele custou a decidir.

- Todos já sabem o que aconteceu. – finalmente respondeu, mas não esclarecendo o que eu queria saber.

- Além de que vocês se separaram, eu não sei de mais nada.

- Não existe mais nada para saber então. – ele quis finalizar, mas eu não permiti.

- Heero, eu sei que você tem o direito de não querer falar, mas já se viu no espelho ultimamente? – ele não se manifestou e continuou apenas me encarando. - Isso está acabando com você.

- Eu já disse, Trowa. – ele insistiu, no olhar somente a seriedade. - Não há mais nada.

Heero estava querendo me convencer de uma coisa que nem mesmo _ele_ acreditava, eu via isso na forma como ele tentava manter aquela fachada fria. O que eu desconfiava era que nem ele próprio sabia o que dera errado no relacionamento de ambos, para que Duo tomasse uma atitude drástica daquela.

- Ele simplesmente se foi? – eu quis saber, esperando que talvez ele elucidasse qualquer outra coisa.

- Simples assim. – ele disse, a voz mais carregada e baixa do que de costume.

O motivo pelo qual ele se continha veio à minha mente e acabei expondo-o sem remorso, mesmo que no fundo soubesse que estaria ferindo o orgulho de meu amigo. Afina, não era fácil escutar da boca de outrem sobre a suspeita de ter sido traído e abandonado pela pessoa que mais amava.

- Zechs?

O vi se contrair ante a pronúncia daquele nome, mas pela forma que suas feições se enrijeceram, só poderia ser de pura raiva pela pessoa que supostamente lhe roubara a felicidade.

- Não vejo outra razão. – ele confessou.

O que eu não entendia era o porquê de Heero estar tão apático em relação a toda situação - ele simplesmente desistira e se recolhera em seu sofrimento.

- Você já foi mais obstinado. – comentei, vendo-o desviar o olhar para o apito do microondas.

- Eu mudei. – ele me respondeu, enquanto tirava a bandeja com a pizza, levando-a à mesa e logo depois me servindo de prato e talheres.

- Talvez seja o momento de voltar atrás e desfazer essa mudança. – Eu o aconselhei, enquanto ele colocava uma lata de cerveja a minha frente, provavelmente ainda resquício deixado na geladeira por Duo, já que Heero não bebia.

- Mudanças são desnecessárias quando não se tem mais pelo que lutar. – escutei-o murmurar e quase não reconheci o peso de seu sofrimento naquela simples frase. Ele amava Duo com tamanha intensidade e, mesmo assim, sua personalidade fechada não permitia que expusesse isso como qualquer outra pessoa faria.

- Talvez exista e você não tenha se dado conta disso, ou talvez seja por isso que hoje está assim. - tentei incentivá-lo a ver que nem tudo estava perdido; algo que era totalmente incomum à minha pessoa, mas que não pude evitar fazer, ao ver o quanto ele estava realmente desmotivado.

Ele se afastou indo direto para a panela onde a água já fervia e abriu o armário buscando um pacote de macarrão instantâneo, imergindo a massa, após abri-lo.

- Eu não posso ir contra uma escolha. – Heero me falou.

Era verdade. Se tinha sido uma decisão de Duo escolher por outro alguém e não por ele, seria um desrespeito não acatá-la. Nem eu mesmo poderia afirmar se seguiria meus próprios conselhos dados ali, mas não queria ver Heero se afundando por não saber como reagir.

- Realmente não, mas talvez possa gerar novas.

- Ele está com Zechs. – Disse Heero, com todas as letras, aquilo que parecia estar entalado em sua garganta até então. E pelo silêncio, a falta de palavras de ambos, principalmente dele, significava o quanto estava consumido pela idéia de ter perdido Duo para outra pessoa de forma definitiva.

- Você tem provas disso? – eu finalmente questionei, tanto para testá-lo, quanto para ter certeza de que o fato era real.

- Não há necessidade. – ele deu de ombros não me confirmando nada, como eu já esperava. Temperando o macarrão, Heero finalmente se juntou a mim à mesa, trazendo seu prato.

- Eu não acredito. – e eu realmente não acreditava: pelo menos, não que Duo Maxwell estaria num relacionamento amoroso com Zechs Marquise e estivesse realmente envolvido emocionalmente por ele.

- Eu também não queria acreditar. – confessou, dessa vez deixando a amenidade em seu tom de voz mostrar que não era tão forte assim, mas logo me cortou: - Não quero mais falar sobre isso.

E era o fim de nossa conversa. Eu não insisti mais, já havia conseguido saber da parte dele o que tinha acontecido e que ele realmente não estava muito bem, afinal, quem estaria? Eu me recordei da briga entre ele e Zechs, me questionando se no fundo Heero não pensava que ter evitado um confronto com o outro poderia ter sido melhor e assim, teria mantido Duo consigo até conseguir solucionar todo o problema, se talvez não tivesse sido tão impulsivo, teria ganhado mais tempo para reverter a situação.

_Duo estava passando por um dos corredores em direção a sala de Zechs, quando Wufei me alertou com um olhar. O americano entrou__ na sala do outro agente__ e, não muito depois, Heero passou indo diretamente para lá. Era como se ele estivesse seguindo os passos do amante e isso nos deixou preocupado__s_

_Eu fiz sinal para Wufei e ambos seguimos atrás de Heero, que invadi__ra __a sala e quando nos aproximamos, não pensamos duas vezes em entrar__ ao escutarmos as vozes exaltadas._

_- Você está ficando neurótico, Heero! Eu não posso nem mais trabalhar sem você ficar atrás de mim!_

_- E que tipo de "trabalho" você pode ter aqui? – Heero mesmo com raiva, mantinha a voz estabilizada._

_- O assunto que Duo e eu temos em comum aqui não é de seu interesse, Yui. – Marquise rebateu e isso fez com que Heero virasse o olhar em fúria em sua direção._

_Wufei e eu vimos __a__ forma assa__ssina como Heero encarava Zechs -__ as palavras dele afirmando que seu amante não __lhe devia explicações o levaram__ ao limite de sua tolerância e quando ele partiu para cima de Marquise, conseguimos segurá-lo antes que encostasse no loiro__, que__, por sua vez,__ não se abalou em nada com a situação, permanecendo exatamente on__de estava, de pé ao lado de Duo, completamente __indiferente_

_Duo, por sua vez, parecia estar irritadíssimo. As mãos se fecharam fortemente em punhos e ele estreitou os olhos na direção de Heero, com tamanho desgosto que nem parecia ele mesmo._

_- Você passou da cota, Heero e vai se arrepender por isso._

_Sentimos Heero ficar tenso por um segundo, enquanto Duo deixava a sala a passos firmes, mas logo fez um movimento brusco para que o soltássemos. Seguros de que ele não atacaria Zechs, nós o deixamos livre e antes de sair da sala atrás do americano, ele não perdeu a chance de ameaçar o desafeto._

_- __Isso não vai ficar assim._

E as palavras de Duo se fizeram valer.

Era difícil saber o que Heero pensava, mas por mais que aquelas dúvidas pairassem em sua cabeça agora, ele teria que chegar à conclusão de que nada mudaria o que ele era e sua forma de encarar e enfrentar os problemas. O que ele também ainda não entendia era que Duo se apaixonara por ele exatamente por ser quem era e que dificilmente o deixaria por uma pessoa totalmente avessa ao seu modo de ser.

Finalmente deixei meus pensamentos e prestei atenção no que ele fazia.

- O que é isso? – arqueando uma de minhas sobrancelhas o vi despejar um pouco do conteúdo de um pacote em seu prato.

- Macarrão instantâneo com batata palha? - ele me respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Desta vez a resposta me fez franzir o cenho. _Macarrão instantâneo com batata palha?_ Aquilo era tão peculiar que de imediato me fez lembrar as doideiras de Duo.

- Miojo com batata palha? Não vou nem perguntar de onde surgiu isso. – eu disse amenamente, vendo-o remexer a massa com o garfo.

- Eu sinto falta dele. – ele confessou e aquilo me pegou um pouco desprevenido. Ele me pareceu vulnerável demais naquele momento e isso me assustou.

- Eu sei, dá pra ver. - eu disse em simpatia, sem saber o que mais poderia falar naquela situação.

- Merda. – Heero praguejou e empurrou o prato para longe de si.

oOo

_**Continua…**_

* * *

It's amazing  
how you make your face just like a wall,  
how you take your heart and turn it off,  
how I turn my head and lose it all…

* * *

**Notas:**

1 – Pet, não poderia esquecer esse miojo com batata palha… E sabe o que é pior? Eu comi aqui em casa… Sabe o que é ainda pior? Eu gostei…

2 - **Nota da Beta** - Ei, que preconceito é este contra Miojo com BP?? MIM COME!!

-


	4. 4: Quatre R Winner

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1x2

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance e mais alguma coisa que não sei ainda…

**Beta: Illy-Chan H. Wakai**

**-**

**Fic dedicada à Larcan, minha psico-pet-surtada!**

**-**

* * *

**Leave**

_Quatre R. Winner_

* * *

Quanto mais eu pensava nas conseqüências daquela separação para nosso grupo, mas eu sentia pena de Duo. Podia não parecer, mas aquele estresse nítido do fim do relacionamento dele com Heero nos afetava também, porque acima de tudo nós queríamos bem a eles e vê-los sofrendo nos fazia mal. Mas Duo… Ele amava Heero mais que qualquer coisa no mundo e eu não tinha dúvidas que ele estava tentando ser forte para não nos preocupar, mas que no fundo deveria estar sofrendo tanto ou mais do que o ex-amante.

Eu tinha deixado passar um tempo, dado espaço, como Trowa me aconselhara. Por mim eu teria ido até Duo assim que soube do acontecido, mas ele me convenceu de que eu estaria sufocando-o quando tudo estava muito recente e que se o americano precisasse de meu apoio, com certeza me procuraria. Por algum motivo eu achava que a situação não correria bem assim como Trowa pensava. Conhecendo Duo como eu conhecia, ele ia vestir aquela fantasia de palhaço de sempre e fingir que estava tudo bem, se assim conseguisse nos despreocupar. Mas Trowa achava que não.

Eu não compartilhava nem um pouco das desconfianças sem cabimento dele. Meu amante acreditava que Duo havia mudado e que eu não tinha percebido. Era o cúmulo ter que escutar aquilo. Eu **_teria _**percebido se meu melhor amigo estivesse diferente. No meu ponto de vista o que Trowa notara tinha sido o desgaste emocional de Duo com Heero, o qual ele nem sempre conseguia disfarçar até porque Heero fazia questão de atormentá-lo mesmo dentro do ambiente de trabalho. Isso sim eu poderia concordar, mas insinuar que meu amigo era culpado por aquela separação já era demais para minha aceitação.

Minha opinião era de que Duo agüentara tudo o que podia. Os sentimentos dele por Heero eram incomensuráveis, mas para tudo havia um limite e o japonês deveria ter imposto muito mais cobranças no relacionamento dos dois do que Duo poderia suportar. Por isso que agora, acreditando ter dado o tempo para que as coisas se amainassem, eu marcara de me encontrar com o americano fora do ambiente de trabalho para que pudéssemos conversar, descobrir o que verdadeiramente o tinha feito chegar àquela decisão drástica - e eu ter a certeza de que ele estava bem.

Saímos da sede dos Preventers juntos e fomos até um _nightclub_ que ficava a alguns quarteirões. Reparando nas atitudes e forma de agir de Duo até que nos sentássemos à mesa, ele parecia o mesmo de sempre. As piadas, os sorrisos a implicância, tudo estava em seu devido lugar, mas eu não comprava aquela máscara de jeito nenhum e tentei ser sutil ao abordá-lo, quando nossas bebidas chegaram.

- Você está bem, Duo?

Eu o vi parar a meio caminho de tocar o copo de cerveja com os lábios e me olhar confuso.

- Como assim, Q? Estou com cara de doente?

**_Doente_** era o que ele não parecia estar de jeito nenhum, pelo menos não a olhos vistos.

- Digo, sobre a separação. – tentei novamente, reparando em como os olhos dele oscilaram numa emoção que para mim era completamente desconhecida. – Você está bem?

Ele sorriu levemente, algo em meio a conformismo e consternação, e tomando um gole da bebida, me respondeu em seguida:

- Acabou, não tem mais o que se lamentar, Q.

Ele fazia parecer tão simples, mas eu ainda não tinha conseguido as explicações que queria.

- Você o amava, Duo. O que aconteceu entre vocês para que terminasse assim?

- Eu não estava à altura dele, só isso. – ele me respondeu, desviando o olhar para a pista de dança.

Eu sabia! **_Heero _**provocara aquela separação. A culpa era dele e Duo estava ainda amargurando sobre suas atitudes. Trowa teria que dar o braço a torcer quando eu lhe contasse o que o Soldado Perfeito tinha feito a nosso amigo.

- Ele que não merece alguém como você, Duo. – eu tentei passar algum apoio, colocando minha mão sobre a dele querendo confortá-lo de alguma maneira. – Não depois de todas aquelas desconfianças sobre seu caráter.

Foi impossível não sentir a leve tensão que o tomou repentinamente, já que ainda lhe acariciava a mão. O vi umedecer os lábios com a língua e ainda sem me encarar, dizer:

- Eu tentei o meu melhor, Q. Juro que tentei, mas não consegui.

Aquilo me fez franzir o cenho, mesmo que levemente. Eu não sabia ao certo se ele havia entendido o que tinha me referido em minha última sentença ou se ainda estava preso na frustração de ter se dado tanto ao amante e mesmo assim não ter sido correspondido como merecia. Eu esperava que ele prontamente negasse que Heero estava errado, que era um louco ao desconfiar que estivesse tendo um _affair _com Zechs Marquise, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Eu tentei outra abordagem então, sem perder o contato que tínhamos, garantindo-me aquele instante de proximidade com ele.

- Onde você está morando?

Ele suspirou e deu de ombros.

- Um _apart-hotel _perto daqui. – ele voltou a me olhar e me sorriu, trazendo aquele calor reconfortante que só ele conseguia com aquele gesto. – É provisório.

Ele estava gastando desnecessariamente, então me ofereci.

- Por que não falou comigo, você poderia ficar no meu apartamento, tem bastante espaço e…

Ele riu e me cortou.

- Eu sei que você me receberia de braços abertos, loirinho, mas eu não quero ser um incomôdo, além do mais, Zechs se ofereceu para dividir também e…

Dessa vez eu não permiti que continuasse. Tomado por um incômodo crescente acabei perguntando bruscamente:

- Você está tendo um caso com Zechs?

Ele ficou nitidamente sem palavras e suas emoções oscilaram rapidamente em seus olhos violetas que se fixaram nos meus me fazendo perceber o meu erro. Eu vi surpresa, apreensão, mágoa, tristeza e, por fim, raiva.

- Foi Heero que mandou você tirar essa dúvida? – ele me questionou, fazendo-me sentir um frio na boca do estômago com a perda do calor de sua mão sob a minha quando a puxou. – Ou você também está curioso para saber sobre minhas puladas de cerca?

Eu pisquei algumas vezes, parecendo um peixe fora d'água ao tentar inutilmente vocalizar alguma coisa. A verdade era que eu não esperava uma reação daquela vinda de Duo por causa de uma simples pergunta. É lógico que eu estava curioso para saber que tipo de relacionamento ele estava mantendo com o nosso antigo inimigo, ainda mais depois dele ter insinuado que poderia ter ido morar com o outro Preventer, mas me acusar de estar ali agindo em nome de Heero, era ainda pior. Eu considerava Duo até bem mais do que ele poderia imaginar e jamais trairia a amizade dele assim.

Ele pareceu interpretar minha falta de palavras erroneamente e balançou negativamente a cabeça, incrédulo e inconformado, buscando por seu copo e virando sua atenção para o outro lado do recinto, murmurando no processo.

- Vocês são todos iguais.

Aquilo me magoou e muito, mas a culpa era minha. Eu estava tendo tanto cuidado para abordar o assunto com ele, para no final deslizar daquela forma. Ele estava abalado por sua própria decisão, a separação, e eu insensivelmente não me contive e acabei por decepcioná-lo.

- Me perdoe, Duo. – eu pedi afligido pelo que ele poderia estar pensando. - Eu não estou te acusando de nada, mas é que Heero fez com que todos nós pensássemos que poderia existir algo entre você e Zechs.

- Então você acreditou nas desconfianças dele. – Duo riu amargurado, fazendo meu peito se constringir. – Talvez eu devesse mesmo trepar com ele então para todos vocês falarem com razão.

Eu levei a mão à frente da blusa que ele usava por debaixo da jaqueta dos Preventers, tomando-a em punho e puxando-o para frente, forçando-o a me encarar

- Nunca mais diga uma imbecilidade dessas! – dessa vez quem pareceu sem palavras foi ele, pois me olhava espantando e talvez eu também estivesseaquela reação não condizia com minha sempre calma e complacente postura, mas ouvi-lo dizer uma coisa daquelas me afeta muito e eu não permitiria que tipos de pensamentos como aquele lhe passassem pela mente. – Fazendo isso você só estará dando razão ao Heero. É isso o que você quer?

Ele ficou um longo momento apenas olhando em meus olhos e me senti afetado mais uma vez, mais intensamente do que o de costume e infelizmente acho que ele percebeu, pois o sorriso voltou e em simpatia, ele me disse:

- Você é um grande amigo, Q.

Constrangido, eu soltei aos poucos a blusa dele, sentando-me na cadeira novamente.

- Às vezes não parece, sabia? – repliquei, me recriminando interiormente por me permitir almejar algo diferente do que ele afirmara anteriormente.

- Você é tão sensível. – ele debochou, apertando uma de minhas bochechas e isso me fez esquecer o resto e rir.

- Faz parte do meu charme. – dei de ombros, deixando-me levar pela implicância dele.

- Está ficando convencido, loirinho. – ele me disse, se levantando e vendo meu questionamento no olhar, falou: - Quer dançar?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente e o avisei:

- Pode ir se quiser, mas não pense que nossa conversa terminou.

- Me dá um desconto. – ele fez uma careta e um aceno desleixado com a mão, tirando a jaqueta e jogando-a nas costas de sua cadeira, seguindo depois para a área de dança enquanto afrouxava a gravata, me deixando com meus pensamentos, apenas a observá-lo.

Por algum motivo as palavras de Trowa me voltaram à mente, enquanto o via se movimentar entre os corpos na pista. Ele estava errado. Duo continuava o mesmo não estava diferente, não mudara. Talvez Trowa estivesse ainda tomando o americano como o piadista sem noção da época em que éramos terroristas, mas se ele não via que o adolescente de outrora agora estava se tornando um homem maduro, eu nada poderia fazer. Isso só significava que ele continuava a não querer conhecer Duo muito bem, ou talvez um receio tivesse retornado com toda a situação.

Balancei a cabeça afastando minha linha de pensamento e bebi finalmente um pouco da bebida em meu copo, esperando que Duo se cansasse de dançar e voltasse para a mesa, mas a conversa em si não foi mais trazida à tona, porque eu sabia, eu via Duo estava bem e era só o que importava. Eu sequer trouxe à tona as ligações que Heero vinha recebendo de Relena, com receio de magoá-lo ainda mais. O que quer que ele tenha em pendência com aquela mulher, agora terá que resolver sem envolver Duo nisso. Seu amigo estava seguindo em frente, enterrando as mágoas e quem sabe o maior amor da vida dele para recomeçar de novo. Eu me orgulhava em ver o homem que ele estava se tornando e poder estar perto, mesmo que só o suficiente para chamá-lo de melhor amigo.

Eu cheguei em casa relativamente tarde, mas um tarde já previsto afinal estava com Duo. Ele sempre fora noturno por natureza e no ambiente em que fomos, era praticamente difícil desgrudá-lo de lá. O fato de que tínhamos que trabalhar no dia seguinte contribuiu para que não acabássemos fechando o estabelecimento, mas ter a certeza de que não precisava mais me preocupar com Duo, faria valer a pena se só saíssemos de lá amanhecendo.

Quando entrei em meu apartamento, coloquei minhas coisas na bancada da cozinha e notei a luz que vinha do quarto. Eu estava ansioso para contar a Trowa sobre a noite e a conversa com Duo e fiquei satisfeito por ver que ele me esperara.

Apressei-me até o quarto e sorri ao vê-lo levantar o olhar do programa televisivo que até então o distraía.

- A conversa rendeu. – ele comentou, pegando o controle que estava pousado na cama ao lado de seu corpo, que estava recostado na cabeceira.

Eu me sentei nos pés da cama, ainda sem conseguir afastar o sorriso de meus lábios e comecei a contar enquanto retirava os sapatos.

- Não foi como eu esperava, com detalhes e tudo, mas o importante é que ele está bem. – contei, vendo-o erguer uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ele está bem? – ele indagou como se o que eu tivesse dito fosse algo anormal.

- É. Ele está sofrendo por dentro, é lógico, mas está tentando seguir em frente, superar. E isso é ótimo.

- Ótimo para quem? – ele me perguntou e eu, finalmente livre dos sapatos, olhei completamente confuso para ele.

- Como assim?

Ele pareceu cético ao notar que eu realmente não sabia sobre o que ele estava se referindo, mas se fosse um pouco mais maldoso poderia levar em consideração certas coisas, o que ainda bem não foi o caso, pois ele continuou me encarando e me lembrou:

- **_Heero_** não está bem.

Naquele meio tempo eu havia esquecido que Trowa tinha ido conversar com Heero. Estava tão focado no meu encontro com Duo que ignorara completamente o outro lado da história, mas eu desconfiava o que meu amante iria me dizer e isso não mudaria em nada meus pensamentos, por isso, dei de ombros e ironizei:

- Ele só está colhendo o que plantou.

Trowa não me pareceu muito contente com meu comentário. Ele se aprumou mais na cama, me criticando sem reservas

- Você poderia pelo menos ser complacente com o sofrimento dele e não achar que está tudo bem ou ficar contente por ver que eles estão separados.

Era praticamente uma acusação e isso me afetou, talvez por dois tipos de mágoas diferentes. Uma por meu amante estar utilizando-se de sentimentos que confiara a ele na promessa de ser compreendido; e outra pela constatação que não queria admitir que eu realmente não era uma pessoa tão boa assim e poderia estar aliviado por ver Duo enfim liberto da obsessão que tinha por Heero.

- Eu não estou contente, Trowa. – afirmei, contendo a raiva que crescia em mim por estar sendo julgado, quando há pouco estava tudo tão bem.

- Não? – ele indagou confiante, cruzando o braço sobre o peito.

Ele me desafiava a mentir apenas com o olhar, mas eu não o faria. Eu tinha que entendê-lo também, afinal, era uma situação delicada. Só que eu não abrandaria nada para o lado de Heero só porque agora ele estava se sentindo miserável.

- Eu estou feliz por Duo estar bem, mesmo tendo terminado com Heero. – confessei e era verdade e o alertei: - Eu não sou idiota, Trowa, sei muito bem aonde você quer chegar.

- Sabe? – mais uma vez me desafiando. Ele queria mesmo testar a minha paciência.

- Sei e não vou voltar a este assunto com você de novo. – avisei, querendo encerrar o assunto. - Esqueça isso. Eu só quero a felicidade do meu amigo.

Mas ele não desistiu, mostrando o quanto queria que eu me importasse com o japonês também

- Heero deveria ter um pouco dessa sua compaixão também.

Eu suspirei e me levantei, começando a me despir das roupas que usara praticamente o dia todo. Ele pensava que eu não gostava de Heero por certo motivo, mas estava enganado. Eu considerava muito o oriental, mas ele estava errado e eu não via motivos para passar a mão em sua cabeça.

- Eu sinto pelo Heero sim, mas ele nunca deu o devido valor ao que tinha nas mãos. – joguei as roupas usadas no cesto de roupa do banheiro anexo ao quarto e abri o chuveiro, falando mais alto para que Trowa pudesse escutar. - Agora que perdeu, quer se mostrar arrependido. Ele tem que aprender a enfrentar os erros que comete.

Assim que entrei embaixo do jato de água, ele apareceu na porta, encostando-se no batente e retorquiu:

- Heero não tem culpa pelo que aconteceu.

- E você quer que eu acredite nisso como? – rebati de imediato, passando o sabonete por meu corpo rapidamente.

Ele só precisou dizer um nome para que eu entendesse

- Zechs.

Trowa podia ser reservado e travado com os outros, mas quando cismava com uma coisa ia até o fim dela. Pelo jeito a separação de Heero e Duo estava nesse termo e eu não podia fazer nada para fazê-lo mudar de idéia, além de continuar expressando a minha opinião. Deixando que a água levasse embora a espuma de meu corpo, fechei o chuveiro e puxei a toalha, falando ao abrir novamente o box.

- Olha, eu quase discuti feio com o Duo por causa dessa história de Zechs. Ele **_não está_** dormindo com Marquise.

- Não deveria afirmar uma coisa a qual você não tem certeza.

Eu enrolei a toalha na cintura e ao passar por ele, depositei um beijo em seus lábios, falando em seguida, enquanto retornava para o quarto.

- **_Duo_** me deu a certeza e eu não preciso de mais nada para me convencer do contrário.

- Me escute, Quatre. – ele pediu, enquanto eu me vestia para me deitar. - Duo é um ótimo ator e nós estamos servindo de público cativo para ele.

- Você está enganado, Trowa. – eu o olhei firmemente, assegurando o que eu pensava para que todo aquele questionamento terminasse.

E ele me olhou quase desolado, num misto de decepção e resignação.

- Eu espero que sim. – disse, vindo até mim e me abraçando. - Espero que você tenha razão e que futuramente não tenha que ferir o seu orgulho ao admitir que estava errado.

E no fundo, aquelas palavras tiveram um peso incrível em mim, fazendo com que eu retribuísse forte ao abraço. Eu não estava errado. Não poderia estar…

oOo

**_Continua…_**

* * *

It's just too little, too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy, you know all the right things to say  
You know it's just too little, too late…

* * *


	5. 5: Wufei Chang

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1x2

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance e mais alguma coisa que não sei ainda…

**Beta: Illy-Chan H. Wakai**

**-**

**Fic dedicada à Larcan, minha psico-pet-surtada!**

**-**

* * *

**Leave**

_Wufei Chang_

* * *

Eu não sei como me deixei levar por Barton naquela tarde. Provavelmente porque eu simpatizava com a causa que ele estava levantando, mas ainda assim, era meio estúpido estarmos nos envolvendo em algo que não nos dizia respeito algum.

O relacionamento de Yui e Maxwell havia se dissolvido como milhares de outras uniões, então porque infernos fazia diferença o motivo que aquele americano imbecil levava em consideração para isso? Nenhum! Mas eu não conseguia fazer Barton enxergar. Ele estava obcecado pela idéia de que existia algo que não condizia com a verdade e, para mim, a verdade era que Maxwell, frívolo do jeito que era, estava gastando seus hormônios na cama de Marquise.

Para que complicar quando parecia tão simples?

O grande problema da questão era no quanto isso afetava Yui. Eu confesso que estava ficando alarmado com a forma que ele vinha se desgastando com o fim do relacionamento. Para aqueles que pensavam que nada poderia destruir o magnífico Soldado Perfeito, eis a prova contrária: Maxwell podia.

Era isso que me influenciava a seguir a fixação de Barton. Se encontrássemos algo que desvirtuasse da realidade aparente, ainda poderia existir esperança para que aqueles dois voltassem a se entender. Winner contestava veementemente a minha crença de que Maxwell era um desonrado infiel;já Barton apoiava o amante, mas por desconfiar que existia algo de estranho, incomum, acontecendo com o americano.

E agora aqui estou eu, em pleno horário de trabalho em que deveria estar trabalhando, gastando meu precioso tempo tentando localizar aquela onna que só nos trouxe problemas durante as guerras. Isso tudo por quê? Por que Barton estava desconfiado das constantes ligações que Yui vinha recebendo da Vice-Ministra.

Olhando de determinado ângulo, o fato era muito esquisito. Afinal, se fôssemos ligar a separação aos seguidos telefonemas, não teríamos margem para pensamentos positivos. Aquela mulher nunca inspirara nada de positivo entre aqueles dois, ao contrário, Maxwell era retraído em relação à ligação que ela tinha com a imagem de Yui, embora fizesse o possível para não extravasar e aborrecer o amante com isso. Ele sempre buscara ser o máximo possível educado e sociável com a garota e nunca retaliar. Yui, por sua vez, procurava manter distância de qualquer encontro ou incidente que pudesse fazer seu nome ser associado ao da Peacecraft, justamente para não causar qualquer estresse velado em Maxwell. Era como se um entendesse bem o outro, por isso eu não aderia à idéia de Winner em dizer que existia um desentendimento por culpa do japonês apenas. As reações de Yui em relação à aproximação de Maxwell e Marquise eram completamente compreensíveis, dada a sua posição; confesso que se estivesse em seu lugar não seria tão tolerante quanto ele o fora, então, eu aceitava como legítimo o direito de Yui em expressar sua insatisfação na insistência de Maxwell em fazer algo que o desagradava.

Mas o ponto era que a Vice-Ministra não tinha qualquer amizade próxima com Yui para estar buscando fazer contato todos os dias - a não ser que tivéssemos perdido partes sórdidas da história e aquele japonês, além de ter enganado a Maxwell, tivesse também nos cegado, escondendo muito bem algum caso que tinha com a mulher, coisa que eu duvidava muito. Como disse, Yui podia ser frio, não saber expressar como deveria seus sentimentos, mas jamais trairia Maxwell e justamente com a Peacecraft.

Então era fácil deduzir que havia algo importante por trás desses telefonemas.

Considerando a amizade que crescera entre nós depois das guerras, estava ajudando Barton, já que ele não pudera ficar na sede, pois tinha um caso em andamento que precisava averiguar. A mulher tinha uma corja de assessores que tornava meu trabalho mais difícil, mas nada que um método mais drástico de persuasão não desse um jeito.

Raciocinei que dizer ser da parte do agente Yui faria minha ligação ser atendida, embora não menos demorada. A Vice-Ministra deveria estar realmente aflita, ou ansiosa demais por ocupar o lugar deixado por Maxwell e essa última possibilidade me fazia ter um pouco de mais de aversão a ela.

Tamborilava meus dedos sobre a madeira da mesa, olhando chateado para o relógio do computador que já me indicava os longos dez minutos que permanecia na linha esperando ser atendido, quando a voz irritante dela chegou a minha audição como se fosse uma banshee desesperada, chamando o nome de quem ela pensava estar ao telefone:

- _Heero! Ainda bem que mudou de idéia e decidiu me escutar. Eu juro que é importante, não quero me aproveitar da situação ou colocar mais lenha na fogueira, mas eu precisava mesmo conversar com você…_

Eu revirei os olhos, percebendo o quanto aquela mulher podia se parecer com Maxwell falando daquele jeito e a interrompi.

- Chega, onna. Aqui quem está falando é Chang.

- _Wufei?_ – era palpável a decepção em sua voz. – _Mas me disseram que Heero estava querendo falar comigo._

- Artimanha para conseguir a atenção da Vice-Ministra. – me vangloriei e fui direto ao ponto. – Soubemos que está atrás do Yui desde que ele separou-se de Maxwell; Barton e eu estamos interessados em saber por quê.

A linha ficou muda, mas eu ainda ouvia sua respiração, sinal de que não tinha desligado o telefone.

- _O que eu tenho a falar interessa a Heero apenas._

Ela ia acabar me irritando seriamente, disso eu tinha certeza. Afinal, era notório que mulheres não sabiam guardar segredos - e justo ela ficava segurando informação! Só poderia mesmo estar querendo tratar diretamente com Yui para mostrar-se compadecida e quem sabe, fazer com que ele notasse isso e lhe desse algum valor. Psicologia nunca fora aplicada de maneira tão sábia.

- Caso não tenha notado, o Yui não tem interesse em falar com você. – falei, recostando-me mais para trás em minha cadeira e então insinuei, querendo usar um pouco da minha própria psicologia ao meu favor: - Já nós, estamos tentando entender o motivo dessas insistentes ligações para um homem que acabou de se separar.

- _Não é o que você está pensando, Wufei._ – ela falou como se fosse possível ler minha mente.

- E o que estou pensando? – quis testar para ver se havia alguma consciência pesada da parte dela.

- _Que estou atrás do lugar do Duo._ – ela apenas confirmou, fazendo com que um sorriso sarcástico surgisse no canto de minha boca.

- Elucide-me então. – incentivei, esperando que ela não continuasse com aqueles rodeios intermináveis.

- _**É **__sobre o Duo, mas por telefone não._ – ela disse e eu quase deixei escapar um grunhido de frustração. Para que ela estava fazendo tanto mistério? - _Eu preferia falar com Heero, mas se ele não vai me atender, é melhor que pelo menos vocês que são amigos saibam e repassem a situação._

Aquela mulher sabia fazer um suspense e deixar os outros curiosos; eu não poderia ser indiferente a isso.

- Quando e onde? – Quis marcar de uma vez, afinal, quanto antes melhor.

Escutei o barulho de folhas sendo viradas e logicamente consegui ver mentalmente a mulher olhando em sua agenda cheia de compromissos para arrumar uma hora vaga para nos receber.

- _Próxima segunda, às cinco da manhã._

- Está louca, onna?! – esbravejei, me endireitando na cadeira. - Isso lá é horário?

- _É o mais flexível que consegui, sendo que viajarei na hora seguinte para fora do país._ – ela me explicou, mas aposto que se fosse um encontro com Yui, em dois tempos ela teria um encaixe naquela agenda para próxima meia hora.

- Ótimo. – retruquei já que não tinha outra escolha, se aquilo era o melhor que ela poderia nos arrumar. - Onde?

- _No aeroporto._

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu estava estupefato com a audácia daquela Peacecraft. O que ela estava pensando? Que tínhamos a vida dela?

- Você tem problemas sérios, onna. – reclamei, mas em seguida deixei marcado. – Às cinco da manhã de segunda no aeroporto… Se não estivéssemos tão intrigados com essa situação, você ia esperar sentada.

Percebi um leve sorriso pelo tom de voz que ela usou em resposta e tive praticamente certeza de que era proposital o que ela estava fazendo.

- _Aprecio sua sutileza, Wufei, mas garanto que é importante._

- É bom ser mesmo. – dito isso finalizei a ligação.

Mulher sem honra e irritante. Barton tinha que estar certo em sua suposição, caso contrário, eu mesmo o esganaria. Entretanto, a Vice-Ministra concordara em marcar aquele encontro, não fazendo questão de tratar somente com Yui e isso deveria significar que ela não estava tramando nada escuso.

Ou não.

Saber o que poderia estar passando pela cabeça de uma mulher era missão suicida, principalmente da Vice-Ministra, mas sua relutância em dizer do que se tratava a situação que a impelia a procurar por Yui me deixara um pouco preocupado.

O que diabos a Peacecraft teria para contar?

Eu decidi não me martirizar criando possibilidades em minha cabeça e me afundei no que estava pendente. Já havia negligenciado demais o meu trabalho sem ter a certeza de que no final valeria à pena. Eu esperava sinceramente que aquilo trouxesse alguma elucidação que pudesse ajudar Yui.

Barton e eu esperamos com expectativa aquele dia. Em plenas quatro horas da manhã de segunda, nos privamos de um sono mais prolongado para estarmos pontualmente no horário marcado no aeroporto para assim conversarmos com a Vice-Ministra. Esperávamos próximo ao saguão de embarque e Barton me olhou de forma indecifrável quando, insatisfeito, verifiquei meu relógio de pulso pela terceira vez, confirmando os quinze minutos de atraso da mulher que aguardávamos.

Onde estava a maldita pontualidade quando se determinava um compromisso? Ela continuava sendo a mesma egocêntrica que jamais ganharia meu respeito.

Barton parecia não estar se importando com o lapso da Peacecraft e quando mais cinco minutos depois ela entrou no recinto, procurando com o olhar nossa posição, ele se desencostou da pilastra onde se apoiava e fez seu caminho até a mulher. Ela sorriu cordialmente como se não fossem mais de cinco da manhã e seu atraso nada significasse, enquanto nos aproximávamos, mas eu não perdi a chance de fazer com que se desculpasse por nos deixar esperando:

- Bom dia, rapazes. – ela cumprimentou-nos com o sorriso nos lábios cobertos por um convencional batom rosa.

- Para quem não honra com o horário de seus compromissos, desejar _um bom dia_ sem se desculpar é no mínimo vergonhoso. – falei, vendo-a perder a irritante expressão radiante e me olhar atravessado.

- Eu tive alguns pequenos contratempos. Sinto muito, mas não teve como chegar na hora. – ela replicou forçadamente, mas eu não me ressenti nem um pouco, estava satisfeito momentaneamente por ter tê-la feito se desculpar.

Barton indicou com a mão para que fossemos até um dos cafés que ficava localizado naquela área e educadamente puxou a cadeira de uma das mesas para que a Peacecraft se sentasse. Quando estávamos os três assentados, Barton tomou a iniciativa de inquirir, mostrando que não queria perder mais tempo e o que verdadeiramente interessava para nós.

- O que você sabe sobre Duo?

Eu - e logicamente Barton também - percebemos a postura levemente tensa que a Vice-Ministra tomara, hesitando em começar a contar o motivo que ela tinha para estar procurando por Yui nos últimos dias. De minha parte, não estava com humor algum para princípios de atuações melodramáticas femininas.

- Onna, nos poupe de reflexões desnecessárias e vá direto ao ponto. Nenhum de nós aqui tem tempo a perder.

Ela me atirou farpas com os olhos azuis e explicou:

- Só estou tentando encontrar uma forma mais amena de contar o que sei.

- O que quer que seja, Relena, não precisa ficar preocupada em _como_ falar. – Barton aconselhou, agindo mais compreensivo do que eu um dia seria com aquela mulher. – Precisamos saber o porquê de estar correndo tanto atrás do Heero.

Ela suspirou e eu me segurei para não me exasperar com outro comentário relacionado às facetas que ela insistia em fazer, dando à conversa que tentávamos desenvolver um peso angustiante que não deveria existir.

- Vocês precisam avisar ao Heero que ele tem que afastar Duo do meu irmão.

Se ela não fosse mulher, seguramente eu me levantaria e lhe daria um soco. Por que simplesmente não dizer logo o que acontecia, ao invés de continuar com por menores desnecessários?Barton me impediu de fazer qualquer comentário, porém, certamente percebendo meu estresse atingir níveis mais altos, ao ser mais rápido em perguntar:

- Não que exista uma maneira de fazer isso, já que Duo é um homem adulto e independente e agora está separado de Heero, mas por que motivo ele precisaria afastá-lo de Zechs?

Ela olhou nervosamente dele para mim e intrigado, ergui uma sobrancelha. Era difícil de negar que a mulher estava receosa sobre o que ia nos revelar; de súbito, abateu-me a percepção de que ela não estava hesitando à toa e sim, por estar com medo de nossa reação.

- Zechs está influenciando Duo, ajudando-o a se destruir e foi isso o que o afastou de Heero.

- Onna, você deveria trabalhar em programas sensacionalistas. Diga logo o que está acontecendo com Maxwell!

- Dependência química. – ela confessou, desviando o olhar em demonstração de vergonha.

A reação de Barton e a minha foi similar. Nossos olhos se arregalaram, incredulidade e confusão nos atingindo de uma só vez. A acusação da Peacecraft era demasiadamente absurda para que acreditássemos em suas palavras. A primeira hipótese que surgiu em minha mente foi que aquela mulher egoísta estava querendo implantar um embuste, destruindo a credibilidade que Maxwell tinha entre nós, seus amigos, e profissionalmente também, já que se tal coisa chegasse ao conhecimento da Comandante, isso acabaria com sua carreira nos Preventers. Naquele ponto eu já pensava seriamente em rever meus conceitos em não agredir a espécie feminina.

- Você ficou **louca**, Peacecraft?! – bradei, batendo meus punhos sobre a mesa e chamando a atenção dos poucos clientes que sentavam-se nas mesas ao redor. – Que tipo de esquema está armando para denegrir a imagem de Maxwell?

Barton tocou meu ombro e vi em seu olhar um pedido mudo para que me acalmasse, mas honestamente eu duvidava que conseguisse, tendo aquela desonrada à minha frente falando absurdos sobre aquele americano idiota, que, apesar dos pesares, era um homem a quem eu respeitava.

- É a verdade, não tem esquema nenhum! – ela respondeu com raiva, certamente por estar sendo desacreditada. – Se preferem ignorar o que eu disse, achando que é, tenho pena de Duo por ter amigos como vocês!

Ela se dignou a se levantar, parecendo ofendida demais para permanecer nos provendo explicações, mas Barton a deteve:

- Nós somos amigos dele _o __suficiente_ para duvidarmos de sua palavra, Relena. Que **provas** você tem disso?

Ela se retraiu ao ouvir a defesa de Barton a nosso favor e ainda de pé se virou para mais uma vez nos encarar.

- Eu sei que não tenho a confiança de vocês, mas dessa vez terão que _acreditar _nas minhas palavras. Eu não teria motivos para pedir que o afastem de Zechs, se quisesse apenas acabar com Duo publicamente.

- Belas palavras, Vice-Ministra, mas não são suficientes para desacreditarmos a conduta de Maxwell.

- Então façam o que sabem fazer de melhor: _**investiguem**_, antes que isso acabe com ele e, por conseqüência, com Heero também.

A mulher simplesmente nos deu as costas e foi embora, nos deixando um pouco perdidos em nossos pensamentos. A maldita conseguira nos confundir e o que é pior nos fazer questionar se era mesmo possível que Maxwell fosse tão fraco ao ponto de ter se tornado usuário de algo tão ilusório e destrutivo.

E se as acusações fossem mesmo verdadeiras… porque então ele necessitara sucumbir a esse ponto?

Definitivamente não condizia com Maxwell. Ele não era um verdadeiro exemplo de sanidade, mas não era tolo, muito menos ingênuo: ele não se permitiria influenciar por alguém como Marquise, mesmo que a forma como tinham se aproximado em tão pouco tempo pudesse afirmar o contrário.

O que ela dissera era inaceitável; mas estremecera nossas convicções.

- Próximo passo, Barton?

- Vamos para a sede.

Barton não confrontaria Maxwell com a história contada pela Vice-Ministra. Ele não causaria uma comoção se não tivesse provas do que tinha acabado de nos ser confidenciado. Como o homem perspicaz que era, Barton decidiu no caminho para os Preventers que mais tarde faríamos uma visita ao local onde o americano idiota estaria morando. Incrivelmente ele continuava me incluindo em sua busca por respostas. Eu não me importava, pois queria agora a confirmação de que aquela mulher vil estava errada e assim que conseguisse, faria com que ela se retratasse.

Nos reservamos em não comentar nada sobre o encontro daquela manhã. Yui e Maxwell sequer tomaram conhecimento de como estávamos mais unidos e Barton foi inteligente o suficiente ao inventar uma desculpa para Winner sobre sua saída mais cedo. O árabe era um amigo devotado a Maxwell e duvido muito que contivesse aquela boca grande e não fosse diretamente buscar explicações da fonte, em seu modo afoito de ser. Winner às vezes também me irritava, com todo aquele seu jeito politicamente correto e protetor, geralmente mais inclinados para Maxwell.

Barton conseguiu o endereço do apart-hotel onde Maxwell estava hospedado desde que deixara Yui. Entrara no sistema de registros dos Preventers e por sorte já existia uma atualização na ficha. Nada muito difícil. O mais complicado seria entrar no apart-hotel sem levantar suspeitas e, principalmente, concluir isso sem Maxwell ficar ciente.

Agimos com cautela, deixando a sede antes do expediente terminar, como combinado mais cedo com a desculpa de ir averiguar um possível caso - coisa que não fugia assim tanto à realidade – e nos encaminhamos rapidamente para o endereço que Barton conseguira. Nos certificamos que Maxwell estava em campo com Marquise e isso nos dava uma margem maior de tempo para que conseguíssemos assim concluir nossos intuitos.

O local que Maxwell escolhera para se adaptar depois de terminar com Yui não era algo que eu chamaria de modesto, ou muito menos que se encaixasse ao estilo de vida que ele levava anteriormente com o japonês. Ele deveria ter uma economia muito boa guardada para poder custear um apartamento naquele prédio. Resguardando o fato de que ele tivesse mesmo tanto dinheiro sobrando para desperdiçar assim, Maxwell não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de extravagâncias. Era completamente avesso à imagem dele.

Onde Maxwell estava com a merda da cabeça, afinal?

Mal sabíamos que em breve descobriríamos. Conseguimos burlar a segurança feita pelo porteiro do lugar, que estava entretido demais com conversando com outros três moradores e sorrateiramente subimos pelas escadas. Como eram poucos andares, chegamos rápido ao nosso destino. Nem Barton, nem eu demonstrávamos, mas existia uma ansiedade e nervosismo resultantes do que estávamos prestes a fazer: invadir e vasculhar o apartamento de um amigo, sem seu consentimento. Mas, no fundo, sabíamos que tais sentimentos incômodos estavam ligados ao receio de verificarmos ser verdadeira a suspeita de que Maxwell não era tão forte quanto pensávamos.

Eu usei um decifrador de códigos no painel de acesso ao lado da porta do quarto e depois de alguns segundos o _click_ vindo da tranca indicou que estávamos com acesso livre para o apartamento. Barton entrou primeiro e eu o segui, quase deixando um palavrão escapar quando reparei na suntuosidade do primeiro ambiente que nos deparamos. A porta atrás de nós se fechou e mesmo que não tenha visto sua expressão, soube por seu tom de voz que Barton estava tão bestificado quanto eu.

- Nem em mil anos Duo teria dinheiro para bancar um lugar desses!

Reparamos nos móveis de primeira linha, a decoração cara e elegante que preenchia a sala em variações de branco e preto.

- Vamos descobrir em que inferno Maxwell está metido. – incentivei, indo começar a vasculhar.

Nos dividimos entre os cômodos. Barton começou com o banheiro e eu com o quarto. Tivemos o cuidado de ao mexer nas coisas de Maxwell colocá-las exatamente onde estavam anteriormente, para não gerar desconfianças posteriores de que alguém invadira seu apartamento em busca de algo. De maneira frustrante, a cada novo local que explorávamos, nada encontrávamos. Comecei a amaldiçoar a Peacecraft com todos os palavrões que conhecia. Graças a ela estávamos enfurnados numa busca inútil.

Trowa acabou entrando no quarto com uma expressão que já me dizia que não encontrara vestígio de nada.

- Teve sorte? – ele me perguntou, enquanto eu fechava uma das gavetas da cômoda.

- Tive sorte de não ter achado _nada_ – respondi contrariado. – Aquela onna vai me escutar assim que sairmos daqui.

- Não encontrarmos nada aqui não indica que Relena esteja…

O barulho da porta na sala se abrindo fez Barton se calar imediatamente e ambos tomarmos posturas apreensivas. Vozes soaram pelo apartamento e uma delas fez nossos olhos se arregalarem ante ao seu reconhecimento.

Maxwell havia chegado.

Ele já estava no apartamento, provando que calculáramos errado o tempo de seu retorno. Não havia jeito de sair.

Procuramos um modo de não sermos pegos em flagrante, olhando ao redor do quarto e, como eu já havia checado o armário vendo que móvel poderia servir como um conveniente esconderijo, meneei com a cabeça para Barton e ele fez sinal para a pesada cortina. Ambos agimos cuidadosamente para não criarmos qualquer barulho até nossos precários esconderijos. Barton conseguiu se perder muito bem atrás das cortinas, enquanto eu me apertei no armário, encostando a porta de correr.

Estávamos incontestavelmente vulneráveis naquelas posições. Se Maxwell resolvesse pegar uma roupa ou abrir as janelas, seríamos descobertos. E essa seria uma das situações mais embaraçosas de minha vida - pelo menos assim eu calculava, até que algo me provou o contrário.

Maxwell entrou no quarto e logo atrás dele veio ninguém menos que Marquise. Pelo fino vão que havia entre as portas do armário eu conseguia ver os dois.

– Estou com o que você me pediu. – Marquise falou, a voz calma como sempre. – Vai querer agora, ou depois?

Maxwell demonstrou uma ansiedade ao dizer:

- Agora.

Vi Marquise estender algo que tirara do bolso da jaqueta para Maxwell, e trinquei os dentes, consumido pela raiva e pela minha vontade de sair de onde estava e sacudir aquele idiota até colocar alguma inteligência naquela cabeça oca. Aquilo era droga e Marquise estava oferecendo-a sem qualquer inibição.

A maldita Peacecraft estava com a razão!

Aquela aparentava ser uma situação a qual eles já estavam acostumados, pois Maxwell aceitou aquela porcaria e para piorar o meu estresse, foi Marquise que calmamente preparou tudo, sentando-se junto a ele na cama e injetando muito cuidadosamente aquele lixo em seu braço, aparentando estar agraciado com a satisfação que via no rosto do americano.

_**Americano burro, estúpido, idiota!**_

Eu estava chocado. Tudo se confirmou de forma ainda pior quando Maxwell aceitou passivamente o avanço de Marquise, que o beijou na boca demoradamente, como se aproveitasse cada movimento de seus lábios sobre o dele.

Era nojento. Aquele imbecil estava _mesmo_ com Marquise e logicamente já deveria estar com ele desde quando ainda mantinha um relacionamento com Yui, porque a forma como se davam… Era íntimo e cúmplice demais. Era… decepcionante.

Minha expressão se contorceu em completo desgosto por estar vendo uma cena daquelas. Maxwell logo estava despido sobre a cama, com Marquise enfiado dentro dele, movimentando-se em seu corpo e arrancando gemidos que eu preferia sinceramente não estar escutando.

Eu presenciei aquele ato com o mais intenso asco, desejando que acabasse logo, que caíssem exaustos e pudéssemos sair imediatamente dali, mas Marquise parecia não se cansar nunca e quando isso finalmente aconteceu, eu já estava a ponto de gritar para que parassem.

Maxwell apagou depois de ter seu ápice com Marquise e este após sair de dentro dele, deitou-se ao seu lado, demorando um pouco mais a deixar que a exaustão o abatesse, ficando por alguns minutos apenas apreciando o rosto adormecido de Maxwell.

Tanto Barton, quanto eu, esperamos alguns minutos a mais para ter certeza que não seriamos pegos na fuga, e só então deixamos os locais que tinham servido como refúgio durante todo aquele episódio. Não nos olhamos nos olhos até deixarmos o apartamento, mas assim que entramos no carro a única coisa que não pude segurar foi minha raiva ao me expressar

- Maxwell é um **desgraçado sem honra** que merecia estar _**morto**_ pelo que está fazendo!

- Calma, Wufei.

- _**Você não viu o que ele fez?**_ – perguntei vendo-o continuar me olhando seriamente. - A onna tinha razão! _**E Yui está se acabando por esse traste!**_

- Eu estava atrás de uma cortina. Além dos gemidos, eu não sei de mais nada. Esperava que **você** pudesse me esclarecer mais alguma coisa.

- Como o quê, por exemplo, Barton? Que Maxwell poderia ter tido uma desenvoltura melhor e prolongar ainda mais o prazer de Marquise e o dele? _**Ora, faça-me favor!**_

- Foi só isso que aconteceu?

Eu o olhei ainda mais exasperado e explodi, já que parecia que Barton não tinha mesmo visto nada daquele espetáculo vergonhoso dado por Maxwell - e talvez ele tivesse sorte por isso.

- _**Ele se drogou!**_ O infeliz até deixou que _**Marquise injetasse**_ por ele e depois… e depois… Ah! Você escutou o que aconteceu depois!

Barton ficou pensativo e aquilo me corroeu ainda mais. Quer me deixar irritado é ficar _pensando_ quando se deve agir. E era exatamente o que eu queria: agir e rápido.

- Temos que conversar com Yui urgente. – determinei, mas Barton parecia, em seus pensamentos, não concordar com minha vontade.

- Se ele tiver uma confirmação vai querer matar os dois. – Barton contestou.

- E juro que se ele quiser ajuda, poderá contar comigo. – repliquei de imediato.

- Eu acho que ainda tem mais por trás disso e não vamos incomodar Heero enquanto não chegarmos ao fundo de tudo. – Barton insistiu. – Mas discutiremos isso no caminho.

Eu o olhei incrédulo e em tom sarcástico, falei:

- Sabe qual o seu problema? Pensar demais!

- Penso. E graças a isso estamos aqui.

Eu grunhi mais frustrado ainda, enquanto Barton deu partida no carro.

oOo

_**Continua…**_

* * *

_You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
You know it's just too little too late…_

* * *

_**Notas da Illy: **_

ZECHS!! SEU FILHODAPUTA!

Eu SABIA que vc tinha culpa no cartório!

E o meu Trowa maravilhoso? TUDO!! \o/

Ah, Deus... apesar do Tro acreditar que Heero possivelmente poderá querer matar os dois, na verdade, eu temo é o baque que o meu japa vai levar, isso sim... ;;

E o Duo...? Porque é como Wufei disse – o que o levaria a fazer isso? O quê? O.o

E meninas... NUNCA tinha visto o Wufei tão... PUTO de ódio com alguma coisa ou alguém. UAU! \o/

oOo

E** Niu **orgulhosamente apresenta:

**Oscar 2008 via MSN!! **

As Categorias e os Indicados:

**Melhor Amigo do Ano: **Trowa Barton/Wufei Chang

**Mais Otário do Ano: **Zechs Marquise/Quatre Winner/ Heero Yui

**Surpresa do Ano: **Duo Maxwell/Quatre Winner/Trowa Barton

**Pilantra do Ano:** Duo Maxwell/Zechs Marquise

**Aquele que Quebrou a Cara: **Heero Yui/Quatre Winner

E os vencedores sããããão:

**Melhor Amigo: **Trowa Barton

**Mais Otário:** Zechs Marquise

**Surpresa: **Quatre Winner **(apesar de eu nunca me surpreender com o loiro :D)**

**Pilantra: **Duo Maxwell

**Quebrou a Cara: **Quatre Winner

**E o Prêmio Especial de Consolo: **Heero Yui!!

**(coitado do Heero... Ele merecia ganhar um consolo cara, ele perdeu tudo, inclusive o namorado :D**)

oOo

**Blanxe:** Segundo Niu, o Heero merecia ganhar um CONSOLO! (explode de rir) Ela diz que não gosta do Quatre, mas é cada pérola que até dá pra confundir.

oOo


	6. 6: Zechs Marquise

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance e mais alguma coisa que não sei ainda…

**Beta: Illy-Chan H. Wakai**

**-**

**Fic dedicada à Larcan, minha psico-pet-surtada!**

**-**

* * *

**Leave**

_Zechs Marquise_

* * *

oOo

Durante as guerras eu não o conhecia. Eu sequer sabia quem ele era a não ser por seu nome e posição como piloto Gundam.

_02 _

_Duo Maxwell_

_Shinigami_

Todos esses nomes ganharam um novo significado quando eu realmente passei a conhecer a pessoa por trás deles. O jovem de estatura baixa e corpo delgado não me chamou a atenção logo que cruzou meu caminho pela primeira vez nos Preventers. Naquela época, para mim, ele era apenas um garoto de boca extremamente suja e língua afiada que estava ingressando na organização por ter sido um dos terroristas que fizeram toda uma revolução para alcançar a "paz" que desfrutávamos hoje.

Mas isso mudou.

Podem me julgar por cobiçar algo que a princípio não me pertencia, mas eu nunca fui pessoa de deixar de lutar por tudo que quero conquistar. Não foi diferente com Duo. Eu me lembro bem do momento em que passei a vê-lo de forma diferente e não só como um garoto qualquer.

Naquela noite, meu julgamento se modificou.

A festa em homenagem a minha irmã já havia começado, mas não estava me importando de chegar um pouco depois do horário. Era esperado que o irmão da Vice-Ministra fizesse jus a esse status e fosse pontual, mas aquele teatro de imagem e interesses não me agradava em nada.

Eu entrei pelos jardins do grande palácio, já com o intuito de evitar o alvoroço de pessoas na entrada principal, cumprimentando educadamente os desconhecidos que me reconheciam no caminho.

O salão estava impecável. Os convidados vestidos em trajes de gala, já se encontravam aproveitando da boa música e bebida, antes do jantar formal. Relena, como de costume, se encontrava belíssima, dispensando plena atenção a alguns políticos. Eu não tinha mais paciência para aquela falsa diplomacia, mas contava com um aliado eficaz para momentos como aquele. Antes de qualquer outra coisa, subi até um dos banheiros do andar superior, onde teria a possibilidade de conseguir um pouco de privacidade. Não foi difícil encontrar um dos lavabos vazio, impecavelmente limpo em suas paredes e ornamentações em mármore branco. Era perfeito. Eu havia trazido o que precisava dentro do bolso de minha veste e não hesitei em me servir daquele meu estímulo extra para encarar a noite.

Não me considero um viciado, não no sentido drástico da palavra. Sou comedido e apesar de gostar da sensação que a droga me traz, a uso muito raramente e em pouca quantidade, como em momentos iguais a estes, em que me sentia deslocado.

Mas o meu grande descuido foi não ter trancado a porta. Um erro infantil, o qual hoje agradeço. Fui pego em flagrante por nada menos que os grandes e surpresos olhos azuis-violeta. Consegui ver um ligeiro sorriso de reconhecimento ao me ver e o momento exato em que este mudou para um de total constrangimento ao notar o que eu fazia. Acredito que tenha sido um choque ver aquela situação, mas ao invés de pedir explicações ou ameaçar fazer um escândalo, ele apenas se desculpou, dizendo que tinha se perdido e assim simplesmente saiu.

Redundante dizer que fiquei curioso e quando terminei, desci à sua procura no salão. Não nego que me passou pela mente que ele pudesse contar a Heero ou à Comandante Une depois. Se aquele deslize chegasse ao conhecimento da líder da organização, minha carreira chegaria ao fim e, no momento, eu prezava muito meu trabalho. Não seria um ex-piloto Gundam qualquer que acabaria com isso.

Meus olhos correram por todo espaço, vagando pelos rostos de várias pessoas, até que se firmassem no jovem que sagazmente caçavam. O encontrei sozinho, olhando com um leve sorriso Heero**,** que valsava com minha irmã. Novamente o momento não poderia ter sido mais perfeito.

Me aproximei e o cumprimentei:

- Como vai, Duo. – meu sorriso mostrava certo ar de altivez e a ironia que se seguiu, ele percebeu claramente. – Saiu tão apressado que nem tive tempo de cumprimentá-lo apropriadamente.

Ele aparentou estar incomodado, mas mesmo assim me retornou o sorriso, mostrando sinceridade em suas palavras.

- Eu fui inconveniente.

- Não parece muito transtornado com o que viu. – comentei.

Ele deu uma pequena risada irônica e contou:

- Pra alguém que cresceu nas ruas, isso que você faz não fere mais os olhos. Não é tão surpreendente assim, a não ser pelo fato de ser alguém como você.

Eu não soube dizer sobre o que ele se referia naquele momento. Se era respeito, por me considerar alguém forte e inatingível, ou deboche pelo meio social em que fui criado estar cheio daquele tipo de pessoas.

- Sou tão humano quanto você. – esclareci, percebendo nos olhos dele um espanto quase imperceptível que minhas palavras certamente causaram.

Ele então achou necessário me garantir, como se já tivesse deduzido o porquê tinha me aproximado dele ali.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Zechs. Não contarei a ninguém.

Não sabia se poderia confiar em sua promessa, mas momentaneamente foi o suficiente para apaziguar minha insegurança.

- Muita gentileza de sua parte. – disse em agradecimento e me despedi: - Foi um prazer falar com você, Duo.

Ele apenas me sorriu fracamente em despedida e me afastei, me perdendo pela festa e finalmente fazendo o papel que me cabia, cumprimentando as autoridades e conversando sobre seus assuntos entediantes, mas no fundo remoendo pensamentos sobre o ex-piloto do Deathscythe. Nunca fui indiscreto a ponto de procurar saber sobre o passado de nenhum dos pilotos Gundam, muito menos de Duo Maxwell e me surpreendera um pouco ele contar que havia morado nas ruas. _Um menino de rua fora capaz de ser treinado a fim de se tornar um terrorista letal com tão pouca idade…_ Quem não acharia isso surpreendente?

Eu me retirei antes do final da festa, assim que a achei mais desinteressante do que aparentava, novamente usando o caminho dos jardins para me esquivar de possíveis questionamentos sobre minha partida. Coincidência ou não, acabei por vê-lo novamente. Desta vez ele estava acompanhado de Heero Yui, ambos sentados lado a lado no gramado, distantes das luzes e qualquer agitação.

Era de conhecimento geral nos Preventers que os dois jovens mantinham um relacionamento amoroso. Até aquele instante eu desacreditava que uma pessoa fria e calculista como Heero pudesse se dedicar sentimentalmente a alguém, ainda mais a um rapaz como Duo. Relena** - **que era uma pessoa otimista e sempre nutrira sua paixão exacerbada por aquele príncipe de gelo** -** não conseguira se aproximar como desejava, então, como Duo conseguira essa proeza?

Eu parei por alguns segundos, ficando a observar os dois e vi quando Duo riu alto, sem restrições. Foi um riso sincero e cheio de vida, que prendeu a atenção de Heero, me fazendo ver pela primeira vez alguma emoção naqueles frios olhos azuis, que deixaram de lado o assassino que demonstravam sempre.

Fui embora, não querendo parecer mais indiscreto do que realmente era. Aliás, não tinha muito interesse em ficar espionando o relacionamento dos dois, só que a dúvida ainda me corroia de forma insistente, procurando incessantemente encontrar uma resposta para o efeito que o Deus da Morte tinha sobre o Soldado Perfeito.

Não encontrei sozinho a solução para minha questão, mas me determinei a de uma forma ou de outra a desvendar aquela incógnita.

E o fiz muito bem.

Nas semanas que se seguiram, eu propositalmente fui me aproximando de Duo. Cumprimentava-o em nossos encontros casuais pelos corredores dos Preventers, ia puxar conversa sempre que estava sozinho, até o dia que o convidei para sair, apenas para espairecer um pouco depois de um dia de trabalho.

- Eu não posso. – ele me disse.

Franzi o cenho, fazendo pouco da recusa dele e perguntei:

- Por que não?

Ele aparentou estar sem jeito para falar, mas acabou confessando:

- Heero está numa missão solo.

Não contive uma risada cujo deboche era quase indisfarçável. Duo me lembrara vividamente a imagem de um cachorrinho cujo dono saía para viajar e ficava preso dentro de casa, ansiando seu retorno.

- Sozinho em casa e fica preso por algum tipo de submissão?

Ele me olhou feio e imediatamente contestou meu deboche.

- Não é submissão. Só que não é a mesma coisa sair sem ele.

Eu pousei uma mão em seu ombro para lhe passar algum tipo de segurança e afirmei:

- É só uma noitada para você poder se distrair. Pensei que Duo Maxwell gostasse de se divertir.

Ele ponderou por alguns instantes, parecendo estar num conflito mental, mas me aliviou ao sorrir e aceitar.

- Tudo bem.

A princípio, Duo demonstrava um senso de fidelidade a Heero fora do comum. Ele passou a aceitar meus convites para sair, conheceu um novo círculo de pessoas **-** as quais eu convivia **- **mas apesar do avanço de alguns, ele sempre se manteve distante de qualquer intimidade. E isso também passou a ser admirado por mim. Mas nada era forte o suficiente quando eu me determinava a provar o contrário. Em uma noite, levei-o a uma casa noturna nova e foi quando ele me perguntou, enquanto me provia de minha diversão.

- Por que faz isso, Zechs?

Ele me olhava com real curiosidade e eu lhe respondi:

- Para desestressar. Nada de grandes conflitos e debates mentais. – e foi quando eu notei como ele olhava com interesse para o que eu fazia. – Quer experimentar?

Eu nem sei por que perguntei aquilo. Vi um breve brilho de surpresa quando ele levantou os olhos para me encarar, mas também percebi o hesitar de sua resposta e foi o que me fez perceber que talvez minha proposta não tivesse sido tão insana assim.

- Não. – ele recusou, finalmente desviando o olhar.

- Olha, não é nada demais. Vai me dizer que viveu nas ruas por tanto tempo e nunca teve curiosidade de saber como era?

Ele voltou a me olhar e, sincero, confessou:

- Não. Eu tive pessoas que me mantiveram longe desse tipo de tentação.

Eu sorri ante a resposta em que ele, sem se dar conta, revelara sentir-se tentado por alguma razão.

- Venha. Só uma vez. – eu insisti, o trazendo para perto. – Você matará toda a sua curiosidade e terá as respostas que quer.

Ele suspirou e cedeu. Foi interessante ver Duo ainda mais desprendido do que já era normalmente. E assim começou. Eu sabia que ele adquiriria aquela dependência, mas não imaginava que seria algo tão voraz, porém, não me incomodava; aquele foi o primeiro passo para que ele passasse a depender de mim.

E eu gostava desse controle que comecei a exercer sobre ele, tanto que rapidamente passei a desejar bem mais do que sua amizade. Eu sentia inveja de Heero e de como ele mantinha Duo por um sentimento que queria que fosse meu. Felizmente para minha sorte, o japonês conseguiu aos poucos meter os pés pelas mãos ao não perceber que as constantes oscilações de humor e ausência do amante estavam ligadas ao vício. Para alguém tão bem treinado e desconfiado, ele falhou terrivelmente na missão que era cuidar de seu bem mais precioso.

E eu me aproveitei disso a meu favor, quando em uma de nossas saídas noturnas, Duo chegou mais estressado que o normal.

- Que cara é essa? – perguntei, vendo-o sentar-se no assento ao meu lado no carro. – Problemas com o seu Soldadinho novamente?

- Heero está ficando impossível. – ele resmungou, deixando que um pouco da exasperação transparecesse.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e lhe ofereci um sorriso irônico.

- Não pode culpá-lo, não é mesmo?

Eu poderia estar errado em cobiçar Duo, mas Heero não estava em desconfiar de algo e tinha suas razões para reclamar das atitudes do americano **- **que mudara visivelmente em sua rotina e tratamentos para com ele. Eu não seria hipócrita de apaziguar uma situação a meu favor quando a realidade era tão nítida.

- Vai ficar do lado dele? – me perguntou com um olhar contrariado.

- Depende do que Heero estiver te acusando dessa vez. – tentei amenizar a irritação nos olhos violetas.

Ele deixou um riso sardônico escapar e olhou para o lado.

- De estar dormindo com você. – ele murmurou.

Eu gargalhei alto e ele rapidamente voltou a me encarar com raiva.

- O que foi? – ele quis saber. – Está debochando?

- É realmente engraçado que seu amante ache que eu teria um caso com você.

Eu não esperava ver certo constrangimento - ou seria decepção? - no semblante dele, fazendo com que qualquer irritação anterior abandonasse sua expressão.

- É tão impossível assim imaginar isso? – ele me perguntou.

Aquilo me chamou a atenção e me fez ficar sério, analisando com intensidade a situação para ter certeza que não estava lendo errado os sinais que Duo inconscientemente me passava. Não arriscaria nada se não soubesse quais as chances reais que eu tinha.

- Diga-me _você_, Duo. – instiguei, fixando meu olhar no dele. – É impossível de imaginar?

Ele ficou momentaneamente sem palavras, como se tivessem lhe tirado completamente o ar, pego de surpresa pela minha insinuação. Eu não precisava de mais nada, então aos poucos reclinei meu corpo, aproximando meu rosto do dele, sem nunca perder o contato entre nossos olhos e foi quando ele finalmente deixou as palavras escaparem.

- Droga, não faça isso comigo, Zechs.

- Por que não? – perguntei, vendo-o desviar olhar rapidamente para os meus lábios e umedecer os próprios num ato involuntário. – Eu não vou recuar, Duo. Pode sair agora do carro se quiser e voltar para seu soldadinho perfeito, seu relacionamento enfadonho e esquecer que nos conhecemos. – parei a aproximação, me inclinando para seu pescoço, respirando o aroma da pele alva e, satisfeito por vê-lo fechar os olhos ante a sensação que em vão tentava reprimir, falei junto ao seu ouvido: - Esqueça as drogas que eu te provenho e… - ameacei suavemente vendo-o se retesar. Era jogar sujo, mas não me importava, afinal, eu vinha bancando o vício desmedido dele e tinha todo direito de lembrá-lo disso, sabendo do quão importante a droga havia se tornado em sua vida. Atrevidamente toquei entre suas pernas, deliciado por sentir a ereção que encontrei ali. - … esqueça o tesão que sente por mim. – disse, lambendo levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha, sentindo meu próprio sexo pulsar ao escutar o gemido preso em sua garganta. – Mas se ficar, se continuar a me procurar, vou querer que o seu Soldadinho o acuse com razão.

Afastei-me o suficiente apenas para olhar novamente em seu rosto e o vi abrir os orbes violetas, que admiraram minhas feições, ainda ponderando que atitude tomar.

- Sua chance, Duo. – sussurrei, enquanto minha mão continuava a lhe apalpar o sexo.

E ele não me decepcionou. Duo acabou com o pouco espaço que existia entre nossos lábios e me beijou; a princípio hesitante, gentilmente saboreando algo que lhe era "proibido", mas eu não me agüentava na excitação por ter conquistado minha presa. Aprofundei o beijo com urgência, me aproveitando de cada recanto de sua boca.

Era com satisfação que me lembrava que Heero Yui tinha perdido Duo para mim por sua única e total estupidez. Ele fizera tudo errado ao pressionar, acusar e forçar o americano ao limite em todos os sentidos, jogando-o diretamente para meus braços.

No dia em que Heero entrou em minha sala e começou a exigir explicações do amante e a me ameaçar, soube assim que Duo deixou o recinto que aquele era o fim do relacionamento deles. O japonês fora cego, pecara em não perceber o quanto seu amante precisava de outras atitudes da parte dele. Pensar nisso hoje não me faz sentir culpa, pelo contrário, me satisfazia saber que Duo fizera tudo o que fora acusado, desde negligenciar o relacionamento que tinham, até trair Heero várias vezes bem embaixo de seu nariz.

Eu ainda não conquistara Duo completamente como queria**;** acho que as drogas e a forte atração sexual que tínhamos um pelo outro, falavam mais alto, mas isso era questão de tempo. Éramos tão compatíveis que às vezes me perguntava como Duo pode ter se apaixonado por alguém tão inexpressivo como Heero.

Mas eu ainda tinha alguns obstáculos que insistiam em cruzar meu caminho. Os amigos dele especulavam sobre o final do relacionamento e um deles parecia estar empenhado em ajeitar toda a situação - tinha me ausentado por apenas alguns minutos para ir pegar umas cópias enviadas pelo setor de despachos e quando voltei para a sala que agora dividia com Duo, da porta escutei a voz comedida de um deles.

_- Você agiu de forma errada e precipitada._

_- Vocês estão espionando a minha vida, Trowa__!__ Isso sim é errado__!_

_- Converse com ele, Duo._

_- Eu estou melhor assim._

_- Você quer se afundar e nós não vamos ficar olhando de braços cruzados__._

_- __Vão cuidar__ das suas vidas! _

_- Estamos cuidando__,__ já que você faz parte delas. Pare de ser tão egoísta e pense um pouco em Heero também__._

_- Heero está ótimo, ele não precisa que ninguém se preocupe com ele__!_

Era o momento que eu deveria interromper, afinal, deixar Trowa argumentar com Duo por muito tempo poderia ser prejudicial. Entrei na sala, sendo recebido pelo olhar aliviado do americano e nitidamente sendo censurado pelo único olho visível de Trowa.

- Não é de meu feitio interromper, mas estamos em local de trabalho.

- Você poderia ser menos hipócrita. – ele disse, me fazendo ver claramente o quanto aborrecido estava.

- Duo já disse tudo o que era necessário, Trowa. – quis encerrar a discussão que ele queria criar. - Por que não volta para seu setor?

Ele dispensou um último olhar para Duo, algo que prometia que aquela conversa não terminaria ali e passou por mim, deixando a sala. Eu fechei a porta a tempo de ver o americano sentar-se pesadamente na cadeira de sua mesa.

- O que afinal ele queria com você? – perguntei, mesmo tendo uma quase confirmação somente pelo que escutara da conversa dos dois.

- Ele e Wufei descobriram sobre as drogas e nós dois. Parece que sua irmã deu com a língua nos dentes.

Bem, isso aconteceria cedo ou tarde. Relena descobrira sobre Duo e eu de uma forma nada peculiar até pensei que ela pudesse usar isso em sua vantagem para afastar ainda mais Heero e conquistá-lo, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Ao que parece Relena ganhara escrúpulos com o passar do tempo. Ela tinha um assessor que a mantinha informada sobre meus passos, acredito que para evitar qualquer escândalo que envolvesse o nome Peacecraft já que eu me negava a manter aproximação necessária para tal e se este capacho descobrira sobre meu envolvimento com as drogas e meu novo _affair_, decerto ela deduzira que eu estaria levando Duo para um caminho ruim.

- Mas que diferença isso faz**,** agora? – ponderei, sentando-me a minha mesa. – Você e Heero não estão mais juntos.

Duo se retraiu quase que imperceptivelmente, mas eu notei. Sabia que o fim do relacionamento com o Soldado Perfeito o incomodava… e me incomodava também por ver que ele ainda se importava.

- Eles ainda podem contar pra Une. – ele argumentou.

- Eles não teriam coragem de prejudicá-lo, Duo. – tentei racionalizar, não querendo que ele ficasse agoniado com aquele tipo de preocupação. - Fique tranqüilo quanto a isso.

- E se eles contarem pro Heero? – perguntou acanhadamente.

Ele se preocupava com o que o ex-amante pensaria de si, ou que se zangasse ao ponto de querer tirar satisfações e acabassem entrando numa briga feia em que pudessem se machucar, mas lá no fundo, acredito que ele não queria decepcionar Heero e a única coisa que eu podia fazer era ficar ao seu lado e garantir que ele não precisava do passado, porque ele tinha a mim agora.

- Se eles contarem, você não estará sozinho. Ele não pode fazer nada contra você, ou te obrigar a qualquer coisa.

Duo me sorriu, demonstrando-se acalentado por minhas palavras e voltou a trabalhar. Eu fiquei a observá-lo por mais um tempo, querendo afastar a inquietação que tomara meu peito durante aquela conversa.

oOo

_**Continua…**_

* * *

Bem, você está gargalhando  
Com a simples idéia de estar vivo  
E eu estava pensando  
Eu poderia ser você apenas esta noite?

* * *

**Notas:**

**Illy-chan **

**Peço desculpas à todas as fãs da Blanxe por ter demorado tanto a enfim liberar os caps revisados, mas não foi proposital - eu passei mesmo um Inferno nestes últimos tempos...**

**Agradeço aos céus pela imensa paciência da Blanxita. **

**...E gomen mesmo pelo atraso, meninas... **

**(morta de vergonha)**


	7. 7: Trowa Barton

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance e mais alguma coisa que não sei ainda…

**Beta: Illy-Chan H.Wakai**

**-**

**Fic dedicada à Larcan, minha pisco-pet surtada!**

* * *

**Leave**

_Trowa Barton_

* * *

Nada mais me impressionaria; era o que eu pensava naquele momento em que rumava para minha sala nos Preventers. Como imaginara, existia um motivo por trás das atitudes de Duo – um grande motivo, diga-se de passagem – mas que continuava contendo um mistério a ser desvendado para mim.

Não estava disposto a desistir tão fácil. Havia muito em jogo naquela equação e não era só a estabilidade emocional de Heero que me preocupava agora; me arrisco a dizer que isso se tornara quase secundário em comparação à encrenca na qual Duo estava metido. Não era uma coisa que se acreditava facilmente. Quando Relena nos contou sobre a dependência química de Duo, foi um choque, entretanto, no fundo havia a esperança de que ela estivesse blefando - mesmo que não existisse um sentido para isso, já que a Vice-Ministra pedia que o afastássemos de Zechs e o ajudássemos. Porém, era do ser humano apegar-se a qualquer possibilidade, por mais incoerente que pudesse parecer. E eu não era diferente, mesmo que não demonstrasse.

A prova irrefutável de que a acusação não era uma brincadeira de mal gosto de Relena teve como testemunha Wufei. Fora difícil controlar os ímpetos do chinês. Não o culpava por querer ir direto a Heero e contar toda a verdade; era seu jeito de reagir a tudo o que achava ser errado, amoral e injusto. No caso, o que Duo fizera e fazia era mais do que suficiente para deixar Wufei no limite de querer bater no americano até que algum juízo entrasse em sua cabeça. No fim, consegui persuadir Chang de que não deveríamos alarmar Heero antes de conversarmos seriamente com Duo. Entretanto, a minha primeira tentativa de me aproximar de nosso amigo americano não foi lá bem sucedida.

Era de se esperar. Reações como aquelas, vindas de alguém que tinha acabado de descobrir que seu segredo viera à tona, eram 'normais'. Duo jamais seria receptivo a uma conversa, a contar os motivos ou ao menos admitir realmente sua culpa, ainda que essa fosse reconhecidamente um fato. Contava também o efeito das drogas que ele consumia e que certamente atingiam seu temperamento. Nunca pensei que nossa conversa seria fácil e sabia que o que viria pela frente poderia ser pior ainda.

De qualquer forma, quando Zechs entrou na sala e se meteu em nossa conversa, meu sangue ferveu como há muito não acontecia. Era tão nítido o seu sarcasmo e ironia; ele parecia ter certeza sobre o que Duo e eu discutíamos e, no fundo dos seus olhos, eu vi o orgulho que sentia de si mesmo, como alguém que tinha conquistado um troféu que nunca ninguém tiraria dele. Me controlei da melhor maneira possível, afinal, o prédio dos Preventers não era o local mais apropriado para jogar todo o lixo que estavam escondendo. Se chegasse ao conhecimento de Une que Duo estava se drogando, com certeza ela não pensaria duas vezes em colocá-lo para fora da organização. E não seria assim que ele daria a volta por cima em seu problema.

Em minha mente, eu continuava tentando buscar por respostas que somente Duo poderia dar. Pelo pouco que entendi, meu amigo americano não estava disposto a conversar sobre o assunto com Heero, como eu aconselhara. Em meio a nossa discussão, eu vi o medo em seus olhos quando contei que tínhamos descoberto sobre as drogas e Zechs, mas este se intensificou quando citei Heero. Duo o conhecia melhor do que ninguém e, mesmo assim, não era capaz de saber qual reação o oriental teria quando a verdade chegasse a seu conhecimento. Ele estava amedrontado em ter que enfrentá-lo, de ter um Heero irado, descontrolado querendo cortar sua garganta de ponta a ponta.Eu, por minha vez, conseguia ver uma postura volátil de Heero sim, mas duvidava que a ira não viesse carregada de muita dor e tristeza.

Era preciso que as coisas chegassem a ele com todas as explicações embasadas e não como uma bomba que o apenas deixaria destruído.Sim, porque eu tenho certeza de que ele ficaria assim se apenas jogássemos a informação em suas mãos. Eu queria mais do que aquela constatação que Wufei e eu tínhamos, eu queria o fundo de tudo aquilo, a verdade sem especulações. Não tinha contado nada sequer a Quatre por já saber qual seria a sua reação. Afinal, Duo mentira para ele ao afirmar que não estava envolvido sexualmente com Zechs: ele poderia até não ter traído Heero – o que por alguma razão eu duvidava muito – mas ainda assim, não falara a verdade para Quatre e isso seria outra bomba pela qual meu amante não precisava ser atingido por enquanto.

- Conseguiu algo com o desonrado do Maxwell? – Wufei me perguntou, assim que me viu entrar na sala. Ele estava me esperando, sentado em uma das cadeiras, com aquela mesma expressão enfezada, mantendo os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Eu segui para minha mesa e me sentei à frente da mesma.

- Ele se estressou com nossa intromissão e Zechs acabou interrompendo a conversa. – disse, vendo os olhos de Wufei se estreitarem ante a menção do nome do outro agente.

- Eu estou dizendo que temos que contar a Yui. – o chinês trouxe de volta sua maior vontade. - Maxwell não vai dizer nada.

- Wufei, tente manter seu ímpeto sob controle. – pedi não deixando minha exasperação vir à tona, afinal, eu não conseguia aquietar o chinês de forma que deixasse de insistir naquela atitude drástica. - Heero não precisa se preocupar com isso agora.

- Até quando? – Wufei inquiriu, transparecendo, como sempre, sua insatisfação.

- Até quando for preciso. – repliquei, olhando firmemente nos olhos ônix.

Chang desmanchou perceptivelmente a postura e, com a voz menos contrariada, me perguntou:

- Vai ficar escondendo a verdade dele enquanto puder?

- Não. – disse ainda sem desviar o olhar. - Vamos descobrir o que realmentese passa com Duo e conversaremos com Heero depois.

- Escondendo que verdade? O que vocês descobriram sobre Duo?

Aquela era uma voz inesperada, que fez com que tanto eu, quanto Wufei nos sobressaltássemos e olhássemos para Quatre- que exibia curiosidade e determinação em sua expressão, conforme adentrava a sala, sem se dar ao trabalho de fechar a porta.

Não era uma situação conveniente, muito menos agradável. É certo que eu não tinha planos de contar sobre o que havíamos descoberto sobre Duo justamente para Quatre, mas mentir também não era uma opção.

- Acho que vai querer se sentar. – sugeri, percebendo os olhos que eu tanto adorava se arregalarem levemente, enquanto eu me levantava e fechava a porta.

Mesmo com aquela desconfiança, Quatre aceitou e puxou uma das cadeiras e se sentou. Wufei me olhava em especulação, questionando sem nada falar se eu realmente pretendia contar toda a verdade para meu amante. O chinês também sabia da amizade dedicada de Quatre em relação a Duo - ainda que não enxergasse a extensão maior de toda aquela devoção - por isso, parecia preocupado em como ele receberia a notícia e é triste dizer que eu compartilhava desse mesmo sentimento.

- Isso é loucura! – ele exclamou quando terminamos de contar o que sabíamos, levantando-se da cadeira como se estivesse pronto a explodir. – Vocês estão inventando isso! Acreditar no que Relena Peacecraft diz é burrice! Ela odeia o Duo e vocês sabem que ela sempre foi obcecada pelo Heero!

Negação também era uma reação previsível vindo de Quatre. Ele tinha Duo num pedestal tão alto quanto a queda que teriaquando essa imagem impecável que ele tanto adorava se quebrasse em milhões de pedacinhos.

- Winner, deixe de ser histérico. Acha que estaríamos falando com tanta convicção se não tivéssemos provas?

- Provas? – ele perguntou ressabiado. - Que provas vocês tem?

- A melhor de todas. Nós vimos de primeira classe Maxwell dando pro Marquise, depois de pedir a ele para lhe injetar aquele veneno.

Quatre voltou o olhar para mim e eu vacilei. Era como se ele implorasse para que eu desmentisse a afirmação de Wufei. Não queria magoá-lo, mas mentir ou amenizar apenas para apaziguar a situação seria o mesmo como se desde o início eu tivesse inventado uma desculpa idiota para mascarar a verdade e ele continuasse leigo ao que acontecia.

- É verdade, Quatre. – confirmei, me sentindo pior por ver seus olhos se arregalarem em surpresa enquanto buscava assimilar pela primeira vez a informação. – Duo está se drogando, sabe-se lá há quanto tempo, e tendo um caso com Zechs.

Eu identificava o turbilhão de sentimentos não tão complexos que giravam numa espiral pelo semblante de meu amante: seu melhor amigo estava fazendo algo estúpido; tinha traído uma das pessoas que considerávamos e colocara em cheque sua confiança, pois mentira-lhe ao afirmar que não mantinha nenhum envolvimento com Zechs. Mas quando Quatre fechou os punhos e seu olhar se estreitou, vi a ira aflorar no fundo de seus olhos - e talvez aquela reação fosse previsível, só não aonde aquela revolta o levaria.

- Heero… - ele sibilou.

Eu troquei um breve olhar assustado com Wufei e ambos nos levantamos de nossas cadeiras onde estávamos sentados. Temi sua atitude, simplesmente porque o que esperava de meu amante fosse uma reação completamente diferente – talvez um ataque histérico, indo diretamente querer explicações de Duo – e não aquele pré-julgamento que ele estabelecera.

- Heero nem sabe disso ainda, Quatre. – comuniquei ansioso, querendo chamar-lhe a atenção. – Não vamos contar até que tudo seja esclarecido com Duo.

- Ele não sabe, é? – ironizou de forma arrastada e aquilo não indicava nada bom. – Ele é tão alheio assim a tudo o que o Duo faz que não sabe?

- Nenhum de nós sabia, Winner. – Wufei intercedeu. – Fomos todos feitos de idiotas e creio eu que Yui bem mais do que nós.

- Vocês têm razão. – Quatre nos disse, fazendo com que toda aquela tensão que demonstrava desaparecesse. – Precisamos chegar ao fundo de tudo isso.

Apesar de Wufei já ter relaxado um pouco, eu continuava incomodado. Quatre se conformara rápido demais quando a ira que vira em seus olhos era quase colérica. Convivendo com ele durante aqueles poucos anos aprendi a distinguir muitas de suas reações e as conseqüências destas vindas dele - sabia que aquele tipo de atitude deveria ser temida e observada de perto.

- Quatre, me prometa que não vai tomar nenhuma atitude precipitada.

Meu amante me lançou um olhar altivo e virou-se para sair da sala. Eu já estava disposto a detê-lo até que me afirmasse o que tinha pedido, mas antes de chegar à porta, ele falou.

- Não se preocupe, Trowa. – virou o rosto brevemente para me olhar e, com um leve sorriso gentil, confirmou: - Não agirei precipitadamente.

Aquilo não me trouxe paz de espírito nenhuma.

Quatre não era o tipo de acatar o que alguém lhe diziase achasse que seus próprios julgamentos estavam certos. E definitivamente, quando se tratava de Duo Maxwell, Quatre sempre se via na razão de seus próprios conceitos. O brilho em seus belos olhos me diziam muito mais do que ele gostaria de me dizer com palavras e hesitei ainda mais quando Wufei chamou minha atenção.

- Não deveríamos ter contado nada para Winner. – ele comentou o óbvio, mas não quis argumentar ou fazer qualquer careta irônica ante sua redundância. – Com todo respeito, Barton, mas seu amante parece um cachorrinho devotado à Maxwell.

Ele também não precisava me lembrar daquilo. Eu sabia. Entretanto, o fato não me fazia amá-lo menos ou criticá-lo por sua adoração exagerada a uma terceira pessoa. Quatre deveria estar lidando com muita informação as quais não estava preparado para enfrentar. Uma decepção cedo ou tarde cairia sobre ele, mesmo que no momento quisesse somente mascarar isso, colocando culpa inteiramente em quem - para ele - era o alvo mais fácil de sua frustração e ira. No fundo eu também acreditava que, para Quatre, seria difícil admitir qualquer deslize, erro ou culpa que pudesse ser atribuído a Duo, afinal, o que ele sentia era cego aquele ponto.

Balancei minha cabeça, saindo de meus pensamentos.

- A única coisa que podemos fazer agora é ficarmos atentos.

- Marquise. – Wufei deixou que o nome escapasse como se estivesse pensando muito adiante do que eu ainda estava preso e isso me chamou a atenção.

- O que tem Marquise? – perguntei, curioso.

Wufei deu levemente com os ombros e expôs suas idéias.

- Não sei. Pensando analiticamente agora, ponderando o passado e a forma como Marquise está protegendo Maxwell... Quero dizer, naquela situação repulsiva do quarto, era ele quem estava com a droga e ofereceu para aquele desmiolado como se fosse uma barganha, ou sei lá o quê.

- Juro que dessa vez não estou entendo o seu raciocínio, Wufei.

E não estava mesmo. Wufei ainda parecia analisar acontecimentos e juntar peças em sua mente para estruturar uma nova opinião, algo mais brando do que xingar e colocar a culpa inteira em Duo e eu queria compreender onde o chinês queria chegar.

- Que é estranho que Marquise e Maxwell compartilhem um relacionamento. Ele drogou Duo, mas não se injetou substância alguma.

Franzi o cenho, finalmente começando a seguir a linha de pensamento de Wufei.

- Acha que Zechs poderia estar manipulando o Duo?

- Convenhamos que Maxwell é um idiota, mas não o suficiente para isso. – Wufei disparou, enquanto lhe lancei uma interrogação com o olhar para que continuasse: - Mas Marquise poderia estar usando os entorpecentes para ficar com Maxwell.

- O que nos leva ao ponto do porque Duo estar se drogando. – finalizei, refletindo sobre as palavras de Wufei.

- Aposto que Maxwell não vai esclarecer nada do que queremos saber e vamos ficar especulando sobre as ações daquele americano sem chegar a lugar nenhum.

Eu neguei com a cabeça e contrariei:

- Nós já estamos chegando, Wufei. Aos poucos, mas estamos.

Ele deu de ombros como se não fizesse diferença. Sendo impaciente, Wufei não se contentava em dar tempo para que tudo se resolvesse. O chinês era o tipo de pessoa que se justificava muito no _aqui e agora_, quando, no caso em que estávamos pessoalmente envolvidos, deveria usar de paciência. Não me sentia à vontade com o que estávamos guardando de Heero, porém, sabia ponderar que o momento de lhe revelar o que sabíamos só seria certo quando tivéssemos todos os motivos em nossas mãos, caso contrário, o japonês certamente entraria em uma queda-livre emocional que provocaria danos dolorosos demais.

No entanto, no meio dos problemas com nossos amigos, não podíamos parar a urgência da vida real para lidar apenas com eles: tínhamos papelada e casos em nossas mesas para trabalharmos, responsabilidades não poderiam ser negligenciadas e assim, tivemos que voltar as nossas atividades nos Preventers até que ficássemos um pouco mais folgados para voltar a investigar Duo e seu caso com Marquise e as drogas.

Todavia, a suposição de Wufei não me saía da cabeça. Como Duo e Zechs tinham se aproximado? O que os levara a isso? Por que Duo estava se drogando? Seria possível que Marquise tivesse levado Duo para aquele caminho? Ou havíamos sido tão descuidados, cegos, que _não_ vimos durante aqueles anos que nosso amigo precisava de ajuda?

Esse último pensamento me abatia, mas eu não acreditava nele verdadeiramente. As mudanças de Duo aconteceram quando Zechs tornou-se seu amigo, então, eu facilmente ligava as drogas à Marquise, assim como Wufei havia feito anteriormente. Não chegava a imaginar algum tipo de manipulação, porém, conseguia ver que o meio para o qual Zechs levava Duo em suas saídas noturnas provavelmente o teria influenciado a chegar onde estava.

Seria mais sensato esperar o final do dia para tentar conversar com Duo novamente. Mesmo que Zechs quisesse impedir, se estivéssemos fora da sede poderíamos discutir por respostas sem qualquer problema.

No entanto, algo que eu já teria que ter me precavido, aconteceu. Quase uma hora da tarde, enquanto eu fiscalizava umas informações na internet para um dos processos em que estávamos nos envolvendo, Wufei entrou na sala após ter saído a não menos que dez minutos para almoçar. Logicamente estranhei, ainda mais quando vi sua expressão pesada.

- Venha logo, Barton! – ele chamou, desligando meu monitor, sem que eu pudesse impedir.

- Ir aonde? – perguntei intrigado.

- Impedir uma injustiça. – respondeu e então imediatamente me levantei da cadeira.

As 'Injustiças' consideradas por Wufei certas vezes poderiam ser consideradas estúpidas, como as que ele alegava quando Duo fazia trocadilhos com seu nome ou por piadas que o americano soltava debochando sobre seus pensamentos machistas e conservadores; porém, existiam injustiças que o chinês clamava que eram sérias e não havia como não concordar. Acreditei que aquele era um desses casos, porque dentro de mim já existia algo gritando que nada faria com que Wufei retornasse e com tanta determinação me tirasse do trabalho.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntei, seguindo o chinês pelos corredores.

- Winner. – ele nomeou o problema e fez com que eu me alarmasse. – Fui entregar um documento para Yui a pedido da Comandante. A secretária disse que eles haviam deixado os Preventers para almoçarem.

Não precisava que mais nada fosse dito ou explicado. Quatre e Heero saindo para almoçar juntos era algo incomum, principalmente quando meu companheiro tinha ficado sabendo sobre tudo o que Wufei e eu tínhamos descoberto. Conhecendo a mente e a linha de raciocínio de Quatre, eu apostara que com sua afirmação de que não faria nada precipitado, não avançaria contra Heero, mas sim que provavelmente procuraria Duo para tentar arrancar suas próprias respostas. Eu me enganara totalmente, ao que parecia.

Deixamos a sede dos Preventers, confiando que encontraríamos Quatre e Heero num dos restaurantes próximos ao prédio, onde os agentes costumavam comer. Com sorte, acharíamos ambos antes que Quatre se precipitasse ou indicasse alguma coisa para Heero. Em se tratando daquele árabe, não conseguia ser tão otimista sobre indiscrições.

Não demorou para que realmente localizássemos o paradeiro dos dois. Já do lado de fora do restaurante, pudemos reconhecer ambos sentados a uma mesa, sem pedidos sobre a mesma ainda, mas parecendo conversar. Quatre expressava sua normal inocência e sorriso enquanto falava algo para Heero, enquanto este estava mais sério do que o de costume.

Quando Heero franziu o cenho e se levantou de uma única vez, derrubando a cadeira para trás e agarrou o colarinho da blusa de Quatre, tanto eu, quanto Wufei pensamos o mesmo:

Não tínhamos sido rápidos o suficiente.

-

_**Continua…**_

* * *

Given advice that was clearly wrong,  
The type that seems to make me feel so right,  
But some things you may find can take over your life…

* * *

**Notas da Beta Illy-chan H. Wakai:**

_Loiro esmagado ao molho pardo!!_

_Loiro esmagado ao molho pardo!!_

Quem vai querer??


	8. 8: Heero Yui

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance e Drama.

**Beta: Illy-Chan H. Wakai**

**Aviso1:** Violência gratuita nesse capítulo… ou não tão gratuita… depende do ponto de vista.

**Aviso2:** Bem, uma amiga minha - Karura - fez um amv trailer pra Leave. Quem quiser dar uma olhada, o mesmo está no youtube e vocês podem conferir no link que está no meu profile.

-

**Fic dedicada à Larcan, minha psico-pet-surtada!**

Mas...

porradaria gratuita à frente especialmente dedicada à Illy-chan o/

* * *

**Leave**

_Heero Yui_

* * *

Eu realmente queria saber quando aquilo iria acabar; quando aquele sentimento desapareceria e me deixaria em paz para viver.

Ele insistia em me incomodar, me atormentar…

Duo tinha terminado nosso relacionamento e quem continuava amargurando isso era eu. No fundo ainda tinha a necessidade de saber se ele sentia pelo menos um pouco de tristeza, remorso… ou qualquer outro sentimento que fosse, ligado à minha pessoa. Era uma forma doentia de me torturar, eu sei, mas não estava sendo fácil.

Nesses dias vazios que se seguiram após o fim, depois da conversa que tive com Trowa, eu realmente vinha pensando mais e mais em tentar ir falar com Duo. Não sei o quê, mas precisava conversar; uma desculpa para ao menos estar perto dele.

E foi quando, do nada, Quatre me chamou para almoçar.

Eu estranhei. O árabe tinha retornado para a nossa sala, com uma fisionomia tranqüila, só que existia algo pesado girando em torno dele, algo que eu jamais saberia descrever o quê. Por isso, e somente por isso, eu aceitei. Quatre fazia de tudo para ser simpático e amigo; e, com toda sinceridade, eu até admirava sua persistência. No entanto, acredito que ele nunca conseguiu se aproximar de verdade, pelo menos de mim. Digo, éramos amigos, só que não tínhamos muitas afinidades - quem nos mantivera ligados todos aqueles anos, havia sido Duo. No fundo, sabia que Quatre logicamente continuava pensando que a culpa da separação era minha, não que me importasse – a opinião dele não tinha grande valor para mim – porém, isso mudava de figura quando subitamente ele me convidava para almoçar.

Mesmo com minha mente consumida pela amargura do que estava vivendo, conseguia ligar o convite de Quatre à sua infinita curiosidade por buscar respostas sobre o que se passara para que Duo e eu nos separássemos. Nunca achei que Duo fosse contar, para qualquer um que fosse, seus verdadeiros sentimentos, principalmente se Zechs estivesse envolvido em nossa separação. E como eu tinha certeza disso… Só que para o árabe, pelo que notava, existia mais do que aquilo que eu suspeitava como motivo.

Como sempre, Quatre tentava puxar conversa, evitando entrar no assunto que realmente o impulsionara a estar me levando para um dos restaurantes próximo à sede dos Preventers. E eu, como habitual, não prestava atenção nem na metade do que ele dizia, a não ser quando seu monólogo exigia uma resposta - que eu simplificava em 'hn' sempre que podia. No restaurante, sentamo-nos à uma das mesas e fizemos os pedidos; foi quando a conversa que eu previra começou. Não foi nada aberto: _sutileza_ era um dos atributos que Quatre orgulhosamente manejava.

- E como estão as coisas, Heero? – me perguntou com simpatia.

- Que coisas? – questionei, me fazendo de idiota.

Ele deu uma risadinha, uma daquelas que praticamente me chamavam de tolo por tentar evitar responder-lhe algo de pronto.

- Você continua com esse jeito retraído.

- O que aconteceu não é um assunto que eu vá discutir com você. – rebati de imediato, começando a me perguntar por que mesmo eu estava ali.

- Desculpe, Heero. – ele pediu com um sorriso inocente. – Eu só me preocupo… com Duo.

- Me chamou até aqui para dar voltas em coisas óbvias? – o olhei realmente cansado daquele ciclo de perguntas e respostas que ele sabia que não levariam a lugar nenhum, mas a postura que ele assumiu em seguida me deixou verdadeiramente estarrecido.

- Pois é, Heero. _Coisas óbvias_… - seu tom era amargo e irônico, algo que não se via Quatre Winner usar. - Você se gaba de ser tão analítico e tão perceptivo quanto às intenções das pessoas, sempre sabendo mais do que os outros, mas como falhou tão idiotamente em não notar algo tão óbvio quanto seu amante estar se drogando e se deitando com outro homem?

Franzi o cenho**,** completamente atingido pelas palavras de Quatre. Minha mente não processava mais a armadilha em que estava caindo, somente buscava sedentamente por respostas que o homem à minha frente parecia ter. Levantei-me de uma só vez. A cadeira em que me sentava caiu ruidosamente para trás e, segurando-o pelo colarinho e olhando diretamente para os inabaláveis olhos do loiro a minha frente, inquiri:

- O que pensa que está falando, Quatre?

- Pensei que era tão _óbvio_, Heero. – ele debochou e senti ganas de sacudi-lo, mas me detive. – Estou falando de Duo. _Aquele_com quem você dividia o mesmo trabalho, na mesma sala; _o mesmo_ com quem você morava junto, dividiam a mesma cama. Meu melhor amigo, diga-se de passagem, o qual fico sabendo, por meio de outras pessoas, que está consumindo drogas e dividindo a cama com Zechs Marquise!

- Quem disse isso, Quatre? Quem?! – perdi minha paciência, puxando para cima; nossos rostos ficando próximos para que eu sibilasse toda a fúria que vinha crescendo dentro de mim.

Não teve tempo de responder, muito menos de sofrer qualquer agressão de minha parte. Wufei – aparecendo do nada - me segurou, fazendo com que eu soltasse e me afastasse de Quatre. Notei a forma repreensiva como Trowa olhava para o amante, o mesmo lhe retribuindo de forma desdenhosa. Isso foi o suficiente para ter a certeza de que eu era o único alheio as informações ali.

Eu me desvencilhei de Wufei e me afastei, olhando tanto para ele quanto para Trowa, vendo-os se entreolharem como cúmplices em um crime que não fora nada perfeito, graças a um terceiro elemento: Quatre. E antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, as explicações surgiram repentinamente, como se para tentar sanar a ira que certamente ambos viam emanar de meus olhos estreitados.

- Mantenha a calma, Heero. Isso não era para ter chegado ao seu conhecimento dessa forma. – Trowa disse, oscilando entre o pesar e o temor.

- Winner cometeu uma indiscrição antes do tempo. – Wufei desviou o olhar para o loiro, recriminando-o e talvez com a mesma vontade que eu sentia de arrancar fora aquele semblante desprovido de ressentimentos.

Infelizmente, eu estava muito além de compreensão. Somente associava Duo, Zechs e drogas.

- Isso é verdade? – perguntei, querendo apenas uma afirmação. Era unicamente _disso _que precisava.

Quatre balançou a cabeça de um jeito displicente, como se não acreditasse no que eu tinha perguntado e riu com aquele jeito sardônico que me fazia ter mais ganas de estourar sua cara.

- Não faça perguntas idiotas, Heero. Vamos, nos diga o que você fez para levar Duo a tomar esse tipo de atitude, hein? Traiu ele primeiro? O sufocou com esse seu jeito perfeccionista doentio? E que perfeccionismo falho é esse, que deixa passar despercebido que o homem a quem mais deveria ter atenção se tornou um drogado? Vai ver que foi por isso que ele te trocou por Zech...!

Eu escutei o estalo do osso se quebrando sob a força de meu punho.

Escutei as pessoas que estavam no restaurante exclamarem assustadas.

Wufei não foi rápido o suficiente para me deter, Trowa estava ocupado demais apoiando o amante para que não caísse direto no chão enquanto este segurava o nariz quebrado que sangrava e eu… Eu estava completamente cego para enxergar além daquela fúria.

Duo rindo para Zechs, Duo sendo tocado por Zechs, Duo trepando com Zechs…

Era diferente suspeitar e outra, ter uma confirmação, principalmente uma vinda de forma tão 'delicada' como a que Quatre fornecera.

Drogas… Duo se drogando. Duo envolvido com algo tão asqueroso e repulsivo. Não éramos crianças. Ele não era uma criança para não saber das conseqüências; para não saber que era errado!

E onde aquele idiota queria chegar com tudo aquilo?

O que ele queria provar? A quem ele queria atingir?

A mim?

Eu entrei no prédio às cegas, dando a sorte de não esbarrar em ninguém no meu caminho que visse a sede de sangue que emanava de cada poro do meu corpo e tentasse me impedir. A secretária do andar de Duo não me negou a informação, quando perguntei onde poderia encontrar o agente Maxwell - na verdade, acho que ela ficou com tanto medo de sofrer as conseqüências do meu olhar que de imediato me disse que o americano deveria estar largando a área de treinamento para onde tinha ido há uma hora, pois teria uma reunião com uma equipe para seguir para um _briefing_ de missão.

Era um costume de Duo nunca deixar de treinar, mesmo que sozinho. Talvez fosse uma coisa que ele até assimilara de mim. Não importava. O estúpido poderia se matar em treinamentos para se superar, jamais atingiria um nível próximo do meu. Ri mentalmente. Quem sabe não fosse esse o motivo de sua mais nova aliada? Nem assim ele chegaria a ter um desempenho equiparado.

_Inútil, traidor, trapaceiro!_

O ginásio do subsolo -onde existiam espaços para os mais diversificados tipos de treinamentos, desde lutas marciais, ao estande de tiros - nunca estava vazio, mas ainda era horário de almoço para muitos e o local estava pouco movimentado.

Duo não estava à vista.

Estreitei os olhos e tentei focar meu raciocínio. Se aquela secretária tivesse me passado uma informação errada…

Caminhei a passos largos e pesados em direção ao vestiário.

E lá estava ele.

O maldito terminava de amarrar a bota. Reparando no banco em que estava sentado, vi descansando o kimono branco de judô que certamente usara para treinar. E ele notou rápido minha presença, levantando o rosto e me encarando.

Nenhum sorriso, nenhum olhar carinhoso, nenhuma expressão que pudesse me confortar para acalmar a minha ira e aplacar a dor em meu coração ao constatar tudo isso de uma só vez. Nele, apenas o reconhecimento de que existia perigo. Os olhos violetas captaram em minha expressão endurecida que minha presença ali estava longe de ser amistosa. Levantou-se e tomando uma postura defensiva, dirigiu as primeiras palavras à minha pessoa desde que havia me abandonado.

- Alguma coisa errada?

E eu mostrei exatamente como existia alguma coisa errada quando num único movimento o agarrei, jogando-o com violência contra o grande espelho que se estendia de ponta a ponta acima da linha dos lavabos. Ele soltou um ofego de surpresa e dor quando suas costas se chocaram contra a superfície e cacos do despedaçado espelho cobriram seu corpo.

Eu nada disse. Fiquei por um momento observando o corpo caído se recuperar; os pedaços maiores de espelho partido escorregando de seu uniforme para o chão, enquanto se levantava e voltava a me encarar.

E aqueles olhos pareciam me desafiar.

- Parece que Trowa-boy e China-man correram para contar sobre o que viram. – ele debochou. – Eles te deram detalhes, ou contaram só por cima as coisas sórdidas que testemunharam?

Trinquei os dentes, consumido por sua ironia e mais um pedaço de informação que Duo, sem querer, me dava. Meu corpo foi novamente em direção ao seu, pronto para atacar em mais um soco que apagasse a expressão atrevida de seu rosto, mas fui surpreendido pela forma rápida como ele se esquivou e meu punho foi dolorosamente contra os azulejos brancos que, até então, eram escondidos pelo espelho que não mais existia.

O girar de seu corpo parecia gracioso demais para se considerar um movimento que traria alguma ameaça brusca, entretanto, naquele simples movimento, associado à pegada firme de suas mãos em meu pulso, me trouxe a dura realidade de que não estava lidando com qualquer um. Ele não merecia mais meu respeito, mas ainda assim era um ex-terrorista.

Meu corpo se chocou de costas no chão num barulho surdo, enquanto Duo ainda torcia meu braço e pisava contra meu tórax**,** na certeza de que me imobilizava assim.

- Por que está nervosinho assim, hã? Não é como se você já não desconfiasse, pelo contrário, sempre me acusou com tanta convicção. Deveria estar contente porque agora pode bradar pra a porra do mundo inteiro que estava certo!

Eu não me importei com a dor que ele impunha em meu braço, somente com a que existia dentro de mim e que era sobrepujada pelo ódio. Meu punho livre se fechou e mesmo não sendo canhoto, a força com que deferi um soco contra a perna que ele tinha flexionada sobre mim fez com que Duo estremecesse de dor e afrouxasse a pegada no meu braço o suficiente para que eu conseguisse agarrá-lo firme e o levasse ao chão.

Em posições invertidas no piso do vasto banheiro, o americano impulsionou o pé direto para o meu rosto me dando tempo suficiente apenas de virar e o golpe conectar dolorosamente contra minha face direita.

Não esperei que ele se recuperasse para me colocar de pé mais uma vez. Meu braço provavelmente doía, mas eu não assimilava a dor. Olhava para Duo, não conseguindo digerir suas palavras, sua indiferença. Isso sim, era pior do que qualquer dor física que viesse me causar. Ele também voltara a ficar de pé, rivalizando meu olhar sem vacilar segundo algum.

- O que você quer de mim, huh? – indagou sarcástico. - Um pedido de desculpas?

- Respostas. – respondi entre dentes, me segurando para não partir de novo para cima dele.

Ele riu, exibindo-se sardônico, fazendo pouco caso e quando cessou, dirigiu-me uma careta altiva... e me destruiu.

- Porque eu _quis_. Porque sentia e sinto tesão por Zechs; porque você fez questão de me impulsionar a isso! – ele reclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, como se quisesse me analisar e perguntou: - Quando foi que realmente confiou em mim, Heero? Diga! – ele fez uma pausa, como se esperasse que eu respondesse, mas não fiz sua vontade e assim, dei-lhe o direito de prosseguir: - Nada mudaria o fato de que me via trepando com Zechs desde o início, não é mesmo? – Duo acusou com amargura e depois retomou sua postura. – Pois bem. Sucumbi à sua fantasia. E como foi bom! Não me arrependo. Não pedirei desculpas a você, talvez devesse agradecê-lo.

Bastava! Eu não permiti que nada mais fosse proferido, me lançando em completo estado _berserker_ contra ele. Era minha vez de expressar o quanto ele me atingia, o tamanho do ferimento que estava causando em meu peito.

Com um violento chute deferido em seu tórax, ele se chocou contra um dos bancos do vestiário, o mesmo onde estava sua roupa de judô. Avancei, mas ele se recuperou antes e desviou de um soco que afundaria aquele rosto bonito, certamente, pois se enterrou no banco de metal, causando uma baixa ante o impacto do golpe.

Duo aproveitou para aplicar um pontapé contra as minhas costelas e, em seguida, uma joelhada contra meu rosto.

O miserável sorriu.

_Tolo presunçoso!_

Bloqueei seu próximo golpe e logo ele finalmente se arrependeu de ter me desafiado com tanta confiança. Ele foi ao chão novamente quando peguei sua perna e a torci forte o suficiente para que ele gritasse de dor.

Ofegante e aproveitando de sua fraqueza momentânea, eu chutei com toda força o lado de seu corpo, escutando pela segunda vez naquele dia o barulho de ossos se quebrando. Ele tornou a gritar e seus olhos se arregalaram com a constatação de que eu ia matá-lo ali mesmo.

E eu o mataria.

Por todo amor que ele me fez sentir e depois desprezara. Por toda confiança que ele havia partido, tal qual o espelho despedaçado no chão daquele vestiário. Por ter me feito acreditar que seria para sempre e ter findado tudo de forma baixa e estúpida. Por ter permitido que outra pessoa se interpusesse entre nós. Por ter permitido que o tocasse. Por ter sido tão fraco ao ponto de se poluir com drogas.

Eu o mataria por ele ter me matado.

Naquele ponto de meus pensamentos perturbados, sequer me dava conta de quantos socos, murros e chutes, desferia contra o corpo do homem abaixo do meu. Tanto que só percebi o estrago que tinha feito quando me arrancaram de cima dele.

Braços se fecharam em volta do meu corpo numa chave forte o suficiente para imobilizar meus braços. Eu gritei de pura frustração. Queria continuar. Não tinha acabado ainda. A revolta e a ira permaneciam dentro de mim e não me daria por satisfeito enquanto não fossem embora.

- Pare, Yui! PARE! Isso não vai resolver nada!

Era a voz de Wufei. Como se ele tivesse alguma moral para falar sobre controle comigo.

- Duo? Duo?? – Em meio à onda de fúria, escutei Trowa ainda tentar falar com aquele traidor. – Alguém chame Sally, urgente!! _Duo!!_

Chamar a Sally? Para quê? Ele merecia estar daquele jeito. Merecia agonizar, sofrer como eu estava sofrendo.

Quebrado.

Por meu perfeccionismo falho.

O que se passou em seguida foi exatamente o esperado. Sally foi trazida para ver o estado de Duo e eu fui praticamente arrastado de volta à minha sala. Não vi Quatre em lugar algum, embora me deixasse satisfeito a idéia de que ele estaria tratando do nariz quebrado. Wufei trancou a porta e ficou em pé de frente a mesma para evitar uma tentativa de fuga. Por minha vez, sentei-me contrariado numa das cadeiras, aos poucos permitindo que a adrenalina que corria em meu sistema desaparecesse e que o resultado de toda a briga com Duo chegasse à percepção em meu corpo. Decerto fora ele quem levara a pior, mas deixara seus pequenos estragos em mim.

Wufei e eu ficamos em silêncio. Ele atentamente me observando, seus olhos negros especulando o que poderia estar passando pela minha mente. Ele nunca conseguiria descobrir, mesmo assim tentava. Eu não o olhava diretamente. Minha vontade de sair daquela sala e terminar de uma vez com a existência daquele americano se esvaíra. O senso de que realmente não valia a pena sujar as minhas mãos finalmente se fazia presente, bem como meu raciocínio.

Não tive muito tempo para pensar. Alguém bateu na porta, um dos agentes solicitando que eu fosse encaminhado à sala da Comandante. Não esperava por menos. Aquela briga dentro dos Preventers ia repercutir**,** sem sombra de dúvidas. Não me neguei de ir enfrentar o 'castigo' por minha quebra de profissionalismo. Qualquer um saberia que brigas entre Duo e eu seria algo de âmbito pessoal e isso não era permitido. Ela me alertara anteriormente quando soubera de meu rompimento com o americano, porém, nem mesmo com isso eu estava me importando.

Nada do que ela falasse, nem advertência que me impusesse, sobrepujaria o que eu estava sentindo.

Fui alvejado com uma saraivada de sermões sobre como um agente de meu porte estava se comportando 'como um adolescente que não sabia lidar com os próprios conflitos'. Fui colocado fora da organização por duas semanas até que eu aprendesse a lidar com o fim de um relacionamento como gente grande e fui ultimado a procurar um psicólogo para tratar de minhas reações violentas.

Para mim estava ótimo.

Deixei a sala dela com Wufei nos meus calcanhares, mas não lhe dei confiança. Passei brevemente em minha sala para literalmente catar minhas coisas em cima da mesa e de lá, fui diretamente pro estacionamento pegar meu carro.

- Yui, você deveria ir até a Sally para ver seus machucados.

- Não preciso. – respondi secamente.

Não precisava realmente. Duo não tinha feito nenhum estrago que necessitasse de um check-up médico.

Larguei um Wufei frustrado no estacionamento depois de negar que me acompanhasse e me vi dirigindo novamente sem rumo.

As lembranças da discussão eram vívidas. Como poderiam não ser? E quanto mais eu reprisava as palavras cuspidas por Duo, mais entrava numa espiral de questionamentos sem fim, novamente. Aquele homem que eu quase matara não me lembrava em nada a pessoa por quem me interessei no passado e vim a me apaixonar. Agressivo, irônico, e, por que não dizer, vulgar? O homem por quem eu me apaixonei não me trairia com outro. No entanto, aquele estranho que ataquei deixara claro um dos motivos… esse mesmo estranho estava sob a influência de dois males: Zechs e drogas.

Quem poderia garantir que Duo não estava drogado durante nossa discussão?

Eu certamente que não.

Como eu poderia garantir tal coisa, quando nunca sequer percebi que ele estava se drogando?

Eu o tinha perdido… Perdido Duo…

E foi quando me dei conta que talvez fosse isso que doesse mais naquele momento. Não a traição, não a omissão… mas a perda da pessoa que eu amava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Isso não poderia ser reparado, nem esquecido, principalmente pela simples noção de que talvez Duo não fosse o único a ser julgado como culpado…

Eu tinha falhado numa das mais importantes missões de minha vida.

-

_**Continua…**_

* * *

Eu nunca deixarei você ver  
O jeito que meu coração partido está me machucando  
Eu tenho meu orgulho e eu sei como esconder  
Toda a minha tristeza e sofrimento.  
Eu chorarei na chuva…

* * *

**Notas da Beta Illy-chan H.Wakai:**

CACETE! PORRADA!! SANGUEEEE!!

É ISSO o que você merece, Duo, seu IMBECIL!! Por ter quebrado o coração da ÚNICA PESSOA que SEMPRE e APESAR DE TUDO, AMOU você!!

VOLTE REMENDADO E ACABADO para o loiro sacana com quem você está – e aproveite enquanto pode, até ele olhar para sua cara e decidir que 'a brincadeira perdeu a graça'. _**VÁ!!**_ (cruzando os dedos para que isto aconteça)

(passa o surto)

Gente, AMO cenas de brigas mano-a-mano com os rapazes!! GOSTO muito da adrenalina, da testosterona, enfim... Cenas de briga (discussões) e porrada entre eles? Oras, é com a Illy mesmo!! \o/

E novamente, agradeço à Blanxita por este cap ter duas coisas que tanto gosto e que são RARÍSSIMAS de se ver numa fic nacional!!

Domo, domo, Blanxita!! o/


	9. 9: Trowa Barton

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama.

**Beta: Illy-Chan H. Wakai**

-

**Fic dedicada à Larcan, minha psico-pet-surtada!**

**-**

* * *

**Leave**

_Trowa Barton_

* * *

-

Quando eu cheguei à casa dele, não me importei de bater na porta. Não esperava mesmo que ele viesse me atender, ou que a porta estivesse aberta, por isso, usei de minha antiga aliada e consegui entrar destravando a fechadura com uma chave-mestra.

Acendi a luz da sala e a casa, como da última vez em que estivera ali, prevalecia no silêncio. Incômodo silêncio, onde tudo ao redor parecia do mesmo jeito, inclusive a pia da cozinha. Impecável. Não me dei ao trabalho de seguir para o andar de cima. Procurar por Heero nos quartos não me veio no instinto, então fui diretamente para os cômodos do andar térreo e fui recompensado por encontrá-lo na parte dos fundos da casa, na pequena área gramada do quintal, onde havia uma mesa com cadeiras para reuniões - como churrasco com os amigos nos finais de semana - que geralmente eram organizadas por Duo.

Heero estava ali mesmo, sentado nos degraus que levam para o quintal; os braços cruzados descansando sobre os joelhos e o olhar perdido em algum ponto daquele pequeno espaço, completamente absorvido por seus pensamentos. Seu rosto estava marcado, um vinco feio que provavelmente ficaria mais roxo no dia seguinte; os machucados em seus punhos tinham sangue seco, o que demonstrava que ele realmente chegara dos Preventers e não fizera mais nada além de se sentar ali. E ele parecia tão… pequeno; tão drenado, que se qualquer outra pessoa entrasse e o visse assim, não diria a força que aquele homem realmente tinha. Era um choque até mesmo para mim; entretanto, a última coisa que ele precisava naquele momento era de alguém que sentisse pena dele.

- Eu me sinto sozinho. – ele disse subitamente, me pegando de surpresa com o tom derrotado de sua voz.

Eu me sentei ao seu lado, tentando achar o mesmo ponto de foco para o qual ele olhava fixamente.

- Você sabe que não está. – lhe disse, afinal, ele não _precisava_ estar. Wufei e eu, pelo menos, jamais viraríamos as costas para ele, e acredito que Quatre, apesar de tudo, também não.

- Não é a mesma coisa. – ele replicou, não conseguindo evitar que o cansaço transparecesse em sua voz arrastada.

E sabia que não. Poderíamos estar todos do lado dele, mas a falta daquela _única pessoa_ fazia com que todo o resto se tornasse tão insignificante que nada mais importava.

- Quatre está bem. – informei para o caso dele querer saber e não se sentir confortável em vocalizar sua preocupação. - Você quebrou mesmo o nariz dele.

- Desculpe. – ele pediu com sua voz séria e desprovida de emoção, mas de certa forma eu acreditava ser sincero seu pedido, porque se não fosse, ele simplesmente não o faria ou diria que realmente mereceu.

- Não sei se devo aceitá-las. No seu lugar talvez tivesse feito o mesmo. – disse, tentando explicar que as desculpas eram desnecessárias, que entendia a reação que ele tivera e não o recriminava, afinal, Quatre tinha passado dos limites.

- E… o Duo? – ele vacilou em perguntar depois de uns segundos de silêncio e deixou transparecer um pouco da mágoa e preocupação que sentia.

Duo estava literalmente quebrado. Sim, podia ver um pouco da extensão dos estragos que ele causara em Heero, já que o americano também não era um homem de se encolher num canto e aceitar punições como um garotinho indefeso. Só que lutar contra Heero era… bem… lutar contra Heero. _Pedir para morrer_ seria uma boa explicação. O japonês não tinha sua fama de Soldado Perfeito à toa. Ele o era **– **e com todos os méritos que cabiam ao título. E Duo sofrera as conseqüências do desafio.

- Internado. – respondi voltando meu rosto para observar sua reação.

Ele se contraiu visivelmente, engolindo um bolo que parecia estar preso em sua garganta. Heero carregava um peso de culpa enorme, eu entendia isso pela forma como seu olhar se tornou menos rígido. Aos poucos eu via as defesas dele cederem, uma a uma, vindo abaixo.

- Eu perdi a cabeça. – Heero confessou, ainda sem me encarar… e eu duvidava que em algum momento ele o fizesse.

- Compreensível. – falei querendo fazê-lo entender que não estava ali para acusá-lo ou recriminá-lo. Também não queria que ele se preocupasse demais com o que tinha feito, por isso, o lembrei**:** - Ele não é feito de gesso, Heero, vai ficar bom em algumas semanas.

- Por que tudo isso? – ele me perguntou e eu sabia que ele se referia às decisões de Duo e as drogas. - Você sabe, Trowa?

Aquela pergunta continuava sem resposta. Os motivos de Duo permaneciam um mistério que ele guardava e não parecia disposto a compartilhar. Eu não acreditava que o americano era apenas um tolo deixando-se levar pelas novas amizades. Existia mais. Entretanto, agora ficaria muito mais difícil de descobrir a verdade. Duo estava hospitalizado e no momento em que soube disso, Zechs se colocara ao seu lado como um cão de guarda, rosnando e ameaçando qualquer um de nós que se aproximasse novamente de seu agora **'**oficialmente**'** amante. Heero não precisava saber desses detalhes, era desnecessário gerar mais amargura e raiva no estado em que estava. O fato era que, com Zechs protegendo Duo de forma quase feroz, nossas chances de obter a verdade zeravam.

- Não, eu não sei. Quatre não nos deu tempo de chegar ao fundo de todos os acontecimentos para depois conversarmos com você.

- Ele gosta muito de Duo. – constatou num quase suspiro.

- Mais do que deveria. – eu rebati, querendo compartilhar do algo mais que achava ser o único a saber, mas ele me surpreendeu ao me fazer ver que não.

- Eu sei. – disse como se o fato não o incomodasse em nada.

Eu o fitei com estranhamento. Heero saber dos sentimentos de Quatre e se manter imparcial por todo aquele tempo era uma grande controvérsia. Quando Duo começara a amizade com Zechs, seu incômodo fora nítido para qualquer um que quisesse ver, no entanto, parecia não lhe afetar que Quatre tivesse algum interesse no americano. Não quis questioná-lo sobre isso, seguindo uma lógica de que ele talvez nunca tivesse visto em Quatre uma ameaça ao seu relacionamento com Duo, como vira em Marquise.

- Mas eu o amo mesmo assim. – confessei sem qualquer tipo de vergonha, afinal, eu amava Quatre independente de qualquer coisa. Ele sabia que seus sentimentos por Duo nunca seriam concretizados, que eram apenas uma utopia, e que o que nós tínhamos era real. - Acho que é esse o ponto que queria que você entendesse.

- Não é a mesma coisa! – Heero rebateu rispidamente e, em seguida, controlou novamente sua voz. - Duo não precisa de mim.

- Vai desistir dele? – perguntei erguendo uma de minhas sobrancelhas, ficando em dúvida da decisão que ele iria tomar.

Heero ficou em silêncio, mas percebi o quanto ele tentava controlar a respiração e eu sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava. _Ele não queria chorar na minha frente._ Estava sob o estado de um estresse enorme e eu imaginava o tamanho da dor que ele sufocava dentro de si depois de toda aquela explosão com Duo ter passado.

- Você não é uma máquina como faz todos pensarem que é. – disse-lhe amenamente e quis fazê-lo enxergar a realidade da situação que tinha nas mãos. - Se você não lutar, vai perdê-lo… e não digo para Zechs ou para qualquer outro. – fiz uma pausa curta, considerando se deveria continuar ou não, mas se eu não falasse, certamente ele não sairia daquele estágio e entregaria os pontos. - Ele está se drogando, Heero. Sem você, ele vai afundar. Não importam os motivos agora.

- Eu não posso. – ele parecia estar num debate interno consigo mesmo, sua feição passou de passiva para raivosa num segundo tornando suas palavras amargas. - As coisas que ele me disse… Tudo o que ele fez…

Eu sabia o que Duo havia feito, porém, não tinha idéia do que fora proferido durante aquela briga entre eles. Pelo jeito que Heero estava transtornado e pelo que conhecia bem da língua sem travas do americano, com certeza não teriam sido nada sutis ou amenas.

- Às vezes temos que deixar o orgulho de lado para não perdermos o que mais vale em nossas vidas. – considerei. - E você o ama.

A minha afirmação pareceu amenizar a ira causada pelas lembranças das palavras ditas por Duo, fazendo Heero refletir ainda mais afetado pela constatação de que não havia como mudar seus sentimentos, por mais que lhe doesse ser lembrado disso.

- Como eu não percebi que ele precisava de mim? – Heero indagou-se mais para si mesmo do que para mim, provavelmente repensando nas acusações de Quatre, finalmente caindo na armadilha da culpa. - Eu deveria ter percebido. Era minha responsabilidade e eu deveria…

- Você tem que tomar uma decisão, Heero. – o cortei rispidamente, evitando que ele entrasse numa espiral de comiseração. Não permitiria que isso acontecesse. - _Lute por ele._ Lute como costumava lutar pelas colônias.

- Eu não consigo! – ele se exaltou, escorregando daquela frieza que tentava inutilmente manter diante de mim, finalmente me encarando pela primeira vez desde que eu me sentara ao seu lado. - Não é mais como antes!

Eu lhe sorri amenamente, vendo o quão desesperado estava, o quanto ele lutava para não demonstrar isso. Não adiantaria gritar-lhe algum senso lógico sobre o quanto era capaz de conseguir voltar a ser aquela pessoa calculista e totalmente desprovida de emoções, para alcançar um objetivo, de antes; por isso, mantendo a minha voz tranqüila, lhe dei o único apelo que poderia lhe sensibilizar… e fazê-lo ver que não era uma questão de força de vontade ou não, era uma necessidade.

- Ele precisa de você.

Ele ficou mudo e vi que por um segundo parou de respirar, abatido pelo que havia sido dito. Certamente começando a entender que não se tratava só dele, do que ele estava sofrendo e passando, que existia um outro lado que continuava precisando de sua ajuda… e essa continuava sendo negada.

- E eu preciso dele… - confessou com a voz embargada.

O choro veio, apesar de eu acreditar que não viria. Ele abaixou a cabeça, escondendo a vergonha por estar deixando que alguém testemunhasse a queda de suas lágrimas e tentava abafar os soluços entre dentes trincados e seus braços. E me senti um pouco abalado por ser justamente eu a presenciar aquele tipo de queda do Soldado Perfeito. Era triste. O despedaçar de uma imagem que para todos era inquebrável; o poder que o Deus da Morte exercia sobre aquele homem era absoluto, total, esmagador e infinito...

Eu estendi meu braço esquerdo, colocando-o sobre seu ombro e balançando seu corpo levemente num sinal para que tivesse força. E assim ficamos por horas que pareceram uma eternidade.

oOo

Quando retornei para casa naquela noite, eu estava psicologicamente drenado por toda aquela confusão. Pode não parecer, mas lidar com tudo o que estava se passando com meus amigos era desgastante. Eu ainda tinha que ligar para Wufei e saber sobre Duo, já que quando eu deixei o hospital, o chinês dissera que ficaria para ver se tinha mais notícias ou se conseguia conversar com ele. Eu tinha minhas dúvidas quanto à última opção; Zechs não permitiria e com certeza sua vontade seria acatada, já que estava tomando a dianteira como responsável pelas decisões a respeito de Duo, por ser agora a pessoa mais próxima ligada a ele.

Todavia, ainda existia outro problema e este me esperava sentado no sofá da sala, me lançando um olhar que pedia compreensão.

- Você fez tudo errado, Quatre. – respondi num suspiro ao seu olhar.

- Eu sei. – admitiu, a voz levemente anasalada pelo machucado que Heero causara em seu nariz, que agora já estava tratado. Levantando-se, vindo em minha direção, ele me abraçou. Não estava satisfeito com suas atitudes, mesmo assim meus braços circundaram seu corpo, acabando com um pouco da insegurança dele. - Eu sinto muito… – ele se desculpou aliviado, para em seguida voltar com seu discurso egoísta. - Mas o Heero é um imbecil, como ele pode fazer isso com o Duo? Deixar que ele caísse na cama de Zechs e nas drogas?

Eu suspirei e me afastei do abraço. Começaria tudo de novo e como sempre, não chegaríamos a lugar algum. Para Quatre existia a dificuldade de ser imparcial quando o assunto era Duo, mas eu ainda tinha a esperança de fazê-lo enxergar seus erros.

- Você era o _melhor amigo dele_ e _também_ não percebeu. – acusei num tom calmo, seguindo para a cozinha, enquanto tirava a jaqueta dos Preventers e a jogava em cima de uma das poltronas no caminho.

- Ele mandou o Duo para o hospital! – Quatre rebateu de imediato, me seguindo e parando no vão da porta.

- É… - eu falei usando de um tom um pouco irônico, enquanto pegava uma lata de cerveja na geladeira, para em seguida acusá-lo novamente: - …e de quem é a culpa?

Eu me virei a tempo de vê-lo abaixar o olhar e realmente parecer se sentir culpado. Não gostava de saber o que ele deveria estar sentindo, mas também não seria certo simplesmente abstrair o que ele fizera e fingir que nada aconteceu.

- Eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse. – ele sussurrou e, por mais que eu quisesse manter a postura, não era forte o bastante quando se tratava dele.

- Esqueça, Quatre. Agora já foi. – eu disse cansado, me recostando na pia e abrindo a lata, bebendo um gole do líquido amargo antes de voltar a falar: - Torça pra que eles consigam se entender.

Quatre deu de ombros, como se concordasse comigo e foi se sentar à mesa, voltando a me olhar com insegurança.

- Eu queria procurar Duo. – comentou, dando ênfase a uma vontade que ele não tinha certeza se queria cumprir. - Conversar com ele.

A mente de Quatre nunca fora uma caixinha de surpresas. Ele era sincero e expressivo demais, logo, fácil de ser interpretado. Levara um golpe grande com o que acontecia com Duo. Seu melhor amigo, uma pessoa por quem ele guardava um apreço além desses limites da amizade, tinha mentido, o enganado e não seria precipitado dizer que Quatre sentia-se no mínimo**,** traído. No final das contas, o americano estava afetando a todos nós de maneiras diferentes, mas não menos intensas; mexia com nossas vidas e fazia com que sofrêssemos**,** mesmo que não estivesse ao seu alcance perceber o mal que nos impunha.

- Mas está magoado. – finalizei para ele, vendo-o expressar-se com tristeza e amargura em seu semblante.

- Ele mentiu pra mim. – vocalizou, magoado.

- Ele mentiu pra todos, _principalmente_ para o Heero. – não perdi a chance de rebater e trazer o nome de nosso amigo para tentar lhe mostrar que ele era o menos afetado naquela confusão.

Quatre sabiamente não replicou da maneira que eu esperava. Ao invés de justificar os atos de Duo e reafirmar a culpa de Heero, ele apenas se focou no que estava lidando.

- Talvez seja melhor deixá-lo lidar sozinho para que resolva a situação. – considerou, falando de Duo.

Se eu não estivesse testemunhando-o falar aquilo, talvez não acreditasse se alguém viesse me contar que Quatre estava verdadeiramente pensando em não se intrometer e ir correndo ficar ao lado de Duo, lhe dar apoio e quem sabe ficar mais perto dele do que deveria. Suas palavras só demonstravam o quanto as atitudes do americano o haviam magoado. Ainda assim, não mudaria da noite para o dia seus sentimentos em relação a Duo, me fazendo afirmar para que tivesse certeza de uma única coisa:

- Ele não vai estar sozinho.

Quatre me sorriu de forma quase desolada e indagou:

- Ele não vai desistir, não é mesmo?

Não. Eu tinha certeza que ele não desistiria. Poderia levar algum tempo e muito esforço para que refizesse sua decisão e se reerguesse, mas Heero não desistiria de Duo.

- E em algum momento você duvidou disso? - rebati, vendo-o me lançar um olhar triste e seu sorriso abrir mais um pouco.

- Acho que não. – ele confessou.

Naquele momento eu percebi que Quatre jamais esperou o contrário de Heero, que talvez estivesse tão decepcionado com a atitude permissiva dele em aceitar resignadamente o final do relacionamento com Duo - de deixar que Marquise o levasse embora e que, acima de tudo, não tomasse uma atitude quanto ao mal que Duo estava fazendo a si próprio - que não pudesse aceitar e isso o fizesse reagir daquela forma agressiva contra Heero. Olhando pelo ângulo de que ele próprio nunca lutara pelo americano ou lhe declarara com todas as letras o que sentia, não admitia que o japonês abrisse mão da pessoa que tinha confiado aos cuidados dele.

Eu sorri levemente para meu amante.

Talvez, apesar de precipitados e drásticos, seus atos não tivessem sido de todo mal calculados.

oOo

_**Continua…**_

* * *

Gotas de chuva caindo do céu  
Nunca conseguiriam levar embora meu sofrimento.  
Porém, já que não estamos juntos,  
Eu rezo por tempo chuvoso  
Para esconder estas lágrimas que eu espero que você nunca veja…

* * *

**Notas da Autora - Blanxe: **

Ficando cismada porque os povs de Trowa sempre terminam em 7 pags... Incrível...

**Notas da Beta – Illy-chan:**

Nunca tinha sentido o Heero ser tão _Heero_, num momento de sofrimento... e tudo, absolutamente TUDO, nele neste capítulo esteve perfeito... Chegando a doer m.e.s.m.o., com toda a carga de dor e desespero, em meu coração, o final da conversa dele com o Trowa. O ato dele se conscientizar de que quem o magoou ainda precisava dele, dependia dele – destarte sua própria mágoa e sofrimentos... Destarte precisar passar por cima de si mesmo e de alguma forma perdoar... DOEU.

Rasgou meu coração sem meias medidas ou meias palavras.

(sentindo-se completamente DEVASTADA com este capítulo)


	10. 10: Wufei Chang

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama…

**Beta: Illy-Chan **

**Agradecimentos:** À **Karura** por ter passado a música que me ajudou a desenvolver esse capítulo…

-

**Fic dedicada à Larcan, minha psico-pet-surtada!**

**-**

* * *

**Leave**

_Wufei Chang_

* * *

-

Quem aquele merda pensava que era para se colocar à frente da porta do quarto onde Maxwell estava internado e simplesmente proibir a entrada de seus amigos? Já não causara discórdia demais? Já não tinha acabado com os alicerces de um relacionamento e feito com que parecesse impossível reestruturar o que havia sido perdido – não só em relação à Yui, mas para nós mesmos também?

O principal elo – confiança – havia se quebrado e agora tínhamos nas mãos uma verdadeira bomba para desarmar. Sim, a meu ver Maxwell** –** nas atuais circunstâncias **– **era nada menos que um explosivo ambulante que poderia levar com ele muita gente para o buraco. A começar por Yui que, segundo Barton, não estava longe disso. Nós seguíamos bem atrás, afinal, por mais que existissem desavenças, o americano maluco era estimado, um amigo.

O que me fazia voltar ao ponto do _por que_ aquele imbecil do Marquise estar bloqueando a minha passagem.

- Eu vou quebrar a sua cara. – ameacei já irritado com aquela autoridade que ele exibia em relação ao bem estar de Maxwell. – E estou falando sério. _**. .**_

- Você e Barton já fizeram demais. – o maldito rebateu com toda altivez que podia. - Pode dar meia volta e ir comemorar com o resto dos seus amiguinhos pilotos.

Olhei com desdém ante a petulância de Marquise, sem saber explicar o porquê de eu ainda não ter começado o processo que tornaria o dentista dele um homem muito rico.

- Agora vai querer nos culpar pelo que aconteceu? – ironizei com um riso sardônico. O olhar de acusação me irritava,suas palavras só pioravam a situação e, por um segundo, pensei se não era isso mesmo que ele queria: me tirar do sério.

- Pois para mim parece bem claro de quem é a culpa aqui. Caso não tenha se dado conta dos laudos da Sally, Duo podia estar morto e tudo graças a vocês!

- Como se você se importasse realmente. – repliquei, reparando na forma que os olhos azuis se estreitaram e o maxilar endureceu. Sorri intimamente percebendo que dois podiam jogar aquele jogo. Na verdade, eu só tinha falado o que realmente pensava sobre os sentimentos dele em relação a Maxwell.

- Não assuma coisas sobre as quais não tem conhecimento, Chang. – ele sibilou, se aproximando perigosamente, mas não recuei e mantive a postura firme.

- Eu assumo o que eu vejo. – o enfrentei. – E eu vi claramente os _grandes sentimentos_ que você nutre quando injetou aquela porcaria nele.

- Já disse para não falar sobre do que não sabe! – Marquise se exaltou, porém, não foi o suficiente para me fazer calar.

- Oh, por acaso vai dizer que está fazendo isso para ajudá-lo? – debochei sem qualquer resguardo.

- E você está tomando dores que não são suas! Heero vacilou, perdeu, e você está comprando uma briga dele. – ele disse com segurança. - Eu não vou permitir que interfiram no bem estar de Duo, não depois do Soldadinho praticamente tê-lo colocado em coma; e eu tenho pleno direito de tomar essa decisão porque _ele_ me colocou como sendo responsável por seu bem-estar!

Essa era nova para mim. Maxwell tinha excluído Yui da posição de responsável por suas decisões em ocasiões como aquela, em que não poderia responder por si e colocara Marquise em seu lugar? O que mais viria para me surpreender? E o pior, por que eu ainda me surpreendia?

- Eu não acredito. – ainda tentei negar que aquilo fosse verdade e conseguir enxergar um blefe nas palavras que Marquise me dizia.

- Não faço questão que acredite; fale com Sally, se vai te fazer sentir melhor. - ele falou num tom arrogante. - Mas o fato é que você não vai perturbar Duo com seus sermões moralistas no estado em que ele está!

Para alguém que estava com outro apenas para se divertir, até que Marquise fazia um teatro bem convincente de quem realmente guardava sentimentos profundos por Maxwell. Felizmente, eu não era tolo, muito menos burro para acreditar naquilo. Ele nunca me inspiraria confiança. Por mais que trabalhássemos para a mesma instituição e Marquise viesse provando o quão bom profissional era, aos meus olhos, ele sempre seria a pessoa que insanamente quase destruiu o planeta.

Eu poderia bradar tudo isso ali mesmo, porém, a Dra Po chegou com uma expressão contrariada e nos olhou com aquele jeito reprovador de professora de primário que pegou os alunos sendo desrespeitosos com as normas.

- Wufei, não tenho que lembrar que essa é uma área hospitalar, não é mesmo? – exatamente o que eu pensei, substituindo 'professora' por 'médica enfezada'. - Se quiserem resolver suas diferenças, que o façam do lado de fora. – percebendo que nem Marquise, nem eu dávamos mostra de mudar de atitude, ela segurou em meu braço e me guiou para que eu a acompanhasse. - Eu quero conversar com você em particular.

- Melhor tomar cuidado, Marquise. – ameacei por sobre os ombros.

Ele apenas sorriu com deboche ante a minha ameaça e, para não acabar cometendo um desrespeito com Sally, me segurei para não reagir.Não estava conformado, de maneira alguma. Eu queria quebrar aqueles dentes e apagar o sorriso do rosto do infeliz, porém, isso me causaria problemas: com certeza teria a mesma punição de Yui e, por enquanto, não valia a pena. Mas minha ameaça não fora vazia. Se o japonês descontrolado não o fizesse, eu mesmo ensinaria para aquele desonrado uma lição que ele dificilmente esqueceria.

oOo

Eu acompanhei Sally até uma das salas de atendimento que estava vazia e, pela primeira vez, notei seu semblante pesado. Encarei-a, estranhando sua postura e erguendo uma sobrancelha, perguntei:

- O que foi?

Ela respirou profundamente e se sentou à mesa, me olhando como se estivesse realmente muito cansada. Eu não duvidava que estivesse: depois de ter cuidado às pressas de Maxwell, ainda tinha seu posto como médica-chefe dos Preventers. Ela trabalhava demais e ainda precisava lidar com problemas como os nossos. Não parecia justo, realmente.

- Eu não deveria estar falando isso, mas o relacionamento entre Duo e Zechs me agrada tanto quanto a vocês. – ela comentou, porém percebi que passava de pura enrolação. Não estava nada disposto a ficar conversando como se não tivesse mais nada para fazer.

- Pule os debates de 'certo e errado' e vá direto ao ponto, se for mesmo falar alguma coisa. – avisei, automaticamente cruzando os braços sobre peito e lhe lançando um olhar crítico.

E ela riu.

Eu tinha usado de toda minha seriedade para deixar claro que não queria ficar de papo furado com aquela onna e ela simplesmente ria da minha cara… Se ela não fosse do sexo oposto…

- Você continua um poço de candura. – Sally ironizou, me fazendo fechar o cenho.

- E você continua enrolando. – rebati emburrado.

Finalmente ela pareceu entender que eu não estava muito disposto para rodeios e ficou séria novamente. Aquilo me assustava.

- Os exames de Duo acusaram algo estranho. – ela confessou, buscando em meus olhos algum tipo de confusão ou questionamento que a impulsionasse a contar o resto. Porém, não era surpresa para mim ou qualquer novidade que aquilo viesse a acontecer. O americano sem honra estava poluído e qualquer exame que um médico fizesse mostraria alterações.

- Era de se esperar. – suspirei, vendo a mulher a minha frente erguer uma das sobrancelhas.

- Falei com Zechs e ele me disse que poderiam ser os analgésicos que Duo vem tomando. – Sally prosseguiu, com ansiedade em seus olhos pela resposta que eu viesse a dar. Ela poderia ser uma simples mulher, mas não era tola e já havia percebido que eu sabia demais.

Aproximei-me, puxei uma cadeira que estava à frente da mesa e me sentei. Olhando diretamente para ela, afirmei:

- Não são.

Um breve silêncio pairou entre nós dois, enquanto ela raciocinava e absorvia a informação. Não discriminava a decepção impressa nos olhos dela, pois a mesma era sentida por todos nós.

- Eu não quis pressionar o caso, mas por algum motivo desconfiei que não fosse bem isso, por causa do que o resultado acusou. – Sally expôs, pesarosa, olhando paras as mãos entrelaçadas sobre a mesa. Como qualquer um que conhecia Maxwell, a esperança de estar enganado seria a última a morrer, mas naquele caso, não existiam enganos… infelizmente.

- Você vai ter que manter segredo sobre isso por enquanto. – a alertei, fazendo com que franzisse o cenho. - Se a Comandante _sequer _cogitar a possibilidade de Maxwell estar envolvido com drogas, a carreira dele vai pro buraco. Você sabe disso, Sally.

- Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo? – ela questionou levando uma mão a têmpora, alarmada pelo que conversavam ali.

- Não sabemos ao certo. – peguei-me pensando em desde quando Yui começara a ficar incomodado com o comportamento de Maxwell e calculei basicamente por volta desse período até o presente momento. - Provavelmente há uns quatro meses. Você pode ser basear também pela aproximação de Marquise.

- Então ele está envolvido com isso? – Sally indagou, perspicaz em seu raciocínio.

- Até o pescoço. – confirmei, seguro de que não existiam dúvidas sobre isso.

- Isso é sério, Wufei. – ela falou num tom preocupado. - Ele não está tomando qualquer porcaria não. Isso pode ter conseqüências gravíssim...

- E você pensa que eu não sei, onna? – não consegui evitar que meu tom saísse ríspido, afinal, por quem ela me tomava? Um idiota? - Estávamos tentando chegar à raiz do problema, descobrir o porquê dele estar cometendo mais burradas do que normalmente faria. Mas o retardado do Winner teve que abrir a boca pro Yui e agora o imbecil do Marquise não me deixa entrar no quarto e conversar com Maxwell!

Esse era todo o ponto. Se eu pelo menos conseguisse falar com aquele americano, tentaria arrancar de qualquer jeito a verdade dele para assim podermos entender melhor o problema. Tá, eu queria socar juízo na cabeça daquele burro também, mas isso era apenas um detalhe que não precisava ser exposto para Sally naquele momento.

- Nesse aspecto eu tenho que concordar com ele. – a mulher me criticou descaradamente, mas tinha seus motivos. – Você é a pessoa _menos_ indicada para aplicar psicologia em Duo, não importa a situação.

- Yui pegou ele de jeito. – comentei com um ínfimo sorriso. O que eu queria mesmo entrar naquele quarto e ver a cara amassada do Maxwell.

- E você não parece muito consternado com o que aconteceu. – ela disse com um tom irônico.

- Maxwell procurou por isso. – confessei em minhas palavras o quanto concordava com a atitude de Yui. - Deveria enfiar um pouco de juízo naquela cabeça oca que parece que só serve pra sustentar aquela trança.

- Ele poderia tê-lo matado, Wufei. – ela me criticou claramente num tom firme e me fez sentir um pequeno peso na consciência por aquele sentimento que guardava dentro de mim… mas só um pouquinho mesmo.

- Eu vi. Se não tivéssemos interferido, ele o teria feito.

Sally suspirou e tomou sua decisão, embora eu já desconfiasse que ela não me daria outra resposta.

- Eu vou esperar em consideração a vocês, mas quando Duo retornar ao trabalho, se não tiverem tomado providências, serei obrigada a informar a Une. Não posso permitir que um agente trabalhe drogado, é perigoso para ele próprio e para os outros.

Ela estava mais do que certa. Maxwell não poderia retomar sua posição como agente naquele estado e eu mesmo iria até a Comandante inteirá-la sobre a situação dele senão conseguíssemos resolver aquela confusão.

- Eu ainda quero falar com Maxwell. – insisti para, quem sabe, conseguir que ela me desse uma permissão acima da autoridade que Marquise tinha nas mãos.

Só o fato dela parar para pensar já me assegurava que eu teria uma resposta satisfatória, ou algo nesse sentido. Sally também era uma amiga de Maxwell e, como ela mesmo dissera, não gostava de Marquise. E Quem gostava, afinal? De qualquer forma, as palavras dela foram suficientes para que eu tivesse certeza que conseguiria falar com aquele americano imbecil.

- Tudo bem, Wufei. Eu aviso quando Zechs der uma brecha e você entra sem que ele te intercepte, mas se alguém te pegar ou isso vier ao conhecimento dele, você arquitetou tudo sozinho. Entendeu?

- Medo das conseqüências, onna? – ergui uma das minhas sobrancelhas completamente em deboche.

- Prezo o meu trabalho e não estou a fim de lidar com a Une. – ela respondeu e se levantou. - E fique agradecido: _estou lhe fazendo um favor._

Um **grande** favor, diga-se de passagem. Me deixava mais do que satisfeito burlar a prepotência de Marquise e seria ótimo poder finalmente confrontar Maxwell e quem sabe**,** descobrir os motivos daquela palhaçada toda.

oOo

Eu não pensei que demoraria tanto praquele desonrado deixar a guarda do quarto de Maxwell. Já estava cansado de ficar espreitando, sem que ele soubesse realmente que eu ainda estava no hospital, mas quando Sally ligou para o meu celular avisando que o bastardo saíra para comer algo na lanchonete, todo o tempo perdido ali pareceu desaparecer.

Mais do que rapidamente me encaminhei para onde o americano estava internado e entrei em seu quarto sem qualquer hesitação, fechando a porta atrás de mim bruscamente – não sou sutil e, naquele caso, eu queria que minha presença fosse notada de imediato.

Parei por um momento quando meus olhos caíram sobre a figura recostada na cama. Seus olhos estavam bem abertos, provavelmente sob o efeito do barulho que a porta fizera ao bater, ou simplesmente por estar me vendo ali. No mínimo deveria estar contando com a super proteção de Marquise e realmente não estava disposto a receber nenhum de nós.

Azar o dele. Eu estava lá, bem a sua frente e apreciando o estrago que Yui havia feito. Posso não ser o mais atento a essas futilidades quanto os outros, mas uma coisa era certa, até mesmo para mim: Duo Maxwell era um homem bonito. Até demais, eu diria. Mas ali, naquele momento, a única palavra que eu tinha para descrevê-lo era: feio. Muito feio.

Seu rosto estava inchado, ambos os olhos combinavam com a cor de sua íris, seu tórax estava bem enfaixado **–** mas as partes visíveis de sua pele estavam marcadas pela violência de Yui. A perna também estava imobilizada, enfim… Estava todo quebrado mesmo.

- Veio em busca da sua parcela de divertimento? – Maxwell quebrou o pesado silêncio que existia entre nós e me incomodou o tom de sua voz: rouca, mas fraca, no entanto, sem perder um tom de ironia. O maldito estava mal, porém, não perdia a petulância.

- Me divirto o suficiente vendo você nesse estado. – retorqui sorrindo em deboche.

- O que quer? – ele perguntou, enquanto eu não me atrevia a me aproximar mais do que aquilo. Havia parado a meio caminho da cama e não pretendia ir mais além.

- O mesmo que Yui. – respondi secamente, vendo-o virar o rosto na direção da janela como se o assunto o entediasse.

- Ele já conseguiu as respostas que queria.

- Não. – neguei, atraindo sua atenção para mim outra vez. - Eu quero saber o porquê das drogas. – defini exatamente o que desejava que ele esclarecesse e finalizei: - Se você fode com Marquise ou não, é questão de mau gosto seu.

- Com ciúmes? – ele perguntou dando uma pequena risada, mas se contraindo visivelmente em seguida. Ele realmente não estava nada bem, só que eu não poderia ter pena dele.

- Não me provoque ou aproveito que já estamos no hospital pra te quebrar mais um pouco. – grunhi, fechando os punhos ao lado de meu corpo. - Responda a pergunta.

- Não preciso te responder porra nenhuma. – ele cuspiu, os olhos faiscando de um sentimento que eu não compreendia, parecia um misto de mágoa e raiva.

O que ele tinha ali para estar magoado? Fora ele quem começara tudo aquilo. Não tinha o direito de se sentir injustiçado ou ferido por tudo o que lhe acontecia. Os únicos que poderiam reclamar de algo éramos nós.

- Apesar de nossas diferenças, eu o admirava como piloto, agente e amigo. – confessei seriamente e sem saber por que, mas continuei mesmo assim. Talvez eu realmente precisasse expurgar tudo o que estava entalado desde que o vira com Marquise. Não importava se psicologicamente não lhe faria bem, porque ele _também _não estava nos fazendo bem. - Você conseguiu quebrar tudo isso de uma única vez, mostrando que nunca foi forte, que precisava de uma fuga pra lidar com tudo isso.

- Não me sensibiliza, Fei. – Maxwell retorquiu e aquilo só me encheu mais de raiva. Ele não admitia que estava errado, não fazia qualquer esforço para tentar se justificar e aquilo só vinha reforçar uma coisa: onde estava o idiota que todos nós pensávamos que conhecíamos?

- Deveria, porque quando um homem perde o respeito, ele não é mais nada. – rebati e ele com um tom impertinente, replicou:

- Já acabou com a esculhambação?

Eu não demorei muito para responder - o breve silêncio perdurou apenas tempo suficiente para que meu sangue fervesse com a forma como ele ignorava tudo o que eu estava falando ali.

- Não, seu bastardinho egoísta! E já que você não pode sair dessa cama, vai escutar tudo o que quero dizer! – explodi, me aproximando, como não queria, da cama dele. - Você é uma desculpa de ser humano que _pensa _que pode fazer o que quiser sem arcar com as conseqüências. Por mais que tenha uma explicação pra essa vergonha que está fazendo, não justifica, **nunca** vai justificar a forma baixa como apunhalou Yui e, porque não dizer, a todos nós. Não conhecemos quem você é, usou de uma mascara ridícula pra nos manter por perto, pra nos ganhar e depois cuspir pro alto tudo o que dedicávamos a você!

Eu o vi engolir um bolo que estava preso em sua garganta, mas seu olhar, sua expressão arrogante, não se alteraram em nada.

- Você é um moralista de merda. – ele disse com dificuldade, mas querendo deixar bem claro que minhas palavras não o afetavam.

Ele podia ser mesmo um bastardo, porém, mesmo que não fizesse diferença alguma, eu ia falar tudo o que pensava dele naquele momento e ninguém me impediria.

- Cala a boca que eu não terminei! – não me importava com o tom elevado de minha voz. Quanto mais alto, melhor. - Eu _**prezo **_tudo o que tenho, eu _**lutei **_naquelas guerras pra ter isso que vivo hoje e é frustrante ver alguém que eu considerava tanto e pensava compartilhar desse sentimento, jogar tudo pelo ralo, como se fosse nada. Não entra na minha cabeça, você tinha tudo: uma boa casa, um emprego estável, um amante que o amava, amigos… então por que isso não foi o suficiente? Por que você quer destruir tudo ao seu redor?!

Eram muitos por quês, e ele não reagira a nenhum deles, apesar de algo dentro de mim ter se aliviado um pouco com aquele desabafo.

- Eu tenho direito de viver a minha vida como eu quero. – foi tudo o que ele considerou depois de tudo o que eu dissera.

- Isso não é resposta! – sibilei impaciente.

- Então pare de fazer suposições a meu respeito. – demandou tentando elevar a voz também, mas falhando, pois sua garganta parecia seca demais para tal. - Sua amizade e mente limitada não podem enxergar um palmo além da carcaça que cada um de nós vestimos.

E aquelas últimas palavras me afetaram como jamais pensei que algum dia pudesse acontecer. Eu já não queria matá-lo ou colocar juízo na cabeça dele. Sentia pena e total decepção pelo homem a minha frente.

- Esquivo e falso. Isso é você, Duo Maxwell. – falei com minha ira completamente controlada e a voz comedida, mas não menos rancorosa. – Não há carcaça que esconda uma fruta podre no meio das boas.

E foi quando escutamos a porta do quarto se abrir. Vi Maxwell respirar como se estivesse aliviado e antes de me virar para trás quase poderia jurar que seus olhos marejaram, mas quando vi Marquise ali como se estivesse pronto para matar alguém, não dei importância a qualquer que fosse o drama que Maxwell quisesse interpretar para seu novo amante.

- _**Caia fora,**_ Wufei. – ele sibilou e por algum motivo, eu não sentia mais vontade de enfrentá-lo.

- Talvez você nos tenha feito um favor, Marquise. – as palavras saíram conscientes de minha boca e pareceram enfurecê-lo ainda mais.

- Eu disse **CAI FORA!!** – ele gritou, aposto que se segurando para não pular em meu pescoço.

Eu deixei o quarto lançando um olhar do mais absoluto desprezo para ambos.

oOo

Não me dei ao trabalho de ir avisar Sally sobre o acontecido e quando entrei em meu carro, antes de deixar o hospital, tratei de ligar para Barton. Ele provavelmente esperava notícias minhas e eu precisava me acalmar antes de pegar na direção.

- Eu juro que repassei todos os ensinamentos de Buda na minha mente pra não acabar o serviço de Yui. – desabafei abruptamente assim que atendeu ao telefone e não foi à toa que ele não demonstrou surpresa alguma. Me admirava a personalidade de Barton: se Yui era frio, o ex-piloto do Heavyarms era paciente, calmo demais pros meus padrões de reação.

_- Você não deveria ter forçado a barra._ - foi sua resposta e eu não contive uma risada sardônica.

- Eu precisava… - confessei. - …ou ia morrer com tudo o que tava preso em minha garganta.

_- Devo assumir que cuspiu toda sua revolta nele._

- Tudo e mais um pouco. – confirmei com um certo orgulho embutido em minha voz. Não tinha porque mentir; eu estava satisfeito, pelo menos, comigo mesmo.

_- E conseguiu respostas? _– ele me perguntou suspirando e percebi uma ponta de ironia vindo dele. Não duvidava que estivesse mesmo debochando, prevendo que, por eu ter perdido a paciência facilmente não teria alcançado meu objetivo final. E ele estava certo.

- Não. – admiti, numtom baixo.

_- Eu sabia. – _ele falou, me incomodando que ele tivesse mesmo razão.

- Ele é uma fraude, Barton! – me exaltei querendo mostrar um pouco dos meus motivos para que ele percebesse com o que estávamos lidando. - Maxwell não passa disso, não existe!

_- Já parou pra pensar que talvez seja__ exatamente__ por isso que ele esteja nessa furada? _– ele me perguntou e eu simplesmente não entendi o que quis dizer com aquilo.

- Como assim?

_- Porque não o vemos além dos sorrisos, do homem que nunca tem problemas, aquele que sempre está de bem com tudo o que acontece.- _ele expôs.

- Não o defenda, Barton. – pedi:afinal, era inadmissível alguém defendendo aquele americano imbecil. - Ele não merece.

_- Você está magoado, Wufei. Todos nós estamos, mas não vai adiantar simplesmente virar as costas para o problema. – _eu odiava quando ele bancava a voz da razão. - _E acredite, temos __dois __nas mãos._

- Dois? – perguntei confuso, mas no fundo já desconfiando qual seria sua resposta.

_- Vá ver como está Heero. _– foi tudo o que ele precisou falar.

- Tão ruim assim?

_- Você não faz nem idéia._ – ele disse num suspiro como se estivesse cansado. -_ De qualquer forma, tente não pisar mais no pouco do que o ainda mantém de pé._

Quer indireta mais direta do que aquela? Tudo bem que eu era um pouco intolerante, mas logicamente não faria com que justamente Yui se sentisse pior do que já estava se sentindo… Mesmo que no fundo ainda existisse aquela vontade de falar para o japonês tudo o que eu pensava sobre seu maldito americano.

oOo

E qual não foi minha frustração ao chegar à casa de Yui, ver praticamente todas as luzes da casa acesa, tocar a campainha… e simplesmente não ser atendido? Fui ignorado, mas eu, Wufei Chang, não dirigira até ali para dar com a cara na porta só porque um japonês ranzinza não estava a fim de descer e abrir a merda da porta. Fui primeiramente lógico e testei virar a maçaneta e estranhei. Yui **–** neurótico do jeito que era **– **não deixaria a porta aberta, mas estávamos falando do homem que tinha caído no fundo de um poço por causa de seu relacionamento falido. Bem, para que reclamar? Poupava-me o trabalho de ter que arrombar aquela joça.

No entanto, se eu estava surpreso com a porta destrancada, o que vi diante de mim assim que coloquei os pés dentro da casa fez meus olhos se arregalarem.

- Por Nataku… - murmurei, vendo tudo a minha frente no mais pleno estado de destruição.

Eu me preocupei **–** lógico, estou longe de ser uma pessoa insensível **–** mas fiquei estático por um bom tempo, chocado com móveis tombados, vidros quebrados, papeis espalhados, fotografias destroçadas. Qualquer um poderia jurar que um furacão teria passado por ali, mas no fundo eu desconfiava que aquilo só tinha um nome.

Um barulho alto de algo se quebrando me fez despertar do choque e me situei, distinguindo que o som viera do andar superior da casa.

- Yui?! – chamei, subindo rapidamente as escadas.

Mais barulhos de coisas se quebrando e nenhuma resposta. Nesse ponto, corri os degraus que faltavam e encontrei mais uma cena que me surpreendeu: o japonês estava no quarto de casal, o mesmo estado de destruição tomava o local. O barulho alto que escutara anteriormente aparentemente fora do armário de roupas vindo abaixo e agora ele estava em frente à cama bagunçada, jogando um vidro de álcool sobre a mesma, onde haviam diversas fotografias e, em seguida, o vi simplesmente riscar um fósforo e acender uma _'fogueira'_ ali.

- O que está fazendo?! – perguntei ainda atônito, mas me aproximando dele, enquanto o fogo crescia. - Endoidou?

Ele olhava para sua obra com olhos vítreos e apesar da seriedade, havia uma satisfação demonstrada apenas pelo jeito que seus olhos brilhavam com o elevar das chamas.

Tudo bem, eu era o estressado e drástico do grupo, então, porque Yui estava querendo tomar o meu lugar?

- Saia daqui, Wufei. – ele ordenou com a voz fria, completamente desprovida de emoção.

- Nem que compartilhasse da sua loucura. – contestei, fazendo menção de ir procurar por algo que apagasse aquele fogo.

- Nem ouse apagar. – ele me ameaçou sibilando entre dentes, o que era o mesmo que: _apague e eu te mato._

- A casa vai pegar fogo, imbecil!! – e realmente pegaria. As chamas aumentavam rapidamente e a fumaça começava a tomar conta do cômodo de janelas fechadas.

- Que se consuma inteira. – ele disse com um sorriso maníaco e o brilho das chamas refletindo a loucura que o dominava.

Podia ser ridículo, mas eu estava começando a sentir um pouco de medo ali. Yui parecia fora de si e, ao mesmo tempo, muito consciente do que fazia. Aquele era o efeito que Maxwell causava nele? Era assim que o Deus da Morte destruía aqueles a quem amava?

- Você não está bem. – grunhi, buscando meu celular no bolso de minha jaqueta dos Preventers. - Vou ligar para Barton!

O celular foi arrancado de minha mão assim que o abri e quando dei por mim, Yui simplesmente o jogava em cima da cama em chamas. Eu o olhei aturdido e reclamei completamente indignado:

- Aquele era a porra do meu celular, Yui! Você tem noção de quanto custou?

Bem, fui ignorado de novo quando ele me olhou indiferente. Eu me retraí sentindo algo estranhamente insano emanando dele.

- Eu nunca estive melhor. – Yui afirmou e, em seguida, perguntou com aquele jeito… maníaco: - Quer assistir a um espetáculo?

- Yui! – reclamei quando a mão dele agarrou a frente de minha jaqueta e saiu me puxando para fora do quarto e escada abaixo. - O que deu em você?

- Estou me libertando. – ele respondeu sem olhar para trás, enquanto eu quase tropeçava os degraus naquela descida rápida até a porta da frente.

- Pra mim você está em crise psicótica. – rebati inconformado, porém, era exatamente aquilo que eu pensava: ele tinha enlouquecido.

Quando finalmente saímos da casa e chegamos até a calçada, ele me soltou bruscamente e virou-se olhando para a construção a sua frente como se esperasse realmente por um espetáculo. E realmente haveria um, se não chamássemos os bombeiros logo, mas eu já estava mais tentado a chamar o sanatório. Yui não parecia nada normal, pelo menos não como a pessoa que eu costumava lidar.

- Você vai estar colocando em risco as outras casas se a sua se incendiar por completo! – avisei, ainda tentando fazê-lo voltar à razão.

- Eu preciso disso. – ele explicou sem desviar o olhar da casa. Ele queria mesmo vê-la queimar e, em certo canto perturbado de minha própria mente, eu chegava a compreendê-lo. Se livrar da casa, das coisas que faziam lembrá-lo do que vivera com Maxwell… era compreensível, mas não naquele nível.

- Quando a Comandante souber disso você vai ser internado. – eu disse, querendo trazer um pouco de senso para que ele entendesse as conseqüências do que estava fazendo.

- Não se preocupe. – ele me garantiu, virando o rosto para me encarar. - Os bombeiros vão chegar logo… - voltou a olhar para casa que visivelmente mostrava que o fogo se espalhava rápido já que as chamas e a fumaça aumentavam, saindo pelas janelas. - …eu só preciso desse momento.

Eu entendi o que ele falou. Ele realmente queria apenas expurgar os sentimentos por Maxwell e a vida que tinham levado até ali. Não era errado, mas por algum motivo também não achava certo.

E a casa queimou por dentro, acho que como ele queria. Quando os bombeiros chegaram e todo processo para evitar que o fogo se alastrasse ainda mais, se deu, Yui simplesmente lançou um último olhar frio para a casa e se virou, começando a caminhar para seu carro, que estava estacionado próximo a calçada.

- Yui!– chamei, indo atrás dele.

- Cuide disso. – ele entrou no carro e me dispensou um olhar ainda indiferente. – Não se preocupe comigo. Eu vou estar bem.

Eu queria impedi-lo, afinal, sabe-se lá o que uma pessoa desestabilizada como ele estava poderia fazer, mas algo em seu olhar me deu a certeza de que ele não mentia ou dizia aquilo para me confortar. Então eu não o impedi**:** deixei que fosse, esperando não me arrepender por aquilo e já pensando, ao voltar a olhar para casa, o que eu explicaria a Comandante sobre aquilo.

-

_**Continua…**_

* * *

Porque é uma batalha

e este é o seu chamado final…

Era uma experiência, você cometeu um erro, nós sabemos…

Mas por que você não se arrepende?

Por que você não se arrepende? Por quê?

* * *

**Notas:**

**Beta Illy-chan HimuraWakai:** Totalmente elétrica por causa do adorado Wufei e suas reações bombásticas \o/ MUITO MUITO OBRIGADÃO MESMO por este POV do nosso chinês, Blanxe!! Ele deu um _**show**_!!

E claro, DOMO ARIGATOU pelos palavrões!! KKKKK

Agora, o Oscar para as melhores cenas:

Cena 01 - Wufei X Zechs:

**DÁ-LHE, WUFEI!! ENCARANDO O LOIRO **_**WELLATON**_** GIGANTE SEM ARREGAR!! CORAGEM É ISSO AE!! \o/**

Cena 02 – Wufei X Maxwell:

**YU-HUUU!! DESCASCA SEM DÓ, FEI! JOGA TUDO NA CARA, JOGAAAA!! D**

Cena 03 – Wufei X Yui:

**CARAALHOO! TÁ LÁ O HEERO TOCANDO FOGO EM TUDO... E O CHINA AINDA O XINGA DE IMBECIL E GRITA COM ELE POR CAUSA DO CELULAR? **

"_**...era a porra do meu celular, Yui! Tem idéia..."**_** YES!! ESSE É O MEU DRAGÃO CHINÊS!! XDDD!!**

**ISSO SIM, é que é o p.o.v. de um PERSONAGEM EXPLOSIVO, ohhohoho o/**

**(agarra o Wufei e sae correndo com ele, já que não dá para fazer o mesmo com Trowa, pois o Trow é grandão )**


	11. 11: Heero Yui

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama…

**Beta: Illy-Chan H.Wakai**

**Agradecimentos:** À minha beta, **Illy-Chan**, que indicou idéias para o desenvolvimento desse capítulo e à **Niu** que deu uma grande ajuda também (satisfeita, abestada? Você é uma mala...)

-

**Fic dedicada à Larcan, minha psico-pet-surtada!**

* * *

**Leave**

_Heero Yui_

* * *

Duas semanas.

Exatas duas semanas e contando, desde que o mundo ao meu redor voltara a ser o calculado preto e branco. Olhei para o velho calendário em cima da escrivaninha e fechei o laptop. Tudo o que eu precisava saber já estava memorizado, tudo o que eu precisaria estava ao meu dispor esperando apenas por aquele momento.

A alta de Duo.

Acompanhei seu progresso à distância – através do hackeamento aos bancos de dados dos Preventers, estava a par do seu histórico médico, além da evolução do seu tratamento na UTI. Por um rastreador GPS, sabia os horários em que Zechs chegava e saía do hospital, todos os seus passos. Enraivecia-me ao ver que sua rotina era apenas: Preventers, hospital e casa; o ciclo se repetindo diariamente como se a vida dele realmente girasse em torno de Duo. Como se… o amasse. Ele não poderia amá-lo de verdade, afinal, fazia dele um viciado, sequer se importando com as conseqüências.

_/Inaceitável. Pensamentos inaceitáveis. Este modo de pensar não é importante, não é necessário./_

Um fim já fora dado ao meu ilusório passado com o americano. Tudo o que existira fora quebrado e queimado junto com aquela casa. Havia sido necessário para me livrar do grande apego que eu tinha pelo lugar, pela lembrança do que compartilhara ali com Duo, além de ser um alívio para o estresse que eu sentia. Apegos eram desnecessários, já que estava decidido a colocar um ponto final nos sentimentos e simplesmente agir por um único motivo.

Trowa estava certo. Já não interessava se ele havia visto um lado meu que eu gostaria que permanecesse nas sombras, pois foram suas palavras que me deram um propósito. Wufei também demonstrara sua parcela de ajuda ao lidar com o estrago que eu tinha feito à casa e aplacar a ira da Comandante. Podia imaginar o quanto ela deveria estar furiosa, afinal, não compareci a uma sessão sequer com o psicólogo como me fora determinado naquelas semanas de suspensão, e ainda desapareci sem deixar rastros. Até agora. Provavelmente ela esperava meu retorno ao trabalho para descontar tudo em mim, mas Une não teria esse prazer.

Eu não voltaria.

Pelo menos, não por um bom tempo. E eu sabia que a organização me aceitaria de volta pelo simples fato de eu ser o que sou: um agente que servia perfeitamente aos seus propósitos.

Peguei minha bolsa em cima da cama de solteiro e o laptop, sem nem mesmo dar uma última olhada para o quarto de hotel que me servira de abrigo durante aqueles dias, saí, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Estava escuro, ainda era madrugada e eu não tinha tempo a perder.

Guiei meu carro pelas ruas praticamente vazias dado ao horário, parando apenas quando estava diante do apart-hotel para onde Duo voltara no dia anterior. Quando Zechs fora buscá-lo, eu estava por perto e, de longe, pude ver que ele ainda mancava um pouco, além disso parecia perfeitamente bem. Trowa tinha razão mais uma vez: ele não era feito de gesso e sim do mesmo material resistente que nós, ex-pilotos Gundam.

Vê-los juntos, Zechs e Duo, ainda me incomodava… bem lá no fundo me…

_/Focar. Focar na missão./_

Fiquei por um momento olhando para a entrada que dava recepção e pensando um pouco no que estava prestes a fazer. Muita gente ficaria descontente…

Perfeito.

Pacientemente eu esperei, sabia que Zechs ainda estava lá – havia colocado o GPS no belo carro que ele desfilava para cima e para baixo, então, a questão toda era apenas aguardar, lutando para minha mente continuar centrada na missão e não no que ele estaria fazendo com Duo durante aquele tempo todo.

Minha espera durou exatas três horas, quando o carro modelo Sport prateado saiu da garagem do prédio. Meus olhos se estreitaram ao reconhecer de imediato o loiro de óculos escuros ao volante. Acho que sempre fazia isso, já que meu primeiro pensamento era matá-lo, no entanto, manchar minhas mãos com o sangue dele não seria justo já que Duo o escolhera e não a mim. Por mais que Zechs fosse culpado, acreditava que não carregasse a responsabilidade por meu amante me abandonar. A culpa podia ser minha, ou quase com certeza de Duo, mas Zechs… Zechs era só a pessoa que estivera lá no momento certo. Tudo aquilo era, infelizmente, conseqüência das opções e decisões de Duo. Opções e decisões que eu ainda tinha curiosidade de saber o porquê de ele tê-las tomado.

_/Não agora. Os parâmetros não são esses. Todo o restante é dispensável./_

Quando Zechs partiu, deixei o carro e caminhei para a entrada do prédio, parando diante da portas duplas de vidro. Olhei impassível para a câmera de monitoramento num dos cantos superiores da parede e, sem me importar, entrei assim que ambas as portas se abriram automaticamente.

O homem que se sentava atrás do balcão parecia entretido com o programa que passava numa das televisões e não quis saber para onde eu ia, ou me dispensou um olhar sequer.

Entrei no elevador, indo até o andar onde sabia que ficava o apartamento que Duo estava morando, com a certeza que seu amante não voltaria durante muito… Na verdade, eu não precisava de tanto tempo assim, mas saber que ele estaria ocupado trabalhando nos Preventers me deixava mais tranqüilo para fazer o que tinha que ser feito.

Como um homem educado, toquei a campainha e, mais uma vez, esperei.

Escutei resmungos, algo como: '_Você tem a chave__,__ por que não abre a maldita porta sozinho?'_ e, em seguida, estava diante dele. Seus olhos violetas se arregalaram e qualquer reclamação morreu em sua garganta quando reconheceu que quem estava ali não era seu amante, mas sim o motivo de toda sua desgraça.

Fiquei encarando-o por um instante, sem deixar que ele percebesse que já tinha reparado no seu torso nu, ainda enfaixado, imobilizando as costelas que eu mesmo havia quebrado. Os hematomas em seu rosto quase não existiam mais e seu cabelo estava bagunçado, ainda na trança, mas mostrando nitidamente a farra que o travesseiro deveria ter causado durante a noite.

Quando ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, eu fui mais rápido.

- Não vim para brigar. – as palavras foram ditas num tom mecânico.

Ele engoliu em seco e umedeceu os lábios com a língua, demonstrando um certo nervosismo.

- Já não fez o suficiente? – ele indagou, sem toda a soberba que demonstrara em nosso último encontro. – O que quer aqui?

Não, eu realmente não achava que tinha feito o suficiente. Entretanto, quebrá-lo como desejava não estava na minha lista naquela missão.

- Conversar. – respondi secamente, vendo uma de suas sobrancelhas se erguer em curiosidade.

- O que há para conversar mais? – Duo indagou, incerto.

- Posso? – fiz um meneio com a cabeça na direção do interior do apartamento e ele pareceu ponderar. Decerto pensava se seria seguro deixar-me entrar. Eu não poderia culpá-lo por temer que o encurralasse e desse cabo definitivamente de sua vida miserável.

Vontade não faltava, mas não fazia parte dos parâmetros também.

De qualquer forma, ele abriu espaço para que eu pudesse entrar e assim o fiz. Meus olhos rapidamente vasculharam o lugar onde Zechs pagava uma grande quantidade de dinheiro apenas para manter Duo morando e não fiquei surpreso com o conforto do lugar. Depois de uma prévia investigação pessoal, eu havia descoberto que Marquise bancava todo o luxo necessário para o americano - certamente, era ele quem fornecia a droga que Duo usava.

Maldito.

- O que quer conversar, Heero? – ele perguntou, virando-se brevemente para fechar a porta e eu aproveitei o momento. - Veio pedir desculpas por quase ter conseguido me matar?

- Não. – ele parou imóvel, sentindo repentinamente o quão perto eu estava. Era quase palpável a tensão que tomara todo o seu corpo e aquela sensação de medo que lhe causei me trouxe grande satisfação, afinal, mostrava que ainda tinha algum poder sobre o americano, mesmo que não fosse algo positivo.

O que eu tinha de positivo para oferecer, ele simplesmente jogara no lixo.

- Então o que quer? – questionou receoso, ainda imóvel, tenso, a mão lentamente deslizando da maçaneta.

_/Previsível sua intenção de reagir./_

- Você. – respondi friamente.

Eu sabia que ele finalmente tinha percebido _quem_ estava ali quando os músculos de suas costas tencionaram ante ao timbre de minha voz. Mas para ele era tarde demais. Sua tentativa de reação foi inútil, pois meu braço direito prontamente se fechou em seu pescoço numa chave forte e firme, e assim o mantive, sem qualquer problema, enquanto ele lutava desesperadamente para se libertar. Eu aplicava mais pressão contra o pescoço cortando-lhe o ar, e seu corpo, sem estar cem por cento recuperado, se debatia sabendo o quão sem sentido era aquele esforço, mesmo assim só desistindo quando a consciência enfim lhe foi tomada pela falta de oxigênio.

Seu corpo amoleceu aos poucos e pesou. Soltei-o, deixando que caísse no chão sem qualquer remorso.

Afastei-me, novamente dedicando minha atenção ao apartamento e comecei a passear pelo local. Rumei até o quarto de casal, reparando na cama desfeita e no cheiro de sexo que ainda recendia no local.

Ignorei e aproximei-me desta, buscando algo com o olhar, mas não achando o que eu queria. Inabalável, continuei procurando. Abri e joguei no chão o conteúdo das gavetas da mesinha de cabeceira; escancarei os armários, arremessando roupas para fora sem me importar com a bagunça feita pelo quarto, enquanto buscava a minha prova. Precisava saber com o que estava lidando. No fim, não havia nada no armário, nem em suas gavetas. Saí pisando na bagunça de roupas e objetos no chão, apesar de reparar que a imagem que ficava para trás era a de que um furacão havia passado ali.

O banheiro foi meu próximo ponto de investigação. Vasculhei a cabine de medicamentos, verificando a prescrição de cada um, ficando insatisfeito; não havia nada.

Mas deveria existir.

Retornei ao quarto, escaneando-o ao mesmo tempo em que pensava e, achando meio idiota, me abaixei próximo à cama, levantando uma parte do lençol que caia, tampando a visão. Olhei embaixo no intuito de me certificar que não estava deixando passar nada e me levantei assim que vi que, além de um pacote de camisinha usado, não tinha mais nada ali.

Fiquei parado em meio ao quarto novamente, raciocinando. Se Zechs se livrasse sempre de qualquer prova, eu não encontraria nada. Me apressei até a área de serviço, procurando por um cesto de lixo e não foi difícil de achar; estava em um dos cantos e era mais do que visível. Tirei a tampa e não precisei sequer me preocupar em revirar o conteúdo. Não havia nada no fundo revestido por um saco preto – a não ser exatamente a prova que eu precisava.

A maldita seringa jazia solitária no fundo do cesto que certamente não fora usado durante aqueles dias em que Duo estivera internado. O que significava apenas uma coisa: ela estava ali há muito pouco tempo. Não era uma surpresa, apenas a certeza de que a pessoa que eu havia amado estava tão presa ao vício que mal deixara o hospital já fora se drogar, além do fato de Zechs arrumar aquilo pra ele.

E a única coisa que eu ainda não tinha resposta era do porquê daquela necessidade, do porquê de se voltar para algo tão ilusório e sujo.

_/Especulações demais para as paredes responderem./_

Peguei a seringa e voltei à sala, colocando-a em cima do vidro da mesa de centro, bem a vista para que quem entrasse ali não tivesse problemas em encontrá-la, afinal, eu queria que Zechs entendesse que eu não estava brincando.

Aproximei-me do corpo desacordado de Duo largado no chão e o olhei com indiferença, pegando o celular no bolso de meu jeans. Ele não ficaria nada contente com o que eu ia fazer, mas eu não estava preocupado em deixá-lo feliz ou não, então, o que pensaria ou como reagiria depois seria um problema só dele.

A chamada foi atendida e, com a voz impassível, notifiquei:

- Comandante Une, aqui é o agente Yui. – não dei tempo para que ela falasse nada e finalizei: - O agente Maxwell está, a partir de hoje, se desligando definitivamente da Organização.

Desliguei a chamada, imaginando a expressão de choque de Une e o quanto aquele telefonema a teria perturbado, no entanto, a minha intenção – que era informar o desvinculamento de Duo dos Preventers – fora cumprida. Quer ela aceitasse ou não, isso também não importava.

Ainda olhando para Duo aos meus pés, determinei:

Hora de partir.

Tirar Duo do prédio foi tão fácil quanto entrar, só que dessa vez, um completo estranho passar carregando um corpo inconsciente, não ficou despercebido pelo porteiro da entrada do prédio.

- O que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou alarmado, enquanto eu saía do elevador trazendo Duo em meus ombros.

Olhei-o de forma fulminante, transmitindo claramente que não se aproximasse e ele entendeu; a arma firmemente apontada em sua direção fazendo-o parar a meio caminho até a mim.

- Não atrapalhe.

O homem me olhou confuso e, logicamente, temeroso, ergueu as mãos em sinal de que nada tentaria. No entanto, eu não daria dois minutos para que assim que fosse embora, ele ligasse para Zechs ou para a polícia. Mas seria tarde demais quando a notícia chegasse ao conhecimento de qualquer um.

Não nos encontrariam.

Não dei qualquer outra explicação para o homem que apenas me deixou ir, observando-me colocar Duo no banco traseiro do carro. Quando me sentei ao volante, ajeitei o espelho para que pudesse assim refletir o corpo desacordado do americano e logo depois dei partida na ignição.

Tinha um longo caminho pela frente e isso em sentidos completamente diferentes.

oOo

Duo ainda encontrava-se apagado e amarrado quando chegamos a nosso destino no fim do dia. Logicamente, eu havia tido o cuidado de aplicar-lhe um forte sedativo antes de sairmos da cidade, para que não correr o risco dele despertar e ter um americano escandaloso durante o percurso. Ninguém precisava aturar seus gritos e xingamentos, muito menos eu, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Tem certeza que não quer ficar com uma lancha menor aqui? – o velho homem perguntou, retirando as últimas coisas de dentro da embarcação e colocando-as na areia, longe do vai e vem da água.

- Se eu precisar, aviso. – respondi simplesmente, colocando um grande maço de dinheiro na mão dele.

- Você é quem manda. – ele sorriu satisfeito, ajeitando o gasto boné azul na cabeça calva.

- Nenhuma palavra a ninguém. – o alertei mais uma vez, querendo me assegurar que não seria importunado ali.

- Fique tranqüilo. – me assegurou, despedindo-se brevemente com um meneio de cabeça e voltando para a grande lancha branca.

Eu fiquei parado na praia, olhando-o se afastar. Ali, naquele lugar isolado, longe de tudo e de todos, ou eu acabaria com o vício de Duo… ou o mataria de uma vez.

oOo

-

_**Continua…**_

* * *

Você os tinha ao seu lado

e eles não mudarão de idéia

Agora acabou

E eu sinto como se tivéssemos perdido tudo

Eu só espero que a luta valha a pena…

* * *

**Notas da Beta: **

Gente... O Heero tá SINISTRAMENTE MORTAL; um PREDADOR PERFEITO, neste capítulo.

Quanto ao Duo... _**QUE**_ Duo? Hahahahaahahah!! (risada de deboche)

Eu não queria estar na pele dele não, sabem? (sorriso maligno)

E novamente – Blan, você é **OVERPOWER**, criatura! YES!! o/


	12. 12: Heero Yui

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama…

**Beta: Illy-Chan H. Wakai**

**Agradecimentos:** À** Niu** pelos surtos...

-

**Fic dedicada à Larcan, minha psico-pet-surtada!**

**-**

* * *

**Leave**

_Heero Yui_

* * *

-

Ele não ficou desacordado por muito mais tempo. Eu estava lá, sentado em uma cadeira num dos cantos do quarto fracamente iluminado pela luz do lampião, quando sua expressão perturbada indicou que despertava. Não tinha escurecido há muito tempo e eu já havia arrumado o resto das coisas que trouxera conosco em seus respectivos lugares. Como já havia planejado tudo com antecedência, não havia muito que ajeitar ou o que fazer.

Agora éramos somente Duo e eu naquela ilha inteira.

Eu havia locado o local,que nada mais era do que o refúgio do mesmo homem que nos trouxera de lancha. Pesquisara sobre lugares apropriados e não demorei muito para que, perguntando na cidade, encontrasse aquela indicação. Era uma localidade completamente isolada, tinha aquele casebre precário, mas funcional e, o melhor de tudo, é que era totalmente à prova de Duo Maxwell, ou seja, ele não conseguiria fugir, mesmo que quisesse muito. Não fora difícil persuadir o homem a deixar o lugar - tinha lhe oferecido dinheiro suficiente para que ficasse um bom tempo longe e que não mencionasse sobre nossa localização a ninguém. É claro que seria sempre um risco ele nos delatar se alguém aparecesse questionando e oferecendo uma quantia maior, porém, era um risco que eu teria que correr.

Duo grunhiu e eu apostava que ele deveria estar se queixando de suas costelas. Não havia usado de gentileza para trazê-lo até a ilha e, com certeza, seus machucados deveriam ter sentido bem isso. No entanto, não me preocupava: certamente ele já agüentara coisa bem pior e, não sendo nada otimista, sabia que ainda teria que enfrentar uma fase bem ruim pela frente.

Na cama estreita, aos poucos ele abriu os olhos que, a princípio, fitaram o teto como se por um momento quisesse apenas lembrar-se de onde estava e, quando o que tinha acontecido assaltou sua mente, os orbes violetas se arregalaram e, num movimento rápido, ele tentou se sentar… _tentou,_ porque não conseguiu. Como eu pensava, seus ferimentos deveriam estar bem magoados pela forma brusca que eu o carregara e o jogara - tanto no carro, como na lancha.

Ele gemeu de dor, segurando o lado do corpo com o braço e continuei apenas observando-o de onde eu estava. Quando o incômodo pareceu diminuir, Duo ergueu o corpo - desta vez sabiamente mais lentamente, tomando todo cuidado que podia – mas, ainda assim, pude notar por sua expressão o quão sofrido era aquele movimento.

Ele ajustou a visão à claridade precária do quarto e vagando os olhos pelo pequeno cômodo, finalmente me encontrou. Suas feições se endureceram, no entanto, eu não sabia distinguir ao certo se por causa de raiva ou como uma forma de disfarçar o próprio medo.

- Que merda é essa, Heero? – ele perguntou depois de um instante.

Eu continuei em silêncio, mantendo a mesma postura indiferente. Não precisava respondê-lo, tinha a certeza de que não era burro e sua pergunta se tornava então totalmente desnecessária.

Duo pareceu entender rápido que não conseguiria uma resposta tola de mim e partiu para outro método de abordagem.

- Onde estamos?

Aquela sim era uma pergunta menos idiota, entretanto, ele poderia ver por si próprio na manhã seguinte onde nos encontrávamos.

- Longe e isolados. – foi a resposta que dei.

Duo não forçou o tópico, não sei se por achar suficiente a minha resposta ou se por desconfiar que eu pudesse não lhe fornecer mais do que aquilo e, permanecendo onde estava, me encarando com aquele jeito prepotente, indagou:

- O que está tentando fazer com isso? Tá querendo provar o quê?

Não me afetou em nada o tom com que ele se dirigiu a mim. Por algum motivo, entrar naquela missão daquela forma estava me fazendo ver as coisas por uma perspectiva estranha, como se a capacidade que Duo tivera de me afetar de diferentes modos já não fosse eficaz.

- Que ainda posso salvar a sua vida. – informei, observando internamente intrigado, a forma como ele ligeiramente se retraiu e -certamente para olhos destreinados, passaria sem ser percebido - um certo tipo de emoção quase desolada que, do mesmo jeito rápido que surgiu nos orbes violetas, também desapareceu.

- Eu não preciso de você, Heero. – ele avisou de modo imperativo. - Eu quero voltar agora.

Era o momento que conhecia muito bem como transição de _conversa civilizada_ para _discussão despropositada_ e eu não perderia meu tempo com os rompantes de Duo. Não era necessário.

Descruzei os braços e me levantei, não fazendo questão de dispensar-lhe nem mais um olhar.

- Se quiser comer, pode se virar na cozinha. – avisei, deixando o quarto.

- Heero! – Duo gritou, vindo trás de mim. - Volta aqui, imbecil! Você tá ferrado, sabe disso? Eles vão procurar por mim e vai ser punido por estar fazendo tanta loucura junta!

_Quem sabe penalizem você também__,__ se continuar a trabalhar chapado. _– pensei sem vocalizar, mas o ignorei, indo para o outro quarto. Ele não compreenderia; aquela gritaria só provava o quão cego continuava e me perguntava se, em algum momento, eu conseguiria fazer com que enxergasse que aquelas drogas o destruiriam mais cedo ou mais tarde. Se eu soubesse pelo menos os motivos que o levavam a buscar por aquele tipo de fuga, talvez pudesse ser mais eficaz em minha missão.

- Heero!!

Fechei a porta e me despi da camiseta que vestia, deitando-me na nada confortável cama de solteiro. Muito diferente da minha de casal em que eu estava acostumado a dormir, porém, voltando a me lembrar de minha infância e de todo meu progresso de treinamento como piloto, aquele estrado coberto por um colchão fino poderia ser considerado algo muito confortável, se dado o devido valor. Talvez fosse esse o grande problema de Duo: ter parado de dar importância ao que conquistara, esquecendo do valor das pequenas coisas que sempre estavam ao nosso redor e passavam despercebidas em nosso dia a dia.

Dormi sem problemas, ignorando completamente o som dos murros que Duo dava na porta, em meio ao seu ataque de fúria inútil. Quando acordei não me preocupei ao perceber que ele não estava na casa. Indiferente ao seu paradeiro, esquentei água no fogão a lenha e fiz um café o qual bebi tranqüilamente, enquanto repassava em minha cabeça tudo o que deveria me concentrar durante o dia.

Deixando a casa para trás, me coloquei a caminhar pela ilha, reconhecendo o território em que eu estivera por apenas uma única vez antes. Não era lá muito grande, todavia, não podia afirmar o contrário também. Havia uma pequena floresta fechada que levava a uma gruta, mas nada além disso a não ser o mar que nos isolava ali. Foi assim que sem querer encontrei Duo na praia, parado olhando a vastidão azul a sua frente. Eu parei por um momento, inconscientemente admirando-o de longe. Sua longa trança castanha agitava-se em suas costas ao embalo do vento, enquanto o sol batia em seu tórax despido, mas ainda enfaixado.

Olhando-o assim me dava a impressão de uma figura triste e desolada, mas sabia que se verificasse mais de perto, tudo o que veria era sua frustração por estar constatando que realmente não existia escapatória daquele lugar.

Eu não me aproximei, nem fiz com que minha presença fosse notada, apenas retroagi e fui cuidar da rotina que tinha esquematizado para os dias que passaríamos ali.

Quando retornei trazendo dois peixes comigo num pequeno cesto, Duo já havia voltado a casa e parecia estar me esperando, pois, ao me ver chegando, se levantou dos degraus da pequena varanda e quando me aproximei para subi-los, me abordou:

- Eu preciso ir embora, Heero.

Eu poderia esperar por aquilo, mas não dito com aquele timbre sério e que inspirava razão ao invés de desespero. De qualquer forma, fosse implorando, gritando, esperneando, a minha resposta continuaria sendo a mesma.

- Não tem como. – falei, passando por ele e entrando na casa, seguindo diretamente para a cozinha.

- Claro que deve ter como. – ele contrariou, me olhando colocar o cesto em cima da bancada. - Você deve ter escondido algum barco ou lancha em algum buraco dessa ilha.

- Não tem. – afirmei, procurando por uma faca no intuito de começar a preparar os peixes.

Duo não se convenceu e insistiu:

- Heero, eu estou falando sério. Eu não posso ficar aqui.

Dessa vez não respondi, afinal, eu já o havia feito claramente e não via necessidade em ficar me repetindo. Continuei a pegar as coisas para preparar a comida, mas não demorou para que sentisse uma pegada em meu braço e, ao olhar para o lado, me deparasse com os olhos ametistas furiosos.

- Não me ignore! Você não tem o direito de me manter aqui!

Desviei meus olhos do rosto dele para a mão firme segurando meu braço e, quando novamente tornei a fitá-lo, senti a pressão diminuir e logo o retroagir de seu toque, me indicando até mesmo por seus olhos que ainda existia algum receio a meu respeito - provavelmente medo por eu ter lhe atacado sem reservas quando me relatara tão sutilmente seus sórdidos segredos.

Naquele momento vi a ocasião perfeita para deixar algumas coisas claras para o americano e, sendo assim, ordenei:

- Venha comigo.

Duo pareceu se acalmar, certamente iludido que eu o levaria a algum lugar secreto onde ele poderia arrumar uma embarcação para ir embora, e ficou confuso quando o guiei até o que seria a parte posterior da casa, onde havia um pequeno galpão. Ordenei que esperasse e Duo obedeceu, olhando o lugar com curiosidade e quando voltei, depositei em sua mão alguns saquinhos os quais ele olhou intrigado, só então fiz questão de explicar:

- São sementes. Você está responsável pela manutenção da horta e dos bichos.

Seus olhos se arregalaram surpresos e confusos, para em seguida questionar:

- O quê?

Ele não saberia, mas em minhas pesquisas descobri que atividades como aquelas eram um ótimo estimulo para viciados em recuperação, então, este fora outro motivo que me fizera achar aquele lugar mais do que perfeito para me refugiar com Duo.

- Não há muito que fazer. – informei, vendo sua expressão se tornar ainda mais alterada, porém, mesmo assim continuei: - Algumas galinhas, uns porcos, cabras… Você dá conta.

A reação veio como esperada, fazendo com que ele me lembrasse muito uma criança mimada. Num único e forte movimento, Duo jogou os pacotes em meu peito e com raiva rebateu:

- Enfia essas sementes no seu rabo! Eu quero ir embora AGORA, Heero!

Olhei indiferente para os pacotes caídos no chão e avisei:

- Espero que reconsidere a sua decisão, porque é dessa horta e desses animais que você vai viver.

- Você está louco. – ele riu sardonicamente. - Quando Zechs falou que tinha colocado fogo na nossa…

- Minha. – o corrigi de imediato com a mesma seriedade e inexpressividade.

Novamente para mim foi impossível não notar aquela oscilação de sentimentos em seus olhos. Era tão claro agora perceber as emoções que ele parecia estar lutando para encobrir, que no momento em que meu cenho se franziu e ele percebeu que deixara algo passar, tornou a esconder o que quer que estivesse querendo evitar atrás do olhar raivoso e irônico.

- Quando Zechs falou que você tinha queimado a SUA casa, eu realmente não dei crédito, mas agora tenho certeza que está doido o suficiente pra isso.

Eu realmente estava tentando ignorar o nome do irmão de Relena sendo trazido à tona mais de uma vez, infelizmente, Duo não fazia qualquer questão de evitar citar o amante. Por mais que eu achasse que o controle permanecia em minhas mãos, sentia que este escorregava a cada pronúncia do mesmo feita pelo americano.

- Cuide de suas tarefas. – disse secamente, focando minha mente apenas nos parâmetros que me eram necessários, pois, naquele momento, para aquela missão, sentimentos - quaisquer que fossem - não o eram.

Impassível, andei alguns passos tencionando voltar para meus afazeres, já suspeitando da fúria que consumia Duo **– **e isso só se confirmou quando escutei o som de sua aproximação rápida. Para sua surpresa e apreensão, ele foi pego despreparado quando me virei, o impedi de me atacar segurando seu pescoço em uma de minhas mãos e, num único movimento, o pressionei contra a parede de madeira da casa, medindo minuciosamente a força imposta em sua frágil garganta. E eu apertei até que ele sentisse o quão sério eu estava sendo ali, no quão à mercê de seu estado debilitado e de sua própria incapacidade de me superar no que quer que fosse ele estava. Meu ex-amante fechou os olhos, enquanto a dor em seu pescoço aumentava e o ar era impedido de chegar aos seus pulmões. Eu, por minha vez, me aproximei de seu ouvido e o alertei:

- Não me teste, Duo.

Larguei-o bruscamente, vendo-o cair pateticamente de joelhos no chão, tossindo e buscando ar. Momentaneamente satisfeito, dei-lhe as costas e entrei na casa, sabendo que logo seria mais difícil lidar com Duo. Mesmo já tendo provado que meus alertas eram para serem respeitados, estava ciente que quando a pior fase viesse, os limites seriam simplesmente quebrados sem qualquer medo ou arrependimento.

oOo

_**Continua…**_

* * *

Eu fiz uma promessa para nós  
Estou disposto a sangrar por você  
Eu preciso me sentir completo  
Achei o que precisava em você

* * *

**Notas da Beta:**

E o Heero continua **SINISTRO e MORTAL**, meu povo. (sentindo arrepios.)

MEUPAIDOCÉU, alguém ENFIE NA CABEÇA do Duo que ele tá lidando com um precursor do T-1.000 – que o Heero vai quebrar-lhe TODOS OS OSSOS do corpo se ele ousar desobedecer-lhe??

Olhem... me lembrem de nunca NUNCA precisar da ajuda do Heero para alguma coisa... (arrepiando-se again)

E... KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK A cara do Duo ao receber os saquinhos com sementes do Heero foi... digno de "Ganhador de _Olhos Tamanho de Prato_ do Ano"! KKKK

Vamos ver até quando o controle do Heero prevalece... e o casebre vai seguir SEM tapete da sala (Oh sim, couro 'Duo Teimoso Maxwell' muito bom para tapetes e afins \o/)

Continuem acompanhando este _**Sucesso Arrasa Quarteirão**_ da Blanxita!!

Illy-chan ^~


	13. 13: Heero Yui

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1+2

**Gênero:**Yaoi, Angst, Romance e mais alguma coisa que não sei ainda…

**Beta: Illy-Chan Himura Wakai**

-

**Fic dedicada à Larcan, minha psico-pet-surtada!**

**-**

* * *

**Leave**

_Heero Yui_

* * *

-

Para qualquer pessoa comum não teria se alongado tanto, mas sendo Duo treinado e tendo um organismo bem mais resistente, não me surpreendeu que somente um dia depois de nossa chegada a ilha, viesse a demonstrar o efeito que a falta da droga fazia ao seu corpo. Sua respiração alterada naquela manhã foi o primeiro sinal do que estava por vir… mais uma confirmação de que se transformara mesmo em um viciado.

Seria pedir demais que alguém teimoso como ele contasse os motivos de buscar aquele tipo de vício para quem quer que fosse – ainda mais para mim, que com toda certeza era visto como um inimigo do qual fugir. Em minha mente, dias pensando não foram suficientes para sanar aquela dúvida. Não conseguia encontrar uma razão plausível para a dependência de meu ex-amante. Duo era uma pessoa forte e inteligente, para mim não fazia sentido estar se deixando levar por uma tolice daquelas.

Não queria acreditar que ele pudesse ser tão facilmente influenciado pelo mundo em que Zechs o estava mantendo, pois seria o mesmo que tomar ciência de que nunca havia conhecido realmente o homem com quem eu dividi muito mais do que uma casa e a cama.

Mas o que pensar de mim – que havia falhado ao não perceber o que acontecia bem embaixo do meu nariz?

Não havia como eu ter certeza ou não do quanto de Duo Maxwell eu conhecia…

Mas minha missão ali não era me ater a pensamentos e lamúrias. Eu havia desistido de entrar em contato com Trowa e Wufei. Avisá-los poderia ser um erro. E era inaceitável correr o risco de ter minha localização comprometida apenas para dar paz de espírito a terceiros.

A meta primordial se limitava a desintoxicar Duo e depois descobrir um modo de afastá-lo definitivamente do vício, afinal, não poderíamos ficar para sempre naquela ilha.

Aquela seria a parte mais difícil: manter Duo longe das drogas depois que fosse desintoxicado. Eu esperava que ao fim do primeiro processo ele se conscientizasse que, a não ser que quisesse ser expulso dos Preventers e virar motivo de repúdio entre todos os que o admiravam, o melhor seria se manter limpo.

Assim que ele entrou na cozinha, antes mesmo que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, eu saí, sem me importar com o que ficara pensando da situação ou não. Quando retornei, Duo ainda estava lá, sentado à antiga mesa retangular feita da madeira. Parecia um pouco perdido e pensativo. Na realidade, era nítido que tentava controlar a respiração desritmada.

Aproximei-me e coloquei a sua frente em cima da mesa um comprimido o qual ele olhou com estranheza para em seguida levantar o rosto e me encarar com uma interrogação no semblante.

- Que merda é isso? – ele me perguntou.

- Vai ajudar a amenizar os sintomas de abstinência. – respondi sem me mover, esperando para ver qual seria a sua reação, apesar da rispidez em sua voz denunciar que ainda não aplacara sua ira por ter sido trazido e estar sendo mantido contra a vontade naquela ilha.

Ele não demonstrou nenhuma, limitando-se a voltar a olhar para o comprimido e assim ficar por alguns segundos. Não tinha a menor idéia do que Duo poderia estar pensando, mas preferia acreditar que ponderava se deveria confiar em mim depois de tudo e simplesmente pegar o que lhe era oferecido.

Todavia, ele contrariou meus pensamentos quando ainda fitando o comprimido, falou:

- Me tira daqui, Heero.

Parecia algo simples – eram palavras simples - um pedido fácil de ser atendido, mas eu via a súplica, deduzia que a única coisa que ele queria era correr de volta para Zechs e as drogas que este lhe provinha com tamanho desprendimento.

- Não. – era a única resposta que eu poderia dar a ele.

Com certeza ele começava a sentir o peso de estar sem as drogas. Aquele desespero de saber que não teria como conseguir o que seu corpo necessitava e nem ter como mudar essa condição.

- Eu tenho que voltar. – ele me disse, continuando sem me encarar. - Será que não entende isso?

- Voltar não é uma opção. – afirmei com decisão.

Estreitei meus olhos quando Duo levantou o rosto e me encarou diretamente com os orbes violetas faiscando de um sentimento indescritível, mas que eu definiria como rancor e raiva, só que bem mais intenso do que isso.

Ele saiu da cozinha, deixando intocado para trás o que eu havia lhe oferecido.

Uma atitude tola – devo ressaltar – tanto para ele quanto para mim. Com aquele comprimido ele poderia evitar que os sintomas da abstinência o atingissem com severidade, não sofreria tanto e assim me pouparia o trabalho de ter que ficar vigiando-o praticamente vinte e quatro horas por dia até que a pior fase passasse.

Mas eu não insistiria. Se Duo queria seguir pelo caminho mais difícil, que assim fosse. E, conhecendo-o como eu pensava conhecê-lo, ele faria de tudo para dificultar nossas vidas ali.

oOo

Algo que sempre seria estranho de ver, pelo menos para mim, era um Duo introspectivo, silencioso.

Ele havia passado o dia no quarto. Sem me incomodar se ele ia se chatear ou não, eu o checava freqüentemente, mas a única coisa de anormal que encontrava era Duo deitado na velha cama de solteiro, encolhido para o canto que dava para a parede. Por experiência própria – cortesia de várias capturas pela OZ – eu tinha ciência das várias reações causadas pela abstinência do uso de drogas e realmente estava esperando pelo pior.

No entanto, em se tratando do tinhoso ex-piloto do Deathscythe, tinha que dar-lhe méritos por não estar dando escândalos, tentando me agredir ou mesmo querendo deixar a ilha a nado. Ele estava sofrendo, obviamente, mas fazia valer o treinamento que havíamos recebido de nossos antigos mentores, que consistia em agüentar a dor em situações de tortura. Certamente a abstinência para Duo não deixava de ser algo do tipo e eu estava certo de que esta não chegava aos pés de tudo o que tínhamos suportado nos treinamentos com J e G.

Mesmo assim, mantive a minha vigília. Cuidei dos afazeres que tinha delegado a ele, enquanto aquela fase ruim se estendia. Ele se negou a comer quando lhe ofereci algum alimento, ao decorrer do dia, mas não insisti. Duo não entraria em inanição por pirraça, então, vi aquilo como mais um dos efeitos colaterais da desintoxicação.

oOo

À noite ele não dormiu, eu também não.

Ele estava tão absorvido pelas dores musculares e a febre que sequer protestou quando me coloquei sentado na cadeira no canto do quarto, tomando conta de suas reações, observando-o silenciosamente agonizar em espasmos e tremores.

E, por mais terrível que pudesse parecer, minha mente me convencia que era devidamente merecido todo o sofrimento que ele passava; que, por mais que insistisse, meu coração não teria permissão de trazer à tona resquícios dos sentimentos que ele sempre despertara em mim.

oOo

Teimosia e orgulho sempre andaram juntos com Duo Maxwell, prova maior disso era como se negava a receber qualquer ajuda minha. Ele se arrastava até o banheiro, porém, não permitia que eu o auxiliasse. Ele gemia em desalento e dor, no entanto, recusava-se a aceitar o medicamento que o ajudaria a passar por aquela fase difícil. Contudo, eu já estava cogitando a idéia de simplesmente enfiar-lhe o comprimido garganta abaixo, quando na tarde daquele terceiro dia em que estávamos naquela ilha, entrei no quarto trazendo um copo de água e o 'remédio' para mais uma tentativa e novamente ofereci-o, completamente indiferente ao olhar sofrido, porém ainda raivoso de meu ex-amante.

- Eu não sou seu inimigo, Duo. – disse tentando interpretar o que parecíamos estar vivendo desde que havíamos nos separado.

Ele se contraiu sentando-se na cama em meio a dor que sentia e, entre ofegos, indagou com ironia:

- Não?

- Não. – respondi secamente, colocando o copo e o comprimido cada um em uma de suas mãos trêmulas e concluí: - Seu inimigo é você mesmo.

Ele ficou me fitando por um longo momento, enquanto eu enfrentava sem vacilar o seu olhar, esperando qual seria sua decisão. Para minha surpresa, Duo levou o comprimido e, em seguida, o copo à boca. Seus olhos violetas em nenhum segundo deixaram os meus, demonstrando estar insatisfeito, mas a única coisa que eu via realmente era o quão desesperado estava, para aceitar ceder daquela maneira ante as minhas palavras.

oOo

No dia seguinte, após ter saído brevemente para cuidar dos poucos animais, não o encontrei mais dentro da casa. No fundo, sua falta me despertou uma certa apreensão que só foi completamente aplacada quando o achei novamente à beira do mar, olhando o vasto oceano. Ele realmente parecia perdido em pensamentos e quem sabe até arquitetasse um plano de como fugir da ilha, mas para ele seria uma perda de tempo. Não existia um meio a menos que eu quisesse.

- Por que está fazendo isso, Heero? – me indagou, percebendo minha presença não tão distante atrás dele.

Duo parecia melhor. Não perfeitamente em seus cem por cento, mas bem melhor. Acreditava que a abstinência estava sendo amainada pelo medicamento que ele vinha aceitando tomar desde a tarde anterior.

- Meus motivos não são da sua conta.

Duo deu um riso sardônico, justo aquele que tanto me irritava desde que passara a se comportar de maneira fora do usual, mas que agora não conseguia me atingir… Não mais.

- Quantas vezes estive nesse tipo de situação em relação a você quando eu sequer tinha escolha? Em nenhuma delas você parou, em nenhuma delas você pensou duas vezes.

- Não há o que comparar. – repliquei, intrigado com o tipo de emoção que percebia em sua voz: mágoa, ironia, rancor, tristeza?

Todos aqueles sentimentos que poderiam supostamente quebrar minha indiferença foram sobrepujados por suas palavras seguintes, que me causaram nada menos do que a certeza de que estávamos num ponto sem retorno.

- Lógico que não, afinal, você não compara algo que não sente.

Ele nunca me acusara de algo daquele porte. De não sentir, de não me importar, de não amá-lo… Eu poderia ainda culpar os sintomas da abstinência? Ou eu simplesmente preferia fechar os olhos para a verdade naquele momento? Ele estava querendo me tirar do sério?…

Exatamente, ele estava. Eu não poderia jamais cair naquele jogo, caso contrário, tudo estaria sendo em vão.

- Vá cuidar dos seus afazeres. – disse, virando-me para ignorá-lo e ir embora.

- Vá tomar no…

- Esse é o _**seu**_ papel, não meu. – rebati seu linguajar baixo a tempo, permitindo que as palavras soassem desprovidas de qualquer emoção, sabendo bem o quanto elas atingiriam Duo.

Eu não me importava. Talvez eu realmente tivesse sido afetado por seu comentário sobre minha falta de sentimentos e quisesse apenas agredi-lo da mesma forma. Ficar perto dele vinte e quatro horas por dia fazia com que o Soldado Perfeito às vezes se esquecesse de quem realmente era e voltasse a ser apenas Heero Yui, um homem que amava tanto outro que estava passando por cima do próprio orgulho para que este simplesmente não desaparecesse diante de uma estatística estúpida sobre viciados e overdoses.

A próxima coisa que me dei conta foi que meu corpo ia de encontro da areia da praia onde estávamos e, em cima de mim, Duo tentava me agredir. E não com tanta suavidade como a palavra inspirava. Atacou-me com socos e uma fúria incontrolável no olhar, mas antes mesmo que eu pensasse em imobilizá-lo, travei ao ver uma enorme pedra em suas mãos. Ele nem piscaria em esmagar a minha cabeça com aquela rocha, mas algo o fez parar a meio caminho.

Eu o olhava impassível, esperando, mostrando-me inabalado – ele tinha os orbes violetas presos aos meus, analisando, ponderando, tentando acalmar o súbito instinto de me ferir seriamente. A respiração ofegante do corpo sentado acima do meu denunciava que realmente estava no limite de algo drástico, porém, buscando um controle que lutava para trazer à tona novamente, Duo aos poucos foi abaixando a pedra, os braços fortes agora um pouco trêmulos e um certo arrependimento no olhar.

Ele grunhiu algo incompreensível depois de jogar a pedra para o lado e se levantar de cima do meu corpo, se contraindo por uma pontada de dor que eu sabia ser causada pelas costelas que eu quebrara e ainda estavam em processo de recuperação. O esforço dos movimentos que fizera havia ocasionado aquela reação.

Amparando o lado do corpo, ele rumou na direção da casa, enquanto eu fiquei ali, ainda deitado sobre areias claras, escutando o vai e vem do mar e pensando no quão longe Duo teria realmente ido.

Difícil de definir qual de nós dois estava mais disposto a exceder os limites por causa de simples palavras…

Por feridas que estavam expostas, mas que ambos nos recusávamos a tratar…

oOo

Ao final do dia, depois de ter me mantido distante para poder pensar e dar espaço para que Duo ganhasse compostura depois do que tinha acontecido na praia, cheguei à conclusão que sua atitude de tentar me acertar com aquela pedra não passara de um descontrole provido pela abstinência, impulsionado também pela raiva que nitidamente nutria por mim, por eu tê-lo surrado, quase o matado no processo e, por fim, o trazido completamente contra sua vontade para aquele lugar onde ele não tinha qualquer chance de escapatória, tendo que viver conforme as regras que justamente eu ditava.

Porém, me intrigava o fato dele ter se detido no último momento e decido não usar aquela pedra contra mim. Seu ódio era palpável, ele tinha motivos para revidar pelo que eu fizera com ele nos Preventers, então, porque simplesmente não me atacar com tudo?

Eu não queria seguir por uma linha de raciocínio que me levasse aos sentimentos de Duo, não queria imaginar que ele ainda guardasse algo do que tínhamos antes dele me trair. Por isso, reafirmando minha decisão de tratar aquilo apenas como uma missão, eu retornei.

A casa estava num completo breu. O fato me surpreendeu um pouco, fazendo com que viesse a minha mente a possibilidade de Duo não ter realmente voltado depois de nossa 'briga'. Acendi um lampião na cozinha e fui verificar o resto dos cômodos.

Escutei um ruído vindo de um dos quartos e, com cautela, me aproximei adentrando um passo no cômodo. Iluminei o local, estreitando os olhos para finalmente achar a figura encolhida num dos cantos.

Duo estava sentado abraçando os joelhos e com a cabeça escondida entre eles, balançando o corpo para frente e para trás dizendo repetidas vezes algo que eu não conseguia entender.

Ele parecia terrivelmente vulnerável e ao recordar o dia, soube de imediato o porquê.

Me aproximei, enganchando o lampião em um suporte ligado ao teto, a uma distância segura dele. Duo pareceu alheio a minha presença, seguindo com aquele vai e vem e recitando palavras murmuradas num tom muito baixo.

- Duo? – chamei e imediatamente seu corpo parou, assim como o ruído que fazia com os murmúrios, mas ele não levantou o rosto, permaneceu escondendo-o, abraçando ainda mais forte os joelhos.

Ele sussurrou algo diferente, mas que novamente eu não entendi pelo timbre quase inaudível que estava usando, então, ainda parado onde estava, ordenei:

- Repita.

Quando ele elevou o rosto suado, transtornado, e o ódio em seus olhos me atingiu, suas palavras acusatórias cuspidas num tom um pouco mais elevado me fizeram recuar.

- A culpa é sua!

Meus olhos se arregalaram brevemente e foi o tempo exato dele num impulso se levantar e avançar na minha direção para eu dar outro passo para trás e fechar a porta antes que me alcançasse.

- A culpa é sua! – ele gritou tentando abrir a maçaneta que eu segurava com força para não ceder.

Do que a culpa era minha?

- Abra essa porra, Heero! – ele esbravejou furiosamente dando murros e chutes na porta de madeira os quais eu sentia vibrar de forma violenta. – É culpa sua! Tudo isso é culpa sua!!!

Minha culpa pelo incidente na praia? Minha culpa por ele ter se cansado?

- Culpa sua, BASTARDO!! – rugiu, se arremessando contra a porta, querendo trazê-la abaixo.

Por ter me traído com Zechs? Por estar se drogando?…

- SUA!!! – berrou descontrolado e o estrondo causado pela força de seu corpo se chocando contra a madeira ecoou pela casa.

_E se fosse __realmente__ minha culpa ele ter se afundado nas drogas? E se eu __realmente __o tivesse afetado tanto que o fiz chegar aquele ponto?_

- Se não fosse por você… - ele lamuriou, como se suas forças se esvaíssem, os golpes contra a porta já não eram enérgicos. - Se não fosse… - ele soluçou e meu peito se contraiu com a possibilidade dele estar chorando. Fechei os olhos e encostei a testa na superfície de madeira, ainda segurando a maçaneta numa pegada firme. - É sua culpa… sua culpa… sua culpa…

Não! Eu não podia entrar naquele turbilhão novamente!

_/Uma reação da abstinência. Uma reação da abstinência. Uma reação da abstinência./ _

Eu tinha que me centrar naquilo.

Ele forçou a maçaneta mais uma vez, mas senti a fraqueza de sua tentativa, assim como sua desistência total de querer arrebentar com aquela porta conforme o silêncio voltou a imperar.

Respirei fundo e abri os olhos lutando para colocar de lado aquelas emoções que ameaçavam me dominar e, me afastando da porta, gradativamente virei a maçaneta, alerta para qualquer ataque inesperado que pudesse surgir, caso aquele fosse um truque do americano.

Mas não era.

Ele estava largado ali no chão, sentado como um brinquedo quebrado, esgotado por sua cólera que consumira seu corpo debilitado pela falta das drogas.

Abraçava com um dos braços o lado do torso. Sua tentativa de levar a porta abaixo se arremessando contra a mesma definitivamente fora uma péssima idéia dado os ferimentos que tinha nas costelas, mas aparentemente, o máximo que ele havia conseguido fora ficar ainda mais dolorido naquele local, caso contrário, não estaria demonstrando estar tão indiferente a dor.

Eu o observei por alguns segundos, reparando no sangue em seus punhos, em seu rosto molhado, sem saber ao certo distinguir se aquilo eram lágrimas ou apenas suor, já que a franja cobria seus olhos.

- Me abraça? – ele balbuciou com a voz rouca.

Eu não respondi.

Fiquei em silêncio, sentindo o efeito daquele apelo querendo trazer abaixo a parede que eu havia erguido apenas para seguir com aquela missão. Impulsos querendo emergir, amor-próprio sendo sufocado, o coração que no peito batia de forma dolorosa…

Era o homem que eu amava pedindo para abraçá-lo.

Dando-lhe as costas, saí do quarto. Quando voltei, dei um leve chute em sua perna, fazendo com que ele erguesse o rosto suado para me encarar. Indiferente, vi os olhos violetas me fitarem cansados, a expressão exaurida… Não havia lágrimas afinal, apenas o suor que parecia banhá-lo, mas quando percebeu o que eu lhe oferecia, fechou a expressão.

Duo pegou o comprimido e o tomou com a água, mostrando logo em seguida o quanto se sentia contrariado ao jogar o copo na direção de uma das paredes, fazendo com que se espatifasse em milhares de cacos.

- Não se esqueça que vai limpar isso amanhã. – avisei secamente.

Ele grunhiu e se encolheu no chão mesmo para esperar o alívio que o medicamento lhe daria, enquanto eu me sentava numa cadeira onde fiquei apenas observando-o durante o resto da noite toda.

oOo

**Continua…**

* * *

Espero que você não esteja tentando  
Ser um pouco condescendente  
É o máximo que eu agüento  
E você é tão independente  
Recusa a se curvar  
Então continuo me curvando até quebrar…

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Bem, como o prometido, atualização da **Leave**. A fic venceu a enquete e, sendo assim, será a história que estarei concentrando minha mente até que seja finalizada... Como eu tenho mais um capítulo da **Are U Ready** pronto, este será postado na semana que vem, pode ser que surjam capítulos esporádicos de outras fics, mas a minha atenção vai estar mesmo voltada para a **Leave**.

Queria também deixar um aviso para as pessoas que ainda não acessaram a página principal do site em GW.

Bem, apesar do site da **Illy-chan** não estar online ainda, ela criou uma conta onde já estão sendo postadas algumas das fics antigas revisadas, assim como novas traduções também. A equipe está colocando on histórias realmente ótimas de Gundam Wing com diversidade de enredos e casais, e com uma qualidade incrível nas traduções.

Para quem quiser dar uma conferida, acessem as fics em **Illy-chan e Grupo GW de Traduções** - e claro, façam o favor de comentar quando lerem as histórias. As tradutoras que estão dando tudo de si para que essas histórias estejam ao alcance de vocês em português, não ganham nada fazendo isso e o mínimo que esperam é o incentivo dos leitores que acompanham esses trabalhos.

**Blanxe**

* * *

**Notas**** da Beta:**

O Duo gritando que tudo era culpa do Heero…

O Heero pensando_ '__Era o homem que eu amava pedindo para abraçá-lo.'..._

**!!!!**

***Illy sem condições de fazer outra coisa que não surtar***

Oh Jesus... Oh Jesus... !!!!!!!!

*Chorando para tomar o Duito no colo... e LOUCA para dar um abraço no Heero, pois sei que ele acabou de rasgar o próprio peito para fazer o que precisava fazer*

PELOAMORDEDSÃOYAOI, pessoal... é absolutamente **IMPOSSÍVEL** alguém ler um capítulo destes... E NÃO FICAR SURTADA, que nem eu!!!

Foram Vocês quem votaram na 'Leave' para que ela tivesse continuação, não foi?

Então, povo... COMENTEM, CARAMBA, se não...

Eu VOU MATAR quem ler esse cap e NAUM MANDAR REVIEW! Ò____ó

_**Illy-chan**_


	14. 14: Heero Yui

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama…

**Beta: Illy-Chan H. Wakai **

**Fic dedicada à Larcan, minha Psico-Pet-Surtada!**

* * *

**Leave**

_Heero Yui_

* * *

Eu não sabia se era apenas um jogo de interpretação ou se Duo realmente desistira de lamentar por sua condição de estar preso nesta ilha.

Depois daquela última crise violenta causada pela abstinência, Duo cuidou das mãos que agora estavam cicatrizando. Nada demais acontecera à suas costelas, a não ser tê-las deixado ainda mais doloridas por ter ficado se jogando contra a porta com tamanha força. Mas superaria, afinal, como ele mesmo sempre afirmara: era um sobrevivente.

Ele abandonara a cara amarrada, juntamente com os modos bruscos e revoltados e estava estranhamente… tranqüilo, resignado. Eu continuava a observá-lo de longe, tomando conta de seus passos sem me intrometer em sua rotina e me surpreendi ao vê-lo assumir - sem maiores conflitos - as tarefas que eu designara, assim que se sentiu centrado o suficiente para tal, dedicando-se aos cuidados da horta, tratando dos bichos, exatamente como havia sido ordenado.

Tinha que admitir – pelo menos para mim mesmo – que preferia aquela calmaria a estar sempre à beira de alguma crise ou explosão de ódio vindo de meu ex-amante. Eu continuava falando apenas o necessário, enquanto aos poucos e com o passar dos dias ele tomava uma postura mais comunicativa, mesmo que ainda resguardada.

Naquela nova situação, eu tentava me manter distante, focado apenas na intenção de estarmos naquela ilha, não criar mais proximidade do que o necessário com Duo e impedir que ele conseguisse ultrapassar as barreiras que o ressuscitado Soldado Perfeito construíra – afinal, ele já conseguira uma vez, o que o impediria de fazê-lo novamente?

Aquilo me deixava receoso, mais alerta. Posso ser neurótico, porém, para toda neurose minha havia um fundamento.

Tive a maior prova disso quando na segunda noite após estas mudanças em seu comportamento, ao invés de voltar para comer depois de ter passado o dia entretido com seus afazeres, Duo não apareceu. Estranhei, pois ele havia recobrado o apetite e vinha se alimentando corretamente, jamais perdendo o horário das refeições.

Desconfiado, fui até a varanda do casebre e observei ao redor. A escuridão dominava o céu, mesmo que estivesse coberto por um manto de estrelas que dificilmente seria visto numa cidade grande. O silêncio só era quebrado pelo barulho do vai e vem das ondas e o ruído dos insetos e animais noturnos que existiam por aquele lugar.

Percebi uma claridade incomum ao longe; calculando que emanava das margens da ilha, me coloquei a caminhar naquela direção. Não havia dúvida de que encontraria Duo lá, mas ainda assim a visão do americano sentado na areia, uma fogueira crepitando ao seu lado e seus olhos completamente voltados para o negror do mar adiante, me trouxe certa admiração.

Eu não ia me aproximar, mas como se intuísse minha presença, virou o rosto para trás e… sorriu ao me ver ali.

- Vai ficar aí com essa cara de pastel por muito tempo? – ele perguntou com carisma. – Se estiver afim, ainda posso ser uma boa companhia.

Fiquei me questionando se deveria ou não. Aquele parecia exatamente um dos tipos de aproximação que eu deveria evitar, mas éramos apenas os dois naquela ilha, logo, só nos restava a companhia um do outro, mesmo que ambos ainda nos ressentíssemos por motivos singulares.

Parecia uma trégua e decidi que não haveria mal sentar-me na areia ao seu lado e passar algum tempo admirando a noite e o mar. E assim o fiz. Sem brigas, sem discussões, apenas ele, eu, a leve e suave brisa marítima e aquela fogueira que tinha o intuito de iluminar e não aquecer, afinal, o tempo estava quente demais para isso. De soslaio ele me olhava com um sorriso enigmático em seus lábios.

Depois de admiráveis minutos em silêncio, a paz foi interrompida pela voz do americano.

- Por que quer provar que pode me salvar?

Eu, de certo modo, esperava por aquela pergunta, mas não poderia culpá-lo por estranhar. Não era muito coerente uma pessoa espancar a outra e no outro dia estar dando tudo de si para ajudá-la. Mas o que eu sentia - o que ele significava para mim - isso ele jamais escutaria de minha boca. Nunca mais. Por isso, ofereci a única resposta que cabia no momento.

- Isso é irrelevante.

- Ah, qual é, Heero? – ele riu, esbarrando seu ombro no meu de maneira brincalhona e lhe lancei um olhar desconfiado, enquanto apenas se justificou: - Você sabe da minha vida até demais. Você e os Intrometidos. Então, já que estamos presos aqui, vamos dar uma trégua e conversar pra passar o tempo. O que me diz?

Ele estava certo, mas para uma conversa aquele assunto era desnecessário, pelo menos para mim.

- Por que não começa esclarecendo as suas escolhas?– retorqui secamente, ocupando meus olhos apenas com a visão que a luminosidade da lareira me dava das ondas escuras do mar.

Ele suspirou, parecendo cansado, mas eu tinha certeza que estava longe disso.

- Você tem que ser sempre tão complicado, Heero?

- Não, você é que é complicado. – rebati, sentindo uma leve irritação que não permiti vir à tona.

- Então vamos lá. – ele aceitou. - Por que me acha complicado?

Era uma pergunta idiota, mas mesmo assim fiz sua vontade e repliquei:

- Quem entende uma pessoa que tem tudo e joga sua vida fora por drogas?

Desta vez, virei meu rosto para o lado querendo ver sua reação. Ele ainda sorria, olhando para as ondas a sua frente, porém, não era o mesmo sorriso misterioso de antes, trazia um traço de melancolia. Demorou alguns segundos, até que decidiu falar, mas ao invés de responder diretamente, ele apenas comentou, desabafando:

- Desde que eu comecei a consumir as drogas tudo parecia superacelerado. Elas trazem mesmo sensações e reações estranhas.

_E ainda assim, não existe um motivo._ – pensei, mas de alguma forma quis ligar seu curto relato com o que eu havia lhe questionado. Talvez existisse uma ligação que ele por algum motivo hesitava em confidenciar, ou quem sabe eu estava tentando desesperadamente encontrar uma razão que justificasse seus atos para assim, de alguma forma, perdoá-lo pelo que tinha feito comigo e a si mesmo.

Acabei fitando mais intensamente seu semblante, me pegando numa armadilha repentina, a mesma que me fizera ficar completamente desarmado contra ele: o fascínio por sua beleza.

Não era uma beleza frágil. Mesmo que seus traços fossem mais suaves, existia uma força inexplicável em cada linha de seu rosto, algo que inspirava masculinidade e perigo. Quem sabe fosse o brilho aguçado de seus olhos, ou a vivacidade de seus poucos dezenove anos, não importava, pois o que quer que fosse, era como imã me atraindo, me puxando, mesmo que não passássemos de opostos.

Só que opostos não deveriam se atrair.

- Se deixássemos a ilha, conseguiria ficar longe do vício? – acabei perguntando, esperando que ele mentisse ou inventasse algo que me ludibriasse, mas ao invés disso, ao me encarar com o violeta de seus olhos ressaltados pela luz do fogo, foi sincero como há muito não o via ser.

- Eu não posso, Heero.

Eu queria perguntar o porquê – minha boca chegou a se abrir para que as palavras ganhassem voz– mas ele se levantou, sem se preocupar em sacudir a areia da bermuda e aleatoriamente comentou:

- Calor dos infernos.

...E foi quando ele simplesmente desceu o zíper da bermuda, baixou-a junto com a boxer que usava por baixo desta e logo ao meu lado eu o tinha – Shinigami – nu em toda a sua glória. A pele bronzeada pela exposição ao sol, o corpo rijo e esculpido por uma musculatura forte, mas ao mesmo tempo não abrutalhada.…

Senti minha garganta ressecar e mesmo que quisesse desviar o olhar, não consegui. Me vi apenas acompanhando seu caminhar em direção ao mar, o balançar da trança castanha, o movimentar das nádegas firmes, perfeitas, a cada passo dado que distanciava-o na escuridão…

Meu transe só foi parcialmente quebrado com o barulho do mergulho que o fez sumir momentaneamente dentro da água.

A situação havia sido totalmente inesperada, eu fora pego tão de surpresa que nem mesmo reprimir as reações causadas por meus hormônios fui capaz. Meu sexo estava prontamente ereto dentro de minha bermuda, mas em minha mente eu praguejava e tentava recobrar o controle, a frieza…

_/Meta acima de ímpetos. __Meta acima de ímpetos.__/_

No instante seguinte, ele voltava molhado dos pés à cabeça, passos que pareciam medidos com precisão fazendo flexionar os músculos trabalhados de suas coxas, olhos violetas que pareciam emanar um magnetismo…

_/Missão. Controle./_

Mantive meu olhar e expressão neutros – indiferentes - evitando ferrenhamente dar amostras do efeito que ele exercia sobre mim. Por um momento, me veio a dúvida se sua predisposição a se refrescar tão repentinamente não seria uma atitude premeditada para me desestruturar. Porém, estava mesmo um calor insuportável e ele jamais tivera pudor algum perto de mim.

Mas isso era antes…

_/Não colocar em risco a missão./_

Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo quando ele se aproximou e se abaixou ao meu lado. Fiquei sem saber precisar se o calor repentinamente havia aumentado por causas climáticas ou se emanava daquela aura que envolvia Duo e despertava um desejo que corria em cada fibra de meu corpo.

- Boa noite, Heero. – ele se despediu, catando suas peças de roupa.

E eu preferi ficar sentado na areia da praia por mais algum tempo, sem sequer me virar para trás para conferir se ele voltava realmente para a casa, com um medo interno, o temor palpável de sucumbir, atacá-lo e devorá-lo ali mesmo.

oOo

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei um pouco mais tarde já que conseguir dormir com o calor e acalmar meus hormônios não havia sido uma tarefa fácil. Mas quando deixei o quarto, com o sono ainda pesando sobre minhas pálpebras, fui diretamente para a cozinha coar um café para definitivamente despertar. Quando eu pensava em colocar a água para esquentar, parei qualquer movimento quando escutei a voz de Duo, vinda do lado de fora da casa, um pouco distante, mesmo assim alta o suficiente para que soasse nítida aos meus ouvidos.

- Wufei! Wufei onde você está?

De imediato um vinco se formou entre minhas sobrancelhas, abandonando qualquer intenção de acordar por meio da cafeína. Aquilo definitivamente chamara a minha atenção e espantara qualquer cansaço remanescente de uma noite mal dormida. Uma parte desperta da minha mente associou a idéia de que alguém teria achado aquele refúgio – logicamente os Preventers estariam na nossa cola e não era de todo impossível que tivessem conseguido nos localizar. No entanto, relutei em acreditar que Wufei estivesse mesmo ali. Sendo assim, descartando a possibilidade, meu cérebro tomou um caminho mais sensato: ou Duo ficara louco ou aquelas drogas tinham definitivamente afetado a cabeça dele, fazendo com que alucinasse.

Apreensivo, deixei a cozinha, saindo com determinado resguardo pela porta que levava ao quintal. Vasculhei o local com os olhos, vendo a horta bem cuidada, os animais e localizei Duo em pé junto à pequena porteira nos fundos das precárias baias. Intrigado, caminhei naquela direção. Parecia procurar por algo no mato alto que crescia na parte de trás da construção. Sua trança pendia por suas costas nuas, já que ele passava os dias sem camisa alegando que o calor o incomodava e nisso eu tinha que concordar sem discussões. O calor na ilha impressionava, mas enquanto eu preferia usar uma regata branca e bermuda, Duo optava apenas pelo bermudão preto.

- Duo? – chamei para ganhar sua atenção e isso fez com que ele se virasse brevemente para me encarar. Sua expressão parecia preocupada.

- O Wufei sumiu.

Eu mantive meu semblante neutro, vendo-o dar um passo para frente e começar a adentrar pelo mato. Não havia ninguém ali, mas ainda assim ele continuou a chamar o nome de nosso amigo chinês, procurando, como se realmente Chang estivesse se escondendo dele.

- Não tem Wufei nenhum nessa ilha. – avisei, tendo a certeza de que realmente não se tratava de nenhum Preventer encontrando nosso esconderijo. Temi então que ele estivesse em meio a um surto. Seria algum resquício da abstinência agindo em seu cérebro?

Ele me ignorou e foi quando me aproximei mais um pouco – e vi o mato se mexer mais adiante de onde estava o americano. Fiquei em estado de alerta, afinal, poderia ser um bicho peçonhento ou então um animal que viesse infligir algum mal a ele, mas contrariando qualquer linha de pensamento meu, Duo se abaixou e entrou no meio do mato, movimentando-se naquela direção. Eu estava pronto para ir atrás dele quando escutei um guincho agudo.

- Aha! Aí está você, seu fujão! – logo Duo estava de pé novamente, caminhando na minha direção trazendo nos braços exatamente aquilo que estivera procurando e, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, me apresentou: - Esse aqui é o Wufei.

Olhei dele para o animal e do animal de volta para ele, verdadeiramente tentando assimilar a situação e as palavras deixaram minha boca num timbre de incredulidade.

- Um... porco?

- É. Wufei, o porco. – Duo confirmou, ajeitando o pequeno leitão de cor preta em seu braço e virando-se para fechar a porteira das baias onde os poucos suínos ficavam. – Ele reclama o tempo todo, fica grunhindo mais do qualquer outro e sempre tá fugindo de mim. – me ofereceu outro sorriso largo, orgulhoso de sua explicação e elevou o bicho na minha frente para repetir seu nome: - Wufei. Wufei, Heero. Prazer, Heero.

Ele passou por mim, levando 'Wufei' junto consigo, enquanto eu continuava assimilando a ironia que Duo acabara de fazer.

Wufei.

Um porco.

- Vem cá, Heero! – escutei-o me chamar e saindo de meu breve estado de inércia, dei meia volta e fui em sua direção. Ele estava se aproximando do galinheiro e quando o alcancei, apontou:

- Tá vendo aquelas galinhas? – eu assenti com a cabeça, olhando de soslaio para 'Wufei' agora aquietado nos braços de Duo e voltei a fitar o galinheiro quando ele falou: – Então, tá vendo aquela amareladinha ali? É a Relena. Dorothy é a branquinha, Une é aquela mais roliça e também a que põe mais ovos. Sabe por quê? – neguei com a cabeça como um retardado. – Porque a Une é a _preferida_ do nosso Galo Despertador Treize. Ele tá sempre botando ordem no galinheiro.

E eu...

Tinha acabado de ser apresentado ao galinheiro, segundo Duo Maxwell.

Relena, Dorothy, Une...

Galinhas?

Treize…

Botando ordem no galinheiro?

Minha expressão se endureceu e trinquei meus dentes, fazendo com que Duo percebesse minha mudança imediatamente.

- Ei, tá passando mal, Heero?

Sem dizer nada mais, me afastei, retornando rapidamente para a casa, deixando para trás um americano confuso e resmungando sobre ainda não ter me apresentado Trowa e Quatre.

Não havia condições de eu permanecer ao lado dele sem que ele percebesse que havia ultrapassado minhas barreiras. Por isso, me enfiei dentro do quarto, com o intuito de evitar que ele soubesse.

...ou escutasse as risadas que eu tentei a todo custo abafar com as mãos.

_**Continua…**_

* * *

…As feridas são muito profundas,

Eu preciso manter as cicatrizes

Para provar que existiu um tempo

Em que eu amei algo mais do que a vida...

* * *

**Notas da Beta:**

**Nota Séria:** Pessoal, peço desculpas a todas pela longa demora em liberar os novos caps da **Leave** (e de outras fics também) para a Blanxe postar... A betagem demorou porque eu tive NOVO 'puft' do pc e bom, foram algumas semanas sem meu HeavyArms – é, agora não é mais Zero Um não XD – e eu me vi sem condições de fazer as betagens, as traduções, o bendito do meu site e responder reviews do grupo de Traduções... *respira fundo e tenta esquecer o período negro*

Mas agora já está tudo sob controle – e eu, de volta para me dedicar a Gundam Wing \o/

Antes de tudo, um OBRIGADA DO TAMANHO DO MUNDO para a Blanxe, pela paciência com este maldito contratempo. VERY VERY THANKS, Darling ^_^

Ok, agora a Illy aqui vai voltar ao seu normal o/

**Nota Normal:**

EITAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Que o Heero precisou se aliviar sozinho depois daquela visão paradisíaca na beira da praia, hein? Hoohhohho XD~~~~ *baba só de imaginar a cena*

Mas eu te entendo, Heero... JURO como te entendo! *Illy solidária com o Heero, pois acabou de vir da praia onde passou o carnaval betando as fics e caramba... que SEREIO, meu São Yaoi \o/\o/

E puuuuuuuuuuutz!

Aqui a Blan lavou a alma da gente, tascando a Relena e a Dorothy como GALINHAS no sentido mais exato da palavra! KKKKKKKK *ri que se acaba*

Tá, tá... Admito, não gostei do meu amado Wufei ter virado um porquinho... (NO! NOO! NOOOO!) mas... AI QUE EU QUASE ME ACABO DE RIR! TADINHO do Heero, o Duo se superou ali! KKKKKKKKKK *ri mais ainda*

E me derreti... realmente, _**escorri**_ pela cadeira com o final do cap: as risadas do Heero – após tanto tempo de sofrimento – foram a coisa **mais gostosa** no cap inteiro *_*

Mas que nosso Terrorista Perfeito não se deixe mesmo levar pelo coração... Confie 1.000% em sua mente e instintos, Heero! *torcendo para que o 01 não venha a sofrer mais ainda*

Beijos a todas...

E cá agradeço, muito feliz pelos reviews e pela Leave ter ganho a enquete – óbvio, é uma das fics dela que eu mais gosto, ohhohohohho

Mandem mais! \o/

Illy-chan


	15. 15: Heero Yui

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama…

**Beta: Illy-Chan Himura Wakai **

-

**Fic dedicada à Larcan, minha psico-pet-surtada!**

**-**

* * *

**Leave**

_Heero Yui_

* * *

-

Uma trégua – fora o que ele me pedira e, ao que parecia, era o que estava acontecendo entre nós, pouco a pouco. Ele tinha razão ao querer conviver mais civilizadamente e seria infantilidade minha recusar, já que em todo aquele isolamento só existia nós dois na ilha. Porém, eu estava longe de esquecer meu propósito. Nossas conversas eram curtas, ambos parecíamos concordar internamente em não aprofundarmos em assuntos pessoais, pois sabíamos que serviriam como estopim para discussões.

E seria perda de tempo, aquela altura dos acontecimentos, gerar mais estresses entre nós. Por vezes, me sentia tentado a perguntar sobre as drogas e, uma parte egoísta que vivia atrás de um escudo erguido pelo Soldado Perfeito, ansiava por respostas do por que fui trocado. Mas eu estava detendo os ímpetos, buscando conviver como se fossemos apenas meros conhecidos dividindo o mesmo espaço por tempo indeterminado.

Eu continuava controlando Duo ao fazer com que tomasse a metadona. Se ele parasse provavelmente a abstinência o derrubaria e, acima do que a parte cruel de minha mente afirmava – que o americano merecia a dor e tudo o que estava passando – a parte que se importava, que insistia em sentir por aquele homem, não queria que ele sofresse.

Afinal, era por isso que me arriscava, colocando tudo de lado para nos isolar naquela ilha: não permitir que Duo sofresse futuramente em conseqüência de seus atos irresponsáveis.

Estava começando a chegar à conclusão de que _eu_ era o masoquista ali. Afinal, ele já negara ficar longe das drogas se por acaso voltássemos – certamente a primeira coisa que faria seria correr para a cama de Zechs e esticar o braço para uma nova dose. E eu me sacrificando, pisando nos meus sentimentos para tentar salvar meu ex-amante de si mesmo.

Mas isso era tudo o que poderia fazer por ele, por enquanto. Tinha esperança de que no período que nos estendêssemos na ilha, Duo tomasse consciência de seus erros e decidisse abandonar o vício definitivamente.

Como isso estava longe de acontecer, eu somente o observava, especulando.

Naquela manhã, estava pretendendo sair na rotina de ir pescar algo para comermos no almoço. Peguei todos os apetrechos necessários, me certificando de que estava tudo em ordem, mas ao colocar o pé para fora da casa, fui surpreendido pelo bloqueio feito por Duo, que se colocou repentinamente a minha frente com os braços abertos como se quisesse evitar alguma escapada minha. Me detive em chamá-lo de idiota– seu ato definitivamente era um tanto exagerado, porém, sabia que com Duo o lado teatral sempre sobressaíra-se em alguns tipos de situação.

- Estou cansado de comer peixe. – ele avisou bruscamente com o semblante determinado, enquanto eu o fitava inexpressivo, esperando o resto de seu argumento o qual tinha certeza que viria. - Você pode ser japonês e adorar peixe de tudo quanto é jeito, mas eu, meu caro Heero Yui, _eu_ sou legitimamente americano, logo sinto falta da diversidade culinária.

Continuando a olhá-lo impassível, o vi abaixar os braços me dando conta do que realmente ele se referia. Estava cansado de comer a mesma coisa todos os dias. Para uma pessoa que crescera passando necessidades, estava exigindo demais. Decidi não perder a chance de rebater ironicamente:

- Wufei daria um bom torresmo e saciaria seus instintos americanos.

Os olhos ametistas duplicaram de tamanho e imediatamente me alertou:

- Nem ouse encostar suas mãos cheias de dedos e más intenções no meu Wufei!

O pior é que ele falava sério. O porco, vulgo Wufei, havia se tornado o bichinho de estimação de Duo desde que se familiarizara com suas tarefas de cuidar da horta e dos animais. Para mim, ainda era estranho ouvi-lo chamar o nome de nosso amigo chinês, principalmente na dualidade que ele usava às vezes ao demonstrar seu carinho pelo suíno. Mas o fato é que os animais estavam ali para serem abatidos mesmo e se Duo queria comer algo além de peixe, teria que fazer sacrifícios.

Logo ele me tomou tudo o que eu trazia nas mãos e me empurrou para lado, retornando para dentro da casa, anunciando em alto e bom tom:

- Hoje quem vai fazer o almoço sou eu!

Com um vinco se formando entre minhas sobrancelhas, me virei e no instante seguinte estava em seu encalço.

- Nem brincando. – neguei, pensando no risco que seria deixar Duo assumir a cozinha. Não que ele fosse um mau cozinheiro, mas admito que meu estômago me alertava sobre a temeridade de vê-lo preparando algo comestível, na presente situação.

- Nem brincando você! – ele rebateu, jogando todos os meus apetrechos para pescaria num dos cantos da cozinha e, virando-se com o olhar desafiador, retorquir: - Eu que não como seu grude nem mais um dia.

Tinha que dar o braço a torcer. Nesse aspecto eu não sou tão bom assim e para Duo, a comida era uma das coisas que mais prezava. Bem, pensei que se o supervisionasse não teria problemas.

- Que seja.

- Ótimo! – Duo sorriu e abriu a porta da cozinha que levava aos fundos da casa. – Então, seja um bom menino e vá lá no galinheiro.

- Quer ovos? – perguntei incomodado que o grande americano estivesse querendo trocar peixes por algum mexido qualquer, mas sendo Duo, ele não cansava de me surpreender.

- Não. Quero que você vá lá e mate a Relena.

Por um segundo ele me confundiu e associar o nome da vice-ministra ao apelido que ele havia dado a uma das galinhas demorou uns bons segundos, enquanto nos encarávamos sem nada dizer.

- Quer que eu mate a galinha? – indaguei.

- Quero! – ele afirmou animado e ao ver minha expressão indecifrável, defendeu: - Qual é? Me dê pelo menos o prazer de vê-lo finalmente matar a Relena. – parou um segundo e me puxando pelo braço para fora da casa, contemplou: - Pensando em toda glória do momento, acho que vou assistir a esse ato.

Acabei fazendo a vontade dele e a galinha – vulgo, Relena – foi degolada, simbolicamente o satisfazendo. Internamente eu achei graça. Antes de nossas vidas se tornarem um inferno, meu ex-amante guardava um fundado ciúme pela vice-ministra. Relena nutria uma paixão adolescente por mim que fazia questão de deixar bem claro a todos, principalmente para Duo. Eu a evitava sempre para garantir ao americano que nunca existiria nada entre ela e eu. Infelizmente, não houve reciprocidade dele quanto chegou sua vez de compreender o meu ciúme em relação a Zechs... talvez porque Duo já não me amasse mais.

Me surpreendera que justamente Relena tivesse tentado me alertar sobre as drogas para ajudá-lo. Provavelmente a garota mimada estava amadurecendo um pouco e eu só tinha que admirá-la por isso. Ela era uma pessoa boa, mesmo que me irritasse com a perseguição amorosa que mantinha em relação a mim.

Talvez aquela brincadeira de ver 'Relena' morta pelas minhas mãos trouxesse o sentimento que ele havia enterrado ao me trocar por Marquise e, mesmo querendo evitar esse pensamento, ele simplesmente encontrara seu caminho em minha mente, trazendo aquele calor que já não era mais bem vindo ao meu coração.

Enfim, deixei que Duo se encarregasse do almoço, me certificando de ficar sempre por perto, observando-o depenar e preparar a galinha que ele fazia questão de encher a boca ao chamá-la pelo apelido.

Ao término do preparo, ele colocou a mesa insistindo em me servir, o que me deixou um pouco ressabiado. A naturalidade que Duo demonstrava, como se não existisse nenhum rancor entre nós, me alarmava.

- Nossa… - ele chamou a minha atenção entre uma garfada e outra, e debochou: - Quem diria, hein? Finalmente você está_ comendo _a Relena_._

No mesmo instante eu quase engasguei com a comida e o fuzilei com o olhar enquanto ele caía na gargalhada. Duo continuava impossível com suas tiradas sarcásticas, sem perder uma única oportunidade de ironizar qualquer situação engraçada que encontrasse. O seu bom humor e aquela sua faceta foram coisas que me fascinaram quando eu o conheci. Por mais que demonstrasse o contrário, me agradava seu jeito de ser, agindo sempre despojadamente, sem se preocupar com o que os outros fossem pensar dele.

- Vai me dizer que ela não tá gostosa? – ele perguntou dubiamente com um olhar divertido e usando mais do meu autocontrole para não acabar sucumbindo às suas tiradas, o adverti:

- Duo…

- Tudo bem, já parei. – ele riu, achando graça da minha careta, mas não sem antes finalizar: - Mas admita, minha comida sempre foi a melhor!

Sem dar conta, me vi voltando ao tempo em que namorávamos, quando vivíamos juntos e Duo se gabava sobre seus dotes culinários. Sem questionamentos eu concordava e, mesmo aparentando ser uma brincadeira, o brilho nos olhos dele me mostrava o quanto minha admissão o agradava. Acho que qualquer elogio meu, mesmo que fosse indireto, fazia com que Duo se sentisse bem. Aquilo me fez questionar brevemente se essa fora uma das minhas falhas: não expressar minha admiração por ele mais diretamente. Coisas rotineiras assim passavam despercebidas; pequenos detalhes que para ele poderiam ter tido um grande diferencial, enquanto para mim não passariam de meros pormenores. E isso me impulsionou a assentir com a cabeça levemente e dar uma resposta positiva a sua pergunta. Só que, dessa vez, ao encará-lo, não vi o brilho costumeiro de apreciação. Duo apenas exibiu um meio sorriso, seus olhos sequer levantaram-se para encontrar os meus.

Não sabia se eu alimentava mais uma decepção ou somente me convencia novamente que o passado não mais voltaria.

Me repreendi por pensar dessa forma e com isso o mau humor se instalou dentro de mim. Assim que terminamos de comer e lavei a louça, simplesmente me retirei da casa, procurando um lugar distante de Duo Maxwell para poder me reestruturar.

Queria ser capaz de superar os sentimentos com mais facilidade, mas desde que o piloto do Deathscythe entrara em minha vida, estes haviam tomado um lugar permanente em meu ser. Seguir o conselho de Trowa de trazer de volta meu lado frio e calculista para alcançar outra vez um objetivo importante estava sendo mais difícil a cada dia que eu passava ao lado de Duo.

Me refugiei na discreta gruta - que ficava localizada numa parte de mata mais fechada da ilha - durante algumas horas apreciando a solidão e a tranqüilidade que o local oferecia. O lugar era munido por um cristalino lago interno, oferecendo um clima mais ameno e servia como um bom esconderijo, mas eu não poderia ficar o tempo todo ali, mesmo que quisesse muito.

Sendo assim, deixei meu canto de reclusão.

Para minha surpresa, assim que me aproximei da casa dei diretamente com um americano emburrado, sentado nos degraus de madeira da entrada. No momento em que notou minha presença, seu olhar contrariado encontrou o meu e a única coisa que pude fazer foi rebatê-lo com uma interrogação.

- Onde você estava? – ele me perguntou com a petulância de uma esposa que ficara esperando o marido até altas horas da madrugada.

- Por aí. – eu respondi, sem propensão nenhuma a acreditar que a insatisfação do outro moreno se definia por meu sumiço.

Mas ele podia ter ficado preocupado. Duo sempre se afligia quando eu me atrasava para algum encontro ou demorava mais em alguma missão solo nos Preventers…

Me soquei internamente. Ele não era mais a mesma pessoa e provara se importar ainda menos comigo a partir do momento em que me abandonara para ficar com Zechs. Eu deveria parar de desviar o curso de meus pensamentos para o passado e manter-me concentrado somente no meu intento com Duo.

Fitei-o ficar de pé, com um bico de quem controlava raiva e ao mesmo tempo lembrava o de uma criança cuja fora negada algo que queria muito e foi quando ele pegou um punhado do próprio cabelo, puxando-o para frente e sacudindo-o na minha direção. Só então percebi que os longos fios castanhos se encontravam libertos da trança.

- Você está vendo isso aqui, Heero? Você está vendo a merda que está isso aqui?

Eu reparei com mais cuidado na mecha e depois em todo o resto – e a única comparação que me veio na mente foi: _uma vassoura_?

- Hn.

- Que porra de idéia foi essa de nos isolar aqui e não trazer nem a droga do meu condicionador? Tudo bem, o shampoo nem tem tanta importância, mas o condicionador… Como acha que vou tirar esses nós? Meu cabelo vai ficar cheio de pontas duplas, sem contar a merda do ressecamento por causa dessa água de mar e poço. Pelo amor de Deus, pode me explicar onde diabos você estava com a bosta da cabeça quando nos trouxe pra cá e nem se preocupou com esse detalhe?

- Você não é uma mulher, Duo.

- Mas esse cabelo aqui pra ficar vistoso, sedoso e gostosinho de pegar, precisa de cuidados ou tá pensando que a linda trança lustrosa surge assim, do nada? Acha que é só jogar um balde d'água e tá tudo certo? Não, você sabe que não. Vivemos juntos tanto tempo e não consegue nem se lembrar das minhas necessidades básicas?!

- Condicionador não é uma necessidade básica.

- Pra mim é! Como vou desembaraçar isso aqui?!

- O cabelo é seu. Mas se quiser uma solução prática, posso cortá-lo de forma que não terá mais problemas.

Qualquer réplica pareceu ficar presa em sua garganta e vi rapidamente a decepção reluzir em seus olhos violetas. Eu o havia magoado, tinha certeza. Ler Duo às vezes se tornava muito fácil, só não sabia o porquê dele ainda se doer com o que eu achava. O americano cuidava dos longos cabelos castanhos com muito carinho e eu sabia o quanto era precioso para ele. Sempre foram para mim também… Eu amava tocar e sentir a textura macia dos fios lisos de seus cabelos entre meus dedos, acariciar, respirar o cheiro bom que deles exalava… Só que agora outra pessoa desfrutava desse prazer e, inconscientemente, talvez eu quisesse mesmo ferir Duo. Infelizmente, meu coração me recriminava por ter causado aquela tristeza,a qual tão rápido quanto surgiu, desapareceu do semblante do rapaz a minha frente.

- Deixa que eu mesmo dou conta, seu filho da puta insensível.

Assim ele sumiu dentro da casa e eu… simplesmente dei meia volta, decidindo que não seria uma idéia muito sábia permanecer no mesmo ambiente que Duo Maxwell naquele momento.

Acabei que fui parar perto do mar, onde me arrisquei subir nas pedras que ficavam na linha do oceano - as mesmas nas quais costumava pescar quando a maré estava mais baixa.

Eu não era um… filho da puta insensível.

Admito: tinha mostrado desinteresse pelo problema que Duo via em seus cabelos sem condicionador, mas eu não era exatamente isso que ele me acusara.

Ou será que era?

Odiava quando as dúvidas surgiam em minha mente, porque todas elas me levavam de volta a desconfiança sobre os motivos de não ser mais amado como antes por aquela pessoa. Assim nascia o masoquismo que eu identificara anteriormente. Aparentemente estava gostando de me torturar e quanto mais me atormentava, mais eu me sentia confuso.

Minha personalidade poderia ter sido o problema desde o começo? Meu jeito introspectivo, metódico, racional e prático teria colocado um fim nos sentimentos de Duo por mim? Como acreditar nessa idiotice, se o americano havia me conhecido assim e proclamado me aceitar daquela maneira?

Quem sabe ele simplesmente se cansara mesmo do meu ciúme exacerbado. Provavelmente Zechs lhe mostrara um amor diferente do que eu estava acostumado a demonstrar…

Que droga…

Eu precisava parar com isso.

Respingos de água salgada bateram contra meu rosto ao quebrar mais forte de uma onda que lavou a pedra onde eu estava mirando o horizonte. A sensação gelada em meus pés e tornozelos foi agradável, me fazendo contemplar aquela frieza com minha própria personalidade.

- Foi pra cá que você veio quando sumiu da primeira vez?

Não havia percebido sua aproximação, mas se tratando de Duo, quando ele queria era o mais furtivo possível e eu estava tão perdido em meus próprios dilemas que não prestava atenção ao ambiente ao meu redor.

A pergunta que ele me fizera trouxe a certeza que provavelmente estivera procurando por mim anteriormente e não me encontrara – justamente por isso resolvi ali que meu esconderijo na gruta continuaria sendo um segredo por quanto tempo eu conseguisse mantê-lo assim. Render ao conhecimento do americano o único local na ilha onde eu ainda podia ficar sozinho estava fora de questão.

Não respondi a ele, sem saber se por não ter tido tempo, ou simplesmente porque não o faria de qualquer jeito. Sei que ao me virar, só consegui reparar que de alguma forma Duo fora bem sucedido em trançar o cabelo novamente. No instante seguinte, meu corpo foi surpreendido primeiro por um estrondo e, em seguida, pelo choque forte e brusco das águas geladas.

- Heero!!

Escutei o grito assustado por meu nome e, por incrível que possa parecer, invés de me preocupar com a dor que se instalou em meu torso quando este colidiu dolorosamente contra a superfície rochosa da pedra em que até então eu estivera de pé e a falta de ar repentina, me afligi por ele: Duo.

Ainda tentei manter os olhos abertos, enquanto meu corpo era arrastado para o fundo na vã esperança de localizar o americano e quem sabe lutar contra a força da corrente, mas o ar me faltava e eu sabia que era por causa do impacto que meu peito sofrera contra a rocha.

Eu consegui vislumbrar o sol distante brilhando além da superfície do mar e o corpo que ultrapassou essa barreira num mergulho determinado, nadando em minha direção.

_Duo._

Foi quando eu me dei conta que ele não precisava de ajuda. _Eu_ precisava e isso era inadmissível. Só que mesmo tentando ganhar controle, nadar, sair daquela situação, a correnteza parecia muito mais forte do que eu.

Duo, por sua vez, tinha mais controle de seus movimentos e me perguntava como ele estava conseguindo me alcançar com tanta destreza, dado o fato que ele provavelmente ainda tinha as costelas sensíveis. As braçadas que ele dava, uma depois da outra, a força que suas pernas faziam ao baterem para ganhar a rapidez necessária, me faziam questionar seu verdadeiro condicionamento físico – enquanto deveria estar mais preocupado com o ar que precisava para respirar.

Talvez isso fosse uma questão irônica.

Ele finalmente agarrou meu braço, dando um puxão e assim içando meu corpo de forma que pudesse abraçar meu dorso, me ajudando a nadar para a superfície, longe das pedras.

No momento, eu apreciei sentir novamente os braços dele ao meu redor, a sensação acolhedora e cuidadosa, ao passo que subíamos e rompíamos o nível do mar. Num intenso arquejo, puxei o ar que até então me faltava, ouvindo Duo fazer o mesmo, só que mais levemente. Porém, no momento seguinte uma nova onda nos cobriu, quebrando fortemente sobre nossas cabeças e o precioso ar sumiu mais uma vez.

O calor e a força dos braços de Duo ao meu redor permaneceram, e, em meio a uma rapidez atordoante, só me dei conta do resto ao sentir nossos corpos sendo jogados contra a linha da praia.

Pernas haviam se enroscado às minhas e podia dizer quase com certeza que existia areia por em cada poro do meu corpo.

Levei um tempo para recuperar o fôlego, respirando pesadamente, o meu peito pesado e ardendo. Aos poucos o peso me foi aliviado, deixando apenas aquele incômodo esbrasear em minha pele.

- Heero, 'cê ta legal? – a voz ofegante e preocupada perguntou acima de mim.

Abri meus olhos, dando diretamente com os olhos violetas próximos demais. O corpo de Duo ainda estava sobre o meu, seu rosto fazendo sombra e evitando que o sol me ofuscasse. Ainda com a respiração pesada, a única coisa que consegui foi ficar admirando-o; os cabelos castanhos escurecidos por estarem molhados; a franja também encharcada pendia para frente deixando que algumas gotas de água salgada escorressem e pingassem diretamente sobre mim, enquanto as mechas que haviam se soltado da trança adornavam sua face, grudando-se à sua pele úmida.

E foi quando a realidade me abateu: Duo tinha me salvado.

Pelo menos em termos seria isso, mesmo achando que sem a sua ajuda eu também conseguiria sair daquela situação.

- Fala comigo, cara! – ele insistiu ante o meu silêncio e desviou o olhar para meu peito. – Caramba, esses cortes tão feios.

Esses eu podia sentir muito bem. A dor e ardência que se estendiam por meu torso e braços eram provenientes de cortes causados quando fui arrastado da pedra. Não duvidava que sangravam muito e isso, provavelmente, era o que afligia o americano.

- Não foi nada. – retorqui friamente, irritado por não querer admitir nem para mim mesmo, muito menos para Duo, o contrário. – Sai de cima de mim.

Repentinamente, vi um sorriso obliquo aparecer na boca do americano que aos poucos começou a virar risadinhas até explodir numa gargalhada incontrolável. Eu franzi o cenho, enquanto Duo rolou o corpo caindo de costas na areia ao meu lado, continuando a gargalhar a ponto de segurar a barriga. Ignorando a ardência em meu peito, virei meu rosto e me indignei pela súbita atitude de Duo.

- Está rindo de quê, idiota?

- Mas que mico! Todo posudo lá na pedra e pá! Vem uma onda e: Oh, meu Deus! Cadê o Heero?!– ele debochou gargalhando ainda mais. - Soldado Perfeito é o caraleo! Perfeito sou EU, que te salvei!

Imaginando a situação pela ótica de Duo, foi impossível não ser contagiado pelos risos sem reservas.

Mesmo tentado me conter, foi inútil. Dessa vez, logo um sorriso surgiu e um segundo depois meu corpo convulsionava, em meio às marolas à beira da praia, compartilhando das risadas do americano.

oOo

_**Continua…**_

* * *

Você sabe o que está fazendo quando anda desse jeito?  
Você está falando a verdade quando fala desse jeito?  
Você roubou meu coração porque sabia que podia?  
Como algo pode ser tão bom, quando fere tanto?

* * *

**Notas da Beta:**

VOTAÇÃO!!! VOTAÇÃO!!!

Qual das duas é a melhor?

'Vá lá e mate a Relena' X 'Soldado Perfeito o Caraleo! Perfeito sou EU!'

Céus, minha nossa eu quase morro de tanto rir neste cap – o Duo tá IMPAGÁVEL, caramba!! Juro a vocês que não sei qual das duas frases ali em cima escolher... Mentira! Sei sim: é a do 'Soldado Perfeito o caraleo!! Perfeito sou EU, que te salvei!' KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ok, Ok, palhaçadas do Duo à parte, vamos notando o que está acontecendo nas entrelinhas... Os questionamentos do Heero estão deixando-o cada vez mais balançado, tadinho... e o Duo? O Heero descobriu algo muito mas muito surpreendente - Hehehe - ele ainda tem o poder de magoar o Duo, sem falar que o nosso ex-02 se incomoda qdo o japa está longe de suas vistas... Heh, a típica faca de dois gumes, meu povo!

Mas... que o Duo QUASE acabou com a fama do Heero aqui... caraaaaaacas, quase acabou...!

Beijos a todas!!

E não esqueçam: VOTEM em qual das duas frases é melhor!! KKKKKKKKKKKK

Illy-chan


	16. 16: Heero Yui

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama…

**Beta: Illy-Chan Himura Wakai **

-

**Fic dedicada à Larcan, minha psico-pet-surtada!**

**-**

* * *

**Leave**

_Heero Yui_

* * *

-

Meditando sobre a súbita e inevitável crise de riso do dia anterior, cheguei a conclusão de que minhas defesas estavam rachando, como uma represa que pouco a pouco começava a partir e por onde vazamentos de água corriam inicialmente em filetes inofensivos, mas que logo abalariam sua estrutura e em questão de tempo toda a construção viria abaixo, inundando tudo com uma força incontrolável, arrastando qualquer coisa que estivesse em seu caminho.

Entretanto, eu não seria capaz de esquecer que ele me apunhalara pelas costas ao virar amante de Zechs quando tínhamos um relacionamento sólido. Eu praticamente o matara com meus próprios punhos por causa disso. E Duo certamente alimentava rancor sobre esse incidente. Mas ao que parecia, ele não se importava com minha mágoa e eu muito menos com sua animosidade anterior.

Mas eu tinha a imensa curiosidade de saber o que se passava pela mente dele. Gostaria de descobrir os segredos que Duo guardava e não estava disposto a dividir com ninguém. Por um momento me peguei pensando se Zechs conheceria mais da alma de Shinigami do que eu. Será que o maldito Marquise tinha noção de por que o americano estava se drogando?

Trazer Zechs à minha mente sem pensar em matá-lo ultimamente se tornara uma coisa impossível. Se eu pudesse o faria – não de forma dolorosa ou demorada, mas rápida e sem chances de segundos pensamentos. Poderia privar o mundo de sua existência com um único disparo, mas aí já seria meu lado passional agindo mais uma vez e eu não estava disposto a segui-lo.

Isso me fazia ter uma certeza: eu jamais deveria ter deixado aquela humanidade crescer dentro de mim.

Todos aqueles sentimentos eram dispensáveis e… dolorosos demais.

No fundo, eu estava começando a achar cômoda aquela situação, aquele lugar, a distância na qual havia deixado os problemas, as responsabilidades; mas não evitava premeditar o futuro. Em algum momento teria que voltar com Duo, arrumar um jeito de ele ficar definitivamente longe do vício e depois… e dar um propósito a minha vida.

Essa última talvez fosse uma das partes mais difíceis.

Quando a missão fosse concluída e a vida de meu ex-amante voltasse ao normal, que rumo a minha tomaria?

O vazio que me dominava quando ponderava sobre essa pergunta era como um abismo sem fim.

Suspirei. Acima de minha cabeça, reflexos do sol produzidos pelas águas do lago dançavam e corriam pelo teto da gruta. Tinha me refugiado ali por dois motivos: primeiro, era um dos locais mais frescos da ilha; segundo, queria ficar sozinho para pensar.

Estava conseguindo com êxito ambos os intuitos. Baixei o olhar para minhas pernas imersas até os joelhos dentro da água cristalina, enquanto me via confortável mesmo sentado no chão duro à beira daquele lago.

Mas ele me achou.

Quando escutei o barulho da aproximação e o vi entrando naquele pequeno santuário que eu esperava ser durante algum tempo só meu, percebi em seus olhos o reconhecimento de alguém que parecia ter achado o que procurava.

Seu sorriso continuava a fazer-me retrair em resguardo. Parecia sincero, mas ao mesmo tempo minha parte lógica dizia que não passava de um truque para que meu inimigo destruísse a missão.

- Belo esconderijo. – ele comentou, olhando a gruta com apreciação, enquanto eu digeria a certeza de que Duo não estava ali por acaso.

- Agora não é mais um esconderijo. – repliquei, mostrando minha insatisfação perante sua presença.

Ele demonstrou-se inabalado com meu comentário. De Duo Maxwell não poderia se esperar menos. Não tinha qualquer semancômetro.

Abaixou-se ao meu lado, sem se sentar, apoiando-se nos pés e olhando a água com demasiado interesse, fazendo assim que a imagem de sua nudez ressurgisse em minha memória, vívidas como naquela noite. Esperava que ele não estivesse pensando em dar outro espetáculo, pois assim eu teria a confirmação de que suas atitudes eram premeditadas para me testar.

- E então? – ele falou casualmente. - De onde tirou a brilhante idéia de nos isolar aqui e toda essa coisa de hortinha e bichinhos?

Eu apenas o olhei e não respondi.

- Aposto que foi na internet. Você é tão metódico. – ele riu ironicamente. - Tem previsão de quando vamos voltar à civilização?

Essa era uma resposta eu poderia dar com prazer.

- Sem previsão.

Ele me fitou desgostoso e deixou-se sentar pesadamente no chão ao meu lado, enquanto reclamava:

- Poderia ao menos ter arrumado um buraco com energia elétrica. Sabe, um ar condicionado aqui não seria nada mal.

- Vá tomar um banho se está com calor. – repliquei, me estapeando mentalmente por ter dado a ele uma grande oportunidade. Não sabia se fora um lapso ou apenas meu subconsciente querendo ver o corpo perfeito do americano nadando naquelas águas cristalinas, contudo, ele agora tinha a desculpa ideal para ficar nu novamente na minha frente sem se comprometer por isso.

Ele me surpreendeu quando permaneceu no mesmo lugar e estalou a língua no céu da boca, dizendo:

- Seria uma solução temporária.

Essa era a certeza que eu não queria: Duo não estava me testando.

- Você está mal acostumado. – resmunguei, pensando nas comodidades da vida urbana, quando nossa infância fora tão difícil.

- Hum… Pode ser. – ele não discordou e refletiu: - Eu fico pensando como a Une deve estar revirando todos os buracos da Terra e das Colônias atrás da gente.

- Provavelmente. – confirmei, mesmo que fosse desnecessário, já que ambos conhecíamos o gênio da Comandante e sabíamos que estaria furiosa com minhas ações.

Para mim não importava o que aquela mulher estivesse pensando ou planejando para quando retornássemos. Se seguisse as leis severamente, me trancafiaria numa prisão com direito a consultas diárias com um psiquiatra, mas para mim era indiferente. Iria sem resistência para a cadeia se Duo nunca mais poluísse o próprio corpo com narcóticos... e estar preso me daria um propósito quando deixasse a ilha: pagar por meus atos.

- Quatre também deve estar arrancando as madeixas loiras. – Duo continuou com humor. – O Wufei aposto que está dando graças a Nataku que eu sumi. Já o Trowa com certeza está preocupado com você, ele tem essa coisa de achar que é seu irmão mais velho.

Não sabia precisar o motivo, mas aqueles comentários sobre o que havíamos deixado para trás começaram a me incomodar. Daqui a pouco ele me diria que o pobre Zechs estaria se sentindo solitário e deprimido.

- Aonde quer chegar com isso? – acabei perguntando, vendo-o me olhar confuso, como se não tivesse a menor noção de como suas palavras me atingiam.

- Chegar com o quê? – e foi como num lampejo de consciência que ele reconheceu que estava me irritando. - Eu só estou com saudades dos caras.

- Algumas semanas atrás você parecia bem à vontade em repelir a todos. – rebati sem remorso e pude ver com satisfação uma faísca do seu temperamento se acender no fundo dos olhos ametistas.

- Pode ir parando aí! Eu nunca repeli ninguém. – Duo se defendeu. - Eu só não queria que se metessem no meu relacionamento com Zechs. Fora isso, tudo continuava a mesma coisa.

- Continuava? – eu indaguei incrédulo. _Nada_ permanecia o mesmo desde que Marquise caíra de pára-quedas em nossas vidas.

Parece que meu ressentimento e mágoa ficaram impressos no meu tom de voz ou em meu semblante – não tinha certeza, mas ele percebeu e como se realmente sentisse algum remorso, se lamentou:

- A gente não precisava ter chegado a isso, Heero.

- Não? – questionei tomado por meus sentimentos sufocados, ignorando o alerta do soldado perfeito que alertava insistentemente para refrear as minhas emoções.

- Não. – ele garantiu com firmeza. - Se você não tivesse sido um bastardo ciumento e possessivo, não precisaríamos estar aqui hoje.

A culpa sendo jogada no meu colo como se fosse a única verdade existente fez meu sangue ferver.

- E onde estaríamos então? – desafiei-o com o olhar a se atrever a contestar a minha realidade, que era totalmente avessa a que ele construíra e então explodi: – Você me cortou da sua vida como um copo descartável!

- Você não confiou em mim! – ele esbravejou de volta tomando uma postura defensiva ao chegar o corpo para trás.

- E eu estava errado? – retorqui com raiva.

- Estava! – rechaçou com os olhos estreitados, apontando o dedo na minha cara. - Você duvidou achando que eu jogaria o que tínhamos fora por outro cara!

- E não foi o que você fez?! – segurei com força sua mão, abaixando seu dedo petulante, finalmente elevando meu tom de voz e fazendo com que o eco do que tinha falado ressoasse algumas vezes pela gruta silenciosa.

Duo ficou calado me olhando como se finalmente as palavras ganhassem senso. Percebi o movimento de sua garganta quando ele engoliu em seco, enquanto eu podia escutar os batimentos furiosos de meu próprio coração.

- Por que está fazendo tudo isso então? – questionou como se suas forças tivessem se esvaído. - Não deveria estar desejando a minha morte ou algo parecido?

Senti uma fisgada em meu peito. O quão idiota ele poderia continuar sendo? Como ele me fazia uma pergunta daquelas quando a resposta estava bem diante do próprio nariz?

- Por que se envolveu com drogas?

- Você saberia se me conhecesse pelo menos um pouco. – sibilou arrancando sua mão da minha num puxão, retomando a energia. - Mas que merda, Heero! Será que até isolados numa ilha você tem que fazer a nossa convivência ser insuportável?

Aproximei meu rosto do dele e com seriedade retorqui:

- A recíproca é verdadeira.

E o Soldado Perfeito tornou a sussurrar em minha cabeça.

_/ Péssimo movimento. Missão comprometida./_

Mas era tarde demais para qualquer alerta, eu não os ouviria, principalmente quando a boca de Duo avançou contra a minha com volúpia, calando qualquer protesto que pudesse surgir.

E foi como se fogo corresse em minhas veias, e rapidamente queimasse todo meu interior. Minha boca movia-se sobre a dele em movimentos quase desesperados onde nossas línguas se acariciavam afoitamente e o frescor que o local proporcionava simplesmente desaparecera em segundos.

Não havia ar suficiente ali, não existiam limites para o desejo que eu sentia por aquele homem. Suas mãos atrevidas procuravam por meu corpo, enquanto as minhas saciavam a vontade de tocá-lo, de senti-lo como há muito não faziam.

Arfei em meio ao beijo, num misto de excitação e completude que eu sabia que só sentiria em minha vida com ele. Aproveitando da separação de nossos lábios, ele atacou meu pescoço, mordendo-o e chupando, impondo seu corpo contra o meu, levando minhas costas contra o chão rochoso, enquanto sem sentir meu corpo trazia minhas pernas para fora d'água, colocando-as sobre o solo.

Eu queria achar uma parte coerente de minha mente, algo a que me agarrar para impedir que aquilo realmente acontecesse, mas minha sanidade foi roubada quando num puxão ele arrancou minha bermuda, puxando-a para baixo e o calor de sua boca se instalou ao redor de meu sexo rijo.

Meu corpo arqueou e meus olhos se fecharam fortemente, enquanto meu rosto contorcia-se de satisfação. Sua boca habilidosa movia-se com vontade sobre minha ereção, deixando a minha respiração ainda mais pesada.

_Quantas vezes Zechs teria se deliciado com o vai e vem daquela boca? Quantas vezes Duo o sugara a ponto de fazê-lo gritar seu nome pelo intenso prazer?_

Grunhi quando ele parou dando uma última lambida na glande. Meus olhos se abriram, voltando a nublarem com a visão alucinante do moreno completamente nu, se posicionando com as pernas uma de cada lado de meu quadril. Admirei seu sexo intumescido, inconsciente de que umedecia os lábios com a língua ao fazê-lo, e o vi segurar o meu, enquanto ajeitava o corpo até eu sentir estar tocando sua entrada.

O calor apertado, macio e enlouquecedor do interior daquele homem bronzeado…

_Quantas vezes Zechs se perdera dentro daquele mesmo moreno? Quantas vezes empalara e estocara aquele confinamento quando eu ainda acreditava que o Duo era só meu?_

Minha mente clareou o suficiente para que o Soldado Perfeito falasse mais firmemente e num movimento rápido e bruto com o braço, joguei Duo para longe de mim.

Soerguendo-me, virei meu corpo, dando-lhe as costas. Ofegos escapavam de meus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ordenar meus pensamentos com frieza.

_/Traição. Sentimentos dispensáveis. Retomar a missão/_

- Heero? – escutei-o me chamar, seu tom confuso, mas eu não me virei para encará-lo. Seria arriscado demais.

_/Ignorar. Concentrar. Repelir./_

- Some daqui, Duo. – grunhi, puxando o ar.

- O que diab… - até sua voz me afetava.

- Eu não vou tolerar seus jogos. – rosnei ameaçadoramente, entre dentes. - Suma daqui antes que eu te mate!

Sua respiração pesada desapareceu por um instante, me dando a plena noção do medo que ele sentia de mim – medo que eu fizera questão de impor desde que o mandara quase morto para o hospital. Ele temia, por isso, pegou sua bermuda e, sem mais nada dizer, deixou a gruta.

Só então eu permiti que um gemido estrangulado abandonasse minha garganta, enterrando com força as mãos em meus cabelos, enquanto ainda nu, meu sexo pulsava por atenção.

Eu queria continuar acreditando que aquela fora uma aproximação verdadeira; que nossos sentimentos permaneciam intocados, mas estes haviam sido mutilados quando Duo me traíra e abandonara por Zechs.

Mesmo tendo noção que ele poderia tentar aquele tipo de artimanha para me desestabilizar, eu havia momentaneamente falhado.

Eu quase sucumbira completamente.

E eu queria socar alguém ou alguma coisa por minha incapacidade de me manter inatingível.

...Queria saber por que ele tinha que ser tão baixo a ponto de usar meus sentimentos daquela maneira novamente**.**

Talvez ele quisesse apenas liberar seu tesão sexual… Quem sabe sentia a mesma atração forte que eu…

_Por que eu continuava amando aquele homem?_

Durante longos minutos respirei fundo, sentindo meu sexo aos poucos ficar flácido e somente quando toda aquela tensão abandonou meu sistema, recoloquei minha bermuda, mas continuei deitado de costas no chão na gruta. Sair do esconderijo e ter que encarar Duo tão pouco tempo depois estava fora de meus planos.

_Como eu o encararia depois do que havia acontecido?_

Precisava de tempo para colocar o Soldado de volta no comando.

O período que consegui para esfriar a cabeça durou pouco mais de uma hora, pois logo em seguida escutei uma voz me chamando.

Uma voz que não era a de Duo, mas que também me era conhecida.

- Aqui. – avisei, me levantando do chão.

Logo na entrada da gruta estava o homem de quem eu conseguira locar a ilha e me trouxera para cá com Duo. Tínhamos combinado de ele trazer provisões no meio do mês, mas ainda não estava na data, então o que o infeliz fazia aqui?

- O que quer aqui? – quis saber, brusco, mil hipóteses correndo por minha mente. - Nosso trato não foi esse.

- Precisei vir antes, avisar que umas pessoas apareceram perguntando por vocês. – esclareceu e, acima da raiva pela desobediência, aquilo sim me tomou a atenção.

- Preventers? – indaguei e sua confirmação veio logo em seguida.

- Sim. Eles estão na cola. Andaram pelas docas, fazendo perguntas, suspeitando de alg...

Estreitei os olhos, dando-me então conta de um detalhe alarmante:

- Espere... Como me encontrou aqui?

- O outro rapaz me disse onde encontrá-lo. – ele explicou como me achou, ajeitando o boné gasto na cabeça. - Ele parece bem melhor do que quando você o trouxe e...

Meus olhos imediatamente se arregalaram ante a compreensão que a explicação daquele imbecil trazia. Foi então que escutei um motor. E o homem – que até então não havia se dado conta da merda que havia feito – assustou-se quando eu passei por ele como uma bala de revólver.

Eu corria como nunca havia corrido em minha vida, mas sabia que de um jeito ou de outro seria tarde demais. Ia amaldiçoando tudo e a todos, principalmente o desgraçado que descumprira nosso acordo e viera dias antes para a ilha. Se o maldito cumprisse com o trato, eu estaria preparado para sua chegada e não enfurnado naquela gruta pensando na vida.

Chegando à praia, suado e ofegante, consegui ver a lancha branca no mar rumando para longe da ilha.

O ódio me consumiu e com toda a fúria que sentia gritei seu nome na direção do oceano.

- DUUOOOOO!!!

oOo

_**Continua…**_

* * *

Eu sempre estive com você  
Aqui e agora  
Dê tudo de si  
Seja meu salvador  
E eu serei sua queda…

* * *

**Notas da Beta:**

MEU SÃO YAOI DOS VERDINHOS!! *sim, mim em campanha 'Ame o Verde dos Olhos do Trowa Você Também' \o/*

Gente, a discussão do Heero e do Duo na caverna é T.U.D.O.!...

T.U.D.O.!!

Eu... a fã de carteirinha de discussões, berros, xingos e MUITA TESTOSTERONA recheando estas trocas de 'delicadezas masculinas', ou seja: PORRADA!! (lembra com saudade qdo o Heero perdeu o controle e encheu o Duo de porrada, no cap 08... ah, o que não é uma 'porradaria gratuita' de vez em quando? XD)

...mas o parágrafo em que o Duo tentando se defender, dizendo que a culpa de tudo é do Heero porque 'você duvidava de mim, achava que eu iria te trair com outro cara' e o Heero responde 'E não foi o que você fez?!' é nota 1.000 porque é um TAPA NA CARA do nosso Duo Maxwell DDDDD

E... u-la-lá!!!, eis que nosso Duo quase... mas QUASE consegue pegar o nosso Terrorista Perfeito de jeito... Ou 'ele' quem quase foi 'pego'?? ohhohohoho *babando só de lembrar*

E graças a São Yaoi que o Heero conseguiu criar juízo de última hora... O que dói no coração é ele ter ciência que NÃO DEVE ceder ao Duo, pois tudo pode simplesmente ser um engodo para conseguir a liberdade. O Heero sabe que já foi traído pelo cara que ama uma vez... a cicatriz ainda está lá, pulsante, dolorida.

... e PAU!!!! O que o Duo faz, de primeira? FOGE!

Novamente...? Traição.

Beijos a todas o/

Illy


	17. 17: Zechs Marquise

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama…

**Beta: Illy-chan Himura Wakai**

-

**Fic dedicada à Larcan, minha psico-pet-surtada!**

**-**

* * *

**Leave**

_Zechs Marquise _

* * *

-

Desde o seqüestro de Duo vários agentes dos Preventers estavam sob expressas ordens de encontrá-lo a qualquer custo. O humor de Une decaía a cada dia sem notícias, assim como o meu próprio. Eu desconfiava que a Comandante, mais cedo ou mais tarde, colocaria a cabeça de Heero Yui a prêmio e quanto a isso não podia lhe tirar a razão, mas queria ser eu a encontrá-lo primeiro.

Não haveria recompensa que pagasse o momento único que seria autuá-lo e entregá-lo paras as autoridades por agressão, invasão e seqüestro.

Eu ia destruir a vida daquele que ousara pensar que seria mais forte do que eu.

A impaciência me dominava. A partir do momento em que fui informado que haviam invadido o apart-hotel onde eu bancava um apartamento para Duo e descobri que meu amante fora levado contra a vontade para Deus-sabe-onde, minha vida transformou-se num inferno.

A seringa, que fora utilizada para comemorar a saída do moreno do hospital, estava em cima da mesinha de centro da sala. Parecia um troféu que Heero deixara estrategicamente ali para me incriminar, zombar de mim. Assim como a gravação feita pelas câmeras de segurança do prédio, a qual ele aparecia olhando diretamente com aqueles olhos expressando uma onipotência que não existia.

Ele sabia que não, porque o que ele levara não era mais seu por direito.

Duo era meu e ele não tinha porque se meter em assuntos que não lhe diziam mais respeito.

Dei um sumiço naquela seringa, mas, com toda a situação, Sally levou ao conhecimento da Comandante que, enquanto Duo esteve internado, os exames haviam acusado a presença de drogas em seu sistema. Os amigos não se manifestaram, se negando a complicar mais a situação de Duo – mesmo assim, Une decidira que com o retorno de Duo, ele seria afastado da organização. Ele quebrara um dos protocolos ao se envolver com drogas e isso o levava diretamente para a soleira da instituição.

Nada daquilo teria acontecido se os idiotinhas não tivessem tentado dar uma de bons samaritanos.

Entretanto, houve uma discussão intensa dentro de um dos escritórios, apenas entre eles e eu. Como não havia provas contra mim, não fui penalizado.

Se tratando de meus interesses, estava muito cômodo. Com Duo demitido dos Preventers, ele também estaria longe dos outros pilotos. Eu poderia mantê-lo sem problema algum e isso seria mais do que perfeito.

Nunca pensei que fosse ser assim, mas estava sentindo falta do americano. O meu apego para com ele crescera de uma forma que assustara até a mim. Não sabia explicar como, mas temia ter descoberto o motivo da decadência de Heero.

Duo encontrara uma passagem até então fechada e tinha se infiltrado como uma praga infectando meu corpo letargicamente, e quando me dei conta, estava completamente tomado por ele.

Eu precisava dele assim como ele precisava das drogas. O que tínhamos um com o outro era um vício e eu ainda possuía total pretensão de fazê-lo retribuir a dependência que eu agora sentia por ele.

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não pensava no que poderia estar acontecendo entre Heero e Duo onde quer que estivessem. O ex-piloto do Wing era insano - provara isso em vários momentos durante a guerra e mais ainda agora, quando seqüestrara Duo – e haviam possibilidades de meu americano ter uma recaída. Isso me consumia numa onda de raiva indescritível, a qual eu controlava na confiança de que quando os encontrassem, tudo voltaria ao normal e Heero Yui jamais se aproximaria de qualquer um de nós outra vez.

Imaginava também como Duo estaria passando sem as drogas. Se a intenção de Heero era desintoxicá-lo, eu só poderia rir de sua presunção. O moreno de trança até suportaria a abstinência, mas quando voltasse, eu estaria de braços abertos para presenteá-lo com mais uma dose daquilo que o tornava dependente apenas de mim.

Eu gostava da sensação de poder que tinha sobre o independente e indomável Duo Maxwell.

Sentado sozinho à minha mesa no escritório dos Preventers, nada poderia me preparar para o telefonema que recebi. Fui tirado rapidamente de meus pensamentos quando o celular tocou. Reconhecendo que a ligação era feita de um telefone público, quase ignorei, porém, com uma súbita curiosidade, acabei por atender a chamada.

E a voz que ressoou em meu ouvido fez meu coração falhar uma batida.

_- Zechs!_

Ele parecia afoito ao chamar meu nome, porém, eu tinha que me certificar:

- Duo?

_- Vem me buscar agora._ – foi a ordem que recebi, concisa e urgente.

- Onde está? – perguntei, já levantando, pegando minha jaqueta nas costas da cadeira e caminhando para a porta.

_- Marinas. –_ informou sucintamente e, em seguida, me alertou: _- Não avise a ninguém._

- Me espere. – pedi, fechando o aparelho e, a passos pesados, segui pelos corredores na direção dos elevadores para descer até estacionamento para pegar meu carro.

oOo

O pedido dele para que não avisasse a ninguém me surpreendeu um pouco e me deixou intrigado.

O que Duo temia?

Depois de todo aquele tempo desaparecido, ficava difícil distinguir qual seria a sua linha de pensamento, mas seguindo pelo que já conhecia dele, se ele estivera sendo mantido preso em algum lugar e conseguira fugir, provavelmente temia que se algum dos amigos ou outros agentes ficassem sabendo pudessem prejudicá-lo. Ou simplesmente não queria ter contato com ninguém por enquanto.

Nesse momento, me preocupava o estado de Duo. Por isso, rumei o mais rápido que pude até as marinas. De qualquer forma, informaria a Comandante assim que ele estivesse seguro comigo.

Manobrei o carro na entrada das marinas e segui com ele por alguns metros numa velocidade baixíssima, olhando ao redor para ver se avistava o americano, mas sem conseguir encontrá-lo, parei o veículo mais adiante numa das vagas. Quando ia tirar a chave da ignição, um vulto pulou pela porta para dentro do conversível, sentando-se pesadamente no banco de couro do carona.

Foi um susto, porém, logo reconheci a figura ao meu lado e mesmo que um alívio percorresse meu peito, tive que censurá-lo:

- Quer me matar de sus…

Minhas palavras foram interrompidas e caladas quando braços envolveram meu pescoço e aquela boca macia tomou a minha de um modo insaciável. Meu corpo se arrepiou e um calor se espalhou por sua extensão. A língua ávida procurando pela minha foi demais para resistir, e sem demoras eu estava correspondendo com a mesma intensidade. Um pequeno gemido escapou do fundo da garganta dele, um pouco antes de apartar o beijo ofegante, o ar me faltou um tanto mais quando olhei para o rosto do rapaz que me sorria num misto de lascívia e contentamento.

Ele estava descalço, vestindo apenas um bermudão preto, o tórax completamente nu, olhos violetas brilhando muito mais do que me lembrava da última vez que o tinha visto e, pelo bronzeado, parecia até que estivera passando férias em algum resort. Estava mais lindo e desejável do que nunca.

- Toca esse carro, Zechs. – ele pediu com ansiedade, e saindo do meu transe, liguei o veículo, mas quis saber:

- Qual o problema?

Ele rolou os olhos como se a minha pergunta tivesse sido a mais idiota possível e no fundo eu sabia que havia sido, mesmo assim esperei que ele respondesse.

- O problema é que Heero pode estar atrás de mim.

Engatando a primeira, saí com o carro e determinei:

- Temos que avisar a Comandante.

- Ainda não. – ele negou com uma firmeza que a princípio me fez estranhar.

Por que ele não queria ir diretamente avisar Une? Poderia colocar um fim na ameaça do ex-amante de uma vez e eu me livraria de meu grande estorvo. Uma pontada de ciúme me surpreendeu e, tentando não demonstrar que algo me incomodava, quis saber:

- Onde vocês estavam? O que aconteceu esse tempo todo?

Duo balançou a cabeça displicentemente e um sorriso amargo adornou seus belos lábios.

- O desgraçado me seqüestrou e me levou pra um buraco de uma ilha no meio do nada pra me desintoxicar. Eu passei o pão que o diabo amassou, mas ele deu um mole e consegui fugir.

Uma ilha? Heero Yui tinha isolado meu amante numa ilha? Por isso não havíamos conseguido qualquer pista de seu paradeiro. O desgraçado tinha mesmo uma mente perturbada.

- Ele te machucou? – perguntei, inspecionando-o brevemente com o olhar, enquanto dirigia, notando enfim a falta das ataduras para as costelas.

- Não. Estou bem. – Duo me assegurou e me contraí quando sua mão tocou minha coxa por cima da calça do uniforme dos Preventers e deslizou para minha virilha, em seguida acariciando meu sexo. Olhei para o lado outra vez, vendo em seu rosto aquele sorriso tentador e foi impossível não ficar rijo, mesmo tendo tantas coisas na mente. - Senti saudades.

Sorri de volta maliciosamente. Certamente acabaria com aquela 'saudade' assim que estivéssemos num local apropriado. Enquanto isso, durante o caminho, ele me forneceu todo o esclarecimento que eu ansiava saber.

Quem diria que Heero Yui se tornaria tão obstinado a ponto de seqüestrar o próprio ex-amante apenas para livrá-lo das drogas?

- Ele estava encarando tudo como uma missão. – Duo me contava. – E foi uma merda ficar preso naquela ilha vivendo precariamente.

- Deve ter sido terrível. – contemplei, prestando atenção no trânsito, enquanto guiava da maneira mais rápida e segura possível. - Ainda mais sem suas doses.

- Você não pode nem imaginar. – Duo suspirou, apoiando no vão da janela. - Não quero ter que passar por aquilo nunca mais.

Para mim era fácil imaginar o quão desesperador teria sido para o americano ser forçado à abstinência. Já havia presenciado o desespero que ela poderia levar uma pessoa. No entanto, a falta do uso de drogas e o que esta causara durante aqueles dias em que Duo havia sumido não me preocupava tanto. Ele parecia bem, se Heero o havia desintoxicado isso poderia ser revertido, porém, o que me incomodava era outra coisa.

- E não aconteceu nada entre o soldadinho de chumbo e você? – acabei vocalizando minha insegurança e pelo canto do olho pude ver Duo me sorrir com deboche e então retorquir:

- Está com ciúmes?

- Vocês já foram amantes. – dei de ombros, sendo atingido pela falta de uma resposta direta dele, mas mesmo assim, mantendo a minha postura. - E sozinhos naquela ilha, nada para fazer, imagino que pudessem ter algo melhor para se entreterem do que olhar um para cara do outro.

De repente, o silêncio pesado de Duo mostrou-se mais do que evidente para mim e vi a seriedade mortal em seu semblante quando voltou a falar.

- Você sabe que esse foi o motivo do Heero ter levado um chute na bunda.

Claro que eu sabia e agradecia muito ao ciumento Yui por isso, já que fora graças àquele sentimento exacerbado que eu havia conseguido Duo.

- Estou apenas curioso. – acabei replicando casualmente.

Como se não tivesse vergonha, mas também não se orgulhasse, o moreno virou o rosto para seu lado da janela e confessou:

- Tive que usar mais do que minha mente para tentar arrumar um jeito de dar o fora de lá. Mas não chegamos a trepar.

Fiquei em silêncio, remoendo o ódio, mas não por Duo e sim por Heero. Se eles houvessem ficado mais tempo isolados, não duvido que o japonês tivesse alcançado o que queria: Duo Maxwell gemendo outra vez para ele.

Sem perceber, apertei minha pegada no volante e só me dei conta ao sentir o toque morno da mão do rapaz que estava ao meu lado.

- O que aconteceu e o que viesse a acontecer seria um mero ato, Zechs. – ele me afirmou com convicção. – Eu só queria sair daquele inferno e voltar pra você.

Vendo firmeza e sinceridade nos cativantes olhos violetas, me senti acalentado por suas palavras.

Heero perdera, eu tinha certeza disso agora.

oOo

Quase não conseguimos chegar vestidos ao apartamento. Duo me atacara assim que entramos no elevador e eu correspondia a cada avanço com todo entusiasmo que meu amante demonstrava. Assim como ele, também estava sedento por senti-lo. Depois de tanto tempo separados, ambos queríamos a mesma coisa e todo o resto poderia ser resolvido depois. O agora era somente Duo e eu.

E assim que a porta travou automaticamente atrás de nós, eu o tive. Com seu corpo completamente entregue, o consumi por inteiro fazendo-o gritar vezes e vezes por meu nome, esgotando-o até que não restassem mais forças.

Apenas após longos minutos foi que nos jogamos, enfim, em nossa cama.

Exaurido, ele se aninhou em meu peito e segundos depois seu ressonar me levou a adormecer também. Estava satisfeito e, porque não dizer, contente por ter meu amante de volta.

Como de costume, despertei antes dele e, após me livrar cuidadosamente de pernas e braços que me mantinham preso à cama, levantei e tomei um banho, pensando numa boa maneira de comemorar o retorno de Duo. Não que nossa 'festinha' não tivesse sido ótima, mas eu queria dar um presente de boas-vindas que fosse digno dele.

Eu me aproximei da cama e, afastando a franja castanha que cobria sua fronte, o beijei levemente no local. Ele resmungou e o sacudi levemente para que despertasse.

- Vamos sair? – perguntei, vendo-o erguer uma pálpebra e me espiar com um de seus sonolentos olhos violetas.

- Vai valer a pena? – ele me perguntou, com a voz embargada.

- Garanto que sim. – dei leves tapinhas em suas costas nuas e me levantei. – Vá tomar um banho e se vestir.

Ele grunhiu e se espreguiçou; quando deixei o quarto, ele rumava a passos cansados para o banheiro. Ao escutar a água do chuveiro correndo, me coloquei a frente do videofone e acessando um número em especial. Um homem apareceu ao atender a ligação e me saudou com um sorriso cordial.

- E aí, chefe? Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Como estão as coisas por aí?

- Tudo tranqüilo. – ele respondeu seguro. - Nada com que deva se preocupar.

- Ótimo. Devo aparecer daqui a uma hora.

- Quer que separe algo? – o homem quis saber.

- Algo especial. – especifiquei e pude ver uma leve ruga de surpresa em seu rosto.

- Pensei que não curtia os especiais. – ele argumentou, mostrando-se um pouco confuso.

- Não é para mim. – expliquei brevemente e exigi: - Quero o melhor.

- Você manda, chefe. – o homem sorriu ironicamente.

Um momento depois que encerrei a comunicação, sentei-me no sofá para esperar que Duo terminasse de se arrumar para que pudéssemos sair.

Quando o moreno chegou na sala vestido com uma calça escura, que ajustava-se ao contorno dos músculos de suas coxas, e uma camiseta branca sem mangas realçando o bronzeado, os cabelos ainda úmidos presos na longa trança, sorri para ele. O pensamento de esquecer nossa saída ainda me passou pela cabeça, mas a vontade de exibir aquela bela e tentadora criatura prevaleceu, já que o intuito de comemorar seu retorno havia sido decidido antes.

Levantei-me do sofá e andei em sua direção, aproximando e tocando seu rosto, enquanto meus lábios saboreavam mais uma vez o gosto de sua boca. Parecia nunca ser o bastante e isso só me fazia ver como ele tinha me feito falta. Eu queria negar o que estava sentindo, mas era óbvio que não conseguiria por muito tempo.

Findei o beijo antes que me aprofundasse demais nas sensações e a noite acabasse com nós dois na cama. Com nossos rostos ainda próximos, o vi lentamente abrir os olhos nublados por um desejo que eu conhecia bem, mas eu queria fazê-lo se distrair, voltar a vida que mantínhamos para que assim não viesse a se sentir deslocado ou pensasse no maldito seqüestro – e muito menos no infeliz seqüestrador.

- Vamos?

Duo se afastou um pouco e eu vi uma incerteza em seu semblante. Felizmente o que o perturbava foi logo vocalizado, tirando uma preocupação estranha que surgira de repente em minha mente.

- Não seria melhor avisarmos agora a Comandante sobre meu retorno?

Eu compreendia a hesitação de Duo. O certo a ser feito seria termos ido diretamente a Une comunicar sobre sua volta e a possível localização de Heero. Porém, eu estava sendo completamente egoísta e intimamente sem qualquer vergonha disso. Eu o queria comigo por enquanto e somente comigo, sem as burocracias que viriam surgir quando finalmente nos apresentássemos aos Preventers. Porque a partir daí haveria os amigos o cercando e logicamente a reunião que acabaria com a carreira de Duo na Organização.

- Une vai colocá-lo para fora dos Preventers, Duo. – disse sem rodeios, vendo-o ser afetado por minha revelação. Sua expressão até então serena tornou-se pasma e confusa.

- Como?

Respirei fundo e expliquei exatamente o que havia acontecido.

- Sally contou o que encontrou em seus exames quando você esteve internado. Consegui não ter meu nome envolvido, mas você não precisa se preocupar. – o trouxe para perto novamente e o abracei. - Eu estou aqui para você.

Sei que minhas palavras não o ajudaram a se tranqüilizar, mas ele ficaria sabendo cedo ou tarde. Todavia, consegui convencê-lo a dar aquele tempo para si mesmo e o levei para uma das festas que estavam ocorrendo aquela noite.

Ele ficou silencioso dentro do carro a maior parte do caminho, como se tivesse voltado seus pensamentos para o futuro que o aguardava na manhã seguinte. Longe de mim achar que para Duo seria fácil ser afastado de sua carreira como agente por causa do vício, porém, eu temia o que quer que ele estivesse pensando. Seu silêncio nunca fora indicação de algo bom. Meu medo pendia para a possibilidade dele querer se manter limpo para assim convencer Une a dar-lhe mais uma chance. Seria uma ótima idéia – se eu já não estivesse me afeiçoando ao plano de desvincular completamente o americano daquele circulo de amizades da época das guerras.

oOo

Quando chegamos à festa, Duo se descontraiu um pouco ao encontrar os conhecidos com quem passara a se relacionar desde que começamos a nossa amizade. Eram pessoas de poder aquisitivo alto que vinham pois sabiam que ali encontrariam o tipo de diversão que procuravam.

Deixei Duo à vontade para conversar, enquanto fui atrás do presente que queria dar a ele. Acabei demorando mais do que havia previsto graças a alguns pormenores que tive que tratar, mas quando retornei, avistei meu amante dançando. Uma das coisas que Duo mais gostava de fazer quando não estava ocupado trabalhando, era dançar. Os movimentos fluíam com naturalidade, nada muito apelativo, porém, sua própria aura de sensualidade cativava quem observava.

Mas todos ali respeitavam o americano. Não por terem alguma consideração ou se acharem apenas amigos ou conhecidos daquele jovem ou mesmo por saberem de seus feitos durante a guerra, mas por um pequeno grande detalhe: _eu_. Todos sabiam do meu relacionamento com Duo e os que não sabiam eram alertados antes de darem algum passo em falso. O moreno de trança pertencia a um território proibido e existia determinado respeito quanto a isso.

Perdido em seus movimentos, de olhos fechados, ele continuava a dançar, enquanto eu vagarosamente me aproximei por trás e sussurrei em seu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo em que tocava sua cintura.

- Tenho algo especial aqui pra você. – ele sorriu levemente e encostou o corpo contra o meu. Mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha e, em seguida, ironizei: - Espero que suas férias forçadas com seu ex-namorado não tenham lhe tirado o gosto pelas boas coisas.

Os olhos de Duo brilharam de um jeito que reconheci de imediato, quando ele se virou e ansioso perguntou:

- Jura? - Aquela fome pelo que eu sempre lhe fornecia estava impressa nos orbes violetas.

- Claro. – confirmei e ele avançou contra meus lábios como se quisesse assim me agradecer pelo que estava fazendo.

- Não sabe como senti falta disso. – Duo confessou.

- Eu imagino. – sorri com ironia e peguei em sua mão. - Venha.

Ele me acompanhou mantendo a mão na minha até uma das áreas privadas do local, e quando fechei a porta e o barulho já não afetava tanto a audição, ele indagou:

- Por que gasta tanto comigo? – ele me olhava um pouco constrangido e curioso enquanto pegava o seu 'presente' no bolso de meu blazer. - Essa coisa deve te custar uma grana.

Devido à infância carente que ele vivera não me surpreendia que pensasse em gastos, porém, o que meu amante não entedia era que existia uma parte da minha vida que ele ainda não chegara realmente a conhecer.

- Não precisa se preocupar com dinheiro. – garanti, sorrindo e começando a preparar a dose. - Você só precisa aproveitar, meu querido Duo.

- Como não? – ele perguntou se aproximando.

Eu terminei de aprontar a seringa e peguei seu braço, achando facilmente a veia. Em seguida introduzi a agulha em sua pele, começando a aplicar o conteúdo vagarosamente. Só então olhei em seus olhos e lhe disse:

- O que eu lhe dou é uma cortesia.

Com nossos olhares ainda presos um no outro, terminei de injetar a droga e retirei a agulha de seu braço. Demorou alguns segundos para que a realidade caísse na mente de meu amante.

- Zechs, você…

- Shhh… Nosso segredinho, Duo.- o calei colocando um dedo em sua boca e, vendo os olhos violetas um pouco surpresos e o silêncio pairar, perguntei curioso: - Te incomoda?

Um sorriso travesso apareceu nos lábios do americano e ele colou seu corpo no meu.

- Me excita. – ele sussurrou junto a minha orelha, impondo a pélvis para frente e demonstrando o efeito que afirmara ter.

Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo inteiro e afetado por aquela proximidade e suas palavras, o prensei contra a porta fechada, permitindo que a libido tomasse o controle de meus atos e sendo correspondido com o mesmo entusiasmo.

-

_**Continua…**_

* * *

As inscrições na parede, você leu que eu vou embora

Mas se você me chamar, saiba que eu vou voltar correndo

Pra passar mais uma noite com você

É aqui eu devo estar, por favor, não me deixe…

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oh, capítulo postado especialmente fora da data a pedido da **Dark Wolf 03**... Por isso, nem deu tempo de pegar as notas da Illy... Mesmo assim, espero que estejam gostando...

**Dark Wolf**, espero que o capítulo tenha surtido efeito pra distrair aí!

Um abraços a todos que estão acompanhando!


	18. 18: Trowa Barton

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama…

**Beta: Illy-Chan HimuraWakai**

**-**

**Fic dedicada à Larcan, minha psico-pet-surtada!**

**-**

* * *

**Leave**

_Trowa Barton_

* * *

-

Apesar da tranqüilidade que pairava na organização, tudo estava muito longe de estar calmo para nós que continuávamos a buscar uma pista do paradeiro de Heero e Duo. Além das exigências da Comandante, que a cada dia ficava com o humor pior pela falta de progresso com o caso, existia a preocupação pelos dois agentes desaparecidos.

Pelo menos por parte dos outros.

Eu tinha me resignado a acreditar que o japonês tinha tomado uma importante decisão e essa se limitava a um único propósito: ajudar Duo.

De certo modo me sentia orgulhoso por meu amigo ter dado aquele passo. Tinha noção do quanto seria doloroso e como isso mexeria com seu psicológico, porém, sua atitude só demonstrava aquilo que todos nós sempre soubemos sobre Heero Yui: não eram necessárias palavras, nem atitudes eloqüentes com confissões exageradas. Suas ações sempre falaram por ele.

Ele amava Duo Maxwell muito mais do que a si mesmo.

Devo confessar que o progresso do caso estava sendo afetado pelo pouco empenho, tanto meu, quanto de Wufei e Quatre **–** mesmo que meu amante estivesse nos cascos para saber de seu estimado americano, decidira me escutar e confiar em mim, quando eu disse que Heero traria Duo de volta são e salvo. Eu acreditava nele, apesar de Wufei ter alguma dúvida se o moreno de trança voltaria realmente inteiro das mãos de nosso outro amigo oriental.

Heero já havia dado um ultimato ao telefone a Une, ordenando-lhe dar baixa na carreira de Duo nos Preventers. Mesmo que a Comandante não tenha levado a sério, se eles retornassem, provavelmente teria que afastar o ex-piloto do Deathscythe por causa do doping. Nós três, em consenso, decidimos não opinar, nem dar qualquer depoimento sobre o vício de nosso parceiro. Nos fizemos de mudos e somente o relatório médico vinha como prova contra ele. Duo não precisava de mais nada para ser enforcado mesmo, mas ainda assim, optamos por preservar um pouco de sua dignidade.

Apesar de tudo, da mágoa e do sentimento de traição, ainda considerávamos Duo como um amigo. Wufei e Quatre nitidamente estavam mais magoados do que eu com a atitude do jovem de L2. O chinês sempre bradava sobre a falta de honra e consideração do americano e, embora vivesse negando, Duo tinha conquistado a estima do último sobrevivente do clã Chang, e Wufei acabara quebrando um pouco de si próprio ao ver que a imagem que aprendera a se afeiçoar, acabara sendo falsa.

Já Quatre pairava sobre uma mágoa que divergia da de Wufei. Ele não estava chocado por Duo ter se envolvido com drogas, ou por ter traído Heero. Meu amante ressentia-se da mentira. Por ter confrontado o melhor amigo e este praticamente garantido que não tinha nada com Zechs. Acima de tudo e de todos, Quatre acreditava que Duo jamais lhe mentiria, achava que a amizade e sinceridade entre eles estavam além de qualquer coisa. Foi um tombo feio, que não tenho vergonha alguma de admitir que gostei de ver. Tinha esperanças que assim o encanto que sempre prendera meu árabe ao moreno de trança finalmente chegasse ao fim.

Bem, quanto a mim, a minha posição em relação a tudo o que girava em torno de Duo Maxwell, seus atos e atitudes, permanecia a mesma. Continuava cético em questões que levavam a banalidades como usar drogas por depressão ou estresse; ter traído Heero por não sentir-se correspondido à altura, enfim...

Existiam mais motivos do que nossos olhos e crenças conseguiam alcançar, porém, tinha certeza que a verdade viria à tona mais cedo ou mais tarde; se é que Heero estando com Duo durante todo aquele tempo já não tivesse descoberto sua razão para tudo o que havia feito.

A única coisa que não esperava era ser surpreendido naquela tarde com um telefonema para o meu celular. O número desconhecido não me disse nada, apenas quando atendi senti o baque ao ouvir a voz dele.

- _Preciso que venha rápido_. – a ordem, assim como a urgência palpável em seu timbre de voz me deixaram alerta e sabia que nada precisava dizer, apenas ouvir.

Digitando rapidamente no computador as coordenadas que ele me passou, na tela surgiu rapidamente sua localização e, mesmo franzindo o cenho para confirmação a minha frente, respondi:

- Entendido.

O telefone ficou mudo em seguida e eu continuei por um segundo olhando para o mapa onde um ponto vermelho piscava, indicando as coordenadas que havia acabado de digitar.

Não havia nada ali, além de água. Calculando instantaneamente as possibilidades, deduzi que deveria existir alguma ilha naquele local que não estava listada fisicamente nos registros. Se fosse isso mesmo – e não havia como não ser – não me admirava que ninguém os tivesse localizado ainda.

O que intrigava e me deixara receoso era a ligação, a demanda feita tão repentinamente. Sem deixar que especulações preenchessem meu tempo, me levantei empurrando a cadeira para trás e ponderando imediatamente minhas opções, decidi não informar nem a Wufei, muito menos a Quatre. Levantaria suspeitas e isso prejudicaria Heero, caso ele estivesse com mais problemas. Agir rápido e sozinho – não tinha outra escolha.

Parti do escritório, dando uma breve desculpa a uma das recepcionistas do andar e entrei no elevador. Seria mais fácil subir até o heliporto do prédio, porém, queria evitar que Lady Une fosse informada sobre minha retirada do helicóptero, então enquanto o elevador descia usei meu celular e entrei em contato com um dos heliportos mais próximos requisitando um dos transportes para uso imediato. Alugar uma máquina daquelas não era barato, mas teria que gastar esses créditos se não quisesse levantar suspeitas.

Eu consegui um helicóptero, mas tive que esperar até que tivessem um a disposição e isso demorou, mas assim que uma das aeronaves retornou e ganhei o passe, dispensei o piloto. Depois de pilotar um Gundam, eu não precisava de ninguém me guiando, principalmente para onde precisava ir.

Tomando o acento, logo subi ao céu e só então digitei no painel de bordo as coordenadas que precisava seguir. Logo tinha um mapa na tela me guiando exatamente para onde deveria rumar, precisando acreditar ter feito os cálculos corretos para o combustível ser o suficiente para a ida e volta e ainda trazendo um dos meus amigos – ou até mesmo os dois.

Mesmo de helicóptero não chegaria tão rápido e, enquanto a tarde continuava seu curso e eu cruzava o oceano na direção certa, pensava na possibilidade de algo ter dado errado, ou alguém se ferido, no caso, muito provavelmente Duo já que na ligação feita anteriormente Heero parecia bem. Sua voz carregava uma nuance de insatisfação, que poderia me levar a crer que aquele telefonema não fora algo feito com espontaneidade.

Como pensar era a única coisa que podia ao pilotar, fui especulando muito até finalmente avistar a localidade que o mapa virtual apontava.

Uma pequena ilha... Tão insignificante que não era de se admirar que não constasse nos banco de dados. Conforme fui diminuindo a velocidade e a aproximação se tornava maior, localizei duas pessoas a margem da praia: uma delas era Heero e a outra um homem que a mim era completamente desconhecido.

A pergunta era: onde estava o americano?

Estabilizando o helicóptero no ar, abaixei-o o suficiente apenas para que Heero e sua companhia conseguissem subir, mas sem pousar. Enquanto subia novamente, meu amigo oriental pulou para sentar-se no lugar vago ao meu lado e dando um olhar de esguelha para o velho que ficara atrás, não me detive em perguntar:

- Cadê o Duo?

Vendo no semblante bronzeado do japonês a frustração e raiva, escutei calado tudo o que ele me contou. Um breve resumo sobre ter levado Duo até aquele local, estar conseguindo desintoxicá-lo e de como o velho idiota aparecera antes do tempo e Duo, aproveitando-se da lancha do mesmo, tinha escapado. Heero havia sido meticuloso ao esconder um celular com sinal via satélite e graças a isso conseguira fazer contato comigo.

Em algum momento no fim do relato, senti vontade de rir, e soube que Heero havia percebido isso quando me olhou atravessado e grunhiu. Sabia que não deveria estar achando graça, mas Heero Yui sendo passado a perna pelo astuto Duo Maxwell daquela forma, depois dele ter montado um plano perfeito para manter o antigo amante sob controle, para mim trazia um certo humor irônico.

Mas assim como vi seu estresse, também percebi que sua pressa para deixar aquela ilha tinha um único propósito: caçar Duo.

Em seu olhar existia aquele brilho aguçado de quando ele sempre estava determinado a fazer algo e não retroagir até ter esse intuito cumprido.

- Une está na sua cola. – avisei, mesmo desconfiando não ser necessário.

- Duo apareceu ou deu notícias nos Preventers? – ele perguntou, apenas assimilando o meu alerta e programando algo em sua mente.

- Não, ficaríamos sabendo se isso acontecesse.

Ele ficou em silêncio digerindo a informação, mas notei seus punhos se fechando fortemente. Se fosse arriscar uma linha de pensamento que Heero estivesse seguindo naquele exato momento, diria que sua mente já jogara Duo na cama de Zechs antes de qualquer outra possibilidade. Não tinha como censurá-lo, já que era o mais provável de ter acontecido, a contar o tempo que calculava dele ter deixado a ilha, Heero me ligar, eu conseguir um helicóptero e chegar até ali.

oOo

Só alcançamos o heliporto depois que a noite já tinha caído, mas Heero já estava em movimento antes mesmo das hélices serem desligadas, deixando a aeronave e partindo rapidamente.

- Se tem algo a resolver com ele, melhor procurá-lo depois. – avisei ao homem mais velho que desceu do helicóptero junto comigo e logo o deixei para trás, correndo atrás de Heero.

Não permitiria que ele agisse sozinho e se precipitasse em alguma de suas atitudes.

- Para onde pretende seguir? – perguntei assim que o alcancei.

Ele apenas ergueu o aparelho GPS que trazia consigo e franzi o cenho ao ver o endereço que o visor mostrava. Primeiramente pensei que ele teria colocado algum dispositivo em Duo e assim pudesse rastreá-lo, porém, me surpreenderia totalmente depois.

- Venha, eu te levo até lá. – ofereci, mostrando que meu carro ficara no estacionamento do heliporto.

A pressa de Heero estava nítida na forma que sequer titubeou em seguir para o veículo. E se não fosse imaginar demais, diria que ele previa algo que pensava poder impedir caso o tempo não corresse contra si.

Tentei corresponder às suas expectativas ao volante, levando-nos o mais rápido que o carro poderia até o endereço listado no GPS. A grande surpresa foi saber que o dispositivo não estava em Duo e sim no carro de Zechs, o qual ele confirmou estar estacionado em frente a uma grande casa noturna da cidade.

Eu não vi ódio, ou qualquer outro tipo de sentimento no semblante de Heero até entrarmos no local. Sua vestimenta precária – que consistia em uma bermuda escura, camiseta e chinelos – não condizendo com o ambiente, quase fez com que fosse impedido de entrar, mas com apenas uma olhada para meu uniforme dos Preventers os seguranças, vendo que ele me acompanhava, permitiram nossa entrada.

Ele olhou ao redor como uma águia em busca da caça, mas havia centenas de pessoas ali e não seria tão fácil encontrar Zechs ou Duo no meio delas. Tentei ajudá-lo em sua procura, em meio ao barulho alto da música eletrônica e luzes coloridas, enquanto adentrávamos mais e mais no ambiente.

Meus olhos então foram mais rápidos que os de Heero e acharam o casal que se divertia no meio a pista de dança. Coloquei a mão no ombro de meu amigo oriental, parando seu avanço e ele seguiu imediatamente meu olhar. Foi aí que vi a armadura de determinação e frieza rachar e em seus olhos nascer um brilho assassino.

Bem vestido e suado, Duo dançava se insinuando de forma libertina para seu parceiro de longos cabelos loiros, sorrindo e acariciando o tórax do outro. Eu conseguia imaginar o tipo de sentimento que corria dentro do Soldado Perfeito naquele instante, vendo o americano demonstrar seu desejo e afeição por outra pessoa que não era ele. Mas eu vi seu choque mudar para a resolução que havia tomado ao determinar-se a fazer seu ex-amante largar o vício. Para ele não existia espaço para um coração partido, mágoa, ressentimento, depressão ou o que quer que fosse. Em seu semblante endurecido havia somente a obrigação que pretendia cumprir até o fim.

E quando ele avançou na direção deles, eu estava logo atrás, sendo testemunha do momento em que ele puxou Duo pelo braço, afastando-o de Zechs e naquele mesmo instante enfrentando o homem mais alto com o olhar gélido e ameaçador.

Olhei para o americano que havia cambaleado um pouco mais para trás, reparando nos orbes ametistas se estreitando, não como se estivesse com raiva ou indignado, mas tentando ganhar reconhecimento e, quando isso aconteceu, ele disparou a rir, despertando ainda mais a atenção das outras pessoas que também aproveitavam a pista, assustadas com o nosso repentino aparecimento.

Eu quis chegar perto o suficiente para verificar se ele havia se entregado as drogas mais uma vez, porém, a discussão entre os dois rivais acabou chamando minha atenção.

- Heero, não esperava vê-lo tão cedo. – o loiro sorriu sardonicamente. - Pensei que seria inteligente o suficiente para se esconder ao invés de vir direto para a toca do lobo.

- Eu jamais vou permitir que destrua Duo. – Heero rebateu, mantendo sua frieza.

Zechs olhou para ex-rival de guerra com desdém e retorquiu:

- Destruí-lo? Está mais louco do que na época das guerras, 01.

Os olhos azuis levemente puxados do meu amigo oriental se estreitaram e, entre dentes, replicou:

- Ele nunca precisou disso antes de você aparecer.

- Veja que ironia. – o loiro zombou. - Ele não sabia o que era viver de verdade desde que se prendeu a você.

- Zechs…

A voz de Duo chamando Marquise me fez finalmente desviar o olhar em sua direção, enquanto os outros dois o ignoraram completamente.

- Maldito. – Heero grunhiu, pronto para avançar no rival.

- Fique fora de nossas vidas! Duo não te pertence mais, Soldadinho. – ouvi Zechs bradar como houvesse esperado por aquele momento para confrontar Heero e dizer com todas as letras que agora o americano tinha outro dono.

Mas eu estava longe de prestar mais atenção àquela briga, pois minha preocupação voltara-se completamente para o ex-piloto do Deathscythe que segurava a cabeça com uma das mãos e olhava para o chão como se estivesse totalmente zonzo. Sua tez estava pálida, e pude notar sua respiração entrecortada.

- Duo? – chamei seu nome, com o intuito de fazê-lo ver que eu estava ali perto e imediatamente ele estendeu a mão como se procurasse algo em que se apoiar.

Logo lhe dei a minha mão e, chocado, senti a frieza do suor que emanava de sua palma **–** me alarmei no momento em que ele levantou a cabeça e tentou fixar seus olhos nos meus. Estando mais perto, pude ver claramente entre os relances das luzes suas pupilas totalmente dilatadas.

- Tem… algo errado. – ele gemeu, fechando os dedos no punhado de cabelos castanhos ao lado de sua cabeça, enquanto sua mão escorregava da minha e seu corpo ia pesadamente de encontro ao chão.

Não sabia se os dois cabeças-duras tinham percebido ou não. Estava tão concentrado no americano que imediatamente me ajoelhei ao lado de seu corpo, começando a checar o pulso, vendo que apesar de abertos, seus olhos pareciam perdidos no nada.

- Duo, olha pra mim. – virei seu rosto em minha direção, sacudindo-o levemente, ao mesmo tempo em que contava sua pulsação, acelerada demais para dizer que estava normal. Ainda sem ganhar sua atenção, continuei falando: - Duo, me diz o que você tomou. – pedi, mas dessa vez vi seus olhos virarem e a respiração tornar-se ofegos longos e inconstantes. Aquilo definitivamente estava fora de controle. - _**Heero!**_

Antes mesmo de saber se ele me escutara ou não já estava levantando a camisa do americano e começando com a massagear seu peito em movimentos firmes, contados e precisos. Sequer notara, mas alguém – em meio ao aglomerado que se juntara ao nosso redor – já estava gritando para que chamassem uma ambulância, enquanto Heero finalmente se colocou ao meu lado.

- Overdose. – informei, sabendo que era isso que ele esperava. - É uma parada cardíaca!

Levantei meu olhar a tempo de ver seus olhos azuis se arregalarem e a cor fugir de seu rosto, dando plena nitidez ao reflexo da apreensão que invadiu seu coração.

-

_**Continua…**_

* * *

E tudo que eu me tornei, é você  
A única coisa boa que há em mim, é você  
E depois de tudo isso  
Vai chegar o dia  
Você vai me aceitar ou vai me abandonar?  
Então, reze por mim  
Eu estou perdoado por aquilo que você tirou de mim?

* * *

**Notas da Beta:**

É o TROWA DE NOVO, meninas!!

OW.w.w.w.w.w!!! Eu estava LOUCA de saudades dele, ohhohohooh...

E vou lhes dizer uma coisa... HAJA coragem de pilotar sobre o mar com apenas um Helicóptero, viu? *com medo*

De avião ainda vá lá... Dentro de um Gundam nem se fala, mas... mas... o heli é um paradoxo... e se ele cai dentro do mar!?!?!?!? (Illy que desistiu de ser bióloga marinha e surfista, quando descobriu... que no mar tinha tubarão)

Olha, um bombom Serenata quanto ao GPS, hein?? Aposto que vcs nem lembravam mais que ele é mencionado no cap em que o Duo é seqüestrado... O nosso Heero, como eu já falei mais de uma vez, é s.i.n.i.s.t.r.o. com a mania por detalhes... por isso aprendam: atenção aos detalhes, pipow! Fundamental na leitura, viram? ^~

...e como não podia deixar de ser...

CARAMBA, meu povo!!!

PARADA CARDÍACA!!!

O Duito... o Duito...

*Illy com os olhinhos verdes cheios de lágrimas*

NÃO.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O!!!!!!!

*illy se agarra ao Heero*

ZECHS, SEU FILHODAPUTA, VC VAI MORRER!!!!!

**Illy-chan**


	19. 19: Zechs Marquise

**

* * *

**

Autora: Blanxe

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama…

**Beta: Illy-Chan HimuraWakai**

**-**

* * *

**Leave**

_Zechs Marquise_

* * *

-

Nossa discussão – minha e de Yui – teria sido levada a níveis de violência corporal se Barton não tivesse gritado o nome do piloto 01. No momento em que nos viramos, acho que definitivamente o tempo parou para ambos. Podia falar por mim e dizer que, o baque de ver Trowa ajoelhado no chão perto do corpo de meu amante, fez meu sangue gelar.

No segundo seguinte, Heero estava em movimento e logo ao lado do amigo de batalhas. A palidez em seu semblante era nítida quando as luzes mais claras se refletiam em seu rosto, e eu tinha certeza que o meu espelhava uma reação idêntica, pois fomos tomados pelo mesmo sentimento:

Medo.

O ex-acrobata aplicava uma massagem cardíaca e avisara alto suficiente para que até eu mesmo escutasse que se tratava de uma overdose e que Duo estava tendo uma parada.

Era o que acontecia, isso eu sabia muito bem. Overdose levava à paradas cardíacas e geralmente eram fatais.

Foi o que me fez congelar. A possibilidade de Duo morrer e o pior…

Por minha causa.

Não entraria em negação, pelo menos internamente, de que a culpa fora gerada por outros fatores. Tinha sido eu quem oferecera aquela dose de um dos coquetéis especiais, assim como havia injetado nele sem qualquer preocupação. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que ele, justamente ele, fosse ter uma reação. Duo tinha o metabolismo forte, fora um piloto Gundam, sua resistência deveria ser o suficiente para evitar que algo assim acontecesse. Mas ignorei o fato de ele estava limpo há não sei quantos dias…

Meus sentidos despertaram completamente assim que vi a mão de Heero erguer-se com a intenção de tocar Duo. No mesmo instante, eu estava abaixado a sua frente segurando-lhe o pulso forte o suficiente para deixar marcas nele. Nossos olhares se encontraram, ambos expressando uma animosidade infinita.

- Não ouse. – avisei, deixando velada a ameaça em meu timbre de voz.

O japonês estreitou os olhos e quando dei por mim tinha uma arma apontada bem na minha testa.

- Não ouse você. – ele me desafiou, indiferente aos gritos e comoção causados em meio a multidão à visão da arma.

- Os dois imbecis podem deixar o jardim de infância e me ajudar a levá-lo para o carro?! – Trowa interrompeu, checando o pulso de Duo. - Não há tempo pra esperar uma ambulância!

Eu ainda queria desafiar Heero a ir às últimas conseqüências, mas Barton estava com a razão. Bruscamente soltei o pulso do Soldado Perfeito, vendo em seguida ele retroagir a arma.

Coloquei-me de pé, minha visão periférica distinguindo as formas dos seguranças do clube noturno aproximando-se, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia novas ordens do ex-piloto 03:

- Zechs, informe a Sally, passe todas as informações que ela vá precisar para atender o Duo o mais rápido possível e vá abrindo caminho. – Trowa demandou, num timbre que não conseguia manter tranqüilo como o habitual. – Heero, me ajude a carregá-lo.

Por dentro, eu tinha ganas de esquartejar Yui por estar tocando novamente em Duo, mas a situação me refreava. Garantir que meu amante continuasse vivo era o mais importante. Por isso, fiz como Trowa havia determinado e liguei para a médica chefe dos Preventers, enquanto usava minha posição de autoridade, dispensava os seguranças e abria caminho por entre as pessoas. Sally não estava de plantão, mas disse que chegaria ao hospital a tempo. Sem pensar duas vezes, não negligenciei dizer exatamente o que o americano havia tomado e a dosagem. De posse destas informações, Po não fez nenhum comentário, profissionalmente se limitando a dar alguns conselhos de como transportar Duo e para que fossemos depressa.

oOo

A ida para a clínica dos Preventers foi tensa. Fui obrigado a acompanhar Duo no carro de Trowa, enquanto Heero dirigia quase como um piloto de corrida pelas ruas da cidade. Assim não demorou para que logo chegássemos e meu amante fosse encaminhado para uma das salas de emergência.

Meio peito pareceu se contrair ante a imagem do meu belo americano sumindo inconsciente e pálido dentro daquela sala. Estava mais do que preocupado aquela altura dos acontecimentos e, durante um tempo, a única coisa que consegui fazer foi andar de um lado para o outro, impaciente com a demora e amargurando algo que eu só poderia definir como sendo culpa.

Eu não desejei que Duo passasse por aquilo. Sabia dos riscos e os ignorei como se não existissem, porque não queria perder o controle…

Ainda não queria.

Mas, de certo modo, o incidente me mostrava que parte do controle não estava em minhas mãos.

O pior era ter que compartilhar aquela espera com Heero. Ele não arredara o pé da recepção, assim como Trowa. Esse último até que não me incomodava tanto. Barton esperava silenciosamente, somente observando tanto eu quanto Yui, talvez esperando o momento em que acabaríamos nos engalfinhando para assim poder tomar uma providência.

Após um longo tempo, resolvi me sentar na fileira de cadeiras, onde mantive certa distância. Enquanto o oriental de olhos azuis estava acomodado numa ponta, eu me alojei na outra, mas bastou esse movimento para que ele virasse o rosto com o mesmo olhar gélido e mortal da época das guerras e me ameaçasse:

- Se acontecer alguma coisa com ele… Você vai se arrepender de ter se intrometido em nossas vidas.

Eu não pude suprimir uma curta risada abafada antes de olhar diretamente para ele e lembrá-lo com seriedade:

- Nada disso estaria acontecendo se _você _não tivesse seqüestrado o meu amante. – foi com imenso prazer que o vi endurecer o maxilar demonstrando que eu acabara de tocar em seu ponto fraco. Sem perder a oportunidade, impliquei com um sorriso sarcástico: - Qual o problema, Soldadinho? Não suporta a idéia que mesmo passando tantos dias ao lado de Duo, na primeira chance que teve ele voltou correndo pros meus braços?

Imediatamente o japonês se levantou cruzando o espaço que nos mantinha afastados num segundo e só não me agrediu porque Trowa fora tão rápido quanto ele e o segurou, mas isso não impediu Heero de explodir:

- Eu vou matar você, Zechs!

Com o mesmo sorriso enviesado, me levantei e satisfatoriamente, rebati:

- Não tenho medo de um perdedor como você.

Trowa sussurrou algo no ouvido de Heero antes que esse se libertasse e viesse em cima de mim – e o que quer que tivesse dito, fez o Soldadinho se conter, apesar da fúria, mesmo que ainda me lançasse aquele olhar com promessas de morte lenta e dolorosa.

O clima pesado foi parcialmente dissipado com a chegada de Sally no saguão e logo nos aproximamos da médica chefe dos Preventers.

- Como ele está? – perguntei, realmente esquecendo da presença dos outros dois ali e me concentrando em colher informações sobre o estado de Duo.

- Estável. – foi tudo o que Sally disse muito secamente e olhando diretamente para mim, ela informou: - A Comandante exige a sua presença imediatamente nos Preventers, Zechs.

Aquilo não era lá uma grande novidade. Sally certamente avisara Une sobre a presença e o estado de Duo no hospital e, logicamente, a Comandante exigiria muitas explicações, porém, a médica não deu qualquer ordem a Trowa ou a Heero e isso me chamou a atenção, ao que ela se antecipou a uma possível indagação minha, dizendo:

- Trowa tem ordens de acompanhar Heero até os Preventers depois que eu liberá-lo.

- Como assim ele fica? – questionei, me sentindo indignado que Yui permanecesse no hospital. - Heero seqüestrou o Duo e sabe-se lá o que fez com ele enquanto o manteve distante!

- Justamente por isso. – ela prontamente se ofereceu a explicar. - Pedi a Une para que fosse feito, antes de tudo, um teste psicológico em Heero antes de enviá-lo a sede.

A explicação poderia ser plausível, mas eu não perdi o rápido olhar que ela trocou com Heero. O que ela estava fazendo era proposital para que o oriental tivesse tempo de se defender quando sua hora de encontrar com a Comandante chegasse. Não que eu acreditasse que Po fosse ser conivente em ajudá-lo em outra fuga alucinante, ainda mais com o americano no estado em que estava e considerando a lealdade da mulher a Une. Mas se eles esperavam um escândalo ou algo parecido de minha parte, se enganaram. Heero estava com sua sentença assinada, não importava qualquer laudo que Sally fosse passar para assegurar que não fosse para a cadeia. Limitei-me a dar um único aviso, diretamente para a médica:

- Quero esse louco longe do quarto do meu amante.

Sem se abalar pela ordem, Sally apenas me avisou:

- Ah, e antes de ir, Zechs, a Comandante me pediu um teste sanguíneo seu pra assegurar que não está envolvido com isso também.

- Indique o caminho, Doutora Po. – disse com um sorriso irônico.

oOo

No fundo eu estava muito contrariado, mas preferi não demonstrar. Queria ter visto Duo antes de deixar o hospital, porém, não pude. A cumplicidade que eu detectara por parte da médica me fazia temer que ela desrespeitasse minha ordem para que Heero não se aproximasse do quarto do americano e, para completar o final daquela noite terrível, estava tendo que prestar esclarecimentos a Comandante Une.

Comigo em sua sala, de pé em frente à sua mesa, a mulher me observava de maneira especulativa por detrás daqueles olhos acurados, mantendo na voz sua autoridade como líder dos Preventers, mas sem mostrar qualquer estresse visível ainda.

- Agente Marquise, há quanto tempo o agente Maxwell retornou? – ela me perguntou e eu, sem vacilar, respondi a verdade:

- No meio dessa tarde.

Ela ficou em silêncio um segundo e, sem desviar os olhos dos meus, com prepotência quis saber:

- E quer me explicar porque ele não foi trazido imediatamente à minha presença?

- Eu só estava cuidado do bem-estar dele. – aleguei e, tentando me defender como podia, elucidei alguns fatos: - O agente Yui o manteve numa ilha, preso contra a vontade, e o agente Maxwell conseguiu fugir. Ele estava exausto e…

Irritantemente, Une me interrompeu com sua rispidez usual. Uma das coisas que ela não aprendera com nosso mentor em comum. Até hoje eu não conseguia ver na Comandante uma pessoa confiável. Seria louco se achasse coerente colocar na liderança de um grupo tão importante como os Preventers, alguém que pelo que me consta tinha problemas sérios de dupla personalidade.

- E você sabia que meia organização estava perdendo tempo a procura de pistas do paradeiro do agente Maxwell, enquanto o senhor cuidava do _bem-estar_ dele?

Controlei meu ímpeto de responder-lhe de uma forma mais agressiva, mesmo que a ironia palpável nas palavras dela tivesse me afetado.

- Pois eu digo que em primeiro lugar vem o bem-estar dele, senhora. – certifiquei, afinal, para ela não existiriam justificativas o suficiente. Une no modo Comandante não aceitaria desculpas, então, não havia porque formulá-las, pois só a instigaria a se aprofundar mais e mais nas causas.

Ela entrelaçou os dedos das mãos sobre a mesa e, inclinando-se para frente, quis saber:

- E o bem-estar dele inclui você se omitir quando o agente Maxwell se envolve com entorpecentes?

O brilho naqueles olhos me dizia que ela estava tentando me colocar como cúmplice no vício de Duo, mais uma vez. Logicamente, ela veria como tal já que o que sabia era que eu conhecia a fraqueza do americano e não tomava nenhuma atitude a respeito. Fora difícil enganar à Comandante com a desculpa de que não tinha qualquer influência sobre as decisões de meu amante, mas ninguém tinha provas contra mim e acho que não me precipito ao pensar que era isso o que mais a perturbava.

- Eu não… - tentei começar a explicar tudo o que já havia dito da primeira vez, quando ela me questionara depois que Sally confirmou o doping em Duo, mas sem qualquer hesitação, Une me interrompeu outra vez.

- Estou com um dos meus melhores agentes internado depois de sofrer uma overdose, agente Marquise, e não me importo se ele é ou não seu amante. O que me importa é que se tivesse seguido a conduta correta, o agente Maxwell teria se apresentado a mim e não estaria em algum buraco se picando! Isso foi uma imprudência grave, agente, e se não fosse por você ser quem é, eu o colocaria para fora da organização.

Falando status, era _isso _o que ainda me prendia dentro da Organização. Eu não precisava do emprego em si, mas da posição. Ser um dos agentes de elite me facilitava a vida em muitos aspectos, além de ser algo que eu estava acostumado a lidar. Penso que para qualquer um de nós, que havíamos vivido as guerras de maneira tão intensa, sustentando ideais muitas vezes distintos, seria quase impossível nos livrarmos do fardo de querer estar ligado a algo que trouxesse à tona os instintos e habilidades que possuíamos. O Preventers se apresentara como uma oportunidade de ouro. Acho que somente por isso que eu continuava me sujeitando a situações como aquela.

- É só isso, Comandante? – indaguei desinteressadamente, vendo que finalmente ela acabara o rompante. - Eu gostaria de voltar ao hospital e saber sobre o agente Maxwell.

- Ainda não. – Une me deteve e, dessa vez, ameaçou: - Se por acaso aquele seu exame der positivo, agente Marquise, você estará com grandes problemas.

- Não sou tão tolo assim, _Lady Une_. – sorri para a mulher a minha frente, vendo-a se retrair minimamente. Ela queria realmente me pegar, porém, esquecia-se de com quem estava lidando. - Pensei que me conhecesse bem.

- É por conhecê-lo bem e saber de quem você foi discípulo que faço minhas suposições, Zechs Marquise.

- Sendo a senhora farinha do mesmo saco, Milady, então já deveria ter certeza e não ficar fazendo apenas suposições. – rebati com descaso.

Isso a afetou, fazendo com que pressionasse os lábios para deter a própria raiva, enquanto eu contive um sorriso maior, para assim evitar mais atritos. A atingia mencionar a lembrança de que ela também fora uma das peças do tabuleiro de xadrez de Treize Kushrenada. O passado a fazia recordar de que nunca fora e nem seria uma santa, mesmo que tentasse arduamente se redimir por seus atos atuando na liderança dos Preventers.

- Quero um relatório, agente Marquise, e quero agora! – Une ordenou, recompondo-se rapidamente. - Só estará dispensado _depois_ que a pasta estiver em minha mesa.

- Sim, senhora. – concordei, sem qualquer revide. - Com sua licença, Comandante.

Não adiantaria discutir ou pedir para entregar o bendito relatório depois, porque ela estava agindo propositalmente. Ela sabia que minha ânsia estava em voltar para o hospital e ficar com Duo, mas impondo sua autoridade me obrigaria a perder mais tempo ali para que eu pagasse, de uma forma distorcida, por minha afronta velada. Claro que no fundo me deixara contrariado, porém, ver que Une não era assim tão inatingível quanto se determinara a aparentar, me trouxe um pequeno sabor de vitória sobre a Comandante.

oOo

Depois de quase duas horas escrevendo o maldito documento onde constavam todos os eventos ocorridos naquele episódio, desde a ligação de Duo até a sua internação, retornei à sala de Une para entregá-lo em mãos, assim como ela esperava.

Ambos nos encaramos com indiferença e ela aceitou a pasta sem me dispensar. Aquilo me frustrou. Eu queria voltar para o hospital e checar meu americano, principalmente por saber que Heero ainda estava lá. Porém, Une parecia sentir isso e propositalmente começou a ler calmamente o conteúdo relatado nas folhas que eu havia digitado.

Refreei-me a inspirar mais profundamente, pois isso demonstraria meu descontentamento, e temia que ela me mantivesse mais tempo preso ali caso exteriorizasse minha pressa. Sendo assim, esperei que ela lesse e, quando ela fechou a pasta, me encarou seriamente e indagou:

- Como o agente Barton está envolvido nessa confusão?

- Eu não tenho idéia. Como pode ler no relatório, tudo o que sei é que Barton chegou ao club acompanhando Yui. – eu realmente não sabia, mas tinha plena noção de que Trowa poderia estar desde o início ajudando Heero. – Mas eles são grandes amigos. Não seria precipitado assumir que estivesse esse tempo todo acobertando os passos de Yui.

- Essa é uma acusação grave, agente Marquise. – ela concluiu, ironicamente.

Parecia que não se cansava de formar aqueles jogos, querendo que eu, em algum momento, saísse da linha para chegar onde ela queria.

- Não é uma acusação, é uma suspeita a qual tenho certeza que a Comandante certamente irá investigar. – respondi, me defendendo e, verdadeiramente incapaz de ficar ali esperando as analises e conclusões daquela mulher, inquiri: - Precisará de mim para mais alguma coisa imediata?

Ela ficou em silêncio por segundos, seu olhar me dizendo claramente que ponderava permitir ou não minha partida, mas, por fim, cedeu:

- Por hora está dispensado, agente Marquise. Pode tirar a manhã de folga.

Pedi licença, aliviado por não ter que ficar preso por causa de minha superiora por mais tempo. Enquanto me adiantava até o elevador, olhei em meu relógio de pulso que já eram quase sete horas da manhã, só então lembrando que virara a noite com todos aqueles acontecimentos e sequer havia percebido.

Respirei fundo, entrando no elevador e ativando o botão para que descesse. O certo seria ir para casa descansar, mas eu queria ver Duo. Então, saí do prédio dos Preventers e peguei um táxi, rapidamente dando o nome do hospital como destino.

Isso me fez lembrar que ainda tinha que buscar o meu carro, que havia deixado para trás quando tivemos que levar Duo às pressas no de Trowa. O que me admirava e que eu só vinha a refletir agora, era o fato de como ele e Heero haviam nos encontrado. Eles não estavam nos seguindo, caso contrário, teriam intercedido por Duo muito antes. Sendo assim, só havia uma desconfiança que imperava em minha mente:

Heero estaria nos rastreando de alguma forma.

Se fosse exatamente isso, restava descobrir como.

Assim que entrei no hospital e fui até a recepção, consegui consentimento para poder visitar Duo, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Sally fora profissional ao deixar avisado que, caso eu retornasse, me fosse garantido o direito de ver meu amante. No entanto, antes de seguir para o quarto indicado, questionei a enfermeira sobre a médica-chefe dos Preventers, sendo informado de pronto que esta estava ocupada. Deduzi que provavelmente ela estaria ainda se encarregando dos exames de Heero.

Menos mal.

Eu não vi Trowa em lugar algum, presumi assim que ou ele estava com Heero e Sally, ou teria retornado para casa onde já haveria contado as recentes fofocas para o amante e provavelmente informado ao amigo chinês também.

Quando finalmente entrei no quarto, sorri um pouco desolado ante a imagem do americano deitado no leito. Apesar de ele aparentar estar apenas dormindo, não era possível que eu esquecesse o que Duo havia passado na noite anterior.

Aproximei-me da cama vagarosamente, e fiquei algum tempo somente o observando, percebendo o quão perto estive de perdê-lo.

Me dar conta daquilo – daquele tipo de pensamento – no fundo me assustava. Parecia que os papéis realmente haviam se invertido em questão de dependência, já que o sentimento absurdo que vinha me consumindo não me deixava em paz por um instante sequer.

Essa situação inesperada me levava a uma realidade na qual eu teria que estar mais atento às condições do americano, porque definitivamente eu não pretendia abrir mão dele.

Queria ter ficado ali, ao lado dele, esperando que acordasse, mas subitamente o celular tocou, interrompendo meus pensamentos e, ao ver o nome no display, sem pensar duas vezes, atendi.

- Diga.

_- Estou desembarcando. _– a voz que eu conhecia tão bem informou e era tudo o que precisava saber para decidir.

- Espere que irei buscá-la.

Fechei o aparelho e enfiei dentro do bolso de meu blazer. Respirei profundamente, olhando uma última vez para meu Duo e inclinei-me, tocando meus lábios nos dele.

- Eu vou voltar. – murmurei ainda de olhos fechados, encostando minha testa na dele por um segundo. – Fique bom logo.

oOo

**Continua...**

* * *

Se eu precisasse de alguém para me controlar  
Se eu precisasse de alguém para me empurrar  
Eu mudaria a minha direção  
E me salvaria antes de afundar...

* * *

**Notas da Beta:**

Eu quero que você morra, Zechs.

Só isso. Que você MORRA.

Não o Duo – este, irá pagar todas as contas no calvário que está por vir ainda, mas você... Você, eu quero que MORRA. Explodido em milhões de pedaços, de preferência.

Como assim 'nunca pensei que ele poderia reagir' e 'nunca desejei isso para ele'?!?! Drogando-o da forma sistemática que vc vinha fazendo, um dia o Duo Maxwell que você 'se ouriçou' irá desaparecer e no lugar só existirá uma casca vazia e mortalmente doente. Uma sombra alquebrada – que garanto, será jogada fora como um lixo qdo lhe for mais conveniente.

E vai me dizer que você NUNCA pensou nisso, mesmo sabendo praticamente de TUDO o que estas drogas podem fazer com um ser humano??

Eu quero que você **MORRA, **Zechs.

Mas como por enquanto a fic tem ainda muita coisa pra rolar, não posso deixar de comentar duas frases deste Filhodaputa-mor...

Frase 1:

'**Sendo a senhora farinha do mesmo saco, Milady...'**

**C.A.R.A.L.H.O.O.O.O.O.O..!!!**

**PUTZ, sou forçada a admitir: Zechs, seu filhodaputa, você TEM culhões!!!! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Frase 2:**

'...deveria ter certeza e não ficar fazendo apenas suposições.'

**MANDA PRENDER, UNE! MANDA PRENDER!!!**

**Ele ta PRATICAMENTE ADMITINDO!!! **

**MANDA PRENDERRRRRRRR!!!! MANDA PRENDERRRRRRRR!!!!**

***arrancando os cabelos diante dos impecilhos e tecnicidade das Leis***

Beijocas a todas que estão acompanhando a 'Leave'!!! Yu-Hu!!!! \o/

Illy-chan

*exausta após odiar TANTO o Zechs*


	20. 20: Duo Maxwell

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama…

**Beta: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

**-**

* * *

**Leave**

_Duo Maxwell_

* * *

-

Eu me sentia tão cansado, mas abri os olhos mesmo assim, porém, logo os fechei novamente. Cacete! Aquela luz era muito forte! Que retardado tinha ligado uma luz tão forte assim bem na minha cara? Tentei abri-los de novo. Eu estava exausto, meu peito doía, mas também estava com fome.

Há quanto tempo eu estava dormindo?

Era perigoso dormir por tanto tempo nas minhas condições.

Pisquei algumas vezes e olhei em volta, estranhando tudo o que estava ali.

Será que eu tinha morrido dormindo?

Era tudo tão branco e… limpo.

Tentei me levantar, mas alguém me segurou. Instintos falaram mais alto e lutei pra me livrar, mas as mãos eram mais fortes do que eu, ou eu é quem estava fraco demais.

- Calma, Duo. – a voz pediu baixa, mas ao mesmo tempo com autoridade. - Fique quieto.

Eu parei de forçar e fixei minha visão no rosto à minha frente e nos olhos densos, de um azul esquisito.

Aquilo era azul-escuro ou azul marinho?

Solo saberia responder, se estivesse vivo. Ele sempre foi tão esperto. Mas aquele homem era definitivamente uma ameaça. Deveria ser. Solo me ensinara a não vacilar diante de estranhos. Com garotos como eu, eles só queriam duas coisas: ou nos bater, ou nos comer. E definitivamente eu não queria nenhum dos dois.

- Me solta!

Arregalei meus olhos, assustando-me com a minha própria voz.

Aquela era minha voz, não era? Ou será que alguém havia gritado por mim exatamente o que eu tinha pensado?

- Duo, está tudo bem agora. – o rapaz me pedia e logo me explicou: - Você está no hospital, está medicado. Fique calmo.

Hospital?

O que eu estava fazendo num hospital?

Não aceitavam trombadinhas como eu em lugares como aquele. Quando ficávamos doentes, roubávamos alguns remédios ou simplesmente morríamos, como acontecera com Solo. Era o que eu tinha escutado uma vez quando procurei por auxílio pra meu melhor amigo:

_Ninguém ajuda pivetes imundos e imprestáveis._

Mas 'pera. Pára tudo.

Esse cara sabe meu nome? Como?

Eu devo ter me metido em alguma enrascada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei, me espantando e, dessa vez, tampando minha boca imediatamente com a mão.

Jesus! Que voz era aquela?!

- Você está se sentindo bem? – ele indagou, mostrando-se preocupado.

Neguei com a cabeça, confiando um pouco naquele estranho, mas não em minha voz.

Eu poderia confiar nele? Ele tinha olhos tão… frios e preocupados?

- Vou chamar a Sally. – ele me disse se virando, mas rapidamente segurei seu braço.

- Não! – exclamei, arregalando ainda mais os olhos, calando-me com as mãos mais uma vez.

Aquela ERA a minha voz.

Oh, meu Deus!

Calma, Duo. Muita calma nessa hora. Você 'tá vivo. 'Tá num hospital, mas 'tá vivo. Tem algo errado com a sua voz, mas deve ser por isso que você 'tá no hospital, então, se acalme. Talvez o cara esquisito possa te explicar o que aconteceu, sem segundas intenções.

Ora, a quem você quer enganar, Duo Maxwell? Desde quando alguém faz algo por você sem segundas intenções?

Solo, Padre Maxwell, Irmã Helen… Essas pessoas foram as únicas que estenderam a mão pra você sem querer seu braço ou pior, seu traseiro.

- Duo? – o estranho chamou outra vez meu nome e eu o encarei sobressaltado.

Tomando coragem, tirei as mãos da boca e finalmente falei, me contraindo ao som grave de minha voz.

- Como sabe meu nome?

Ele ficou, com toda a certeza, impressionado. Seus olhos levemente puxados se abriram um pouco mais, não muito, mas o suficiente pra mostrar que estava surpreso.

Será que ele não me conhecia realmente? Ou era eu quem estava assustando-o por não saber de onde poderíamos nos conhecer?

- Lembra de como veio pra cá, Duo? – ele quis saber e aquilo me irritou um pouco, afinal, eu estava com cara de quem tinha noção do que acontecia?

- Inferno, não! Foi você quem me trouxe pra cá? Porque se foi, pode explicar o motivo!

Friamente, o cara em pé ao lado de minha cama começou a explicar metodicamente:

- Você teve uma overdose quando estava com Zechs e…

Eu o interrompi.

- Você bebeu ou porrou a cabeça, cara? Você 'tá falando de overdose de drogas? – aquilo sim era ridículo e, mesmo desacostumado e estranhando o timbre da minha voz, não segurei a língua: - Ha! Eu nunca cheguei perto desses bagulhos.

Senti uma forte zonzeira e levei imediatamente a mão até minha cabeça, enquanto o estranho de olhos azuis ficou me olhando com um jeito de assombro, e eu não poderia me importar menos, principalmente depois de ouvi-lo dizer a coisa mais óbvia do mundo:

- Duo, você não está bem.

- Claro que não, parceiro! – retorqui, irritado. - Eu 'tava muito bem dormindo no meu beco e de repente acordo num hospital com um idiota me dizendo que eu 'tava com um Zé Mané e tive uma overdose. Eu não curto drogas! Posso viver nas ruas, mas Solo me ensinou muito bem a ficar longe desse lixo.

Pronto! Tinha dito tudo o que precisava, mas… Nossa, agora o cara me olhava como se eu fosse um doente mental. Ficou assim, paradão, durante quase um minuto, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia pensar.

O que ele tinha pra pensar? Eu queria que alguém me dissesse a verdade! Como eu vim parar aqui e por quê?

- Duo, quantos anos você tem? – o carinha quis saber.

Foi quando eu fiquei com medo. Aquela gente poderia ser da assistência. Eu não gostava de assistentes, eles catavam os moleques nas ruas, dizendo que queriam ajudar e simplesmente nos jogavam em lugares piores que os becos em que morávamos, onde éramos obrigados a cumprir com regras e tínhamos que mostrar bom comportamento e respeito. Já bastava ter passado pela Igreja Maxwell, muito obrigado.

- Ei, eu sou menor, mas sei me virar sozinho. – já avisei, empinando o nariz. - Não vou pra abrigo nenhum!

- Quantos anos, Duo? – ele repetiu mais gravemente, soando mais como uma exigência.

Eu respondi, não porque ele estava mandando, mas porque não tinha como mentir minha idade mesmo.

- Doze. – falei, avisando logo em seguida: - Mas já disse que não vou pra merda de abrigo nenhum!

- Droga… - o cara murmurou e, apesar de toda tonteira e fraqueza, eu ia tentar sair daquela cama de novo pra fugir dali, quando repentinamente a minha barriga achou legal denunciar o quanto eu estava faminto.

Meu rosto queimou. Mesmo estando acostumado a sentir fome, ainda me envergonhava sempre que aquilo acontecia. Não que ocorresse muitas vezes na frente de adultos... não existiam muitos adultos que quisessem ficar perto de garotos como eu, a não ser os bastardos que negociavam acabar com a nossa fome, saciando a fome deles. De qualquer forma, a situação era embaraçosa, não importava como acontecia.

- Está com fome? – ele me questionou e sinceramente eu não conseguia ver maldade naqueles olhos.

- Um pouco. – confessei.

Será que eu estava sendo ingênuo mais uma vez? Não gostaria de acreditar que ele me proporia algo pervertido depois de me encher a barriga, ainda mais dentro de um hospital. Isso me fazia lembrar que eu continuava sem saber o que estava fazendo ali. Depois daquela desculpa esfarrapada sobre drogas, já não sabia se queria mesmo saber a verdade.

- Espere aqui que vou te trazer comida. – o rapaz me disse, deixando o quarto, e antes que eu pudesse pensar em me levantar da cama, escutei o click da porta sendo fechada.

Miserável! Como ele previra que eu ia tentar dar no pé dali? 'Tá certo que me sentia quase morto de cansaço e ele poderia até pensar ser mais esperto do que eu, mas estava pra nascer quem iria prender Duo Maxwell por muito tempo!

Infelizmente, eu estava tão esgotado que sequer percebi meus olhos pesaram enquanto tentava pensar no que fazer para escapar daquela situação.

oOo

'Tá, ele voltou com a comida e… com uma médica.

Num primeiro momento, quando ele me acordou - meu rosto queimou de constrangimento por ter cochilado, mas isso logo passou ao vê-lo me oferecer a comida que havia prometido.

Não me importei muito com as perguntas que a mulher de roupa branca fez. Pareciam estúpidas e eu estava mesmo é com fome.

A tal doutora loira parecia me conhecer também, o que era muito estranho porque eu não me lembrava de conhecê-la, nem ela nem o carinha de olhos azuis. Ele continuava no quarto, me observando enquanto a médica me questionava coisas idiotas como datas, onde eu morava, se eu me lembrava de alguns nomes que sequer ouvi falar. E pro inferno que iria pra algum abrigo ou orfanato, se essa era mesmo a intenção daqueles dois.

Enquanto comia, foi impossível não notar o quão estranhas estavam as minhas mãos. Pareciam maiores, mais pesadas e calejadas. A princípio, nada comentei, me limitando a terminar de encher minha barriga primeiro, aproveitando que a doutora chata finalmente parara com aquele interrogatório e agora conversava baixinho com o carinha que estava comigo desde a hora que acordei. Eles pareciam mais idiotas ainda se pensavam que naquele tom de voz eu não poderia escutá-los, ou simplesmente acharem que por estar concentrado na comida, meu interesse estivesse somente no prato.

- Parece que Zechs já prestou esclarecimentos com a Comandante, e esteve aqui um pouco antes de Duo acordar. Quando ele voltar pode ter certeza que vai proibir principalmente você de se aproximar dele. – ela disse ao rapaz com seriedade e lamentação.

- Mesmo nessas condições? – o cara de olhos azuis perguntou, lançando um olhar na minha direção e eu rapidamente fingi que estava mesmo me importando somente com a minha comida.

- Ele é legalmente o responsável por Duo. – a médica falou. - E a Comandante só te deu tempo porque eu pedi aquele teste psicológico e garanti que você não fugiria, mas ela já comentou que te levaria à prisão por seqüestro.

Hã? Eu ouvi bem? Seqüestro? Ele seqüestrou alguém?!?

- Ele não fica com Zechs de jeito nenhum. – ele grunhiu, insatisfeito, e pra mim já bastava de fofoquinhas a meu respeito.

- Ei, será que podem parar de cochichar como se eu não estivesse aqui? – coloquei a colher ruidosamente no prato e exigi: - Eu quero ir embora.

- Não pode, Duo. – a loira negou, caminhando imediatamente pro lado do leito onde eu estava. - Você vai ter que ficar em observação e receber cuidados…

- Nem a pau que vou ficar aqui! – esbravejei, contrariado. Queriam que eu ficasse, decidiam pelas minhas costas se eu continuaria com fulano ou não e eu sequer sabia onde me encaixava naquela confusão toda. Quem eles pensavam que eram pra opinar por mim? Eu sabia exatamente o que queria e não seriam eles a me negar.

- Você tem que ficar, Duo. – a médica, cujo nome _Sally Po_ exibia-se em letras escuras no crachá preso ao jaleco branco, tentou explicar como se eu fosse um imbecil. - O seu estado…

Muito bom ela ter tocado naquele assunto. Eu ainda não sabia o que fazia naquele hospital. Não me sentia doente, somente cansado pra cacete, mas nada que umas boas noites de sono não resolvessem. Ah! Tinha a dor no peito, a minha voz esquisita, as minhas mãos e havia notado também que minhas pernas pareciam bem mais longas por debaixo daquele lençol esverdeado, por isso, decidi descontar toda aquela frustração diretamente com quem estava a cargo daquela palhaçada.

- Mas que merda! O que eu tenho afinal pra vocês ficarem me tratando cheio de mimimis? Eu to morrendo? Peguei algum vírus fatal? E quem diabos são vocês? Por que ficam aí agindo como se me conhecessem? E essa porcaria de voz? Por que a minha voz 'tá assim?

- Calma, Duo. Vou explicar a você aos poucos. – ela pediu colocando a mão em meu ombro e, imediatamente me sentindo desconfortável, a espanei pra longe.

- Aos poucos o caraleo! – explodi, fazendo a doutora arregalar os olhos. Tá, ela não deveria estar acostumada com meus palavrões, mas eu estava pouco me lixando. - Eu quero saber agora, dona! Diz e diz logo, ou eu me levanto e quero ver quem vai me impedir de dar o fora daqui!

Mas ela não me respondeu, não sei se estava chocada demais pra isso, ou se o carinha mais atrás foi mais rápido. Só sei que foi ele quem teve a iniciativa de me contar a verdade sem se importar com o quão confuso ou louco aquilo pudesse parecer.

- Você está com dezenove anos, Duo. – informou com indiferença. - Por isso sua voz está mais grave e está estranhando suas mãos.

Tudo bem, ele tinha percebido que eu havia reparado no lance das minhas mãos. Continuava me danando pra aquilo porque nada poderia ser mais importante e pirado do que o que o carinha acabara de me dizer.

- Pára. Eu estou com o quê? – indaguei em meio ao início de um riso nervoso.

- Dezenove anos. – ele confirmou, ganhando um olhar reprovador da médica Po. Mas ele parecia se importar ainda menos com ela do que eu e continuou a me explicar: - A overdose que você sofreu causou um estresse pós-traumático que fez com que sua mente regredisse para quando tinha apenas doze anos.

Pelo menos alguém me tratava normalmente. Não que o que ele me dizia fosse algo que eu considerasse normal, mas entendi. Sim, eu conseguia compreender o que ele queria dizer, no entanto, existia uma única coisa que eu não admitia de jeito algum.

- Como assim dezenove anos? E eu jamais tocaria em drogas. Nunca! Eu prometi ao Solo. – eu garanti, percebendo que um pouco de minha desolação alcançava o timbre de minha voz. Balancei a cabeça negativamente, completamente confuso. Se já tinham mesmo se passado sete anos, como eu poderia negar? Fazia sentido. Minha voz, minhas mãos, as pernas… Claro que fazia sentido. Mas overdose? Eu teria quebrado a minha promessa? O que mais teria se passado nessa vida que eu desconhecia? Minha mente parecia que ia dar um nó e eu só conseguia continuar negando com a cabeça e sussurrar: - Isso 'tá errado.

- Eu sei que vai ser difícil, por isso tem que ficar aqui, Duo. – a Po me falou gentilmente e eu ainda queria que ela ficasse bem longe de mim com aquela mão cheia de dedos e suas tentativas de fazer amizade. - Você vai ter todo acompanhamento necessário, faremos exames para ver um tratamento…

- Isso é muito doido. – balbuciei, olhando pro carinha que ainda me observava completamente impassível. - Dezenove anos?…

Ele assentiu apenas uma vez com a cabeça e antes que eu pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, uma garota bateu na porta e entrou, olhando a todos com uma desculpa escrita no olhar que me fez notar que só poderia ser uma enfermeira.

- Doutora Po, a Comandante Une está aqui e quer falar com vocês.

A médica dos cachinhos suspirou e olhou pro rapaz que, se o que diziam era mesmo verdade, com certeza deveria ter a mesma idade que eu… uns dezenove anos, talvez vinte. Ainda era difícil de processar aquilo, mas eu estava tentando.

- Vamos. – ela chamou e, quando ele se movimentou pra segui-la, algo me afligiu.

Eu estava completamente perdido com toda aquela coisa de 'você não tem mais os doze anos que tinha ontem antes de ir dormir' e aquele cara parecia me entender e lidar com tudo de uma maneira que eu gostava. Apesar de estar abalado, não me esquecera da conversinha sussurrada entre eles.

E se o cara fosse mesmo preso? Quem ele tinha seqüestrado pra ter que pagar por isso? Eu certamente não queria que ele fosse preso, ou que me deixasse sozinho ali.

- Ei, olhos azuis. – chamei e, no mesmo instante, ele parou me fitando. Um pouco envergonhado já que não gostava de depender de ninguém, perguntei timidamente: - Você vai voltar, não vai?

Ele continuou me olhando fixamente, e a única coisa que eu pedia era pra que ele dissesse que sim. Eu tinha certeza que o cara de olhos azuis poderia me ajudar a me encontrar no meio daquela loucura toda, eu via na firmeza e sinceridade daqueles mesmos olhos que ele não me decepcionaria.

- Vou.

Eu sorri verdadeiramente aliviado e grato por sua resposta, e ele me sorriu de volta… se é que aquilo poderia ser classificado como sorriso: aquele leve repuxar no canto da boca quase nem dava pra perceber, mas eu preferia acreditar que era um sorriso.

Assim que a porta se fechou e eu fiquei sozinho no quarto, joguei o lençol verde horroroso pro lado e coloquei meus pés pra fora da cama. Gemi, sentindo aquela dor incomoda em meu peito, assim como o repuxar daquelas agulhas espetadas no meu braço.

Aquilo era bizarro, por isso, arranquei-as sem remorso. Me acostumando com a dor, pulei da cama, sentindo o quarto girar ao meu redor quando o fiz, mas me agarrei nas barras laterais do leito pra evitar de cair. Quando a tonteira passou, ganhei meus passos até a estreita porta num dos cantos do cômodo, confirmando se tratar de um pequeno banheiro.

Justamente o que eu procurava.

Respirei fundo e dei os últimos passos que faltavam pra estar frente a frente com a pia branca e, por conseqüência, com o espelho acima desta.

Era exatamente o que eu queria: confirmar a verdade, se não me enganavam.

E o cara de olhos azuis havia dito a verdade. No espelho, eu não me reconhecia, não via o garoto que estava acostumado a ser. Refletido à minha frente estava um rapaz, realmente por volta dos seus dezenove anos.

Esse era eu? Eu com dezenove anos?!

Impressionado, levei a mão até meu rosto, testando tocá-lo, e a única coisa que consegui dizer foi:

- Cacete… Eu sou foda!

oOo

_**Continua…**_

* * *

E o mal maior parecia estar,  
Não dentro de mim, mas nas mãos de quem tentou me ajudar...  
Eu nunca quis te machucar,  
E quanto mais eu me feria  
Mais me doía ver você sangrar...

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Sem pânico... Explicações sobre o estado de Duo, no próximo capítulo, sim?

**Blanxe**

**-**

**Notas da Beta:**

Vamos lá, admitam:** QUEM **não** faltou PULAR DA CADEIRA, **ao finalmente ler o nome – tão esperado – lá no início do capítulo, hein?? _**Quem?? **_**XD**

Mas eis que, novamente, a **Blanxe surpreende, **postando** MAIS UM CAPÍTULO TOTALMENTE INESPERADO **para todas as fãs!!** YU-HUUUU!!!! **

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**

**Um Duo de 19 anos... com mente de 12 ?!?!?!?**

**AWWWWW!!! ***illy surta, só de imaginar o que ainda vai rolar daqui para frente, ohohohohoohhohohohoho!!*

E a frase...

**- **_**'Cacete… Eu sou foda!'**_

**Merece **ou _**não merece**_ entrar na disputadíssima coletânea **'Frases que Marcam'**, da 'Leave'???

Nota MIL para ela, meninas! o/

Beijocas e pandinhas

_**Illy-chan**_


	21. 21: Sally Po

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama…

**Beta: Illy-Chan Himura Wakai**

* * *

**Leave**

_Sally Po_

* * *

Quando Heero me chamou com urgência, eu não esperava que fosse entrar no quarto onde Duo Maxwell estava internado e encontrá-lo da forma que o encontrei. O agente japonês parecera calmo, apesar de um pouco afobado, sendo assim minha primeira idéia foi a que o americano estaria bem e que provavelmente teria acordado.

Poderia ter imaginado muitas outras coisas, menos aquilo.

Tinha que ressaltar que eu estava quebrando algumas regras importantes a favor de Heero. Era para ele ter sido escoltado por Trowa e Zechs para a sede dos Preventers, mas tomei a liberdade de agir, me adiantando em conversar com a Comandante e protelar sua entrega com a desculpa do exame psicológico. Um pretexto deveras plausível; sendo assim, Une aceitou**,** vendo razão em minhas palavras.

Na verdade, eu precisava conversar com Heero seriamente sobre o seqüestro e tudo o que ele fizera antes e depois desse evento, mesmo tendo a plena certeza de que ele não havia simplesmente entrado em um surto psicótico pela traição e perda do amor do namorado.

Era tocante pensar que o frio e indiferente Heero Yui poderia amar tanto alguém a ponto de arriscar tudo o que construíra desde que as guerras terminaram apenas para salvá-lo do vício. E, para mim, continuava sendo algo estranho de assimilar o relacionamento de Duo e Zechs.

Aqueles dois nada tinham em comum, mal se falavam pelos corredores dos Preventers, no entanto, pelo pouco que vi durante o tempo da primeira internação de Duo, ambos pareciam bem envolvidos um com o outro. Marquise era protetor e atencioso, enquanto o moreno de trança demonstrava carinho e respeito. Não seria demais afirmar que estavam verdadeiramente apaixonados. Infelizmente, isso não amenizava a atitude do americano para com o seu antigo parceiro.

Uma das coisas que mais me aborrecia era saber que Duo estava se drogando e que Heero precisara intervir daquela forma drástica, quando esta seria uma responsabilidade de Zechs. Pelo menos, ele deveria estar incentivando o amante a deixar as drogas, ao invés de se omitir. Esse ponto no caso me deixava extremamente frustrada e intrigada, assim como o fato de alguém como Duo Maxwell se tornar um viciado. Eu também queria entender o por que. O nativo de L2 era tão brilhante, inteligente e cheio de vida que encontrar um motivo ficava difícil.

Mas se alguém poderia chegar ao fundo daquele poço e trazer Duo de volta, esse alguém era Heero. Me decepcionara saber que esse tempo em que estiveram sumidos, o oriental não conseguira arrancar a verdade do ex-amante e isso demonstrava o quão árduo seria alcançarmos a nova realidade em que Duo vivia.

Eu ainda queria que Heero tentasse conversar com Maxwell mais uma vez, quem sabe convencê-lo que as conseqüências do que ele fazia poderiam levá-lo a morte. E mesmo que fosse errado, deixar que ele tivesse um tempo com Duo depois do susto que certamente havia levado com a overdose, dessa vez, estava me arriscando diretamente porque me compadecia dos sentimentos do Soldado Perfeito, afinal, se Une levasse adiante sua ameaça, certamente ele não o veria por muito tempo.

A atitude da Comandante não era radical; prender Heero era o certo a se fazer – ele cometera um crime, mesmo que as intenções fossem as melhores. Só que os Preventers estariam perdendo dois dos nossos melhores agentes: Heero, que seria processado e preso, e Duo, que seria exonerado de suas funções na Organização.

Só que agora, o desligamento total do ex-piloto 02 dos Preventers teria que ser adiada.

Eu tinha fundamentos para explicar o que acontecia agora com Duo, mas era excepcionalmente raro o que ocorrera. Durante a overdose violenta que o atingira, ele tivera uma parada cardíaca – em casos assim, se houvesse falta de oxigenação por muito tempo, seria comum que acordasse com problemas mentais ou pior, ficasse em estado vegetativo para o resto da vida. No entanto, isso não aconteceu. Trowa se encontrava lá no momento da crise, revertendo o quadro com rapidez, então essa possibilidade fora completamente descartada desde o princípio.

Contudo, quando Heero me chamou e eu entrei no quarto, descobrir que a mente de Duo havia sofrido um _blackout_ foi primeiramente um choque que me fez especular como aquilo seria possível. As únicas explicações lógicas, sem exames mais aprofundados, eram que ou o americano havia simplesmente bloqueado suas memórias de um certo período de tempo até os dias atuais ou que a droga que ele tinha tomado tinha propriedades tão fortes que poderiam ocasionar algum dano àquela determinada parte do cérebro.

Por enquanto, eu preferia lidar com a possibilidade maior de ter sido um resultado pós-traumático, ao menos até que os exames me confirmassem a gravidade da situação. Zechs havia dito que ele tinha tomado um coquetel de drogas que eu sequer conhecia, por isso, tive que estabilizar Duo completamente às cegas. Os resultados dos exames toxicológicos me diriam exatamente o que estivera correndo no sistema do americano e assim eu poderia tirar qualquer dúvida que restasse, caso Zechs estivesse me escondendo algo.

Só que agora, frente a frente com a Comandante numa das salas do hospital, explicar o estado real de Duo Maxwell não era algo fácil de fazer.

Heero teve a obrigação de me acompanhar no encontro com Une que, assim que caminhamos para dentro da sala, lançou um olhar frio e, ao mesmo tempo, acusatório para o agente japonês. Contudo, ela não lhe dirigiu a palavra, voltando-se diretamente para mim atrás de respostas.

Tive que explicar sobre o estado atual de Duo e a única coisa que ela me perguntou ao final foi:

- Sally, o que é preciso para que o agente Maxwell melhore?

Como eu poderia explicar algo desse porte se ainda estava lidando com possibilidades?Eu sequer sabia dizer se o quadro do americano era reversível.

- Se for apenas uma reação de defesa do trauma que sofreu pela overdose, que é a hipótese mais provável até agora, Duo precisará de um acompanhamento médico psicológico e aí eu poderia garantir que com tempo e trabalho conseguiríamos fazê-lo voltar ao que era antes. Mas se for um dano causado por esse coquetel de drogas, não posso afirmar ao certo se teremos muito que fazer.

Ela imediatamente quis saber:

- Mas acredita que seja mesmo a primeira possibilidade?

- É o que aparenta, Comandante. – confirmei, pois era a probabilidade mais plausível. Então, ligando as informações que eu já tinha, com as reações que havia presenciado em Duo, formei uma teoria: - Num parâmetro psicológico ele apresenta sinais de ter regredido até uma fase de sua vida onde mantinha essa decisão de não se envolver com drogas como idéia fixa. Provavelmente, no momento em que tomou ciência de que estava tendo uma overdose, pode ter criado o choque com essas lembranças do passado, como se o que acontecia pesasse em sua consciência e fosse um crime, uma culpa pelo que estava fazendo a si mesmo. Ele agora fala muito na promessa que fez a uma pessoa de nome Solo. Heero me contou que Solo era um menino de rua que cuidou de Duo por algum tempo até que morreu vítima daquela praga que quase devastou L2.

- Se toda a teoria estiver mesmo ligada a isso, a mente de Duo apenas trancou as lembranças até o momento da overdose. – Une resumiu, esperado minha confirmação.

- Exatamente.

Profissional como sempre, a Comandante não demonstrou qualquer compadecimento ante ao estado atual psicológico ou emocional de seu agente e indagou:

- E o exame toxicológico do agente Marquise?

- Resultado negativo. – informei, no fundo me sentindo decepcionada. Seria ótimo se desse positivo, pelo menos assim, teria como colocar em questão a validez documento que fazia Zechs Marquise responsável pelo bem-estar de Duo. – Ele está limpo.

Sem esperar, Heero decidiu se intrometer na conversa, finalmente se manifestando:

- Isso não quer dizer que não seja culpado pelo o que aconteceu ao Duo.

Atacar Zechs era uma atitude compreensível vinda do oriental, mas não muito sábia no que dizia respeito a enfrentar a Comandante. Sua situação não era boa e trazer à tona tão bruscamente aquela opinião, só fazia parecer que Heero estava querendo incriminar Marquise.

- Eu não pedi a sua opinião, agente Yui. – Une disparou. – E devo ressaltar que toda essa confusão é culpa sua.

Culpar Heero pela situação atual de Duo, eu achava um pouco exagerado, afinal, se ele estivesse ainda com o japonês, não teria se drogado e não teria entrado em overdose. Porém, me mantive em silêncio, não querendo tomar partido numa conversa que eu achava ser única e exclusivamente deles.

- Eu estava tentando ajudá-lo. – Heero se defendeu.

- Existem outras maneiras de ajudar alguém, sem precisar seqüestrá-lo e mantê-lo presa contra vontade. – ela rebateu com firmeza.

- Ele não ouviria a razão.

- Não era sua responsabilidade julgar. – Une ainda se mantinha controlada, mas fez questão de definir: – Eu não vou poupá-lo das conseqüências por seus atos, mesmo sendo você o meu melhor agente.

Heero se aproximou da mesa onde a Comandante, que estava de pé junto às janelas da sala, e esclareceu:

- Não estou me negando a pagar pelo crime que cometi, mas tem que impedir que Duo volte a ficar sob os cuidados do agente Marquise nesse estado.

Condições. Heero estava praticamente impondo condições com aquela aproximação e o olhar indiscutivelmente determinado, porém, Une não se abalou por isso e fez questão de relembrar algo que incomodava o outro imensamente.

- Ele é o responsável legal pelo agente Maxwell.

- Duo está com a mente de um menino de doze anos. – Heero argumentou, mas o timbre de sua voz demonstrava que estava ficando contrariado. - Marquise não tem capacidade para cuidar dele, estava ajudando a drogá-lo.

- Não existem provas quanto a isso, agente Yui e quantas vezes serão necessárias repetir que você não está em condições de protelar por nada?

Heero se aproximou mais um pouco, acho eu que para certificar-se que Une estava olhando bem em seus olhos e finalmente falou algo que surpreendeu até a mim.

- E eu vou responsabilizar a senhora se acontecer alguma coisa com Duo, Comandante. Se eu souber que algo parecido ou pior voltou a ocorrer, pode ter certeza que cadeia nenhuma será capaz de me deter e, tanto você quanto Marquise, podem se considerar mortos.

Por um segundo, eu consegui ver um brilho de temor nos olhos daquela mulher que sempre se mantinha num pedestal quase inabalável, mas essa impressão sumiu no instante que ela replicou energicamente:

- Eu não vou tolerar ameaças suas, agente Yui!

- Não pedi por sua permissão para fazê-las. – ele garantiu, sem se importar que estava se dirigindo a sua superior.

O clima dentro daquela sala ficaria pior, se não fosse pelo toque do meu pager. Rapidamente olhei a urgência no visor e franzi o cenho.

- Tem algo errado com Duo. – falei, guardando o aparelho novamente na cintura e, sem pedir licença, já deixando a sala.

Minha prioridade não estava naquela discussão e sim com meus pacientes. Não houve protesto por parte de Une, mas soube pelos passos apressados atrás de mim que tanto a Comandante como Heero, vinham logo atrás. Claro que não poderia ser diferente, a saúde de Duo interessava a ambos.

Meu medo imediato era que o americano tivesse piorado, mas novamente a situação provou ser inusitada e estranha.

Assim que entramos no quarto, encontramos Zechs abaixado junto ao leito vazio e escutamos a voz do moreno de trança ordenar com raiva:

- Sai de perto de mim, seu babaca!

- Duo, eu só quero conversar com você. – Zechs pedia, num misto de confusão e aborrecimento.

Eu depois ia querer saber quem havia deixado Marquise entrar onde Duo estava internado. Apesar de ele ser o responsável pelo rapaz, eu havia deixado ordens para que ninguém entrasse ali, além da equipe médica. No entanto, se tratando do irmão de Relena, poderia esperar um pouco de sua boa e incontestável lábia para conseguir uma autorização para visitar o amante.

O tom alto de voz de Duo fez com que me contraísse internamente. Ele estava praticamente gritando com Zechs e, pelo que podia ver, estava escondido embaixo do leito com um olhar furioso direcionado para o loiro:

- Eu não quero! Eu não te conheço! Pelo que sei, Zechs é o nome do idiota que estava comigo no meio dessa bosta de overdose!

Marquise expressou um misto de mágoa e culpa, e tentou se justificar:

- Eu não quero te fazer mal, nunca quis. – ele estendeu o braço na direção do mais novo ainda debaixo da cama hospitalar e pediu, insistindo: - Vamos lá, Duo, eu só quero poder conversar com você.

A reação de Duo chocou e mostrou a todos no quarto que não havia como tratar normalmente a sua presente situação. Num movimento brusco, ele chutou o braço de Zechs e gritou:

- SAI DAQUI!

Antecipei a intenção de Heero de querer proteger Duo assim que este deu um passo à frente e prontamente o segurei pelo pulso.

O loiro recolheu o braço silvando de dor, levantando-se quando a voz da Comandante se fez ouvir:

- Agente Marquise, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Ele notou finalmente nossa presença, não deixando de lançar um olhar de desgosto e desprezo, antes de responder:

- Quando cheguei e soube que Duo tinha acordado a enfermeira me deixou visitá-lo, mas ele está estranho, diz que não me conhece.

Sem conseguir disfarçar minha irritação por aquela invasão no quarto de meu paciente, fiz a réplica que saiu mais ríspida do que tinha intencionado.

- Porque ele realmente não se lembra de você. De ninguém. – então, me aproximei da cama e me abaixei também, olhando diretamente para o semblante aborrecido do americano, que naquele momento verdadeiramente me lembrou o de uma criança pirracenta. - Duo, poderia sair debaixo da cama, por favor?

- Não! – o moreno negou, se encolhendo mais para longe. - Tira esse idiota daqui!

Ponderei numa melhor maneira de fazer com que o jovem agente não visse Zechs como uma ameaça, mas sem piorar ainda mais a confusão que já estava sua mente.

- Ele é seu amigo, Duo. – expliquei sorrindo levemente. - Não vai te fazer mal.

- NÃO! – ele berrou de volta e logo a Comandante indagou:

- Por que está reagindo assim?

Mas quem respondeu não fui eu.

- Ele está assustado. – Heero disse, com o olhar fixo para o local onde Duo se escondia.

E eu só pude concordar com a cabeça. Yui estava totalmente certo. Podíamos estar vendo o Duo Maxwell que tão bem conhecíamos, porém, mesmo com tudo o que sabíamos de seu estado no momento, nosso subconsciente ainda esperava que ele pelo menos reagisse com maturidade e como o homem adulto que era, mas isso seria impossível, porque aquele rapaz ali embaixo da cama só tinha mentalmente doze anos de idade, encontrava-se num local desconhecido, com pessoas que nunca havia visto na vida e com uma nova realidade a encarar, uma que não era nem de perto a que ele estava acostumado a viver em L2.

Mas, apesar daquilo tudo, existia uma esperança.

- Olhos Azuis? – a voz do americano chamou timidamente ao escutar Heero falar.

Heero se adiantou até a cama e eu me levantei, dando espaço para que ele se abaixasse e pudesse conversar com o moreno que se recusava a abandonar seu esconderijo.

- Ninguém vai te fazer mal. – o japonês repetiu minhas palavras e, dessa vez, a resposta que Duo ofereceu foi mais elucidativa.

- Ele vai! – pudemos ver a mão acusatória apontar na direção de Zechs. - Ele tentou me beijar!

Heero lançou um olhar fuzilador na direção do rival e, ao invés de implicar ou dizer algo para rebater, pela primeira vez, Zechs apenas deu uma explicação simples, mas sem perder sua altivez característica.

- Eu não sabia do estado dele.

Heero limitou-se a voltar a atenção novamente para Duo e insistiu:

- Ele não vai tentar mais nada contra você.

- Você promete? – o americano perguntou, incerto.

- Prometo. – Heero garantiu seriamente.

Duo, ainda meio duvidoso, finalmente começou a sair debaixo da cama. Reparei que a expressão de Zechs não era uma das melhores, afinal, seu amante estava dando total confiança a Heero, quando sequer queria ficar perto dele. Também não culpava o jovem Preventer, Marquise – um verdadeiro desconhecido para si – tentara beijá-lo naquele estado e isso deveria ter dado a pior das impressões, levando em consideração o passado que vivera nas ruas de sua Colônia.

Heero o ajudou a voltar para cama e se recostar nela, enquanto me aproximei para checar suas condições. Ele mostrava o semblante cansado, ainda mais depois daquela explosão de energia que demonstrara.

Une observava tudo como alguém que analisava friamente a situação a sua frente, e eu acreditava que certamente ela o fazia com a consciência de uma líder que precisaria tomar decisões sérias para o bem-estar de um de seus subordinados.

Olhando para os ocupantes do cômodo, Duo parou a atenção justamente na Comandante, que era a única que não 'sabia' quem era.

- E quem é essa madame? – ele fez uma careta e, falando diretamente para Une, reclamou: - Que cara amarrada, hein, minha senhora?

Une balançou a cabeça em negação displicentemente e retorquiu:

- Até com doze anos continua sendo o mesmo petulante.

- Petulante? O que é isso? – indagou franzindo do cenho completamente confuso e cutucou Heero ao seu lado: - Ei, Olhos Azuis, ela me ofendeu?

- Mais ou menos. – Heero respondeu, dando de ombros leve e rapidamente.

O americano pareceu por um momento ofendido, mas em seguida imitou o movimento anterior de Heero e rebateu olhando para Une:

- Dane-se. Mas não respondeu quem é.

Polidamente, como se aquele jovem a sua frente fosse mesmo um desconhecido, ela se apresentou:

- Sou a Comandante Une, responsável pela unidade sede dos Preventers aqui na Terra.

- Terra? – perguntou, os olhos violetas se arregalados completamente surpresos, e olhando para Heero, pediu por uma confirmação: - Eu estou na Terra?

- Está. – o japonês replicou prontamente, sem nenhuma emoção envolvida em sua voz.

- Sério? – um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Duo, se alargando e demonstrando toda a sua empolgação com a nova informação que havia lhe sido dada. - Nossa que máximo! Quando vou poder sair daqui? Eu quero ver lá fora!

Não pude evitar o sorriso. Duo agia mesmo como uma criança e, apesar de ser um quadro preocupante, era fascinante ver aquele jeito mais inocente do americano.

- Calma, Duo. – Zechs pediu, se aproximando da cama. - Quando voltarmos para casa.

- Vou voltar… pra casa? – Maxwell indagou, um pouco atormentado.

- Você atualmente mora com o agente Marquise. – eu expliquei, e isso invés de ajudá-lo a entender, pareceu afligi-lo.

- Agente? Eu moro com esse cara ae? – ele questionou, meneando a cabeça na direção de Marquise e, em seguida, balançou a cabeça negativamente olhando para as próprias mãos que descansavam sobre a roupa do hospital que vestia. - Isso é muito confuso, mas eu não quero voltar com ele pra lugar nenhum.

- As coisas vão fazer sentido aos poucos, Duo. – Zechs procurou remediar e ser compreensivo. - Eu vou ajudá-lo.

- Eu não quero que você me ajude em nada, seu poste! – o moreno de trança rebateu, olhando furiosamente para o outro. - Eu não quero ir pra lugar nenhum com esse mané aí!

Zechs ficou completamente desarmado e sem saber o que dizer, e isso me fez ter pena dele. Se estava mesmo apaixonado por Duo, aquelas palavras deveriam estar ferindo seus sentimentos violentamente, mas ele teria que compreender o que namorado estava passando e tentar fazer o possível para não criar mais estresses que pudessem prejudicar a situação.

No entanto, aquela recusa de estar perto de Zechs poderia ser um problema.

- Ei, Olhos Azuis, você pode me ajudar, não pode? – Duo voltou o rosto para Heero com grandes olhos ametista que praticamente imploraram junto com suas palavras: - Me tira dessa, vai!

Heero respirou fundo e sugeriu:

- Poderíamos ver se Trowa e Quatre ficariam com ele durante a recuperação.

Era uma boa sugestão. O casal e o ambiente seriam tranqüilos e Duo poderia ter todo o apoio para se recuperar, mas infelizmente a sugestão gerou protesto de sua parte – obviamente, ele não fazia idéia de quem seriam estas novas pessoas – sem dizer que Marquise prontamente se pronunciou num timbre possessivo.

- Ficar com quem...?

- Esperem ai, ele é meu aman…

- Ele não precisa desse tipo de informação ainda, agente Marquise. – o interrompi. Talvez devesse dar crédito às palavras de Heero e achar que Duo não devesse mesmo ficar com Zechs. Como ele poderia querer bradar sobre a verdadeira natureza da relação dos dois quando Maxwell estava começando a se adaptar a uma realidade que em sua mente não era a que costumava viver? - Ele está na mente de um menino de doze anos. É melhor que absorva as informações ao poucos.

- Mas ele vai pra casa comigo. – o loiro adiantou, me fitando como se desafiasse a dizer o contrário, só que eu não precisei, pois o mais interessado em toda aquela discussão se expôs mais uma vez.

- Ei, a vida é minha, falou? Eu escolho o que fazer com ela.

- Você não está capacitado para decidir nada, Maxwell. – Une determinou, mas foi pega de surpresa com uma das respostas atrevidas e desbocadas do americano.

- Capacitado a sua bunda, dona! Eu não preciso da sua autorização pra nada, porque se me colocarem onde não quero, pode ter certeza que a primeira oportunidade que tiver eu fujo e sabe quando vão me encontrar? Nunquinha.

- Isso está fora de controle. – Une constatou, dirigindo-se a minha pessoa. - É melhor o deixarmos internado e com supervisão.

Aquilo estava completamente fora de questão. Um ambiente hospitalar não traria o antigo Duo de volta, principalmente se o estresse de ficar num local contra a sua vontade o levasse a um quadro violento ou depressivo.

- Isso não ajudaria no tratamento, Comandante. – afirmei e logo Duo me apoiou ao seu jeito:

- É isso ae, Dona Quatro Olhos! Não é legal pro tratamento!

Une olhou aborrecida para meu paciente e saturada, questionou:

- E o que é _legal_ pro tratamento, Maxwell?

- O legal é… - ele sorriu enviesado e seus olhos se encontraram com os do agente japonês, para logo apontar. – É eu ficar com ele.

**Continua…**

* * *

Estou aqui  
Bem como eu disse que estaria  
Mesmo quebrando cada regra que eu fiz  
Meu coração descompassado continua o mesmo  
Por que fazê-lo forte para quebrá-lo novamente?

* * *

**Notas da Beta:**

.

Ah, eu** A.D.O.R.E.I.I.I.I.I. **este Duo adolescente, boca suja e estressadinho!

Afinal, ele é **tudo **o que eu gosto...eainda por cima **XINGA.A.A.A.A.A! **

**QUE FOFÉTICO.O.O.O.O.O.O.O! \o/**

Oh... E não esqueçamos a votação das** 'Frases que Marcam' **desta vez:

_**Frase I:**_

"- E eu vou responsabilizar _**a senhora**_ se acontecer alguma coisa com Duo, Comandante. Se eu souber que algo parecido ou pior voltou a acontecer, pode ter certeza que cadeia nenhuma será capaz de me deter e, tanto você quanto Marquise, podem se considerar mortos."

.

**CARA.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A., MERMÃO!**

**Essa foi SINISTRASINISTRASINISTRA.A.A.A.A.A.A...!**

.

.

_**Frase II: **_

"Por um segundo eu consegui ver um brilho de temor nos olhos daquela mulher que sempre se mantinha num pedestal quase inabalável..."

TREME, Une... TREME! CARA, VC TÁ SENDO AMEAÇADA DE MORTE PELO SOLDADO PERFEITO... CORRE, CORRE.E.E! O UNIVERSO NÃO VAI TER LUGAR SUFICIENTE PARA VC SE ESCONDER! *illy querendo ver sangue.e.!*

.

_**Frase III**_

"- Capacitado a sua bunda, dona!" **DÁ.Á.Á.Á.Á.Á.Á.- LHE, DUO! KKKKKK! **

.

_**Frase IV**_

"- É isso ae, Dona Quatro Olhos! Não é legal pro tratamento."

**KKKKKKKKKKKK! ROOOOLA NO CHÃO DE TANTO RIR!**

Ele está** TUDO **ou não está? ^~

**Illy**


	22. 22: Heero Yui

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama…

**Beta: Illy-Chan Himura Wakai**

**-**

* * *

**Leave**

_Heero Yui_

* * *

-

Se alguém me perguntasse, eu não saberia expor em palavras o que senti ao ver Duo caído no chão daquela boate com a confirmação de que se tratava de uma overdose, porque palavras não contextualizariam a dimensão de meu medo.

Era diferente de tudo o que eu já havia sentido em minha vida, e meu maior desespero seria se constatasse que eu chegara tarde demais para salvá-lo.

O incidente em si, tão próximo de uma realidade imutável, me fez pensar em como todo o resto poderia se tornar pequeno e sem sentido: o egoísmo, as brigas, o ciúme, a traição… tudo, enfim. Porque, no final das contas, nada teria mais o mesmo valor, pois ele estaria morto.

Acho que em momento algum demonstrei meu pânico verdadeiro, mas eu ainda lutava contra a torrente de sentimentos que estava sendo obrigado a enfrentar. E não era fácil, mesmo para uma pessoa como eu, guardar tudo aquilo, sustentar a indiferença, por mais que essa fosse minha natureza.

Duo era o único ser capaz de despertar aquilo em mim. Ele me fazia sentir vivo e sem ele…

Eu não saberia dizer ao certo o que seria de Heero Yui, sem Duo Maxwell.

Felizmente, a situação não passou de um grande susto graças à ação rápida de Trowa em reanimar Duo e levá-lo rapidamente para o hospital para ser atendido. Pelo menos, assim pensávamos até ele despertar definitivamente da exaustão causada pela parada.

A atitude de Sally, logo depois de nos dar a notícia de que Duo ficaria bem – a de interceder com Une para ganhar mais tempo para que eu pudesse ficar perto do americano – foi muito bem-vinda. O teste psicológico não passara de um mero pretexto usado pela médica para assim conversarmos melhor sobre a situação, mas não havia muito que pudesse ser esclarecido, afinal, mesmo durante o isolamento com Duo naquela ilha, nada consegui descobrir sobre seus motivos para chegarmos onde estávamos.

Contudo, quando finalmente ela me liberou e permitiu que eu ficasse um pouco no quarto com Duo – pelo menos até que Marquise retornasse – ele despertou e notei que algo estava muito errado com suas reações e atitudes. Não foi difícil raciocinar que sua mente tinha regredido anos e meu medo maior foi que essa regressão fosse algum dano permanente causado pelas drogas, mas depois de alguns exames preliminares, Sally descartou a possibilidade e diagnosticou o caso de Duo como sendo um estresse pós-traumático.

Essa indicação ficou por muito tempo dando voltas em minha cabeça, pois me parecia algo muito raso, levando em consideração que Duo estava se drogando e sabia das conseqüências que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que enfrentar. Me questionava se o medo de morrer o teria impulsionado a fechar a mente daquela forma, fazendo-o se esconder numa época em que, apesar dos pesares, ele se sentia mais confortável e seguro para lidar com aquela situação.

Apesar das dúvidas, eu estava mesmo preocupado com a condição de meu ex-amante. Sua mente, completamente privada de todas as lembranças que vivera depois dos doze anos, seria um problema para todos e para mim principalmente, já que não conseguiria ter paz se Une decidisse realmente continuar aceitando Zechs como responsável legal pelo bem-estar de Duo.

Mais do que nunca, eu queria matá-lo, mas não poderia permitir que meus instintos falassem mais alto do que minha sanidade mental. Por isso, me continha e devo confessar que ter Trowa a meu lado para garantir que eu não saísse da linha estava ajudando muito.

Agora, minha obrigação primordial focava-se em evitar a qualquer custo que Duo ficasse com Marquise. Eu tinha certeza que teria o apoio de Sally e depois do incidente no quarto - onde o americano surtara e se negava veementemente ficar perto de Zechs - acreditava que poderíamos conseguir que a Comandante pelo menos o deixasse com Quatre e Trowa, ou, em última instância, com Wufei. O importante era Duo ficar com alguém que o mantivesse seguro e longe das armações que 06 viesse a aprontar.

Outra coisa que me surpreendera muito fora a forma como um Duo preso ao passado - com a mente de quando tinha doze anos - estava entregando toda a confiança que não tinha em minhas mãos. Todos no quarto haviam ficado chocados quando ele me apontara como futuro responsável, mas não tanto quanto eu.

Zechs não conseguira esconder a mágoa por Duo e ficara evidente o ódio que dirigira com o olhar para mim. Mesmo em meio a toda preocupação e tensão, essa constatação me deixou me deixou satisfeito, porém, sabendo que ele não desistiria de ficar com Duo sem uma grande briga, ainda me resguardava.

Depois de deixarmos o americano descansando, Sally nos encaminhou novamente àquela mesma sala onde havíamos conversado anteriormente com a Comandante, para que assim tivéssemos mais privacidade na nova reunião que Une queria ter.

Me admirava a Comandante estar ponderando possibilidades quando a princípio deixara claro que o melhor seria manter Duo internado.

- Sally, você é a médica. – a Comandante iniciou, encarando a outra mulher. - O que seria favorável para uma recuperação mais rápida possível do agente Maxwell?

Zechs, pressentindo qual o tipo de resposta que a médica daria a nossa superiora, tentou interceder:

- Comandante…

- Silêncio, Agente Marquise. - Une o interrompeu e, estranhamente irônica, insinuou: - Pensei que prezasse acima de tudo o bem-estar de seu namorado.

Vi o loiro se retrair, fechando os punhos com a raiva e frustração. Surpreendentemente, ele se calou, dando chance de Sally argumentar:

- Além do tratamento médico, eu acredito que Duo desenvolveu uma empatia por Heero, à primeira vista. Não sei se o mesmo aconteceria se o colocássemos para ficar com Quatre e Trowa ou até mesmo com Wufei. Poderíamos ter um resultado idêntico ou estaríamos apenas agravando o problema ao contrariá-lo. – ela fez uma pausa, lançando um olhar rápido em minha direção e prosseguiu: - Se ele ficar com Heero, será uma garantia de que não correríamos o risco dele tentar fugir ou se rebelasse criando mais confusão. – ao final, ela acabou resmungando: - Um Duo adulto já era difícil de controlar, imagine um Duo com doze anos.

Não estava certo se aquilo seria mesmo o melhor para a recuperação do homem que eu amava, no entanto, eu queria poder ficar perto dele e acompanhar seu restabelecimento, se isso fosse possível. Nesse caso, tudo dependia da Comandante e minha visão sobre a decisão dela não era muito otimista, devido a sua raiva por causa de meus atos anteriores.

- E os resultados dos exames que disse que faria com o agente Yui? – Une perguntou, evitando uma resposta imediata.

Sally e eu sabíamos que não existira qualquer exame, mas, mesmo assim, ela afirmou:

- Ele está pleno em suas faculdades mentais, Comandante.

Eu agradecia por Sally estar tomando um posicionamento a meu favor, porém, a Comandante aproveitou-se disso para poder tecer seu próprio julgamento.

- Isso o torna um verdadeiro criminoso então.

Desta vez, fui incapaz de me manter em silêncio e retorqui:

- Todos nós somos criminosos desde a época das guerras, Comandante. _Todos._ – dei ênfase, olhando-a nos olhos. - Sem exceções.

Une não desviou o olhar, mas demonstrou uma indiferença singular ao não se abalar pelo meu comentário.

- Acho que deixei bem claro sobre não trazer seus problemas pessoais para dentro dos Preventers, não foi?

Era indignante como aquela mulher continuava a ignorar o principal em toda aquela história e continuava se atendo a detalhes sem importância. Será que não era suficiente saber que Marquise estava por trás da overdose de Duo, que o estava ajudando a se drogar? De que provas ela precisava para afastar Marquise da Organização e de Duo também?

Em meio a toda a minha revolta interna, simplesmente rechacei:

- A senhora está sendo uma líder omissa, Comandante Une.

- Eu sigo os procedimentos da lei, agente Yui. – ela replicou, sem ao menos parecer abalada perante minha acusação e isso só fazia minha cólera aumentar. - Eu deveria tê-lo entregado a justiça quando agrediu o agente Maxwell a ponto de hospitalizá-lo, mas você era o meu melhor agente e a Organização não poderia correr o risco de perdê-lo. – Une falou sistematicamente. – Então o senhor acabou com todas as suas regalias quando invadiu o apartamento onde seu ex-amante morava e cometeu o seqüestro. A conduta correta e também minha maior vontade é entregá-lo imediatamente a justiça, mas graças a sua ação sem precedentes estou com esse problema nas mãos e justamente por isso o senhor vai ajudar a desfazer essa confusão toda.

Engoli em seco processando o que ela havia deixado implícito ao final de seu discurso, enquanto Zechs, ao ter também assumido a mesma coisa, imediatamente protestou:

- Comandante, eu não vou permitir que Duo fique com Yui! Sei que se ele estivesse bem jamais aceitaria uma situação dessas!

Mesmo me corroendo de raiva, sabia que o que Zechs dizia era a verdade. Certamente, se estivesse em condições normais de decidir, Duo optaria ficar com qualquer um, menos comigo. Por isso, permaneci calado, acreditando que palavras contrárias não ajudariam em nada. Legalmente, o único que tinha poderes para decidir por Duo era Zechs e isso deixava bem clara a vontade de um Duo "aparentemente" são.

- Bem, como pode ver, agente Marquise... - Une replicou com deboche. - Duo não está bem e se ficar com o agente Yui fizer com que seu estado se inverta, então assim será.

- De jeito nenh… - Marquise elevou o tom de voz, mas a Comandante imediatamente o cortou.

- Agente Marquise, se for preciso, eu arrumo um jeito legal de revogar o documento que o faz responsável por Duo Maxwell. Um parecer médico da Doutora Po resolveria isso, se preferir ir contra a minha decisão. Além do mais, o agente Maxwell parece ter desenvolvido uma grave aversão à sua ilustre pessoa, caso não tenha percebido.

- Mas isso é ridículo, Comandante. – Zechs continuou: - A Senhora está querendo entregar os cuidados a Duo nas mãos do mesmo homem que quase o matou por uma crise de ciúmes e que também o seqüestrou! Ele é louco!

- Sally afirma o contrário e se esse mesmo homem for capaz de manter o agente Maxwell longe de problemas e ajudar em sua recuperação, então, qual o grande problema, agente Marquise? E loucura por loucura, o senhor também não a compartilha, quando vê seu namorado se drogando e não tenta ajudá-lo, impedi-lo, ou mesmo informar a sua superiora, já que, trabalhando completamente drogado, o agente Maxwell poderia prejudicar não somente a si próprio, como também arriscar a vida de companheiros numa ação em equipe? – Une argumentou dura e impiedosamente, deixando Zechs totalmente sem palavras. - Acho que não tem como ser mais clara. Seu namorado provavelmente irá se recuperar, agente Marquise, e até lá seria ótimo se você e o agente Yui agissem como adultos em prol do restabelecimento dele. – finalmente parecendo ter findando seus argumentos, a Comandante voltou-se para mim novamente e ordenou: - Agente Yui, você continua sob os comandos da Organização, até segunda ordem. Não pense que me esqueci, ou esquecerei, de seus desacatos e ameaças. Futuramente será punido por eles. Quero um relatório seu o mais rápido possível. Sua missão por enquanto será apenas cuidar do bem-estar do Agente Maxwell até que esteja apto a tomar suas próprias decisões.

- Sim, Senhora. – concordei, não demonstrando, mas internamente tão estupefato com o discurso inflamado dado pela mulher quanto os outros ali, principalmente Zechs.

Me atrevi a olhá-lo diretamente e o que vi foi somente fúria. Uma fúria que ele tentava a todo custo conter. E, logo ali, eu soube que não seria fácil, porque eu podia ter conseguido uma guarda forçada para cuidar de Duo, mas Zechs provavelmente não arredaria o pé de perto e isso, eu não sabia se poderia tolerar.

De qualquer forma, eu estava parcialmente aliviado somente por ter a certeza de que Duo não ficaria mais aos cuidados de Marquise. O resto eu pensaria como resolver depois.

- Agente Marquise, está dispensado. Agente Yui, ficará aqui esperando pelo agente Chang.

Uma ruga de dúvida surgiu em meu cenho e indaguei:

- Para quê?

- Vou designá-lo para ficar encarregado de vigiá-lo, enquanto estiver a cargo da recuperação do agente Maxwell.

E assim ela mostrava até aonde ia confiança que ainda depositava em mim. Na verdade, o que eu percebia ali era que o interesse de Une pendia apenas no rápido restabelecimento de Duo. Ela não estava me dando uma nova chance, mas parecia querer se livrar de um estorvo que fora jogado em suas mãos e agora tinha obrigatoriamente que lidar.

Pouco me importava os motivos. Tudo o que tinha valor para mim estava internado naquele hospital e era por ele que eu continuaria com minha meta até o final.

oOo

A Comandante entrou em contato com Wufei, dando-lhe todas as informações necessárias por telefone e pedindo que depois se apresentasse aos Preventers para maiores detalhes. Soube por Sally que Une também entrara em contato com Trowa, dando ordens expressas para que se apresentasse imediatamente na sede. Saber disso me trouxe um pequeno sentimento de culpa, afinal, fora minha causa que ele se envolvera em toda aquela confusão, mas infelizmente, nas condições em que me encontrava, não havia mais ninguém a quem recorrer e, graças a Barton, Duo estava vivo e agora longe do perigo que Zechs proporcionava. Tinha certeza que o moreno de olhos verdes não me recriminaria ou algo parecido, pois eu via nele, agora mais do que nunca, um verdadeiro amigo.

Wufei chegou ao hospital quase uma hora depois do telefonema da Comandante. Eu escutei sua voz conversando com Sally do lado de fora da porta do quarto onde Duo estava internado e, apesar de não prestar muita atenção no que falavam, consegui definir que ela explicava todo o ocorrido com mais detalhes para o jovem oriental.

Toda a curiosidade de escutar exatamente o que eles falavam se perdia enquanto eu observava Duo dormir. Eu finalmente podia ter acesso ao quarto de meu ex-amante sem que Zechs me vetasse. O loiro, antes de ir embora do hospital, viera se despedir do americano, tendo a chance de fazê-lo tranquilamente já que este havia sido medicado por Sally para que descansasse por um tempo. Logo depois, partiu. Existiam obrigações que deveria cumprir nos Preventers, mas não havia dúvidas que ele voltaria.

Um detalhe que me intrigava sobremaneira era o fato de Duo ter criado uma enorme aversão à presença de Zechs. Mesmo sua mente tendo sofrido uma regressão, eu achava que ao menos algum resquício de confiança no outro homem deveria ter restado. Mas, ao contrário do que imaginava, ele estava confiando em mim. Duo havia nitidamente pedido por minha ajuda, decidido ficar comigo… E eu havia visto por duas vezes o medo em seu olhar, um tipo de temor que eu jamais distinguira em suas íris violetas antes. Era totalmente diferente do receio que eu já vira quando o havia agredido nos Preventers, ou até mesmo em muitos momentos quando estivemos isolados na ilha. Duo estava agora completamente perdido num tipo de realidade que não era a que estava acostumado a viver como nos doze anos que apresentava sua mente. Estava num corpo que não condizia a sua última recordação, cercado de pessoas que se diziam suas amigas e ele sequer conhecia. Considerando o que eu sabia sobre o homem adulto que vivera sua infância nas ruas de L2, ele poderia colocar uma fachada bravia e querer enfrentar tudo, mas no fundo, não passava de uma criança assustada.

E eu me perguntava _por que_ nunca havia prestado atenção em Duo da maneira que estava fazendo agora.

// _Por que você estava sobrecarregado de responsabilidades e mais responsabilidades com sua nova posição nos Preventers e com toda pressão de ser o herói da Terra? _// o Soldado Perfeito ironizou.

Eu grunhi frustrado para aquela voz em minha mente, querendo afastá-la e agradeci mentalmente quando escutei a porta do quarto finalmente se abrir, indicando que Wufei tinha finalmente terminado sua conversa com a Doutora Po.

Eu apenas me levantei, dando um último olhar para a figura adormecida no leito hospitalar e me virei a tempo de ver por um segundo o chinês fitar com pesar o americano e logo em seguida essa mesma expressão desaparecer e seu semblante tomar aquela nuance séria e prepotente de sempre.

- Vamos? – ele sugeriu.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e o segui para fora do quarto e do hospital. Dentro do carro não trocamos uma palavra sequer e percebi que Wufei estava se segurando para não dizer o que realmente pensava de toda aquela situação. Provavelmente, não queria me irritar com seus discursos sobre minhas loucuras e tolices. Eu agradecia internamente por ele ter senso suficiente para tomar aquela atitude, mesmo assim, isso só durou até entrarmos em seu apartamento e ele me empurrar uma toalha e roupas limpas.

- Que confusão foi se meter, hein, Yui? – ele começou.

- Poderia ser pior. – repliquei sem qualquer emoção, ajeitando as coisas que ele me passara sobre a pia do banheiro.

- Pior do que Maxwell ter regredido mentalmente? – Wufei rebateu. - Tudo bem que ele já não tinha muita idade mental, mas mesmo assim… não gosto nem de imaginar aquela praga solta por aí.

- Pelo menos, ele está vivo. – ponderei com seriedade, virando meu rosto para olhá-lo diretamente e assim ficamos nos encarando por longos segundos, até que finalmente ele falou:

- Você é um tolo, Yui.

- Suponho que incorrigível. – retorqui e isso fez com que Wufei completasse de forma sarcástica:

- E conformado.

Não poderia contradizê-lo. Era a verdade. Contudo, algo ainda permanecia dando voltas em minha mente e acabei inquirindo justamente meu amigo chinês.

- Por que confiar justo em mim, Wufei?

Ele sabia bem sobre o que e quem eu me referia, vi o reconhecimento no mesmo instante que ele me dedicou um breve olhar de comiseração, mas não demorando a retomar a sua postura anterior, Wufei me olhou de cima abaixo e concluiu:

- Talvez porque você pareça um daqueles desabrigados e esteja cheirando como tal? Se ele está vivendo a idade em que morava nas ruas de L2 com certeza se identificou com você.

Eu o fitei aborrecido e reclamei:

- Eu estou falando sério.

- Eu também. – Wufei deu de ombros. - Tome um banho, faça a barba, troque essas roupas e, quando estiver parecendo gente novamente, conversamos. Meu nariz agradece.

Assim ele me deixou sozinho no banheiro, envolto em minhas próprias dúvidas e pensamentos, e ao ver meu reflexo no espelho tive a certeza de que ele estava com a razão no que havia dito. Eu realmente precisava de um banho, fazer a barba, quem sabe cortar os cabelos e, acima de tudo, descansar.

oOo

_**Continua…**_

* * *

Um robô quebrado continua tendo seu sonho impossível.  
E ele ainda se pergunta em sua profunda desilusão:  
Eu posso me tornar sua esperança?  
Então, o que eu deveria fazer?  
Por quanto tempo eu tenho que esperar a luz do dia?

* * *

**Notas da Beta:**

Eu AMO.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O a Lady Une, meu povo!!!!

Céus, ela peita o Heero e NÃO SE AMEDRONTA, peita o Galego de Parafina, fala GROSSO com ele e faz ele CALAR A BOCA, DECIDE com QUEM o Duito vai ficar e bota ORDEM NA CONFUSÃO TODA...!!

Ou seja: A mulher é PHODA.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A, YES! \O/

Hhehehehe Também não é para menos, ne?

JURO como teve momentos neste capítulo que eu vi a Lady Une do anime – da fase quando ela fica com dupla personalidade e MANDA VER nos idiotinhas dos representantes das Colônias, defendendo um discurso de paz inócuo, falando manso e aparentando uma jovem desprotegida... e por trás, enganando todos os imbecis, em nome da OZ!!! Muahaahahahahah!

MULHER MALIGNA É ISSO AE, hahahahahaha

Ae, Blan!!! Continua assim, darling! o/

E a todas e todos que nos acompanham...

Brigadão!!! ^~

_**Illy-chan**_


	23. 23: Quatre R Winner

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama…

**Beta: Illy-Chan HimuraWakai**

**Agradecimentos:** **Fernanda** e **Ana Gabriela** que comentaram a fic. Infelizmente eu não pude responder por não ter o email de vocês, mas agradeço muitissimo pelos comentários.

* * *

**Leave**

_Quatre R. Winner_

* * *

-

Quando acordei e vi que Trowa não estava mais ao meu lado na cama, estranhei de imediato. Ele havia chegado realmente muito tarde na noite anterior, e eu acabara por dormir sem conseguir esperá-lo. Eu vinha tendo sérios problemas para conciliar o sono desde que Duo fora seqüestrado por Heero. Minha preocupação e receio eram tamanhos, que toda vez que eu conseguia dormir, minha mente era invadida por pesadelos terríveis com meu amigo americano. Mas, incrivelmente, esta noite eu simplesmente apaguei, sem sonhos algum.

Aquilo não me tirou a preocupação. Sendo muito sensitivo, isso poderia ser o indicativo de algo bom, como também de uma coisa ruim. E o fato de meu amante não estar na cama ao meu lado só justificava meus pensamentos.

Jogando as cobertas para longe, fui procurá-lo pelo apartamento e constatei que ele não estava. Isso só trouxe mais alarme ao meu peito, imaginando se por acaso Trowa teria voltado ou não na noite anterior.

Ao encontrar um bilhete em cima do balcão da copa, meu coração se aliviou por completo. Ele havia deixado um recado dizendo que Une ordenara que se apresentasse aos Preventers o quanto antes e que, como tinha me visto dormindo tão pesadamente, preferira não me acordar e deixar que eu descansasse o tempo necessário.

Sorri sabendo dos cuidados implícitos naquelas palavras. Ele sabia sobre minha insônia e dos pesadelos e, vendo que finalmente eu tinha conseguido uma noite tranqüila de sono, não quis me incomodar. No entanto, ao olhar a hora que marcava no relógio de parede da cozinha, meus olhos se arregalaram.

Já passavam das onze da manhã!

Eu deveria estar nos Preventers desde as oito, por isso, sem mais delongas, voltei até o quarto de casal, peguei o uniforme e entrei em seguida para o banheiro. Me arrumei rapidamente e, após tomar um suco apenas para não sair de estômago vazio, deixei o apartamento rumando diretamente para a sede da organização.

Eu estava trabalhando sozinho desde que Heero desaparecera. Une não quis me realocar para trabalhar com Marquise por temer que nossos ânimos se chocassem já que tínhamos divergências no que se tratava de Duo. Além do mais, eu o mataria pessoalmente caso me desse uma oportunidade.

Só por saber que Zechs estava ajudando Duo a se drogar fazia com que meu sangue fervesse. Apesar do deslize que o americano cometera ao se juntar ao loiro, nada justificava a atitude de Marquise. Nada.

Ao sair do elevador no andar onde eu trabalhava, pensei em ir direto a minha sala e começar a colocar o serviço em ordem, mas me veio a vontade de dar um 'alô' para meu amante, quem sabe implicar com sua falta de consideração por nem ter ligado para me acordar um pouco mais cedo, afinal, agora eu teria que compensar as horas que havia perdido dormindo de qualquer forma.

Por isso, invés de seguir para minha sala, fui em direção a sala onde Trowa trabalhava – apenas para encontrá-la vazia. Estranhei, já que meu amante não comentara nada sobre alguma eminente missão de campo por estes dias e estranhei porque Wufei também não estava lá.

Algo sobre o atraso da noite passada começou a me incomodar, mas Trowa teria, com toda a certeza, escrito algo na nota que me deixara ou me ligaria, avisando, caso estivesse saindo para trabalhar fora do escritório – ele sempre avisava.

Completamente intrigado, caminhei até o balcão da atendente e perguntei:

- O agente Barton?

A mulher continuou arrumando uma pasta, enquanto me respondia:

- Está em reunião com a Comandante.

A resposta me trouxe a confirmação de que eu estava sendo neurótico. Claro que Trowa poderia se encontrar em qualquer lugar da sede naquele momento, e estar numa reunião com Une não era nada anormal. Mesmo assim, quis saber:

- Algo importante?

Desta vez, eu consegui a atenção total da atendente que parou de mexer na pasta e, com uma expressão admirada, me falou:

- Não ficou sabendo, senhor Winner? Encontraram o agente Maxwell e o agente Yui.

Por um segundo, o mundo pareceu parar. Eu estava longe de esperar uma notícia como aquela. Heero havia sumido com Duo e, mesmo com tanta gente mobilizada para encontrá-los, ninguém até então havia conseguido localizar os dois. Me peguei pensando se aquilo era uma demonstração de minha falta de esperança, já que se tratando de Heero Yui, se este não quisesse ser encontrado, assim seria. Mas fui tirado de meus pensamentos quando a mulher continuou a contar.

- Eu não sei dos detalhes, senhor, mas parece que o agente Barton esteve envolvido, por isso que está nessa reunião com a Comandante.

Mais uma vez fui pego de surpresa pelas revelações. Meu amante estivera envolvido com aquilo e eu só ficava sabendo agora? As coisas, enfim, começavam a se encaixar, principalmente o atraso de Trowa na noite anterior. Agora eu entendia perfeitamente o outro grande motivo por trás das ações dele ao não me acordar, nem muito menos me informar sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Felizmente, eu estava muito além do rancor já que minha preocupação era maior do que todo o resto.

- O agente Maxwell? Sabe como ele está?

- Fiquei sabendo que está internado sob os cuidados da Doutora Po.

Era o bastante. Agradeci pelas informações e ignorando completamente meu dever - que deveria se limitar a ir direto para minha sala e começar a trabalhar – entrei novamente no elevador e desci. Meu único intuito era ver Duo e o resto que se danasse.

Milhares de possibilidades passavam pela minha cabeça, todas elas voltadas para as variadas formas de como meu amigo estaria e o que teria provocado realmente sua internação, mas no fundo, tudo pelo que eu rezava era para que ele estivesse bem.

O idiota do Heero podia tê-lo machucado aqueles dias, por isso eu tinha medo do que encontraria, quando chegasse ao hospital dos Preventers. Começava a ser invadido por um arrependimento indescritível onde me sentia culpado por ter sido tão idiota a ponto de chegar a acreditar que Heero faria algum bem a Duo. Ele deveria estar cuidando do americano e não o enfiando, mais uma vez, dentro de um hospital!

Oh, Allah, como eu queria quebrar o pescoço do Soldado Perfeito naquele momento.

Mas essa seria a minha meta _depois_ de verificar Duo.

Isso me fazia perceber que eu sequer pensei em perguntar para a atendente sobre o paradeiro do agente japonês. Se Trowa estivera metido em toda aquela confusão, eu tinha certeza que não fora simplesmente entregando Heero nas mãos de Une. Ele considerava o oriental demais para tal ato, logo uma desconfiança surgiu em meio às especulações.

E se Trowa estivesse sabendo o tempo todo da localização de Heero e somente agora tivessem descoberto?

Isso não seria nada bom… Nada bom mesmo. Por que se fosse verdade, ele entraria para segundo lugar, na lista de quem eu quebraria o pescoço.

oOo

Aparentando uma falsa calma, adentrei a recepção do hospital. Antes de qualquer coisa, pedi para falar com Sally, pois sabia que não teria autorização para visitar Duo se acaso Marquise estivesse com a mesma crise egoísta que tivera da vez que Heero mandara o ex-amante direto para UTI.

A médica me explicou todo o ocorrido, esclarecendo que não fora culpa de Heero e sim do próprio Duo estar internado desta vez. Uma overdose – ela disse. Contou também por alto sobre Heero ter se refugiado numa ilha e obrigado o moreno de trança a se desintoxicar, mas que este conseguira fugir, retornando imediatamente para Zechs e as drogas, o que resultara na crise e, por conseguinte, num estranho quadro de regressão: meu melhor amigo, segundo as próprias palavras de Sally Po, havia sofrido um trauma com toda aquela situação e se fechado num mundo onde tinha apenas doze anos de idade.

Eu mal podia acreditar naquilo que ela me contava, mas fiquei imensamente aliviado quando disse que eu poderia visitá-lo, até me aconselhando que o fizesse mesmo, na esperança de que uma reaproximação com os antigos amigos instaurasse um quadro de familiaridade e tranqüilidade que pudesse tirá-lo daquele estado.

Ao que parecia, Une fora drástica em suas decisões, ameaçando anular judicialmente o documento que fazia de Zechs o responsável por Duo e nomeando Heero encarregado de cuidar do bem-estar do americano enquanto este não se recuperasse. Não achava a mais sã das decisões permitir que Heero ficasse com Duo, mas saber que Wufei fora nomeado para vigiar o japonês me deixara menos apreensivo.

Quando entrei no quarto, sorri de imediato ao ver que Duo estava acordado. Reparei que estava um pouco abatido, mas fora isso, parecia o mesmo de sempre.

E como eu sentira saudades dele…

- Duo? – chamei, vendo seus grandes olhos violetas se voltarem para mim num misto de resguardo e curiosidade.

Eu me aproximei, enquanto em silêncio ele ficou me fitando. Por um momento, pensei que tentava me reconhecer, e por pouco achei que ele havia conseguido, mas seu cumprimento logo em seguida me fez ver que não. Ele não se lembrava de mim.

- Olá, Seu Anjo!

Num misto de tristeza e alegria, eu ri. Queria abraçá-lo, mas me detive, não sabia se seria adequado fazê-lo já que ele não sabia quem eu era. Sendo assim, me limitei a olhá-lo com carinho.

- Obrigado pelo adjetivo. – agradeci e, tentando ser casual, perguntei: - Como você está se sentindo?

- Cansado… - ele disse dando de ombros e, um pouco sem jeito, me indagou: - Eu deveria me lembrar de você também, Seu Anjo?

Sem conseguir refrear um sorriso triste, confessei:

- Eu gostaria que sim.

- Eu sinto muito… - Duo lamentou-se parecendo realmente penalizado, mas eu vi, em seguida, que ele parecia preocupado com alguma coisa e isso foi logo vocalizado: - Onde está o Olhos Azuis?

Meu cenho franziu em meu estado de total confusão.

- Quem?

- O Olhos Azuis… - Duo repetiu como se fosse algo que eu devesse saber. - Ele disse que me ajudaria.

Eu pensei por um momento, não tendo mesmo certeza de quem ele poderia estar se referindo. Zechs tinha olhos azuis, mas Heero também; o que me deu a quase certeza de que ele falava do japonês foi Duo dizer que este lhe ajudaria. Segundo o relato de Sally, o americano tivera uma pronta aversão a Marquise, se apegando prontamente a Yui, e fora esse um dos motivos de Une ter sido taxativa ao decidir que ele deveria ficar com o oriental.

- Bem, se for quem estou pensando, provavelmente voltará mais tarde para vê-lo. – tentei acalmá-lo em relação à falta de Heero ali, mesmo que desgostasse completamente disso.

Vi que tinha feito o certo quando a expressão do seu rosto se desfez em alívio. Impressionou-me então a forma como Duo parecia estar realmente aguardando por Heero, como uma criança que espera o pai vir buscá-lo depois da escola. Por mais que parecesse coerente ele se apegar a alguém por estar naquela confusão de ter uma memória regredida para os doze anos de idade, era estranho que escolhesse justamente Heero para isso.

A ironia da situação era tanta que me fez sorrir amargamente.

- Nós éramos amigos, Seu Anjo?

- Melhores amigos. – corrigi, confirmando.

Ele me sorriu e, logo em seguida, estreitou os olhos, erguendo o corpo – que até então estivera recostado na cama reclinada – e pediu para que eu me aproximasse me chamando com o dedo. Obedeci, chegando ainda mais perto e só assim ele solicitou com a voz sussurrada:

- Ei, você pode me tirar daqui e me levar até o Olhos Azuis?

Meu peito se constringiu mais uma vez, confirmando que Duo, acima de qualquer um queria Heero do seu lado, mas não demonstrei qualquer mágoa dessa vez.

- Eu não sei onde ele está agora, Duo, mas prometo que vou procurá-lo e pedir para que venha vê-lo logo. – disse sincero, encostando uma mão em seu ombro e fazendo com que descansasse as costas na cama mais uma vez. - Por isso, não pense em fugir daqui, porque senão, não terá como encontrá-lo.

Duo pareceu ponderar e, por um segundo, eu vi que era exatamente isso que meu amigo estava pensando antes de me fazer o pedido: fugir do hospital para tentar encontrar Heero. Felizmente, ele demonstrou compreensão e assentiu com a cabeça, me presenteando com um sorriso único… um tipo de sorriso singelo que sempre aquecia meu coração.

- Obrigado, Seu Anjo.

oOo

Deixei o quarto, pedindo que Duo esperasse um pouco, determinado a encontrar Heero como havia prometido. Me perguntava internamente o que aquele japonês tinha que fazer de tão importante para não estar com o americano num momento como aqueles. Para alguém que dizia amar tanto outra pessoa, Heero estava se mostrando desinteressado demais.

Pelo celular, liguei para Wufei. Segundo Sally, fora com o chinês que Heero deixara o hospital. O fato de ele ter sido designado para vigiar o oriental de olhos azuis explicava o porquê de eu não tê-lo encontrado nos Preventers quando fui procurar por Trowa.

Do lado de fora do quarto onde Duo estava internado, escutei o aparelho que mantinha junto à orelha chamar duas vezes e logo ser atendido pela voz de poucos amigos do chinês.

- Wufei, me deixa falar com o Heero. – falei num tom mais de ordem do que de pedido, mas o moreno do outro lado da linha parecia aturdido demais com a minha inusitada ligação para processar o que eu acabara de demandar.

_- Winner? Como infernos voc…_

- Eu vim ao hospital ver o Duo. – cortei, não querendo dar explicações nem me alongar naquela conversa. – Satisfeito? Agora me deixe falar com Heero.

Finalmente, parecendo ter recuperado a compostura, Wufei disse contundente:

_- Impossível, Winner. Ele está dormindo._

Dormindo? Heero estava dormindo?

- Então o acorde! – me estressei com a resposta que havia recebido. - Como ele pode ter a capacidade de dormir tranquilamente quando o Duo está aqui sozinho e abandonado?

_- Não posso e não vou fazê-lo._ – Wufei replicou de forma incisiva. - _Escute aqui, Winner: Yui acabou de vir de uma maldita ilha onde ficou com o Maxwell durante todo esse tempo suportando todas as maluquices que ele deve ter aprontado, e de quebra __esteve acordado por mais de vinte e quatro horas__ direto por causa dos momentos difíceis que o __**seu**__ amigo ofereceu ao inventar de fugir, procurar por Marquise e se drogar até quase ir desta para melhor! – com meus ouvidos doendo, mal consigo discernir quando Wufei finalmente parou seu ataque em defesa de Heero e, respirando fundo, reiterou: - Não vou acordá-lo, Winner. Ele precisa descansar e vai descansar o quanto for necessário. _

- Ótimo! – Com raiva por ter sido tão veementemente lembrado de todo o pano de fundo da situação e de quão perto estive de perder meu melhor amigo, retruquei exasperado e com sarcasmo. – Então diga ao senhor dorminhoco aí, quando ele acordar, que o Duo está ansioso aqui no hospital e com as idéias mirabolantes que ele tem, não duvido que arrume um jeito de fugir para ir atrás dele!

Desliguei, frustrado, o celular e tentei não demonstrar isso quando retornei ao quarto onde Duo estava internado. Havia uma expectativa imensa nos olhos do americano e me senti péssimo pela resposta que teria que dar a ele, mas isso talvez servisse para que começasse a ver o tipo de pessoa que Heero era.

- Eu sinto muito, Duo. Ele não poderá vir agora.

- Não? – ele me indagou, escondendo muito mal a decepção e isso fez com que me arrependesse de desejar que ele se decepcionasse com as atitudes do japonês.

- Infelizmente não. – confirmei, e tentei fazê-lo se animar. - Mas não fique preocupado, ele provavelmente virá aqui mais tarde.

- Você acha? – Duo me perguntou um pouco mais entusiasmado e eu sabia que tinha que garantir que aquele brilho não desaparecesse dos olhos violetas, mesmo que me custasse um pouco.

- Vou me encarregar disso pessoalmente. – afirmei com convicção.

oOo

Saí do hospital ainda um pouco atordoado, mas não hesitei em retornar aos Preventers para findar o resto do dia trabalhando.

No entanto, Duo e toda a situação em que estava envolto, persistiram em tirar a minha concentração em tudo o que eu fazia. Tentei assimilar o que Sally me contara com as atitudes drásticas de meu amigo, desde largar Heero por Marquise até se drogar e não querer dar qualquer explicação para ninguém. Ele nunca fora de esconder nada, principalmente de mim. As brigas com Heero, suas insatisfações, tudo ele sempre desabafava comigo, então, não fazia mesmo muito sentido toda aquela avalanche de mentiras.

Trowa talvez tivesse razão quando insistia em dizer que poderia haver muito mais por trás das atitudes de Duo do que poderíamos imaginar. E eu tinha a desconfiança de que ele suspeitava que Zechs teria envolvido Duo com as drogas e depois o estaria manipulando para mantê-lo consigo.

Aquela possibilidade era provável, porém, Duo seria tão estúpido a ponto de se deixar manipular dessa forma?

Terminando de desligar meu computador, fui tirado de meus pensamentos quando escutei a porta de minha sala se abrir e, pela primeira vez naquele dia, vi meu amante. Enquanto ele entrava, pude reparar que parecia exausto, mas como culpá-lo se, pelo que a médica chefe dos Preventers havia me contado, Trowa estivera ajudando Heero e permanecera presente no hospital com ele até quase amanhecer.

Lembrar desses detalhes fez minha expressão endurecer. Fatos que me faziam recordar que Trowa estava tentando ao máximo me deixar de fora dos acontecimentos.

- Pensei que não viria trabalhar hoje. – ele comentou, se aproximando de minha mesa.

Provavelmente, ele achou que eu acabaria por dormir o dia inteiro para compensar todas as noites de insônia e pesadelos que vinha vivendo e, ao que parecia, a secretária de sua seção não o informara de minha tentativa de encontrá-lo horas mais cedo.

Eu levantei o olhar para fitá-lo e, secamente, informei:

- Fui visitar o Duo.

Percebi facilmente a surpresa ínfima que foi demonstrada em seu semblante e aquilo só me trouxe irritação. Para mim, que conhecia e morava com Trowa há alguns anos, aquilo era definitivamente uma admissão de culpa. Lógico que ele sabia que se eu viesse trabalhar acabaria descobrindo sobre Duo e tudo o que havia ocorrido, mas o problema é que Trowa não esperava que eu viesse para os Preventers hoje. Ele realmente imaginou que eu ficaria em casa dormindo para me recuperar.

- Então já ficou sabendo. – Trowa comentou cauteloso, nitidamente testando o terreno no qual pisava, afinal, me conhecia muito bem para saber que satisfeito eu não estava.

- Fiquei e não graças a você. – rebati, vendo um certo arrependimento nos olhos verdes.

- Eu não queria preocupá-lo.

A desculpa fez meu sangue ferver e, estreitando meus olhos, me levantei encarando-o com indignação.

- Não, isso não tem nada a ver com me preocupar ou não. Isso tem a ver com seu próprio egoísmo e insegurança!

- Quatre… - Trowa pareceu se colocar mais ainda na defensiva e, antes mesmo que pudesse dissertar seus pretextos, explodi:

- Não me venha com '_Quatre'_ agora, Trowa! Eu estou cansado dessas suas desculpas de que tudo o que faz é pra me proteger! Cansado! O que foi? Estava com medo de que eu interferisse nas decisões de Une e prejudicasse seu Soldadinho Perfeito?

Ele ficou chocado com meu estouro e, principalmente, com minhas acusações. Mas não estava me importando com meias palavras no momento. Eu me sentia frustrado e traído de uma forma peculiar: traído por estar sendo deixado para escanteio e subestimado por um dia, em minha eterna ingenuidade, ter confessado sentimentos que deveria ter mantido em segredo.

- Não distorça as coisas. – Trowa replicou, sentindo-se ofendido, mas no mesmo instante eu retorqui:

- Como você sempre faz comigo?

Trowa realmente parecia indignado por eu estar usando a grande amizade que ele tinha por Heero contra si, mas esse era o ponto que eu precisava fazê-lo entender de uma vez por todas.

- Eu tenho meus motivos. – ele se defendeu, me enfurecendo de vez. Ele tinha os motivos dele que se limitariam sempre a uma devoção fraternal em relação a Heero, enquanto aos olhos dele, minhas razões sempre seriam minha paixão não correspondida por Duo.

- _Tem__?_ Eu alguma vez dei motivo, Trowa?! – esbravejei, não me importando se alguém do lado de fora fosse escutar ou não. - DEI?!

Ele não me respondeu, atônito demais e porque sabia a resposta para meu questionamento. Eu havia uma vez confessado meus sentimentos a ele, dito que amava Duo de uma maneira que ia além da amizade, mas que também tinha me resignado a ser apenas um grande amigo do americano, pois eu sabia que o coração dele pertencia a outro. Trowa me aceitara mesmo assim e eu o amava por esse motivo e por muitos outros que eu levaria horas enumerando, mas o mais importante era que eu verdadeiramente o amava. Muito. Entretanto, não era o suficiente para tolerar o tipo de atitude que ele vinha tendo comigo.

- Você vem me deixando de fora do que está acontecendo deliberadamente por causa dessa paranóia de que em algum momento eu decida que lutar por Duo valha mais a pena do que continuar com você. – disse num timbre decepcionado. - Mas saiba que se alguém está à beira de destruir alguma coisa aqui, esse alguém é você, Trowa!

Peguei minhas coisas em cima da mesa e, sem esperar ou segundos olhares, deixei a sala e meu amante para trás.

-

_**Continua…**_

* * *

Tudo o que sempre quis foi que você soubesse  
Em tudo o que fiz, dei tudo de mim  
Mal consigo respirar, preciso senti-lo aqui comigo…

* * *

**Notas da Beta:**

TOMAAAAAAAAA!!! TOMA NA CARA, Trowa!!!

Deixa de agir como o 'bom samaritano' quando, na verdade, você só está sendo impelido pelos seus sentimentos egoístas e o pavor de perder o Q!! *não, não se enganem: eu, a Illy-eterna-fã-do-Trowa a.d.o.r.e.i. dizer isso, eheheheheh*

Essa doeu, hein, Maravilhoso?? *mais calma, Illy pega seu Trowa maravilhoso no colo*

Mas é assim mesmo, ne, amores? Todos nós temos nossos medos e angústias mais íntimas e profundas, verdadeiros segredos que não conseguimos contar para ninguém... E realmente, o de Trowa é exatamente este – o de perder o Quatre para um Duo novamente 'solteiro', vamos dizer...

Sabem, comentei com a Blanxita que não vejo nada de errado nos sentimentos do Quatre pelo Duo – neste sentido, não no 'eu te venero, ó Deus Maxwell' – afinal, quem nunca se sentiu atraída (o), apaixonada (o) por alguém que não podia ser seu/sua? Quem nunca se viu um dia 'amando' uma pessoa apenas pela 'sensação de amar' e depois... se ver amando **mesmo** _outra_ pessoa?? Ah, a vida... ^~

Considero o amor do Quatre pelo Duo mais como sendo um 'primeiro amor', aquele que você sente e até guarda durante anos, mas que nunca sai do plano do imaginário, da idealização – ao contrário do amor verdadeiro que ele sente de fato pelo Trowa, que é o amor materializado, experimentado e transformado em um sentimento que o satisfaz de forma única e plena.

Eu chamaria este capítulo de 'Inversão', pois na realidade nos mostra as inversões de paradigmas – sae um Quatre que para todas as leitoras era um mané que só sabia babar no Duo para dar lugar a um Quatre maduro, que não tem dúvidas do amor real que sente pelo homem que verdadeiramente ama e que reconhece o que sente pelo amigo não ser nada que abale este sentimento... e entra em cena um Trowa Barton que, do amigo que lutava para unir um casal de amigos por 'não achar certo' estarem separados, dentro de si era instigado pelo próprio medo de perder quem lhe é mais caro no mundo.

Agora, cabe ao Tro resolver a questão consigo mesmo, senão o maior medo dele vai virar realidade sim... e pelas suas próprias mãos.

É.

O ser humano é estranho, não é, pipow? XD

Eu particularmente, AMEI este cap que a Blanxe nos deu, pelas justificativas ditas acima...

E vocês?

Que acharam destas... inversões?

Beijocas em todas \o/

_**Illy-chan**_

^____________^


	24. 24: Quatre R Winner

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama…

**Beta: Illy-Chan HimuraWakai**

**-**

* * *

**Leave**

_Quatre R. Winner_

* * *

-

Eu estava possesso com Trowa. A discussão em minha sala nos Preventers havia tirado a pressão de tudo o que vinha entalado em minha garganta, mas não diminuíra a frustração de ver que meu relacionamento com o ex-trapezista estava longe de ser baseado em confiança.

Entretanto, naquele momento, eu não queria me martirizar com aquilo, não queria me preocupar com Trowa ou comigo, pois, se assim o fizesse, acabaria tomando atitudes precipitadas.

E, se Trowa estava priorizando a amizade dele com Heero, porque eu não deveria seguir o seu exemplo e fazer o mesmo?

Pensando dessa forma, sem qualquer peso na consciência, ao deixar a sede rumei para o bairro onde Wufei morava. Afinal, eu havia feito uma promessa e pretendia cumpri-la a qualquer custo - nem que tivesse que passar por cima do chinês que um pouco mais cedo quisera me dar uma lição de moral.

oOo

Quando o som da campainha ecoou e esta se estendeu por mais segundos do que o necessário, sorri internamente. Eu tinha propositalmente deixado o dedo pousado ali para ter a certeza que o ruído incomodaria Wufei e chatearia a ponto de acordar Heero, caso ele ainda estivesse dormindo.

Assim que a porta se abriu e vi o semblante contrariado de Wufei, fiquei satisfeito por notar que pelo menos parte do meu intuito eu conseguira.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Winner? – o chinês grunhiu, mas já estando acostumado com cada um de meus amigos, aquela cara enfezada não me afetou em nada, sendo assim, perguntei casualmente, mas com seriedade:

- Heero já acordou?

Eu vi nitidamente a irritação nos olhos negros, prevendo que, no mínimo, Wufei não seria nada educado em sua resposta.

- Winner, você deveria ir tomar…

Seu princípio de rompante foi interrompido pela voz embargada que prontamente reconheci como sendo de Heero:

- Está tudo bem, Wufei, eu já estou de pé.

Olhando pelo vão da porta onde Wufei se mantinha, pude ver que o japonês parara em meio a sala do apartamento, esperando que nosso amigo permitisse minha entrada.

Eu sorri para Chang de um jeito falsamente inocente, e este, após hesitar por um segundo, suspirou e saiu de perto da porta, deixando-a aberta para que eu entrasse.

E assim o fiz, encarando o oriental de olhos azuis, enquanto me aproximava.

Era nosso primeiro encontro desde que Heero havia me agredido. Ele parecia o mesmo de sempre. A mesma aura de seriedade e poucos amigos. Mais magro e talvez mais abatido, mas, a julgar por seus olhos cansados, concluí facilmente que acabara de acordar.

Internamente, meu sorriso se alargou.

É…

A campainha dera resultado.

- Que bom que está desperto, Heero. – disse, sem qualquer cumprimento e logo demandei: - Vá se arrumar para sairmos.

- Sair? – ele indagou confuso. - Para onde?

- Eu prometi ao Duo que o levaria até ele. – elucidei, mas Heero parecia mais perdido do que qualquer coisa e eu via isso em seu olhar, enquanto ele ainda tentava compreender. - Allah, me dê paciência… - pedi num murmuro, olhando para o alto e, em seguida, voltei a minha atenção para o japonês e expliquei: - Eu estive no hospital; até telefonei pra cá mais cedo, mas seu cão de guarda vetou que eu atrapalhasse o seu sono de beleza.

Heero, aparentemente, não se importou com minha ironia, se limitando a lançar um olhar de censura para o outro oriental que estava acompanhando a conversa encostado a uma das paredes, mas o chinês apenas rodou os olhos, ignorando aquela insatisfação do outro.

- O que aconteceu com o Duo? – questionou, em seguida.

Falar que eu estivera no hospital realmente fizera com que Heero despertasse de seu, até então, estado meio letárgico. Isso já era metade do caminho andado, mas também me fazia refletir sobre o quão esgotado o japonês estava, para demorar tanto a processar o que eu disse.

- Ele está sozinho naquele hospital e, como se já não fosse suficiente, está inquieto porque, ao que parece, você prometeu ajudá-lo.

- Eu vou pra lá agora mesmo. – Heero falou, parecendo ter processado mais rapidamente todas as informações, virando as costas e sumindo apressadamente dentro do apartamento.

Eu permaneci na sala. Logicamente, não iria sair dali sem antes deixar Heero onde ele deveria estar. Quando desviei meu olhar para o meu outro amigo, vi que seus olhos negros praticamente me fuzilavam.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, Winner. – Wufei criticou, desencostando da parede e indo atrás de Heero.

Olhei com desdém para o chinês. Para mim não importava o que ele pensava de mim, os assuntos que eu tinha pendente estavam sendo resolvidos e, por enquanto, nada mais me interessava.

oOo

Como a situação de Heero naquele súbito retorno ainda era precária, Wufei emprestou sapatos e algumas roupas para que o japonês pudesse sair bem composto. Eu me peguei imaginando o quanto o oriental de olhos azuis havia se precavido com tudo aquilo de seqüestro.

Heero era uma pessoa que não dava ponto sem nó, mas não tinha certeza se ele se prepara para uma situação como a que estava vivenciando agora. A súbita fuga de Duo da ilha, certamente não estivera em seus planos. Seria possível que ele não tivesse se programado para depois que deixassem a reclusão? Afinal, ele incendiara a própria casa, onde vivia com Duo – apesar de existir um seguro, este não cobria o que fizera com o lugar e, de qualquer jeito, uma reforma sequer começara a ser feita, e esse seria um dos problemas que previa para Heero.

Wufei ficara incumbido de vigiar os passos de Heero, logo, teria que ficar praticamente vinte e quatro horas do dia ao lado dele e, por conseguinte, de Duo. Certamente, o apartamento de solteiro do chinês não estava preparado para acomodar duas pessoas a mais de forma devida, principalmente o americano no estado em que estava.

Enquanto aguardávamos, na recepção do hospital, Wufei conseguir autorização para que pudéssemos visitar Duo fora do horário, não perdi a oportunidade daquele momento a sós com Heero para poder iniciar uma conversa:

- O que pretende fazer diante dessa situação?

Ao meu lado, de pé num dos cantos do saguão, ele me olhou pelo canto do olho e, com a voz monótona, replicou:

- Ajudar o Duo.

Isso parecia bem óbvio e não era sobre aquilo que eu havia questionado, mas ele realmente aparentava estar alheio ao meu tipo de raciocínio, ou então queria evitar que a conversa evoluísse.

- Sabe o que me deixa impressionado? – questionei, numa entonação sarcástica que era completamente atípica ao meu jeito de ser. - Essa sua capacidade de ser tão instável e, ao mesmo tempo, tão metódico, sistemático e frio. Me pergunto se foi isso que atraiu o Duo e, principalmente, o motivo que fez com que ele te trocasse por Zechs e pelas drogas.

Heero permaneceu impassível, sem demonstrar se minhas palavras o tinham afetado ou não e, sem sequer dispensar um olhar em minha direção, começou a me censurar:

- Quatre, se for começar…

- Você tem que aprender a ouvir também. – o interrompi, ficando enfadado daquela postura dele. - Por que você se acha melhor do que nós?

Ele, finalmente, virou o rosto para me encarar, confuso e nitidamente perturbado pelo que havia sido dito e, após alguns segundos, conseguiu dizer:

- Eu não me acho melhor do que ninguém.

- Oh, não acha? – elevei uma de minhas sobrancelhas, demonstrando descrença e ironia, e lhe dei as minhas justificativas num tom rancoroso: - Então, por que está agindo sozinho desde o começo? Por que foi tão fácil nos excluir, decidindo que seus métodos eram os únicos capazes de tirar Duo dessa situação? Você nos julgou incapazes de agir ou compreender o que ele estaria passando? Foi isso?

O japonês olhou-me ainda mais perdido do que antes, a princípio somente absorvendo e racionalizando minhas palavras. Vi em seu semblante que ele as havia compreendido e achado razão nelas.

- Não foi minha intenção excluí-los. – Heero confessou, desviando o olhar. - Eu só… o Duo… É como se fosse minha responsabilidade.

- E talvez seja sua responsabilidade mesmo. – retorqui, mas me referindo a algo que nada tinha a ver com o que ele havia dito anteriormente, porém, prontamente me rebateu de forma seca:

- Não espere por desculpas.

- Não espero. – confirmei, incrivelmente conseguindo manter a minha voz equilibrada quando na verdade eu gostaria muito de estar gritando porque, no fundo, ele me incomodava muito com aquele jeito de lidar com a situação. - Espero que você faça as coisas certas dessa vez, pelo menos.

- Não sou perfeito. – Heero logo se justificou.

- Então, por que não deixa de lado esse pedestal? – indaguei, franzindo o cenho. - Por que se esforça tanto em manter o título?

Ele se manteve em silêncio por alguns longos segundos e, quando eu já estava desistindo de esperar uma resposta do homem que olhava para frente como se não me enxergasse a seu lado, ele confessou, com a voz num timbre mais baixo que o normal:

- Para não decepcionar as pessoas.

Aquela resposta foi a pior que ele poderia ter me dado, me fazendo pensar que seria preferível que tivesse permanecido calado.

- Pois caia na real, Heero! – exigi com rispidez. - Você _já_ decepcionou, começando por Duo. Eu penso em como ele deve ter se sentido com o amante desconfiando e pressionando, colocando em xeque os sentimentos e a lealdade, justo dele que só faltava lamber o chão em que você pisava!

Com o olhar transbordando de uma raiva contida, Heero me fitou com os olhos estreitos e perguntou irritadiço:

- Por que, pra você, tudo tem que ser _minha _culpa?

- Porque se você não passasse noventa e nove por cento do seu tempo convencendo a todos que é uma pessoa à margem de erros, eu seria mais complacente!

- O que você esperava, Quatre? Eu fui criado... Não, programado para ser assim! – explodiu ele, em defesa própria.

Ficamos nos encarando num misto de raiva e rancor, Heero engolindo o maldito ego que eu sabia que ele tinha, enquanto eu me segurava para não jogar em sua cara mais coisas que ele certamente precisaria ouvir, mas ciente que não poderia fazê-lo por não me permitir quebrar a confiança que Duo depositara em mim em todas as vezes que me procurara para desabafar.

Não querendo mais testar tanto o meu limite, quanto o dele, mudei drasticamente o foco de nossa conversa.

- Quando vocês estavam na tal ilha, Duo te contou alguma coisa sobre o porquê das drogas?

- Nada. – ele respondeu, desfazendo a carranca. - Só que eu saberia o porquê dele ter se envolvido com drogas, se eu realmente o conhecesse.

E eu suspeitava de um único motivo.

- Não vamos descobrir nada com Duo nesse estado. Ele pareceu tão perdido… Pelo menos ele escolheu ficar com você, invés de Zechs.

- Hn.

Em algo nós concordávamos. Por último, esperava que ele assentisse em mais uma coisa:

- Eu vou conseguir uma casa onde vocês possam ficar.

- Não há necessidade. – Heero disse, não aceitando a oferta.

Eu tinha mais do que condições de oferecer a eles um lugar para ficarem, afinal, apesar de trabalhar para os Preventers por questão de opção, eu ainda tinha toda a herança deixada por meu pai, assim como a Winner Corp., que estava sendo administrada por minhas irmãs. Financeiramente, eu tinha plenos recursos para ajudar meus amigos no que precisassem, principalmente, Duo.

- Não sei se está se lembrando, mas você incendiou a casa em que moravam. E o apartamento de Wufei é pequeno, não seria o lugar mais adequado pra vocês ficarem. – ponderei, vendo que meio a contragosto, Heero parecia seguir meu raciocínio e isso me dizia que ele realmente ainda não havia pensado _no que_ e _como_ fazer depois que Duo deixasse o hospital. - Vou colocá-los sim numa casa maior. – vi que Heero poderia objetar, por isso, antes que pudesse proferir algo, disse: - Sem discussões. Ou pretende continuar nos deixando de fora?

Ele imediatamente resignou-se e, com um suspiro, concordou:

- Tudo bem, Quatre.

- Ótimo. – finalizei a conversa com um sorriso satisfeito, ao mesmo tempo em que Wufei retornava com Sally Po em sua companhia.

oOo

Para a nossa surpresa, que esperávamos chegar e ir diretamente ver Duo, fomos pegos pela médica-chefe dos Preventers para uma conversa, ali mesmo no saguão do hospital. Ela estava séria e isso não poderia ser um bom sinal, logo tanto eu quanto Heero estávamos alarmados pelo que Sally queria nos dizer.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Heero foi logo vocalizando o que eu também queria perguntar.

A loira respirou fundo e, só então, começou:

- Os efeitos que a falta das drogas fazem ao Duo começaram um pouco mais cedo. Mesmo depois da overdose e que ele não se lembre de ser um viciado, o corpo dele reage à falta da droga.

Tudo o que ela nos dizia era muito compreensível, ainda que não diminuísse o choque e o pesar, principalmente de Heero, que tentara livrar o americano do vício e todos os seus esforços constatavam-se, naquele instante, terem sido, fatalmente, inúteis.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Sally? – me adiantei a indagar e ela me sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça:

- Vai. Mesmo tendo regredido, o americano continua bem durão. – o jeito como ela descrevera Duo me fez sorrir, enquanto prosseguia: - Eu o mediquei para que não sinta tanto os efeitos da abstinência. Os exames dele também ficaram prontos. A overdose foi causada pelo uso excessivo de droga com uma combinação de metadona. – ela olhou diretamente para o japonês e questionou: - Você sabe algo sobre isso, Heero?

- Eu o mediquei na ilha, para que não sentisse a abstinência. – o oriental confessou, buscando esconder um pouco do sentimento de culpa que o assolava.

- Teria sido perfeito se ele não tivesse fugido, Yui. – Wufei amenizou, colocando uma mão no ombro de nosso amigo. - Não se culpe.

As palavras pareciam não ter alcançado Heero, mesmo assim, ele afastou qualquer sombra de seu semblante que pudesse evidenciar isso.

- De qualquer forma, eu gostaria que alguém pudesse ficar com ele, durante a noite... Isso faria com que não se sentisse pior do que já está. – Sally acrescentou, e eu fiz o que considerava ser o certo para a recuperação de meu melhor amigo.

- Heero pode cuidar disso, não é mesmo? – falei, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

Ele me olhou, como se duvidasse de que aquele estímulo tivesse mesmo partido de mim, para, em seguida, concordar com um aceno de cabeça.

- Hn.

Não o culpava por ficar ressabiado comigo, afinal, não estava deixando os cuidados de Duo nas mãos dele simplesmente porque queria. O americano necessitava dele muito mais do que de mim e eu não era tolo ao ponto de negar e agir como uma criança mimada. Havia aprendido a lidar com isso da maneira mais dolorosa possível, mas ninguém precisava ficar a par de minhas desventuras.

oOo

Com Wufei ficando do lado de fora do quarto por estar atendendo um telefonema de Une – certamente cobrando informações sobre sua vigília ao japonês - entramos, finalmente, no quarto onde Duo estava internado.

Heero e eu vimos como rapidamente o americano virou o rosto para ver quem chegava. Impossível descrever o brilho que os olhos violetas ganharam ao reconhecerem o japonês, assim como o sorriso que iluminou o rosto abatido num único segundo.

- Olhos Azuis! – ele exclamou empolgado, para em seguida voltar sua atenção para mim. - Você o trouxe mesmo, Seu Anjo!

Eu sorri acalentado por sua alegria, por ter podido proporcionar pelo menos isso a ele, e repliquei:

- Eu disse que traria, não disse?

Ele assentiu e eu pude entender os motivos de toda a gratidão que via em seu olhar. Ele não era acostumado a confiar nas pessoas e, levando em consideração que a mente dele estava no passado, tornava-se completamente compreensível que ficasse surpreso por pessoas que não conhecia estarem lhe ajudando incondicionalmente. Mas, sem sombra de dúvidas, se tinha alguém em que ele confiava cegamente ali naquele quarto, esse alguém era Heero.

- Olhos Azuis, por que eu 'tô me sentindo uma merda? – ele perguntou, se mantendo recostado no leito hospitalar, fazendo com que nos recordássemos da conversa com Sally. Escutei a resposta desprovida de emoção, mas contendo a máxima sinceridade, vinda de Heero:

- Por causa das drogas que usou e que causaram a overdose. Seu corpo está reagindo à falta delas.

Ele parecia enjoado, mas tentava disfarçar e, com uma risada curta, retorquiu com humor:

- Eu sou um idiota?

- Nesse aspecto, sim. – o japonês respondeu, me fazendo ter ganas de repreendê-lo, porém, me contive para não causar má impressão ao americano, que realmente não precisava de aborrecimentos e nem nada que o deixasse estressado naquela fase de recuperação.

- Por isso que tenho que ficar aqui? – Duo quis saber, com olhos desolados dessa vez voltados para mim.

- Sim… - falei amenamente. - Pelo menos por alguns dias, até que a pior fase passe.

- Mas eu quero ver lá fora. – ele resmungou, chateado.

- Vai ver, quando estiver melhor. – Heero garantiu, fazendo o americano sorrir novamente.

- Promete? – Duo indagou.

- Prometo.

Fiquei por um momento observando os dois e assim me lembrando do motivo porque eu jamais quisera demonstrar qualquer outro tipo de afeto, que não fosse amizade, por Duo. O que eles tinham podia não ser perfeito, ou talvez estivesse longe de um relacionamento ideal, mas existia o principal.

- Eu já vou. – informei, vendo Duo voltar a atenção para mim e assim que me virei para deixar o quarto, ele me chamou:

- Ei! – eu parei e me voltei para ele, recebendo seu agradecimento. - Valeu, Seu Anjo…

Mais uma vez, sorri suavemente, lançando um breve olhar para Heero e disse em despedida:

- De nada, Duo.

oOo

Após me despedir de Wufei, informando que estaria a frente de conseguir um local mais apropriado para que pudesse se instalar com Heero e Duo, segui para casa. Fiquei com a mente tão focada em resolver os problemas de meu amigo que consegui me livrar, naquele período de tempo, do peso do aborrecimento que Trowa me causara.

Porém, entrar no apartamento que dividíamos, ver acesa a luz da sala e escutar o som baixo da televisão, me trouxe a recordação de que talvez eu ainda não tivesse chegado a pior parte de meu dia.

Eu preferia não ter que lidar com meu amante, naquele momento. Não estava com a menor paciência de conversar sobre o que ele esperava que conversássemos. Em minha cabeça, os pensamentos que corriam e ocupavam a maior parte de minhas preocupações e raciocínio. Se voltavam para Duo, e eu pretendia não quebrar essa linha, agora que me havia me determinado a encontrar as provas que precisava para chegar ao fundo de minhas desconfianças.

Munido de uma postura indiferente, adentrei mais no apartamento quase sentindo remorso quando os olhos verdes do homem sentado no sofá se encontraram com os meus. No entanto, não me permitiria esquecer nossa discussão e, principalmente, a razão que eu tinha por me sentir excluído e desacreditado em relação aos meus sentimentos.

Pensar daquela forma, me fez voltar a lembrar de Duo, na similaridade que aquele tipo de situação parecia ter. Ambos, de maneiras diferentes, havíamos sido pré-julgados pelas pessoas que deveriam fazer justamente o contrário e, quem sabe, eu entendesse agora, melhor do que nunca, a fragilidade, mágoa e atitudes de meu melhor amigo.

- Quatre. – ele chamou por meu nome e eu já sabia o que aquela entonação num misto de suavidade e rogação significava.

A única coisa que fiz, foi desviar o olhar e rumar na direção do quarto, enquanto avisava:

- Não quero papo agora, Trowa.

- Depois do que aconteceu, eu acho que deveríamos conversar. – ele disse, vindo atrás de mim e, no mesmo momento, cessei meus passos.

Virei para trás, surpreendendo-o com o movimento repentino, fazendo-o parar onde estava.

- Agora? Finalmente, _agora _você quer conversar? – questionei, com um tom de indignação, passando para a ironia. - Sobre o quê? Sua baixa auto-estima e sua insegurança, ou vamos abordar a minha obsessão e minha incapacidade de pensar por mim mesmo?

- Quatre, você está encarando as coisas de uma forma muito drástica. – ele suspirou, daquele jeito que sempre fazia quando estava tentando lidar com as coisas com mais paciência do que normalmente.

Novamente, agia como se eu não fosse capaz de entender as coisas como elas se apresentavam, e aquilo tinha realmente que mudar, para o bem de nós dois. Por isso, olhei-o muito seriamente, de uma forma que ele captaria muito bem que não se tratava de uma discussão tola e nem de exageros de minha parte e afirmei:

- Não estou, não. Acho que você precisa de um tempo pra encontrar a confiança que deveria ter nesse relacionamento, Trowa. Caso não ache nada de errado, a não ser aquilo o que você já julga injustamente, então, seria melhor que começássemos a pensar em seguir por caminhos diferentes.

Ele ficou estático, me fitando, enquanto eu entrei para o quarto.

Se meu amante tinha a mente voltada para ajudar nossos amigos - com o pensamento focado na possibilidade da separação deles influenciar em nossas vidas a ponto de fazer com que eu o abandonasse - chegara a minha vez de mostrar que eu poderia ser tão determinado, irredutível, perspicaz e sem consideração quanto ele quando o assunto era colocar, à frente de qualquer coisa, a felicidade de Duo.

Talvez assim, fizesse com que Trowa percebesse o quão errado ao meu respeito estava…

-

_Continua…_

* * *

Meu amor, Meu amor  
Meu coração está aí dentro de você  
Eu te sinto agora  
Você não me quer mais...

* * *

**Notas da Blanxe:**

Peço desculpa pela demora na atualização da Leave... uma série de coisas aconteceram, mas antes tarde do que nunca, neh?

Ah! Coloquei uma enquete lá na página do meu perfil... quem tiver conta aqui no fanfiction e quiser votar, sinta-se a vontade!

Queria avisar também, para aqueles que gostam ou quiserem ler fics de Naruto, que estou escrevendo em parceria com a autora Kiyavi M. uma fic SasuNaru... Vocês podem encontrar o link lá no meu perfil também!

See Ya!

* * *

**Notas da Beta:**

CACILDAAAAA!!

ISSO é o que eu chamo de SURRA VERBAL, meu povo!!

O loiro ENFRENTA o Heero num BATE-BOCA DIGNO de embate entre leões: o Soldado Perfeito VERSUS o Diplomata Por Excelência, que tem 'faro' para ir beeeeem em cima da ferida e NÃO TEM MEDO DE DIZER NADA NÃO!

*olhinhos da Illy brilham porque ela ADORA cenas de discussões fortes*

...e ainda dá um golpe paralisante no Trowa – _**'ou pára de me tratar como uma ameba, ou leva chute! Você não é meu pai, cara, é meu amante, o cara que eu amo!' **_AEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Dá-lhe, Quatre!! Mostre para todo mundo que você tem coragem, determinação, inteligência e teimosia... tanto quanto qualquer um dos outros quatro!!

YU-HUUUUUUUU!!!

*Illy numa torcida GUNDANIANA*

* * *


	25. 25: Wufei Chang

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Beta: Illy-Chan **

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama…

**-**

* * *

**Leave**

_Wufei Chang_

* * *

-

Eu estava aliviado por Winner finalmente ter deixado o hospital, principalmente, por causa de Yui. Só Nataku sabe o quanto me controlei para não me intrometer na conversa deles em meu apartamento. Por dentro, a coisa que eu mais queria era chutar o árabe para longe. Não se tratava de um sentimento de proteção, porque Yui estava longe de ser alguém que precisasse ser protegido, mas o loiro, com aquele jeito de que ninguém no mundo tinha mais razão - a não ser ele próprio - e toda super-proteção que dedicava a Maxwell, me dava nos nervos.

Por falar em Maxwell, eu quase senti pena dele, naquele quarto de hospital, depois que a Comandante me telefonou informando que eu estaria encarregado de Yui. Sally, me contando sobre o estado atual do americano, me fez querer bradar um "bem feito", mas sabendo que a médica me censuraria, guardei essa exaltação vingativa apenas para mim. No entanto, foi ao entrar naquele quarto, pela primeira vez, e ver o japonês à beira da cama zelando por um americano adormecido devido o efeito de medicamentos, que tudo se dissipou.

Apesar dos pesares, eu ainda tinha um pouco de compaixão pelo infeliz.

Mas não era por estar sem memória, ou passando por uma regressão por causa de um trauma, que isso apagaria o que aquele retardado havia feito.

Devo confessar que estava mais tranqüilo agora que Yui retornara, mostrando que não assassinara Maxwell naquela loucura de seqüestro que ele próprio inventara. Se bem que…

Quem poderia culpá-lo se acaso perdesse o controle com o ex-amante?

Eu certamente que não.

Tinha ficado uns bons minutos passando informações e recebendo ordens da Comandante, ao chegarmos, e quando finalmente finalizei a ligação - tendo Winner já ido embora - resolvi entrar no quarto. E, pela primeira vez depois de nosso confronto naquele mesmo hospital, eu estava encarando Maxwell frente a frente.

Minha entrada no cômodo trouxe a atenção, tanto de Yui, quanto do americano, para mim e, por um pequeno momento, fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Os olhos violetas me olhavam com estranhamento, me fazendo perceber que não havia nada neles que me fizessem sentir desconfortável ou me obrigasse a ficar na defensiva. Não via qualquer tipo de animosidade em minha direção, como sabia que existiria caso Maxwell estivesse em seu estado perfeito. Afinal, depois de nossa discussão - que só fora interrompida por causa de Marquise - certamente o idiota de trança estaria mais do que ressentido.

Mas, mais uma vez, eu não poderia me importar menos.

Infelizmente, este Maxwell – pelo menos no estado mental em que se encontrava – não merecia ser envolvido por rancores de que sequer tinha ciência. Seria como descontar uma fúria num inválido e eu não era esse tipo de pessoa.

- Como está se sentindo? – finalmente quebrei o silêncio que pairava no quarto e vi uma sobrancelha castanha se elevar.

- Sofri uma puta overdose, tô internado na porra dum hospital, e com vontade de sair batendo a minha cabeça na parede por causa dum treco que tão injetando em mim. – Maxwell enumerou com uma voz sarcástica e finalizou: - Como você acha que tô me sentindo?

Uma veia pulsou em minha testa. Ele podia estar no estado mental que estivesse, mas uma coisa era certa: Maxwell continuava sendo o americano pedante e boca-suja de sempre.

- Não mudou nada. – retorqui, ganhando um olhar reprovador de Yui, mas não me intimidei por isso; sequer me arrependi, principalmente pela réplica que ganhei em seguida.

- E você quem é, prega-presa? Outro amigo? Eu nunca imaginei que teria tantos amiguinhos assim.

Trincando os dentes ao ouvir que o americano usara uma palavra desrespeitosa para se dirigir a minha pessoa, procurei manter meu temperamento sob rédeas curtas. Como um mantra, eu afirmava fervorosamente que aquele rapaz, recostado naquele leito de hospital era uma pessoa enferma mentalmente e que não merecia um segundo de meu aborrecimento.

Sendo assim, me virei para o japonês, que estava sentado em uma cadeira junto à cama e, expressando uma calma e tranqüilidade forçadas, falei, querendo propor um acordo justo: ele teria o mínimo de consideração de ficar com Maxwell durante a noite naquele quarto, sem criar problemas, e eu procuraria algumas das enfermarias vazias para me alojar, já que tinha que ficar de babá dele.

- Yui… Acho que não há necessidade de…

Meu corpo inteiro se contraiu de raiva, no momento em que Maxwell abriu a boca novamente e dela saiu, mais uma vez, aquele apelido desonroso.

- Ei, prega-presa, diz aí: sua cabeça não dói, não?

Respirei fundo, e me voltei para o moreno de trança, repetindo o mantra: _doente mental… doente mental… doente mental…_

- Maxwell, se você me chamar mais uma vez desse jeito, _ninguém_ vai ser capaz de te salvar. – ameacei, exibindo um sorriso extremamente falso.

Ignorando completamente minhas palavras, o imbecil de olhos violetas zombou:

- Uhh… Que medo. Você deve viver com essa cara amarrada por causa desse cabelo. – gesticulou na minha direção como se apontasse com desdém para meus fios presos por um elástico. - Solta essa porra.

Eu realmente não sabia dizer se o que mais me afetava eram os deboches ou a escolha de palavras que ele usava. Eu poderia chegar facilmente à conclusão de que ambos me instigavam a pular no pescoço do americano, mas preferia, ainda, continuar escutando a minha boa voz da razão, que sussurrava insistentemente: _ele não sabe o que está fazendo… ele não sabe o que está fazendo…_

- Quer maneirar o seu linguajar? – pedi, me apegando com todas as forças à minha própria consciência.

Ele me olhou confuso e, inclinando levemente a cabeça para o lado, me indagou:

- Por quê?

- Você está muito desbocado. – respondi, sentindo minha compostura no limite.

- Eu não era desbocado antes? – Maxwell quis saber, me relembrando com mais vivacidade de sua real condição.

Eu estava ciente muito bem que ele não se recordava de nada do passado até os doze anos de idade, mas escutá-lo expor isso, dava um sentido mais apelativo a situação real. Porém, como anteriormente, isso não me comoveu.

- Era. Mas agora está pior, beirando o intolerável. – esclareci, não fazendo questão de esconder o desgosto em minha voz.

Maxwell torceu o nariz e rebateu sem hesitar:

- Depois fica de _mimimi_ por te chamar de prega-presa. Você _é_ muito prega-presa!

Fechei os punhos, sendo atingido pela persistência de Maxwell. A implicância dele era infantil, sem dúvidas. E eu sabia que não poderia ser diferente. No entanto, era difícil mandar essa informação ao meu cérebro e conciliar com minha personalidade que não deixava margens para o desrespeito.

Por isso, em consideração a Yui, decidi me retirar do recinto.

- Não vou discutir com você, Maxwell. – falei, me voltando em seguida para o japonês, avisando: - Ficarei esperando do lado de fora.

Yui assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto Maxwell, antes que eu pudesse sair, deu uma risadinha e atacou, mais uma vez:

- Não agüenta a pressão.

Soou dúbio, e eu tinha quase certeza de que o comentário fora proposital. Tendo parado a meio caminho da porta, respirei fundo e busquei meu lado mais racional que dizia que discutir com uma criança era uma coisa estúpida e inútil. Sendo assim, resumi meus passos e deixei o quarto, indo procurar algo para acalmar meus nervos.

Era estranho ter que assimilar que aquele homem deitado na cama de hospital e que fora um exímio piloto Gundam, agora estava preso ao passado, na mente de um menino. E que eu tinha que saber entender isso e não vê-lo como a pessoa traiçoeira que acabei descobrindo há não muito tempo atrás.

E o que mais me preocupava era: o que iríamos fazer se ele nunca mais voltasse a ser quem um dia fora? Teríamos que ser responsáveis por um adulto preso na mente de uma criança de doze anos? Quanto tempo levaria para que voltasse a se encaixar na sociedade?

Seria possível que ele chegasse a construir uma vida limpa das marcas que sujaram completamente sua imagem para nós?

Tantas incertezas… E era cedo demais para começar a levantá-las.

Mesmo assim, eu tornei a me questionar sobre o passado e, principalmente, sobre o futuro. Tomei um café para tentar me manter acordado, afinal, estava de serviço: ser a babá pessoal de Yui.

Eu não temia que ele fugisse ou fizesse alguma besteira. Pelo menos, não enquanto Maxwell estivesse internado e cooperando com um pronto restabelecimento. Eu não acreditava na insanidade do japonês, mas sabia que sua força de vontade de conseguir o que queria, até as últimas conseqüências, era ilimitada.

Isso o tornava uma pessoa desequilibrada?

Não.

Perigosa?

Com certeza.

Por isso Une queria que o vigiasse: não por medo de uma fuga, mas por recear o que ele poderia ser capaz de fazer se algo ameaçasse aquilo que Yui deveria chamar de esquema perfeito. Perfeito para todos, menos para Maxwell, claro. Esse sempre acharia um jeito de quebrar qualquer esquema ou plano com o qual não estivesse satisfeito. Prova disso fora aquela fuga da ilha que havia sido locada apenas para sua desintoxicação. Agora, ninguém sabia o que esperar do americano, mas eu tinha certeza que Yui já formulava outro método que imaginava ser à prova de falhas para cuidar do ex-amante de maneira apropriada.

Eu não sabia se achava a atitude de meu amigo louvável, ou apenas digna de pena.

De qualquer forma, eu estava sentado em uma das desconfortáveis cadeiras de plástico do corredor, não muito longe do quarto onde Maxwell estava internado, quando Yui veio caminhando em minha direção.

Reparei que ele ainda parecia cansado, as sombras escuras embaixo de seus olhos não haviam desaparecido, mesmo depois de dormir por algumas horas em meu apartamento. E toda a sua postura indicava que, apesar de alerta, a fadiga o rodeava.

Estranhei ele ter deixado Maxwell sozinho, mas assim que se sentou no lugar ao meu lado, naquele corredor extenso e vazio, me elucidou:

- Ele dormiu.

Eu sorri, ironicamente, e indaguei:

- Como você suporta esse cara?

Ele recostou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça na parede atrás de si.

- Não é questão de suportar. – ele replicou, monotonamente.

- No seu lugar, eu já o teria matado. - rebati, imediatamente.

- Se estivesse no meu lugar, entenderia. – Yui treplicou, com a voz um pouco aborrecida.

Talvez eu entendesse... Sem precisar estar no lugar dele, mas à minha maneira.

- O que há para entender? – questionei, olhando para seu semblante sério, inalterado. - Eu sei que você ama o idiota, Yui. Eu só não entendo o porquê. – suspirei, balançando a cabeça negativamente, voltando meu olhar para o piso hospitalar. - Depois de tudo o que ele fez, como consegue continuar sentindo algo por ele?

- Você não entenderia. – o japonês afirmou, desinteressado.

- Eu entenderia se ele correspondesse da mesma forma e fosse um homem de respeito. – argumentei, sem saber o motivo. No entanto, a situação era injusta demais para eu me conformar com as respostas que ele me dava. - Mas ele não passa de um americano escandaloso e boca suja.

Naquele momento, era exatamente o que eu pensava. Me contive para não acusar Maxwell de trair a confiança dele e sequer estar se importando com isso, até vir parar naquele hospital após a surra que levara. Dizer isso, certamente, magoaria muito Yui e essa não era a minha intenção com aquela conversa.

Além do mais, quem nos garantia que agora mesmo o americano não estava fingindo e encenando todo o drama de regressão?

- Ele é muito mais do que isso, Wufei. – Yui cortou meus pensamentos, com o timbre baixo.

Eu tornei a olhar para o rosto do japonês, vendo que ele continuava com os olhos fechados, na mesma posição de antes. Dentro de mim a indignação era tanta, que eu tinha certeza que estava impressa em meu semblante.

Como, em nome de Nataku, aquele japonês imbecil tinha coragem de dizer aquilo depois de tudo o que Maxwell havia feito?

Estava ficando cego? Era alguma macumba? Ou ele era simplesmente burro para perdoar o americano tão facilmente?

Maxwell tinha mentido! Ele traíra Yui com Marquise! Estava consumindo drogas, muito consciente das consequências! Fizera a todos nós de idiotas!

Depois de tudo isso, escutar a pessoa mais afetada pelos atos do americano dizer que _'ele era muito mais do que isso'_, era um tiro no meio dos colhões.

Oh, Nataku…

Eu estava começando a usar as palavras como o desbocado do Maxwell.

- Você é um caso perdido, Yui. – suspirei, desistindo de expor meus pensamentos revoltados.

Não valia a pena. Como eu havia dito: Yui não passava de um incurável caso perdido. Considerei, mais uma vez, o poder de Maxwell sobre aquele homem. Completamente sem limites. Ele poderia fazer com que o japonês corresse atrás dele até os confins do universo, que este sequer pestanejaria em segui-lo. O orgulho realmente havia sido excluído do Soldado Perfeito, deixando-o vergonhosamente vulnerável.

- Eu não quero uma segunda chance com ele. – Yui me disse, como se tentasse ler meus pensamentos. - Só não quero vê-lo machucado.

Não queria uma segunda chance? Ele pensava que o idiota ali era quem? Eu?!

Estava escrito nos olhos dele, quando admiravam Maxwell, que tudo o que ele queria era uma segunda chance. Todo aquele circo que Yui armara, seqüestrando o americano e querendo livrá-lo do vício, era um pedido por uma nova oportunidade. Ele estava lutando para fazer coisas que deveria ter feito antes, que tinha que ter percebido antes, e assim conseguir acertar, corrigir os erros.

Infelizmente, antes que eu pudesse retorquir, o eco de passos no corredor vazio chamou nossa atenção. Não era Sally, ou qualquer outro médico, ou enfermeiro. Yui – que estava relaxado na cadeira – ficou imediatamente tenso, e sua postura mudou totalmente, emanando um misto de agressividade e aura defensiva.

Acho que minha função em tomar conta do japonês também englobava evitar que ele arrancasse a cabeça de Marquise fora. Era irônico, pois meus verdadeiros ímpetos eram ajudá-lo nessa tarefa, caso tivesse problemas em completá-la.

O loiro caminhava com altivez na direção do quarto onde estava Maxwell, ignorando-nos por completo quando passou por nós.

Yui, por sua vez, estava de pé no mesmo segundo, praticamente rosnando e disposto a se interpor a qualquer intenção do irmão de Relena.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Marquise parou, olhando com desdém para o japonês e, com escárnio, lembrou:

- Caso tenha se esquecido, o homem dentro daquele quarto é meu amante, não importa que esteja em algum tipo de regressão. – sorrindo para a feição de fúria de Yui, o loiro determinou: - Sendo assim, eu tenho todos os direitos de vir visitá-lo.

Mesmo que fosse difícil de admitir e Marquise não passasse de um bastardo, ele tinha razão. Nem a Comandante, nem ninguém no mundo poderia proibi-lo de visitar ou estar perto de Maxwell, no presente momento. O americano havia feito um documento nomeando o amante como seu responsável familiar – e esse não era mais Yui. Marquise concordara em se retirar antes apenas para evitar um atrito maior com Une. E, quem sabe, realmente pensasse e se preocupasse com o bem estar do moreno de trança. Afinal, ele poderia perder a autoridade que tinha, se a Comandante entrasse com um recurso e provasse que o loiro estava prejudicando o tratamento de seu outro agente. Sendo um estrategista por natureza, Marquise optara por não entrar numa guerra direta com nossa superiora e manejar aquela situação da melhor maneira que conhecia: com diplomacia.

- Ele não quer vê-lo! – Yui relembrou, deixando a fachada estóica desmoronar um pouco, dando espaço para que sua raiva emergisse.

- É por isso que estou vindo nesse horário. – contrapôs Marquise. - Ele pode não querer me ver, mas eu quero vê-lo. Posso fazer isso enquanto ele dorme. – sem lançar segundos olhares, o loiro prosseguiu seu caminho. - Se me dão licença.

Deu as costas a Yui e, alguns passos depois, entrando no quarto onde Maxwell se encontrava, Marquise se foi.

O japonês, contendo todo seu ódio em punhos cerrados, praguejou entre dentes trincados, fulminando a porta por onde o loiro havia entrado:

- Maldito.

Mantendo-me completamente alheio as intenções assassinas de meu amigo, apenas ergui uma sobrancelha e não consegui me impedir de ironizar:

- A quem mesmo você estava dizendo que não pensa numa segunda chance?

- Cala a boca, Wufei! – ele se virou para mim, dedicando aquele olhar que poderia matar.

E eu, apesar de todos os acontecimentos, contive um riso. Yui era tão óbvio que chegava a ser engraçado, ainda mais porque ele passou os exatos trinta e um minutos em que Marquise permaneceu dentro do quarto de Maxwell, fuzilando a porta com os olhos.

Ao fim deste tempo, o loiro passou por nós como se não existíssemos e foi embora. No segundo seguinte, Yui já adentrava o aposento de onde Marquise saíra e eu só pude balançar a cabeça negativamente, ficando sentado exatamente onde estava, deixando que o japonês checasse seu ex-amante e extravasa-se a tensão que sentia, sozinho.

oOo

Barton apareceu no hospital pela manhã bem cedo. E, apesar de eu não ser o mais perspicaz do grupo, tive a impressão de que algo estava meio fora do lugar no moreno. Pensei que poderia ser cansaço pelas agitações que ele veio passando desde que Yui retornara, afinal, fora Barton quem segurara a tensão toda de ir resgatá-lo na ilha e impedir que Maxwell sucumbisse por causa da overdose. Sem contar que Une deveria estar fazendo da vida dele um inferno na Terra por causa da cobertura que dera a Yui. Logo, talvez isso fosse o suficiente para fazer com que o ex-trapezista estivesse apresentando um leve mau humor.

- Como ele está? – nosso companheiro nos perguntou, ao se aproximar, em meio ao corredor.

- Passando pela fase de abstinência, mas está indo bem. – respondi, tentando conter um bocejo. Passar a noite no hospital não estava sendo muito gratificante, se comparadas com as minhas confortáveis horas de sono na minha cama. - Sally o está tratando com remédios que diminuem a ânsia que a falta das drogas fazem ao organismo.

- Fui informado, pela Comandante, que ele perdeu as lembranças de um período de tempo pra cá.

Aquilo me chamou a atenção, como certamente não passou despercebido por Yui: Informado por Une? A meu ver, seria Winner quem passaria o relatório completo para o amante. Afastei a estranheza, lembrando que Barton teria tido contato primeiro com a Comandante, antes do loiro ficar sabendo sobre o estado do querido amiguinho.

- Hn. – o japonês assentiu e explicou: - Tudo depois dos doze anos de idade foi trancado dentro da mente dele e Duo não reconhece nenhum de nós.

- Eu quero conversar _a sós_ com ele. – Barton expôs, fazendo que tanto Yui como eu, estranhássemos o pedido.

- Por quê? – Yui quis saber, vocalizando assim, também, minha dúvida.

- Passei por algo similar. E sei como ele está se sentindo. – Barton explicou, seriamente. Isso me fez recordar imediatamente do tempo em que ele ficara completamente sem memória durante a primeira guerra. Ele passara por uns maus momentos, pelo que fiquei sabendo. Escutei-o prosseguir, então: - Duo sempre foi bom em esconder as coisas. Quero ter certeza de que ele está bem.

Barton me pareceu uma daquelas pessoas engajadas em causas anônimas e que tentavam dar uma de psicólogo pessoal. Porém, tendo experiência ao vivenciar uma perda de memória, muito provavelmente ele seria o único ali a ter chance de ajudar Maxwell, e quem sabe até descobrir se ele não estava nos enganando.

Eu estava cismado, admito – mas porque desconfiar do americano se tornara algo meio obsessivo desde que me deparara com o quão dissimulado ele poderia ser.

- Melhor fazer isso antes que seu amante chegue. – falei com ironia, afinal, quanto tempo demoraria para Winner adentrar o hospital atrás do americano? - Me admira ele não ter madrugado aqui para dar café na cama pro Maxwell.

- A mim também. – Barton concordou, secamente e antes de entrar no quarto, avisou: - Não vou me demorar.

Olhei para Yui, que tinha os olhos estreitados, mais uma vez em direção a porta.

- Foi impressão minha, ou ele se doeu pelo que eu falei? – indaguei, confuso.

- Não foi nada com você. – o japonês assegurou, parecendo saber de algo que eu não tinha sequer noção. - Trowa tem seus próprios demônios internos para vencer.

- Quer ser mais claro? – perguntei, com um vinco se formando entre minhas sobrancelhas.

- Não. – Yui negou, caminhando na direção do elevador. – Vamos.

Fitei o japonês completamente bestificado com a resposta e a petulância dele.

Desde quando os papéis haviam se invertido ali?

- Ei, depois de você ter feito _churrasquinho_ do _meu_ celular e me colocado numa situação desconfortável ao _mentir_ para encobrir aquele incêndio na _sua_ casa, ainda tem a _audácia_ de querer mandar em mim?

Apertando o botão para chamar o elevador, o moreno de olhos azuis ignorou completamente a minha pergunta e sequer se incomodou em se virar para dizer com a voz anasalada:

- Fique aí se quiser.

As portas do elevador se abriram e ele entrou no mesmo, sem hesitar um milésimo de segundo que fosse.

- Yui!

Antes das portas se fecharem, eu estava dentro do elevador, com o semblante contrariado e lançando adagas com o olhar para o japonês que me fitava de um jeito levemente vitorioso.

oOo

-

_**Continua…**_

* * *

Se o amor impõe essas exigências  
Então, eu não entendo aquelas músicas que você adora…  
Eu estarei por perto  
Se você não me decepcionar muito  
Eu estarei por perto  
Se você não me decepcionar…

* * *

**Notas da Blanxe:**

Demorou, mas finalmente consegui finalizar esse capítulo. Peço desculpas aos que ficaram esperando pela atualização durante tanto tempo, quando eu tinha prometido me dedicar a Leave, mas o bloqueio foi algo que me deu um grande trabalho. De qualquer forma, acredito que o próximo capitulo não vá demorar a ser postado.

**Notas da Beta:**

O cap 25 vai ficar na história das leitoras (mais do que o... 24?!?!? XD)... e sabem porquê?

Simples! Porque este foi o capítulo...

... do cinismo e da cara-de-pau extremos..

... dos comentários infames...

... das tiradas constantes...

... e das 'voadoras' mortais...

Ou seja??

Que o Wufei está ABSOLUTAMENTE I.M.P.A.G.Á.V.E.L., neste cap!!! KAKAKAKKKKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKKAKAKA *ainda chorando de tanto rir*

Já sei – vou largar o Tro (que tá muito emo no momento) e SEQUESTRAR o Wufei!!!

AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *_______________________*

Beijos, pandas e Chinkos,

Para todas e todos!, vocês ^~

_**Illy-chan**_

_**^____^**_


	26. 26: Duo Maxwell

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama…

**Aviso:** Este capítulo não foi betado.

**Agradecimentos:** À Mushiroy pelo review no capítulo anterior, o qual não pude responder pela falta de email. Muito obrigada pelo comentário, Mushiroy!

**-**

* * *

**Leave**

_Duo Maxwell_

* * *

-

Ele havia me deixado sozinho, de novo. Eu odiava aquele hospital e detestava ainda mais ficar nele. Mas, quando o Olhos Azuis estava por perto, tudo ficava melhor. Me sentia menos perdido e deslocado. E, por isso, eu estava emburrado.

Eu já tinha uma droga de amnésia ou sei lá o quê, que aquela Doutora dos Cachinhos falou. E, pelo que me contaram, eu estava na Terra, muitos anos depois do qual eu devia estar.

Como me adaptaria sem a ajuda dele?

Tudo bem que a Dona Quatro Olhos havia permitido que o Olhos Azuis cuidasse de mim, mas e se ele cansasse?

Eu já era escolado nesse assunto.

Quantas vezes Padre Maxwell tentou encontrar um lar pra mim?

Um montão!

E todas as vezes que alguém decidia me adotar, algum tempo depois me devolvia ao orfanato, dizendo que eu era insuportável.

Eu não ligava mais pra isso. Padre Maxwell e a Irmã Helen, que foram os únicos que aceitaram cuidar de mim, estavam mortos. Solo que fora como meu irmão mais velho, também estava. Me acostumei a me virar, sem depender dos outros, mas…

Eu não gostava da solidão.

O Olhos Azuis, apesar de meio caladão, me lembrava muito do Solo. Meu amigo sempre esteve ao meu lado, disposto a tudo para me ajudar. E eu vi que aquele cara de olhos meio puxados, parecia disposto a tudo também. Sem contar que ele não tentava me esconder as coisas.

Eu havia gostado do Seu Anjo. Ele era bonitinho e trouxe o Olhos Azuis como me prometeu. Não o reconhecia, mas ele disse que é meu melhor amigo. Agora eu tinha um melhor amigo e este era o Seu Anjo, mas eu gostava mais do Olhos Azuis.

Achei divertido o Prega-Presa estressadinho, que apareceu depois. Ele tinha uma cara tão amarrada que fiquei incomodado. E aquele cabelo?! Como ele conseguia ficar com os fios presos daquele jeito? Chegou a doer em mim! Eu queria tanto arrancar o elástico que prendiam as mechas negras e ver como ficaria com os cabelos soltos… Tinha que bolar um plano pra isso! Aposto que ele ia perder aquela cara de bunda.

Olhei ao meu redor, entediado. Sem o Olhos Azuis aquele lugar era um saco! Não agüentava mais ficar ali parado.

E, caraaaa… Eu estou na Terra!

Humm… Que mal poderia haver dar uma escapulida e espiar o mundo lá fora?

Joguei os lençóis para o lado e pulei da cama. Dessa vez, nem senti tonteira, nem nada. Só aquela roupa que não era nada legal. Não mesmo. Eu sentia o vento no meu traseiro.

Bem, que se dane. Se alguém visse… bem… Eu tinha uma bunda bem bonitinha pra alguém de… quantos anos mesmo?… Ah, sim! Dezenove anos! E o equipamento frontal também não era nada mal. Eu era demais em todos os sentidos!

Para meu azar, quando ia me aproximar da porta, a bendita se abriu e eu congelei ali mesmo.

Sem chances!

Eu havia sido pego em flagrante em minha tentativa de deixar aquelas horrorosas quatro paredes amareladas! A minha frente agora estava um homem alto, bem mais alto do que eu – e olha que eu já me achava grande nessa minha versão upgrade.

- Pensando em dar um passeio, Duo? – ele perguntou, fechando a porta.

Outro mané que me conhecia e eu sequer sabia quem era?

Aquilo já estava ficando chato.

Ele estava vestindo um uniforme. Não parecia com os da polícia convencional, mas o que eu poderia dizer?… Estava na Terra e não conhecia nada daqui. Mas reparei que era o mesmo uniforme que o Seu Anjo usava quando veio me visitar. Ah! A Dona Quatro Olhos também vestia um parecido. Então, isso me fez assumir que aquele moreno trabalhava no mesmo lugar que o loirinho. Os Preventers que a Dona Quatro Olhos falou. Era no que eles trabalhavam, mas eu não sabia bem o que o tal Preventers fazia. Eu havia conversado com o Olhos Azuis, mas não muito, não a ponto de realmente questionar sobre esses detalhes.

- 'Tava só esticando as pernas. – disse, meio ressabiado. - Sabe, ficar deitado muito tempo dá dor nas juntas.

Ele continuou sério, me olhando com aquela cara estranha.

E qual era o problema daquelas pessoas com seus cabelos? Será que eu só conhecia gente esquisita? Primeiro o Prega-Presa, agora esse palhaço caolho. Pra que uma franja daquele tamanho tampando um dos olhos?

- Olha, não precisa fica me olhando desse jeito. – eu disse, me sentindo repentinamente acuado pelo olhar dele. E ele não falava nada. Só me encarava de maneira indecifrável. Chegava a me dar calafrios. Urgh! Cara esquisito! Me virei para retornar para aquela cama e evitei suspirar decepcionado. Eu não queria ficar mais naquele lugar, mas, por enquanto, era onde parecia que eu continuaria. - Duito vai voltar pra caminha e…

- Vamos esticar as pernas.

Parei subitamente e me virei nos calcanhares para fitar o cara. Ele ainda tinha aquele jeito apático e, por isso mesmo, me enchi de esperança. Mas, no instante seguinte, recuei, desconfiado.

Por que ele me ajudaria a escapar, quando todos os outros queriam me manter preso naquele quarto?

Lembrei daquele pervertido que tentou me beijar. O Loiro Poste. Ele também usava aquele uniforme, logo, eu não deveria assumir que todas as pessoas que trabalhavam praquele Preventers eram meus amigos. E se ele fosse como o Poste e estivesse fazendo aquilo pra me molestar depois?

De jeito nenhum! Duo Maxwell era mais esperto do que isso!

- O que foi? – ele me perguntou, com um pouco de deboche. - Pensei que o Shinigami não se acovardasse perante nada.

Apesar de ter me irritado com aquele jeitinho prepotente, ele havia atiçado a minha curiosidade.

- Ei! Como você sabe sobre Shinigami?

- Sei porque somos amigos. – ele me replicou, me dando as costas e abrindo a porta. Só que, antes de sair, virou-se parcialmente para mim e finalizou: - Mas se quer duvidar e continuar aqui, então…

No inferno que eu queria ficar naquele quarto por mais tempo. Eu não precisava de mais provas para saber que aquele esquisito me conhecia. Ele sabia sobre Shinigami. Era assim que eu me chamava, como se fosse uma segunda personalidade minha, uma que eu usava para canalizar minha raiva e desejo de vingança. E, convenhamos, se o cara quisesse me fazer mal, não estaria me ajudando a escapar daquele lugar.

- Já estava na hora de aparecer um conhecido do meu upgrade que tivesse um pouco de piedade. – resmunguei, me adiantando atrás dele. - Isso aqui está um saco!

Resolvi dar créditos ao moreno de franja esquisita que, ao ver minha intenção, sorriu enviesado, provavelmente satisfeito por minha escolha. Ele verificou o corredor, antes de me fazer um sinal para que o seguisse. Mais do que rapidamente, fui atrás dele. O carinha entrou por uma porta pesada e grande, que dizia em letras grandes e chamativas: Saída de Emergência.

Era a escadaria de incêndio; para cima e para baixo. Ele escolheu subir e, imediatamente, franzi o cenho. Eu tinha quase a certeza que estávamos em andares superiores, então, o que ele queria fazer, subindo?

Droga! Eu queria ver lá fora! O que aquele idiota pretendia?

Mesmo um pouco duvidoso, subi atrás dele, tendo um pouco de dificuldade de manter o ritmo. Bem, aquela merda de cansaço deveria ser uma boa indicação de que eu ainda não estava cem por cento. Mas que se danasse, eu não estava afim de morrer de tédio naquela porcaria de quarto de hospital.

oOo

Quando, finalmente, as escadas acabaram e ele abriu a porta de ferro que impedia nosso caminho, quase fui ofuscado pela luz que emanou de fora para dentro. O cara foi legal o bastante para esperar que eu me recuperasse, e só então prosseguir. E, quando eu coloquei o pé para fora do platô da escadaria, me vi diante de um vasto terraço. Sem precisar de muito, a visão a minha frente me fez ficar de queixo caído.

Nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu pensei que chegaria a conhecer o planeta de onde meus antecedentes realmente vieram. E nada poderia ter me preparado para tamanha fascinação. Começando pelo céu. Diferente de nas colônias, ele era imenso, infinito e tão azul… O sol ao longe parecia ainda estar começando nascer, mas já iluminava tudo com uma intensidade que me fez sorrir ao ver o horizonte.

Me aproximei da beirada do terraço, apoiando minhas mãos no parapeito, sendo acompanhando pelo outro cara. Mas eu nem estava dando muita atenção a ele, ou a forma satisfeita como me olhava. Tudo o que me importava era a visão à minha frente. As casas, os prédios, as pessoas nas ruas, o vai e vem dos carros e nenhuma pressão da gravidade artificial que existia em L2. Bem ao longe, eu podia identificar o mar. Pelo menos, parecia com o oceano…

Para um moleque de rua como eu, que vivera a vida inteira numa lata espacial e só ouvira falar das belezas da Terra pela boca dos outros, eu estava mesmo como um idiota. E, o impulso de simplesmente fugir daquele prédio e me perder no meio das ruas lá embaixo, conhecer tudo o que eu via a distância, triplicou de tamanho.

- Até o ar daqui é diferente. – murmurei, sem desviar os olhos da paisagem.

- É bem diferente das colônias. Apesar delas tentarem recriar o ambiente terrestre, quando se conhece a coisa real, você vê que nem chega perto. – o cara do meu lado comentou e foi impossível, para mim, não perguntar.

- Ei, por que você está sendo legal comigo? – olhei para ele, observando-o virar-se e me encarando, rebater:

- Por que não deveria ser?

- Não é isso. – balancei a cabeça negativamente e fitei, mais uma vez, a cidade em que estava. Só então, tentei explicar o que me intrigava nas atitudes dele. - Você me trouxe até aqui, enquanto os outros morrem medo de que eu deixe o quarto.

Se aquele cara era meu amigo, como os outros, era meio esquisito que me ajudasse a sair do quarto e me mostrar um pouco do que eu mais queria ver. Ele parecia diferente dos demais, em alguns aspectos, mesmo sendo introvertido, ele não parecia com o Olhos Azuis; ainda que estivesse com aquela cara fechada, estava longe de ser um surtado como o Prega-Presa; e, apesar da gentileza, não se comparava ao Seu Anjo. Acho que nenhum deles jamais permitiria que eu colocasse os pés para fora do quarto.

- Os outros temem que você desapareça. – escutei-o explicar, sucintamente. - Convenhamos que seu histórico não é um dos melhores.

- Mas eu não ia fugir! – me defendi, rapidamente. - Não quero deixar o Olhos Azuis pra trás.

- Olhos Azuis? – o moreno de olhos verdes me questionou, confuso.

Humm… parando para pensar. Eu não sabia o nome do Olhos Azuis…

- É! O carinha que 'tá me ajudando. Ele tem olhos azuis. – expliquei e, imediatamente, ele reconheceu sobre quem eu falava, apesar da minha pobre descrição.

- Heero. – ele me disse. - O nome dele é Heero.

- Heero? – perguntei, testando aquele nome estranho em minha boca.

- Sim. Heero Yui. – confirmou o homem mais alto.

Desde que acordei naquela situação maluca de regressão mental, sempre havia visto e chamado o tal Heero de Olhos Azuis. Era estranho saber o nome verdadeiro dele, não me trazia qualquer reconhecimento também - se é que deveria existir algum. No entanto, não me sentia bem chamando-o por aquele nome. Pra mim, ele seria sempre Olhos Azuis!

- Que seja! – disse, aborrecido com meus próprios pensamentos. - O Olhos Azuis tem me ajudado e não quero parecer ingrato fugindo por aí. Além do mais…

- Você tem medo. – o cara, imediatamente, completou.

- Não tenho não!

Eu sequer estava pensando nisso! Duo Maxwell não tem medo de nada! E o que aquele cara achava que era para me julgar daquela forma?

- E você? Diz que é meu amigo como os outros, então, por que não tem medo de eu dar o pira de repente? – retorqui, me achando muito sábio por desviar o curso da conversa.

- Porque entendo um pouco dessa ansiedade, inclusive do medo que você sente. – ele me disse seriamente, contrariando qualquer intenção minha de fazê-lo esquecer sobre o que discutíamos anteriormente. – Você não conhece nada, nem ninguém; as pessoas dizem que são suas amigas e você realmente não sabe em quem se deve confiar. E, por mais que tente negar, o medo de estar perdido numa situação inusitada, existe, quer você admita ou não.

O cara era um psicólogo ou o quê? Pelo jeito, ele realmente sabia mais ou menos o que eu estava passando.

- E daí? – falei, num tom meio resguardado e desafiador. – Por que acha que entende como me sinto?

- E daí que o Duo Maxwell que eu conheço não se prenderia a alguma desculpa como está fazendo agora, a não ser que estivesse com medo. – ele fez questão de responder. E, com um olhar mais ameno e compreensivo, contou: - E, há uns anos atrás, passei por uma situação parecida como a sua. Eu não regredi, mas perdi minhas lembranças e passei por momentos ruins.

O cara sabia do que estava falando, então. Mas isso não me deixava mais tranquilo ou satisfeito. Me irritava ter que admitir que ele estava certo, de alguma forma. Talvez, eu não quisesse parecer um idiota carente ou vulnerável, ou sei lá o quê. Mas, de jeito nenhum, iria dar razão a ele assim.

- Olha aqui, Palhaço Caolho… - começaria a descascar pra cima dele, só que no instante seguinte, ele me cortou.

- Meu nome é Trowa Barton. – se apresentou, nitidamente corrigindo o apelido que eu havia dado e reafirmou: - Era um de seus amigos antes de você perder a memória.

Aquilo só fez com que me irritação aumentasse.

- Dane-se! Escuta aqui, não é porque tu é amigo do meu upgrade, que sabe o que eu penso ou deixo de pensar!

Pronto! Disse mesmo! Só que nem isso pareceu comovê-lo, ou chateá-lo. Ele me fitou de um jeito ainda mais compreensivo e afirmou:

- Eu não sou um inimigo, Duo.

- Você é chato e metido a sabichão. – rebati, cruzando os braços e encarando-o aborrecido.

Tudo bem, parecia meio infantil para alguém que deveria tentar ter um comportamento mais parecido com a idade que aparentava, porém, eu não ia fingir algo que não era. Eu sequer sabia como seria me comportar como alguém de dezenove anos, como poderia falsificar uma maturidade que não conhecia?

- Concordo. - me falou com sinceridade e questionou: - Mas estou errado?

Eu fiquei tentado a jogar na cara daquele otário algumas coisas que estavam me incomodando, mas acabei desistindo. Ele, em parte, não dizia nenhuma loucura. Eu temia algumas coisas, mas não queria que ninguém visse aquele tipo de fraqueza em mim. Bem, eu era um pouquinho orgulhoso, só que, como o palhacinho havia falado, ele não era nenhum inimigo e estava querendo apenas me ajudar. Talvez ele me entendesse realmente e eu estivesse sendo muito infantil mesmo.

- Não… - abaixei o olhar e acabei resmungando, finalmente. - Eu queria que tudo voltasse ao que era.

Sim. Era difícil de dizer o que eu verdadeiramente desejava, sem ter receio de que me repreendessem ou sequer entendessem como era querer muito estar de voltar às ruas de L2, vivendo a vida que eu conhecia, invés de preso num corpo de um adulto que vivera e fizera coisas que eu nem me lembrava.

- Vai ser tudo como era, quando a sua memória voltar. – o outro me garantiu.

- E se ela não voltar? – retorqui, mantendo os olhos cabisbaixos.

Era um risco, não era? Eu poderia nunca mais recuperar as memórias que haviam sido travadas por causa da merda da overdose. Pensar naquilo me fazia questionar onde infernos eu estava com a cabeça para me entupir de drogas a ponto de sofrer uma overdose.

Caramba, eu jamais tocaria em drogas, nunca quebraria a promessa que havia feito a Solo. Antes dele morrer, eu jurei que não viraria um usuário, ou venderia meu corpo para conseguir as coisas. Saber que meu upgrade tinha quebrado nossa promessa, me deixava furioso e, ao mesmo tempo, decepcionado comigo mesmo.

Que tipo de homem eu havia me tornado, afinal?

- Você vai se adaptar. – a voz dele me tirou dos pensamentos. - Não está mais sozinho, Duo. Você tem amigos, tem uma vida… E você, assim como eu, é um sobrevivente.

Eu não tinha tanta certeza sobre o que ele dizia. Sabia que não importava a situação, eu sempre arrumaria um jeito de dar a volta por cima, pois esse era meu jeito de viver: sempre superando obstáculos por mais difíceis que fossem. Porém, me adaptar a vida do meu upgrade… Como garantir tal coisa? Talvez eu não quisesse voltar a ser a pessoa que era.

- Mas eu me sinto… - comecei e ele quis completar a sentença para mim.

- Deslocado.

- É por aí. – admiti, me virando para fitar o horizonte, novamente. – Eu só me sinto totalmente bem do lado do Olhos Azuis, mas acho que 'to sendo um peso pra ele.

Nossa, me senti tão dramático, mas era verdade. Eu queria ele por perto, mas aos poucos, me dava conta que não fora por vontade dele ficar cuidando de mim. Fui eu quem pediu pra Dona Quatro Olhos e o cara ficou preso com aquela responsabilidade. No início, não liguei muito se estava me impondo ou não, mas agora…

- Você não é. – o homem de um só olho aparente, me afirmou. - Não entenderia os motivos do Heero agora, mas ele está do seu lado porque quer… - ele fez uma pausa curta e isso me fez tornar a fitá-lo. Ele sorriu levemente e me disse de um jeito afetuoso. - Você é um amigo muito especial para ele.

Eu senti um frio esquisito na barriga e meu rosto esquentou, consideravelmente. Rapidamente, desviei o olhar na direção da cidade. Eu não compreendia o motivo daquela reação, e isso me deixou confuso. Sem saber se o franjinha percebera ou não meu constrangimento, tentei encobrir, continuando com a conversa.

- Eu me sinto bem com ele. Tipo, é estranho… - me peguei lembrando mais do meu passado e comparei: - É como estar com Solo.

Sem coragem para encará-lo, por enquanto, escutei-o indagar:

- O menino que o ajudava quando morava nas ruas?

- Esse mesmo. – confirmei, assentindo com a cabeça. - É o mesmo sentimento. Como se eu pudesse confiar nele cegamente e ter a certeza de que ele não vai vacilar comigo.

- E você pode, Duo. – ele garantiu, com o timbre suave, pousando a mão levemente em meu ombro.

Instintivamente, virei o rosto e me dei diretamente com o semblante calmo e o sorriso que ele exibia. Até que seria um cara bonito, se ele pelo menos não usasse aquele cabelo no rosto.

- Valeu, Palhaço Caolho. – agradeci, sorrindo largamente de volta, fazendo-o rir.

- Você gosta de usar mesmo esses apelidos. – ele contemplou, parecendo resignado por eu tê-lo apelidado.

Eu não tinha nada contra os nomes verdadeiros, só achava mais interessante assimilar um apelido para identificar aquelas pessoas que não conhecia muito bem. Em alguns casos, como o do Prega-Presa, se tornava algo muito divertido.

- Apenas porque caem como uma luva. – repliquei, rindo um pouco.

- Você não é muito diferente do que era com dezenove anos, Duo. – ele confidenciou, debruçando-se no parapeito do terraço e me alertou: - Só tome cuidado com o Wufei, ele é um pouco estressado.

Wufei? Eu não sabia quem era esse. Mas se o lance era tomar cuidado, foi fácil ligar o nome ao pavio curto do prega-presa.

- Um pouco? Ele tem a porra dum cabo de vassoura no…

- Trowa!

A porta do terraço se abrindo e a voz que gritara o nome do outro moreno, chamou nossa atenção. No mesmo instante, nos viramos para trás e vimos três rostos conhecidos adentrando pela porta. Foi o Seu Anjo quem chamara pelo nome do Palhaço que estava ao meu lado, e o loirinho não parecia nada contente. Junto com ele estava o Prega-Presa, que demonstrava insatisfação com aquela cara amarrada. E, acompanhando, vinha também o Olhos Azuis; ele estava sério, muito sério, e eu fiquei com um pouco de medo do quão zangado estaria por eu ter deixado o quarto.

- Ops… Nos acharam.

Conforme o Seu Anjo veio se aproximando, pude notar que de anjo não sobrara muito no rosto transtornado dele. Ele estava possesso! Ainda bem que não era comigo, ao que parecia.

- Trowa, isso tudo é obra sua?! – o loiro chegou bufando, encarando o moreno mais alto com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

O mais engraçado foi que o palhaço caolho mostrou-se uma das pessoas mais cínicas que eu já conheci, depois de mim é claro.

- Isso o quê? – ele retorquiu, com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

- Barton, isso não teve graça nenhuma. – o Prega-Presa tinha que dar uma de mãe frustrada e teve todo apoio do Seu Anjo que, com a voz alterada, continuou a repreender o coitado do homem que estava ao meu lado.

- Pode apostar que não! Eu cheguei aqui, encontrei Heero e Wufei e eles me disseram que você estava conversando com o Duo e quando entramos no quarto, estava vazio!

- E como nos acharam aqui? – o moreno de olhos verdes quis saber, sem se abalar, completamente alheio ao ataque do anjo vingador.

- Porque a segurança do hospital não viu você saindo e seu carro ainda estava no estacionamento! – Seu Anjo explicou.

Será que ele ia começar a salivar igual a aqueles cachorros loucos? Por que estava bem perto disso.

- Até que demoraram para nos acharem. – era realmente um palhaço, pois eu senti mesmo vontade de rir do quanto ele conseguia ser debochado quando estava prestes a ser mordido pelo anjo irado.

- Você pensa que isso é brincadeira?! – o loiro esbravejou, perdendo de vez a compostura. – Tem noção do susto que deu na gente? A Sally está quase tendo um filho lá embaixo!

Invés de rir, fiquei com um pouco de pena do palhaço. Ele tinha me acobertado para que eu deixasse um pouco aquele quarto e estava levando toda a culpa sozinho. Não era justo. Sendo assim, decidi me intrometer.

- Ei, Seu Anjo, vai como calma. – imediatamente os olhos aquamarines voltaram-se para mim, um pouco menos ameaçadores. Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, contei: - Eu queria sair pra dar uma arejada, o parceiro Caolho aqui só me deu uma força.

- Tinha que ser ideia sua, Maxwell. – o Prega-Presa bufou, com escárnio. - O mesmo idiota de sempre.

Meus olhos rapidamente desviaram do loiro para o enfezadinho com cara de pastel e fazendo questão de lançar um olhar de cima a baixo para ele, rebati:

- Olha só, Prega-Presa, já viu o teu tamanho pro meu pra estar querendo me peitar assim?

Ele fechou ainda mais a cara, e eu podia jurar que dava pra ver uma veia saltando no canto da testa dele. Com aquele cabelo preso daquele jeito, me admirava que parte do couro cabeludo ainda não tivesse desgrudado da cabeça.

Só que, qualquer discussão que pudesse se alongar entre nós foi interrompida pela voz dele: do Olhos Azuis.

- Eu pensei que sua palavra valesse alguma coisa.

No mesmo instante, voltei minha atenção para ele, e algo em meu peito se contorceu. Os olhos dele… O Olhos Azuis nunca tinha me olhado daquele jeito. Era como se ele estivesse com repúdio de mim, ou algo parecido.

- Você fez um acordo com a Comandante. – ele continuou, friamente, fazendo com que meu coração se apertasse ainda mais. - Disse que se eu ficasse com você, não tentaria fugir.

Sentindo um pouco do ar me faltar, forcei a minha voz para falar:

- Mas eu não tentei fugir…

Minha explicação foi cortada bem antes de terminar.

- Você parece que tem mesmo o dom de me decepcionar.

Eu fiquei estático, com um vazio enorme se formando na boca do meu estômago e aquilo estava longe de ser fome. Conforme eu assistia ele virar as costas e se afastar, para deixar o terraço, aquele sentimento ruim aumentava de uma maneira insuportável.

E eu não sabia explicar porque, de repente, me veio uma vontade enorme de me esconder em algum canto e chorar.

-

_**Continua…**_

* * *

Perdoe-me, perdoe-me,  
Mate-me, abrace-me carinhosamente  
Vamos abrir a porta e partir,  
Deixando tudo o que temos para trás…

* * *


	27. 27: Trowa Barton

**Autora:** Blanxe

**Beta:** Illy-chan

**Par:** 1x2 6x2

-

* * *

**Leave**

_Trowa Barton_

* * *

A minha única intenção era conversar e ajudar Duo. Porém, em meu ato de tentar ganhar sua confiança, dando-lhe a oportunidade de deixar o confinamento do quarto hospitalar, não imaginei que Heero, justamente ele, reagiria de uma forma tão drástica. Talvez eu devesse ter previsto que o japonês estivesse no limite, ou sufocando as mágoas que tinha em relação ao ex-namorado, em prol de ajudá-lo a se recuperar. Porém, pensei que o bom-senso prevaleceria e não que acabaria colocando Duo diante de um passado que sequer deveria enfrentar, no momento.

Heero exagerara e alguém, sem ser Quatre, deveria chamar-lhe a atenção para isso. Eu começava a querer entender como todos conseguiam fazer tantas besteiras, nessa confusão, incluindo a mim mesmo.

Quatre e eu não estávamos nos melhores termos. Desde a discussão na noite anterior, não nos falávamos e tudo por causa de Duo. O americano estava sendo o motivo de todos os conflitos, direta e indiretamente. Eu não considerava o que estava fazendo – ajudando a Heero como eu sabia que podia – como algo que ameaçasse meu relacionamento com o árabe. No entanto, pela visão de meu amante, eu estava agindo por motivos egoístas. Mas… Todos nós ali não estávamos?

Poderia admitir que, bem lá no fundo, me sentia inseguro com a separação de Duo e Heero. Saber dos sentimentos de Quatre, pelo nosso amigo, causava esse desconforto. Entretanto, fazia parte do que eu aceitara ao decidir me envolver com o loiro. Mas ele estava enganado ao supor que eu estava agindo em minha causa. Acima de qualquer coisa, eu queria ajudar Heero. Independente de no final ele se acertar com Duo ou não, eu queria vê-lo bem.

Por isso, naquele momento, eu colocava minhas prioridades voltadas para a situação que se desenvolvia entre o oriental e seu ex-amante, deixando um pouco de lado os meus próprios problemas.

Por hora, achava que eles poderiam esperar.

Quando Wufei saiu do o terraço, seguindo rapidamente Heero, eu dei um breve olhar para Duo, depois para Quatre, me assegurando que ele cuidaria do americano, e fui atrás dos dois asiáticos.

Encontrei o moreno de olhos negros tentando criar um dialogo com o japonês, fora do hall de entrada do hospital. Heero escondia, atrás de sua indiferença, o quão aborrecido estava, mas o jeito como ele parecia querer largar tudo e ir embora dali, mostrava-se nítido pela forma como não conseguia se manter parado no mesmo lugar: andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto Wufei acompanhava seus movimentos com os olhos.

- Eu sabia que isso ia dar em problema. – Wufei contemplava. - Mas alguém me escuta? Não. Quem garante que o Maxwell não está fazendo um grande teatro por ter se arrependido das merdas que fez e agora acha que assim vai conseguir se passar por coitadinho?

Percebi então que, ao invés de estar ajudando a acalmar Heero, Wufei o estava irritando ainda mais ao levantar aquelas suspeitas. Aproximei-me um pouco mais e fiz com que minha presença fosse notada, ao responder a indagação feita anteriormente pelo chinês.

- Ele não está fingindo.

Heero finalmente parou com o vai e vem de seus passos e, juntamente com Wufei, me encarou. Seus olhos azuis se estreitaram numa clara acusação que eu decidi ignorar.

- Quem garante, Barton? – Wufei quis saber, quase num tom desafiador ao qual respondi calmamente, mas com firmeza e segurança:

- Eu.

Heero, insatisfeito pela minha indiferença ante ao seu olhar, resolveu trazer à tona, definitivamente, o que o incomodava:

- Você poderia ter avisado.

Sim. Nisso ele tinha razão. Eu poderia tê-los avisado, mas para quê? Perder a chance de criar um contato de confiança com Duo? Ou ser chamado a atenção por querer levar um paciente em recuperação para sair um pouco do quarto? Além do mais, em minha atitude nada havia sido premeditado. Eu aproveitara uma oportunidade que surgira para assim me aproximar do americano que sequer me reconhecia. Agora eu tinha uma opinião formada sobre a situação e os problemas que teríamos ao lidar com ela.

- Vocês não permitiriam que ele deixasse o quarto, ou, no mínimo, iriam querer ficar atrás. Eu precisava de um tempo sozinho com ele, ganhar a confiança dele. – argumentei, mostrando, principalmente a Heero, que eu tinha justificativa. Também não amenizei ao recriminá-lo: - E você foi errado, Heero, _muito errado_ ao tratá-lo como se fosse um igual.

Ele ergueu a cabeça de um jeito insolente que raramente o via assumir e rebateu:

- Ele fez um acordo.

Agora eu começava a me questionar se o japonês não teria regredido mais anos do que Duo. Busquei conservar a minha tranqüilidade e fazer que ele percebesse com quem na realidade estava lidando e o dano que havia deixado para trás.

- O que foi que você não entendeu da situação ainda, Heero? Ele, mentalmente, só tem doze anos. É uma criança trancafiada num quarto com pessoas que ele nunca viu na vida dizendo: _nós somos seus amigos_. – desviei os olhos para o chinês, me assegurando que ele também prestava bem atenção às minhas palavras, pois Wufei precisava compreender que seria outro a ter que relevar certas atitudes de Duo. - Levem em consideração o passado dele. – tornei a encarar o japonês e continuei: - Leve em consideração, Heero, que ele está depositando toda a confiança que _nunca_ teve em alguém, _em você_. Agora, imagine como ele não está se sentindo, depois do que você disse no terraço.

Heero manteve o olhar fixo no meu, como se não tivesse sido atingido pelo que eu dissera. Wufei, por sua vez, insistiu no tópico que iniciara.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza de que ele não está fingindo?

A resposta não era algo fácil de explicar, muito menos de fazer com que acreditassem. Não existiam provas, e aqueles dois para realmente crerem em algo precisavam de evidências. E o que eu tinha a oferecer era muito pouco. Mesmo assim, disse exatamente o que me dava a certeza que Duo não interpretava uma crise apenas para se livrar dos erros que cometera.

- Porque eu vi nos olhos dele quando chegamos ao terraço. Ele confessou o medo que sente de tudo o que está ocorrendo. – contei, sem perder o contato de olhar com os olhos azuis à minha frente, pois era principalmente a ele quem eu precisava convencer. - Ele disse como gosta de você, Heero, e o comparou a Solo. Ele sente por você o mesmo que sentia por ele. Entende a dimensão disso?

Fiquei sustentando meu olhar, até que Heero finalmente desviou o dele, dando-me as costas e passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos num gesto exasperado.

- Merda. – ele praguejou, entre dentes.

Eu respirei, aliviado, pela demonstração dele. Havia conseguido fazê-lo sentir remorso e saber tudo o que sua mente parecia não ter processado durante aquele ato insensato. Não poderia culpá-lo por isso. O que ele vinha **–** e estava **– **passando e toda carga emocional, somados a estafa física, era capaz de levar qualquer homem comum a cometer besteiras muito maiores. Contudo, Heero continuava firme, tentando um jeito de solucionar o insolucionável, pelo menos, por enquanto.

E o pior era ver, nos olhos dele, a insegurança de poder chegar ao final e seu objetivo ter sido em vão.

- Vai me dizer que isso é sério? – Wufei se manifestou, dando um passo a frente, querendo de alguma forma trazer a Heero um senso que só existia em sua própria mente. – Ele já mentiu antes, enganou a todos nós. Poderia estar facilmente brincando conosco, novamente.

Também não havia como ficar chateado com o chinês. Seu lema de justiça e faceta moralista eram fortes demais. Mesmo que não admitisse, a amizade que existia entre Duo e ele - apesar de nunca ter sido algo caloroso como acontecia com Quatre e o americano - era palpável. Wufei admirava Duo a sua maneira. Embora o criticasse e expusesse sempre seus defeitos, o oriental o respeitava por sua força, lealdade e características únicas. E isso tudo fora quebrado de maneira violenta, começando pela confirmação da traição de Duo.

- É sério, Wufei. Muito sério. – disse a ele, fitando-o diretamente. - Vocês tem que tomar muito cuidado, pois não estão lidando com o nosso Duo.

- Por que você sempre faz isso? – o moreno de cabelos pretos indagou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Sempre faz com que nos sintamos culpados com esse tipo de discurso.

Sorri amenamente, pois me dava conta que, finalmente, estava sendo bem sucedido em minha "missão". Heero e Wufei começavam a seguir a minha linha de pensamento e, provavelmente, tirariam mais conclusões sobre como tratar Duo dali em diante. Sendo assim, fui capaz de ironizar os dois mais cabeças-duras de nosso pequeno grupo.

- Porque se não fosse pelos meus discursos vocês estariam sempre metendo os pés pelas mãos.

Wufei estalou a língua no céu da boca e, antes de dar as costas, perguntou:

- Alguém quer café?

Heero assentiu, enquanto eu neguei a oferta com a cabeça. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse retomar a conversa, o japonês decidiu, por si só, iniciá-la.

- Isso não era o esperado, Trowa. – ele me admitiu, estafado. - Não foi o que eu previ.

- Refaça todos os seus esquemas e não esqueça que não deve tratá-lo como uma simples missão da qual vai se livrar assim que estiver concluída. – aconselhei, achando que era o melhor que poderia fazer por ele, naquele momento.

Meu amigo me mostrou um olhar cabisbaixo e confessou:

- É mais fácil de alcançar os meus propósitos quando me foco nos objetivos.

- Sinto em informá-lo, mas está falhando terrivelmente nessa parte, não acha? – ri levemente e, em resposta, ele deu de ombros.

- É difícil. – declarou, de uma maneira resignada. - Quando ele está envolvido, o nível de dificuldade parece que triplica de tamanho.

Percebi que compartilhava daqueles sentimentos de Heero. Quando lidávamos com os sentimentos dos outros, tudo parecia muito mais fácil de analisar e lidar, mas ao ter que enfrentar e resolver nossos próprios dilemas e pesadelos internos, era como se algo bloqueasse parte de nossa imparcialidade, mesmo que nos esforçássemos a mantê-la.

- Eu compreendo. – admiti, complacente.

Talvez algo em minha voz houvesse denunciado, pois, no segundo seguinte, ele me encarava com um brilho suspeito no azul de seus olhos e me questionava:

- O que aconteceu?

Se existia alguém em que poderia confiar o que eu estava passando, essa pessoa era Heero. Ele saberia entender e avaliar a situação por uma ótica fria e calculista, como sempre fazia. Entretanto, colocar sobre os ombros dele mais uma carga de preocupação não me valeria de nada e poderia acabar prejudicando sua meta, que era concentrar-se somente em Duo. Sendo assim, fitei-o com sinceridade e garanti:

- Nada que eu não possa remediar. – coloquei a mão em seu ombro, apertando-o amistosamente e pedi: - Centre-se em cuidar de Duo, o resto se resolve por si só.

- Hn. - Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça, não insistindo no assunto.

oOo

Retornamos para o quarto onde Duo estava internado assim que Wufei se juntou a nós de novo. Heero, apesar de retraído, exibia-se mais tranquilo e centrado. O chinês me olhava de um jeito inquisitivo e eu decifrava bem o que aquele olhar queria entender: Wufei estranhava a mudança de postura do japonês e tinha certeza que eu era o responsável. Certamente me questionaria o que eu havia dito a Heero para deixá-lo mais calmo e seguro a ponto de voltar a encontrar com o americano em tão pouco tempo depois do desentendimento no terraço.

Eu lhe daria os detalhes assim que tivesse uma oportunidade. No momento, queria deixar resolvidos dois pontos importantes ali. O primeiro era o problema que fora gerado entre Heero e Duo.

Assim que entramos no quarto, fomos recebidos pelos olhares de Sally, Quatre e Duo. A médica estava checando uma medicação na ficha, aos pés da cama onde o americano agora se encontrava acomodado. Meu amante se encontrava fielmente a beira do leito, segurando a mão do melhor amigo com um carinho exacerbado.

Duo desviou o olhar assim que fitou Heero e isso fez com que Quatre fechasse o semblante na direção do japonês. Sally, então, tomou frente do diálogo.

- Eu deveria te dar uma bronca, Barton. – ela comentou, olhando diretamente para mim. - Mas como não aconteceu nada de mais, vou deixá-lo sob alerta. Se fizer algo parecido de novo, não hesitarei em informar a Comandante e, pelo que sei, você já está sob penalidade por estar acobertando Heero.

Realmente as notícias dentro dos Preventers corriam como o vento. Era verdade que a Une só faltou me demitir por estar acobertando Heero pelas costas dela e acredito que só não o fez por preferir pessoas como nós – pilotos Gundam – debaixo de suas vistas. Embora a ameaça de Sally tivesse me incomodado, não retorqui de forma agressiva, me reservei o direito de usar de uma velada ironia em minha resposta.

- Fico grato por sua generosidade, Doutora Po.

Ela entendeu muito bem o deboche e esclareceu:

- Não conte comigo quando coloca em risco a saúde de um dos meus pacientes.

Era o alerta que qualquer bom médico daria. Por isso, assenti e só assim ela prosseguiu:

- Bem, todo esse reboliço me fez perceber que não terei como manter Duo aqui por muito mais tempo. Acredito que possa dar uma alta a ele no final da semana, se tudo correr bem.

Boas notícias, afinal. Ela não teria como manter vigilância vinte quatro horas dentro do hospital e Duo, por mais que dissesse que não, acabaria escapando uma hora ou outra daquele lugar, pois não suportava se sentir preso.

- Isso seria ótimo, não é mesmo, Duo? – Quatre animou-se, mas o moreno de trança permaneceu introvertido, oferecendo-lhe somente um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

Sally decidiu ignorar o fato, colocando as anotações no suporte fixo aos pés do leito e avisou antes de se retirar do quarto:

- Vou informar a Comandante.

Quatre se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado e fitando o amigo com carinho, falou:

- Duo, eu tenho que voltar para os Preventers, mas venho visitá-lo no final do dia, tudo bem?

Dessa vez, Duo levantou o olhar e sorriu para o loiro.

- Não se preocupe, Seu Anjo! Vai ficar tudo bem.

Quatre retribuiu o sorriso, identificando facilmente nele o esforço de quem não queria preocupar outrem com seus problemas. Mesmo assim, meu amante retribuiu o gesto, afagando-lhe os cabelos castanhos amorosamente.

Depois, sem me dirigir sequer um olhar, saiu pela porta e Wufei o seguiu, mas não sem antes chamar a atenção do jovem deitado na cama.

- Vê se sossega o facho dessa vez. Pelo menos já sabe que não terá que ficar aqui por muito mais tempo.

Duo mostrou a língua para Wufei que não viu por estar indo embora, fazendo assim que uma tensão que eu preferia mascarar se esvaísse completamente e um sorriso me adornasse o rosto.

- Não o deixe vê-lo fazendo isso. – alertei-o, com humor. - O pavio dele é bem curto, já avisei.

- Espero que ele exploda logo-logo, então! Quanto antes melhor! – Duo admitiu, mostrando sua real faceta de moleque tinhoso em relação a Wufei. Mas não demorou um segundo para que finalmente seus orbes violetas recaíssem sobre o japonês ao meu lado e, timidamente, o chamasse. - Hey, Olhos Azuis… Você não vai me abandonar também, vai?

Heero não respondeu prontamente e isso quase me motivou a lhe dar uma cotovelada. Contudo, antes que assim o fizesse, o oriental replicou seriamente:

- Não.

No rosto de Duo surgiu um misto de gratidão e alívio, que apesar de tudo, não comoveram Heero a sorrir ou amenizar a expressão indiferente. Pude perceber que ele lutava novamente com o orgulho que o fazia ser quem era, principalmente, depois do abandono e traição do parceiro que amava.

- Eu não sei o que… Como eu era antes de… - Duo tropeçava em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto inconscientemente retorcia, no colo, a ponta da trança castanha em seus dedos. - Bem, você sabe, antes de esquecer quem eu realmente sou. Mas pelo jeito, acho que causei algum problema para você no passado, né? – finalizou sem jeito.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – Heero confirmou, me dando uma certa ânsia de estapear sua nuca.

Duo estava sendo sincero e mostrava-se aflito por um tipo de perdão que o japonês não parecia nada disposto a ceder. Vi nos olhos de Heero que aquele tipo de aproximação seria o máximo que ele se permitiria a proporcionar enquanto buscava reerguer uma barreira contra os sentimentos que existiam em relação ao ex-amante.

Eu podia não concordar com seu método, porém, estava longe de julgar como ele resolvera se defender para não oscilar entre o passado e o presente e, no processo, acabar magoando aquele Duo sem ao menos querer.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que quer que eu tenha feito. – Duo se desculpou, francamente com a inocência dos doze anos que sua mente refletia. - Vou tentar não mais te decepcionar.

Sorri imperceptivelmente, então, ao ver o conflito que rapidamente passou nos olhos azuis do japonês: uma luta interna entre simplesmente ceder aos sentimentos e abraçar o homem recostado naquela cama hospitalar, ou manter a distância para garantir que não caísse num inexistente conto de fadas.

Infelizmente, Heero somente assentiu, mostrando - pelo menos para mim - qual era sua escolha final.

oOo

Após resolvido o meu primeiro problema, estava atrás de solucionar o meu segundo: Quatre Raberba Winner.

Ele não me esperara depois que saíra do quarto, seguindo para os Preventers. Me apressei para tentar alcançá-lo, mas acabou sendo um esforço inútil.

E isso só indicava o quão aborrecido Quatre continuava.

Aumentei a velocidade um pouco acima da qual eu usualmente usaria ao dirigir meu carro para assim chegar mais rápido à sede, com a esperança de interceptá-lo antes que subisse para o escritório.

Por sorte, consegui estacionar o carro no subterrâneo do prédio e localizar o loiro fechando calmamente seu próprio veículo. Antes que pudesse começar a caminhar para o elevador, corri até ele, chamando por seu nome.

- Quatre!

Ele parou qualquer movimento, imediatamente, e olhou em minha direção. Esperou que estivesse perto suficiente para indagar:

- O que foi?

Por seu tom de voz, dava para notar sua indisposição para falar comigo. Só que eu não iria facilitar e simplesmente fazer a vontade dele. Dessa vez, não.

- Podemos conversar?

- Estamos atrasados, Trowa. – ele suspirou, mostrando seu desinteresse. - Além do mais, se for sobre suas atitudes, por enquanto, prefiro não tocar no assunto.

- Está sendo intransigente. – retorqui, tentando não permitir me aborrecer com a teimosia dele.

- Como você, estou focando meus propósitos em ajudar meu melhor amigo. – Quatre rebateu, num timbre de debochado.

Tomei a iniciativa e segurei sua mão, urgindo por um contato que talvez pudesse fazê-lo ceder e conclui:

- Podemos fazer isso juntos.

- Não, não podemos. – ele rebateu, rompendo bruscamente o meu toque com um puxão. Os olhos aquamarines se estreitaram e o loiro argumentou: - Você me excluiu, lembra? Wufei, Heero e você acharam melhor me deixar de fora por me considerarem emocional demais e favoritista ao extremo. Então, não me venha com essa de _"vamos trabalhar isso juntos". _Pois neste exato momento, estou agindo por mim mesmo e vou me intrometer da maneira que eu achar conveniente, sem dar satisfações a ninguém, muito menos a você.

Minha reação foi inesperada até mesmo para mim, porém, ao ver o rancor e a decisão no olhar de meu amante, uma pontada de desespero aflorou em meu peito. Com minha expressão fechada e sem nenhuma delicadeza, joguei-o contra a lateral do próprio carro e o beijei. Provavelmente pela necessidade de estar junto a ele, de senti-lo como não o sentia desde que Duo havia retornado, tomei sua boca até que o ar fosse algo de extrema necessidade.

- Eu não quero satisfações, eu realmente não ligo pras suas prioridades nesse momento. – ofeguei ao apartar nossos lábios, vendo o jeito desejoso como ele fitava minha boca. - O que eu não suporto é essa facilidade que está tendo em me descartar.

- Sua mente é mais previsível do que pensa, Trowa. – ele sorriu desdenhoso e bateu levemente o dedo indicador em minha têmpora. - Consigo até ver o que se passa aí dentro.

Neguei com a cabeça e abaixei meu rosto até seu pescoço, onde beijei a pele branca e afirmei:

- Está me subestimando.

- Estou? – ele indagou raivoso, tomando um punhado de cabelos da parte de trás de minha cabeça e me obrigando a encará-lo. - Então negue olhando nos meus olhos que _não está_ raciocinando que estou prestes a te dar um chute por causa de Duo.

Eu me perdi naqueles olhos e na firmeza de sua convicção. A voz me faltou, porque eu realmente não seria capaz de mentir ou inventar uma desculpa diante deles. Isso só deu a certeza vitoriosa para o árabe que, arrogante, completou:

- Eu não nasci ontem. Conheço muito bem o homem com quem divido a cama durante esses anos.

A afirmação dele trouxe uma duplicidade amarga junto consigo e, pela primeira vez, fui incapaz de controlar o que severamente trancava dentro de mim.

- É só o que dividimos, não é? A cama, porque os seus sentimentos pertencem a ele.

Quatre trincou o maxilar e seus olhos crisparam-se furiosos. Suas mãos se espalmaram em meu peito, me empurrando para longe de si e, em sequência, um soco acertou minha face esquerda com uma força que quase me levou ao chão.

- Ao contrário. É _você_ quem me subestima! – ele cuspiu, enquanto eu o olhava atordoado, pois não esperava aquela reação vinda dele.

- Você não me conhece _realmente._ Mas se te faz sentir melhor, eu digo o que quer tanto ouvir: Eu AMO o Duo! – Quatre explicitou num tom alto o bastante para gerar um eco no estacionamento e criar uma pontada dolorosa em meu peito. Sem me dar chance alguma de réplica, prosseguiu em seu jeito sarcástico, colocando em cada palavra uma nota de rancor:

- Mas pra quê ficar repetindo, não é mesmo? Você já sabe disso; eu mesmo, o Grande Idiota Inocente, te confessei quando as malditas guerras terminaram! – o loiro então se aproximou de mim perigosamente transtornado e, fazendo o gesto com os dedos, falou: - Se ele tivesse estalado os dedos na época e dito que queria ficar comigo, _você_ seria história em dois tempos. Mas disso, _você_ também sabe! – explodiu, segurando-me pela frente da jaqueta dos Preventers, substituindo a feição raivosa por uma levemente consternada. - Só que está _completamente cego_ quando não percebe o que sinto hoje, _nunca_ quis saber da importância que _você_ tem pra mim e só se preocupa com o que ele significa! – furiosamente me impulsionou pela jaqueta para trás, fazendo com que minhas costas se chocassem com uma das pilastras e, em minha garganta, se formou um bolo ao testemunhar um marejado sutil em seus orbes esverdeados.

Mas as lágrimas de ódio ou de frustração, jamais caíram.

- Eu só posso lamentar se a única coisa que vê nesse idiota aqui é um amor não-correspondido pelo melhor amigo. É, talvez eu o tenha subestimado, Trowa…

- Não me condene por amá-lo. – consegui dizer, completamente perdido pelo rumo de nossa conversa ter chegado a tal ponto.

Ele não me respondeu. Me lançou um último olhar e voltou até o carro. Completamente sem chão e tenso, indaguei, sem me mover:

- Aonde vai?

- Não interessa! – exclamou, evidenciando que a raiva ainda o consumia. Abriu a porta do carro e neste entrou, deixando para trás as palavras que eu mesmo tentara usar contra ele. - Dividimos somente a cama, não foi o que você disse?

Quatre deu partida no carro e saiu do estacionamento num cantar de pneus, enquanto eu fiquei ali, tentando lidar com minha estupidez. Minha primeira reação foi me adiantar até meu carro e ir atrás dele. Contudo, acabei desistindo antes mesmo de abrir a porta. Uma cólera rapidamente fluiu por minhas veias ao pensar que, por mais que eu buscasse fazer as coisas certas com Quatre, acabava no final estragando tudo.

Sentia-me extremamente zangado, mas não com meu amante, e sim comigo mesmo. Odiava a minha falta de confiança e aquele sentimento que se apoderava de mim todas as vezes que me pegava imaginando que Quatre não me amava o suficiente para ficar comigo acaso Duo lhe estendesse a mão.

Era, definitivamente, algo incontrolável e enlouquecedor.

Isso me fez pensar se não era exatamente assim que Heero se sentia, só que para o japonês, deveria ser muitas vezes pior. Afinal, ele _realmente _perdera o amante, confirmara que este estava nos braços de outros e eu…

Sem vacilar soquei o vidro da porta do motorista. Senti o mesmo ceder antes a força do impacto e explodir em cacos para o lado interno do veículo e em minha mão.

- Inferno! Inferno! Inferno! Inferno! Inferno! Inferno! Inferno! Inferno! Inferno! Inferno! – praguejei frustrado, encostando minha cabeça na lataria do automóvel.

Eu tinha Quatre – ou pelo menos achava que ele me pertencia ainda - e o estava afastando sem querer.

E a única coisa que eu não poderia me permitir, era perdê-lo.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

E quando você acha que a estrada não leva a lugar algum  
E quando você quase desiste de todos os seus sonhos  
Eles te levam pela mão e mostram que você é capaz  
Não há limites...

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Demoro, mas não deixo de atualizar... tee-hee

Pet! Usei a música que você me indicou e não é que a danada funcionou? Consegui escrever o cap e já estou terminando o outro!!

Agradeço, sinceramente, a todos que estão lendo e comentando essa história!

**Notas da Beta-Reader:**

*que está com a corda toda, então... vai ser coisa XD*

Pessoal... Sei o quanto vocês estavam aguardando este novo cap da Leave... e garanto uma coisa – nenhuma de vocês terminará de lê-lo sentindo-se desapontada. Quem porventura começar a ler este cap 27 pensando que será um cap mais calmo ao constatar não ter grandes acontecimentos ocorrendo entre o casal principal (1x2)... Irá se enganar enormemente.

A Blanxe fez uma das melhores cenas que eu já li em Leave – fora a surra que o Heero dá no Duo (cap 8) e qdo ele o seqüestra (cap 10 ou 11, não to lembrada agora) – que são, de longe, as minhas preferidas.

Esta cena que falo, a cena da garagem, que encerra o cap, não tem sexo. Sério. Não tem ceninhas hot nenhuma – seja lime, citrus ou o próprio lemon.

Mas peloamordeSãoYaoi, quase me fez surtar. E sabem porquê?

Porque ela fez o MEU Trowa perder o controle. Yes, é verdade, a Blan fez uma cena que o TROWA BARTON, conhecidíssimo por sua tranqüilidade quase mítica de tão imperturbável... se descontrolar!!!

E sabem... a melhor parte? Aquela, que é a CEREJA em cima do bolo?

**Ele LEVOU UM MURRO!!! Do QUATREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

OH MEU JESUS!!! OWWWWWWWWWWW, que eu pulei da cadeira, qdo li o cap pela 1ª vez... e na 2ª, 3ª, 4ª e 5ª vezes!!! GENTE, QUE MARAVILHA *________*

A Blanxe sabe que eu ADORO cenas de porrada, cenas com testoterona explodindo, mano-a-mano... descontrole emocional... E muita, muita angústia.

E ela trouxe isso no final deste cap 27.

Querem situação mais angustiante do que a Quatre e Trowa estão vivendo, nesta fic? Os dois estão ao lado de quem conhecem e gostam, e tentando defender ambos os amigos da forma como podem e acreditam. O melhor é que a angústia está partindo exatamente do Trowa e ele é sim, quem está metendo os pés pelas mãos... o ex-zero-três está a um passo de perder o que é mais importante na vida, para ele – e isto é maravilhoso, pois é o personagem que mais amo sendo bem trabalhado, tendo suas características bem exploradas e desenvolvidas.

Alguém duvida? Sem pudores, vejam meus comentários para a Blanxita:

CENA 01:

_Minha reação foi inesperada até mesmo para mim, porém, ao ver o rancor e a decisão no olhar de meu amante, uma pontada de desespero aflorou em meu peito. Com minha expressão fechada e sem nenhuma delicadeza, joguei-o contra a lateral do próprio carro e o beijei. Provavelmente pela necessidade de estar junto a ele, de senti-lo como não o sentia desde que Duo havia retornado, tomei sua boca até que o ar fosse algo de extrema necessidade._

**UAU.U.U.U.U.U.U!!! EU TE DISSE, TROWA, EU TE DISSE!!! NEGÓCIO MAIS SEM FUTURO É ESSE DE 'SE CONTROLAR', MEU AMIGO!! CATA O GALEGO, CATA.A.A.A.!! *_______***

Agora, o **Canto de Cisne, DEFINITIVO** desta fic é o Quatre, BELDELS!!

Nas cenas finais deste cap ele SIMPLESMENTE FOI MAGNÍFICO!!

Ele ENFRENTOU o Trowa com INTELIGENCIA, DEBOCHE, RAIVA, MALÍCIA E novamente... INTELIGÊNCIA!!

CENA 02:

_- Sua mente é mais previsível do que pensa, Trowa. – ele sorriu desdenhoso e bateu levemente o dedo indicador em minha têmpora. - Consigo até ver o que se passa aí dentro._

**CARA.A.A.A.A.A.A.A..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.! ESSE QUATRE REBELDE, INTELIGENTE E MALIGNAMENTE DEBOCHADO É .A.R.R.E.P.I.A.N.T.E.!!!!**

_Neguei com a cabeça e abaixei meu rosto até seu pescoço, onde beijei a pele branca e afirmei: - Está me subestimando._ **OH-OH... QUEM está subestimando Q.U.E.M., Tro?? D**

_- Estou? – ele indagou raivoso, tomando um punhado de cabelos da parte de trás de minha cabeça e me obrigando a encará-lo. - Então negue olhando nos meus olhos que não está raciocinando que estou prestes a te dar um chute por causa de Duo._

**PUTAQUEOPARIU,  
CARA.A.A.A..A.A.A.A.A.A..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O!!!!**

**AH.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Eu me perdi naqueles olhos e na firmeza de sua convicção. A voz naquele instante me faltou, porque eu realmente não seria capaz de mentir ou inventar uma desculpa diante deles. Isso só deu a certeza vitoriosa para o árabe que arrogante completou:_

_- Eu não nasci ontem: conheço muito bem o homem com quem divido a cama durante esses anos._

**CARALHO, TRO!!! REAGE, HOMEM... PELOAMORDESÃO YAOI, R.E.A.G.E.E.E.E.E.E!!!!!!! *ILLY QUASE TEVE UM SURTO***

_A afirmação dele trouxe uma duplicidade amarga junto consigo e, pela primeira vez, fui incapaz de controlar o que severamente trancava dentro de mim._

_- É só o que dividimos, não é? A cama, porque os seus sentimentos pertencem a ele._

_Quatre trincou o maxilar e seus olhos crisparam-se furiosos, e em sequência um soco acertou minha face esquerda com uma força que quase me levou ao chão._

**AW.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W. QUERO MA.A.A.A.A. DELE, QUERO, QUERO, QUERO.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.!!!**

*surta definitivamente*

E bem... É assim que uma pobre Beta termina, pessoal:

ACABADA...

Com o pobre lado emocional aos FRANGALHOS por causa das palavras inspiradas da sua Escritora Alfa...

...definitivamente surtada...

...e QUERENDO MAIS É PASSAR MAL!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

QUE VENHAM MAIS E MAIS CAPS DA 'LEAVE', OHOHHOHOHO

Continuem acompanhando o trabalho da Blanxe – e sofrendo e amando com suas fics!!

Super beijos a todas e todos!!!

Illy-chan

*que também está na luta para preparar uma baita surpresa para todas vocês*


	28. 28: Zechs Marquise

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Beta: Illy-Chan **

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2 3x4

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama…

* * *

**Leave**

_Zechs Marquise_

* * *

Desde que Duo fora internado e a Comandante determinara que Yui ficasse responsável por ele, durante seu restabelecimento, que eu me sentia irritadiço e inquieto. Minha opinião prevalecia a mesma: Duo era meu amante e, acima de tudo, deveria ter sido entregue aos meus cuidados. A última coisa que eu precisava era de meu amante criando proximidade com Heero, mais uma vez.

Contudo, isso se tornaria inevitável, já que o japonês passaria vinte e quatro horas com ele. O máximo que eu podia fazer – e me asseguraria de continuar fazendo – era manter-me presente, mesmo que para Duo a minha companhia fosse indesejável.

Admitia meu erro ao tentar subitamente beijá-lo. Mas como me culpar? Meu namorado saía vivo depois de uma overdose e vê-lo desperto, naquelas circunstâncias, só me deixara feliz… Extremamente feliz. Como eu adivinharia que as drogas causariam um trauma que faria com que Duo regredisse mentalmente, apagando todas as memórias dos doze anos em diante?

Se eu não tivesse sido tão afoito, as coisas seriam diferentes. Mas agora não adiantavam lamúrias. Eu tinha que fazer de tudo para mudar aquele quadro.

O meu grande problema era o tempo. Basicamente, eu estava preso aos Preventers durante o dia. Dia este que Heero passava ao lado do meu namorado, ganhando mais e mais a simpatia dele.

E quando eu poderia imaginar que me tornaria um bastardo ciumento?

Nunca.

Sempre fui independente demais para me apegar a coisas e pessoas a ponto de gerar tal sentimento. E, com certeza, jamais cogitei a possibilidade de vir a despertar isso justamente por Duo Maxwell.

O fato de estar tomando consciência de que, o que começara como uma brincadeira – uma rixa – transformara-se em algo mais, era irônico. Eu, Zechs Marquise, apaixonado por aquele piloto Gundam... poderia ser hilário.

Mas não era. Pelo menos para mim.

Porque era o que eu estava sentindo pelo americano.

Logicamente que me incomodava ter a ciência de que agora poderia existir uma dependência minha para com ele, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não repudiava essa fraqueza. Até me pegava disposto a alimentá-la, ao invés de simplesmente tentar expulsá-la de dentro de mim.

Nunca houvera entre nós trocas de confissões de amor. Seria desnecessário, clichê e mentiroso, pelo menos de minha parte até o presente. Eu não sabia que me sentiria dessa maneira, e tinha certeza que o sentimento não existia antes. Sendo assim, nunca poderia ter me expressado de maneira diferente e Duo apenas correspondera a todos os meus anseios. Eu teria como conquistá-lo completamente e levar o nosso relacionamento a um nível mais sério se tivesse a consciência que tinha agora. Porém, mesmo que quisesse, no momento eu devia ser cauteloso e esperar.

Nesse processo de ter o meu antigo Duo de volta, precisava arrumar um modo para que Heero não se entranhasse, mais uma vez, no coração dele.

A preferência de estar com o oriental, fora deixada explícita com a escolha que o americano fizera. Mas eu ainda poderia conquistar sua confiança e corrigir o meu erro.

Eu só precisava de oportunidades… e ficava extremamente feliz quando estas vinham bater a minha porta.

- Agente Marquise, a Comandante Une requisita sua presença na sala dela. – a atendente de meu setor informou pelo intercomunicador de minha sala.

Levantei-me de minha cadeira, deixando o escritório e segui diretamente para atender o chamado de Une. Estar sob as ordens dela, desde que vetara a minha autoridade sobre Duo, me irritava extremamente, mas eu conservava o meu descontentamento para mim mesmo, fingindo que ela não conseguira me afetar.

Esperei ser anunciado para adentrar o escritório da Comandante. Vi a mulher dedicando sua atenção a vários papéis espalhados à sua mesa, com o olhar aparentemente concentrado por detrás daqueles óculos que lhe davam um aspecto severo e frio.

Treize certamente teria uma surpresa e tanto se um dia soubesse o que sua fiel comparsa se tornaria a chefe de tal organização. Decerto, meu antigo amante e melhor amigo, não ficaria lá muito satisfeito em tomar conhecimento de minha posição atual também, mas eu estava seguindo com o que acreditava e, para minha consciência tranquila, Khusherenada estava morto.

- Comandante. – anunciei a minha presença, acaso ela estivesse entretida demais para notar.

No entanto, ela estava mais do que ciente de minha presença à frente de sua mesa.

- Agente, acabei de receber um telefonema do hospital. – Une informou, casualmente. - Sally decidiu dar alta ao agente Maxwell no final dessa semana.

Franzi o cenho. Por que ainda me admirava por estar recebendo aquela notícia pela boca da líder de nossa organização e não da médica em questão? Embora indignado que Sally não tivesse ao menos me contatado para me contar sobre a saída de Duo do hospital, estranhava que ela estivesse liberando o americano tão rápido.

- Tão cedo? – questionei, expondo minha dúvida.

Ainda centrada em seus papéis, a Comandante disse:

- Ela alega que o agente Maxwell pode ser restabelecer fora do ambiente hospitalar.

Aquilo, para mim, só soava como: _Duo pode se recuperar ao lado de Heero._ Eu disfarcei meu ciúme e agi como se a constatação não me afetasse tanto.

- E no que isso me envolve? – indaguei, realmente curioso, mas não deixei de usar um pouco de sarcasmo em minha frase seguinte. - Não sou mais o responsável pelo bem-estar dele, segundo ordens suas.

Ela parou a leitura de maneira indiferente e me encarou. Ficou assim, enfrentando o meu olhar durante uns bons segundos, para só então ajeitar os óculos no rosto e falar:

- Os pertences do agente Maxwell se encontram com o senhor, agente Marquise. Por isso, é necessário que compareça ao hospital, levando roupas e outros objetos pessoais que ele possa vir a necessitar durante o tempo que passará com o agente Yui e o agente Chang.

Agora fazia mais do que sentido para mim. Fiz uma nota mental de inquirir Sally sobre o estado real de meu amante e aquela alta, já que como responsável – pelo menos no papel – eu tinha direito de ser mantido informado sobre a progressão do restabelecimento dele. Sustentando o olhar analítico da mulher sentada à mesa a minha frente, decidi fazer uma exigência que, a meu ver, era completamente plausível e inegável.

- Comandante, quero ter uma garantia.

Une ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas elegantes e indagou:

- Garantia de quê?

- De que será permitido que eu visite o agente Maxwell durante o período em que ele estiver sob a custódia de Yui e Chang.

Ela ficou em silêncio, novamente, por mais outros segundos. Não aparentava ponderar ou qualquer coisa assim. Seu rosto permanecia imparcial e sem denunciar o que pensava. Por minha vez, esperei tranquilamente por sua resposta, tendo em vista que se esta viesse em uma negativa, colocaria de lado minha falsa postura tolerante e agiria conforme minha posição como amante, responsável e, acima de tudo, status social me garantia.

- Não vejo empecilho algum. – ela, por fim, aceitou.

Ainda assim, a palavra dela era insuficiente. Por isso, explicitei exatamente o que precisava que ela abonasse.

- Ambos sabemos que nenhum dos ex-pilotos Gundam será a favor disso. Quero a certeza de que poderei visitá-lo, já que, até o momento, estou colaborando com suas demandas.

Mais uma vez, com o semblante indecifrável, Une assentiu:

- Como quiser, agente.

Não poderia negar que estava admirado com a pronta aceitação da Comandante. De um jeito incomum, ela se apresentava tranquila e lacônica demais para quem há dias atrás estava deveras insatisfeita com minha conduta. Internamente, algo me alertava que existia algo mais oculto sob toda aquela 'amenidade'. Tentei encontrar uma resposta observando aqueles olhos castanhos que continuavam a me fitar por trás das lentes dos óculos, mas nada se denunciava em meio a sua expressão. Ela tanto poderia estar sendo dissimulada, como também complacente. A última opção era a que eu menos apostava.

Enfim, minha dúvida não foi solucionada, pois o ruído do interfone na mesa de Une quebrou a tensão que aparentava existir no ar. A morena prontamente atendeu a chamada e a voz da secretária repercutiu pela sala.

_- Comandante, o agente Winner ainda não chegou._

Dessa vez, o rosto da mulher a minha frente se endureceu.

- Encontre-o e diga para que venha a minha sala imediatamente. – Une ordenou com a voz impregnada de autoritarismo que foi imediatamente replicado pela secretária.

_- Sim, senhora!_

Une findou a comunicação e voltou para seus papéis, dirigindo a palavra friamente para mim:

- Está dispensado, agente Marquise.

- Com sua licença. - formalmente me despedi e saí da sala.

oOo

Me retirei da sala da Comandante, sorrindo internamente, mas atormentado por aquele estranho sentimento que Une despertara em mim durante nossa conversa. Ainda que me desagradasse que meu amante fosse mantido longe de mim, agora tinha a permissão de estar perto dele, pelo menos para ser uma lembrança constante para Heero de qual território ele estava pisando.

Com o tempo que tive para pensar – do período de internação de Duo até o presente momento - havia chegado à conclusão que a diplomacia e tranqüilidade me fariam alcançar meu objetivo. Eu tinha que usar de estratégia e não de meu temperamento para reverter a situação a meu favor. E, se o que Duo passava provinha somente de um trauma por causa da overdose, estava otimista de que ele pudesse se recuperar em breve.

Resolvido a ignorar momentaneamente a suspeita que surgira com a atitude de Une, voltei ao trabalho. Esquematizei mentalmente o que faria depois do expediente, dando prioridade a chegar ao apartamento que eu havia alugado para Duo e separar uma boa quantidade de roupas que sabia que ele, em seu estado normal, gostaria de usar.

Meu celular vibrou em cima da mesa, e enquanto continuava com uma pesquisa na web, atendi.

_- Milliardo._

Torci o nariz ao escutar a voz melodiosa que vinha do outro lado da linha, e reclamei:

- Quantas vezes já pedi para não me chamar por esse nome?

_- É o seu nome e é mais condizente do que Zechs__,__ que não passa de um nome falso._ – ela me respondeu impertinente, me fazendo quase dar-lhe razão, porém, eu detestava o nome dado por meus pais.

Sem me desconcentrar do monitor a minha frente, perguntei de modo a soar uma pouco mais seco com o intuito de fazer com que percebesse que estava ocupado.

- O que deseja dessa vez?

_- Saber como está e sobre Duo._ – confessou como se fosse óbvio demais. Em seguida, perguntou mais seriamente: _- Ele melhorou?_

A notícia da overdose de Duo chegara a seus ouvidos por mim. Quando eu fora buscá-la no aeroporto, acabei contando sobre os problemas que envolviam meu amante. Eu acreditava que aquela preocupação, realmente, existia. Fazia um tempo que ela demonstrava-se menos obcecada e mais complacente… Complacente demais para o meu gosto, entretanto, se quisesse me livrar daquele telefonema para continuar com o meu serviço para que estivesse pronto até a hora de minha saída, tinha que dar respostas consistentes, invés de evitá-las.

- Sim. Apesar de a memória ter regredido, ele está para receber alta.

_- São ótimas notícias, não é mesmo?_ – disse com alívio e empolgação.

Torci o nariz mais uma vez, parando o que eu fazia. Como a vida e as pessoas eram engraçadas… Se fosse antigamente, certamente uma notícia como aquela teria sido recebida com desgosto. Pegava-me imaginando se aquela atitude era mesmo uma prova de maturidade adquirida com o sofrimento, ou apenas uma fachada armada para mostrar-se superior aos acontecimentos. De toda forma, acreditava que isso se devia também ao fato de ser de seu conhecimento meu relacionamento com o americano.

- Verdade, ótimas. – admiti, e comentei: - Vou passar para pegar parte das roupas dele no apartamento e levar para o hospital.

Percebi meu erro tarde demais.

_- Vai visitá-lo?_ – ela questionou com uma conotação ansiosa, para ordenar logo depois: - _Então, passe aqui para me buscar._

O que eu menos precisava no momento era tê-la no meu encalço, principalmente, quando faria uma visita ao meu amante que, sem memória, me odiava. Portanto, sem vacilar, neguei:

- Nem pensar.

- _Mas eu quero vê-lo._ – a voz manhosa me fez quase ver aquele rostinho angelical com olhos pedintes que poderiam derreter qualquer um.

- Você nunca gostou muito de Duo, pra que quer se mostrar compadecida agora? – argumentei, com minha mente começando a tomar rumos interessantes.

_- Eu nunca disse que não gostava dele, Milliardo._ – argumentou do outro lado da linha e confirmou o que eu já estava cansado de saber: _- Eu sentia ciúmes, é diferente._

Se ela queria dar o nome de ciúmes ao desprezo que sentia por Duo, por mim, não fazia diferença. O que importava, naquele instante, era que a presença de minha irmã numa visita informal ao hospital, poderia ser de grande ajuda.

- Relena, se arrume que estarei aí para te pegar em uma hora.

_- Vai me levar mesmo?_ – ela me inquiriu, incrédula.

- Acredito que sua visita possa melhorar o ânimo de todos. – constatei, evitando transparecer a ironia de minhas palavras.

_- Ok. Ficarei esperando._

- Até, irmãzinha. – me despedi, desligando o aparelho.

Recostei-me na cadeira e fiquei fitando o monitor, pensativo. A presença de Relena ao meu lado poderia me trazer um benefício. Duo - acaso estivesse desperto - se sentiria menos resguardado em minha presença e me veria de um jeito mais ameno. E a minha premissa seria, ganhar a confiança que havia se quebrado com o vergonhoso incidente do beijo.

oOo

Eu estava otimista. Acho que esse sentimento se espelhava em meu rosto, pois Relena me fitava curiosa, enquanto caminhava ao meu lado pelos corredores do hospital. Certamente que, sendo inteligente, ela desconfiava que a razão de meu meio sorriso estava ligada a algo que eu não dizia, mas mesmo assim não me questionou para descobrir. Minha irmã conseguia começar a me convencer sobre seu amadurecimento como pessoa, porém, o brilho nos olhos azuis ao ver o jovem japonês no corredor, denunciou que nem tudo progredira com o tempo.

O eco de nossos passos no corredor vazio chamou a atenção do par que parecia estar pronto para entrar no quarto onde Duo se encontrava internado. O olhar azul cobalto do oriental se admirou por um segundo ao perceber a presença da vice-ministra, mas ganharam uma tonalidade mais escura e ameaçadora ao reparar que eu a acompanhava.

Chang logo colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, numa ordem muda para que se refreasse. Heero, apesar de minha irmã ao meu lado, não melhorou a feição fechada. Em relação a sua postura, a única coisa que fiz foi sorrir com escárnio.

- Heero, Wufei, boa noite. – Relena cumprimentou a ambos com polidez, recebendo um curto aceno de cabeça de Heero e a repetição do 'boa noite' vinda do chinês.

- O que quer aqui? – o japonês inquiriu com rispidez. - Duo ainda está acordado, não vai querer vê-lo.

Olhei-o com altivez e ri internamente por ele ainda pensar que tinha chance de me intimidar com aquele olhar, ou suas palavras geladas. Indicando, com um aceno de cabeça, a larga sacola preta que trazia nas mãos, informei:

- Eu trouxe roupas, como Une me pediu.

Relena educadamente interrompeu a tensão que o oriental e eu sustentávamos com olhar e, perguntou para Heero:

- Posso entrar para visitá-lo?

Aquela atitude dela me fez trincar os dentes de raiva. Ela não tinha que pedir a permissão dele para entrar no quarto de Duo. Não cabia a Heero essa decisão. Mas eu sabia que Relena fazia isso para chamar a atenção e cativar a confiança de seu herói de guerras.

Nesse caso, meu orgulho não permitiu que ela desse tamanho crédito a meu inimigo.

- Claro que pode, Relena. – afirmei, firmando a minha autoridade no jeito que olhava para Heero. - Não é como se eles pudessem ou tivessem o direito de impedi-la.

- Milliardo, não seja rude. – minha irmã me repreendeu.

Às vezes, me perguntava se éramos mesmos irmãos de sangue. Por essas e outras que aquele japonês inconveniente jamais se interessou por ela. Tanta melindragem e frescuras que chegava a ser pedante.

- Não estou sendo rude, estou sendo prático. – me justifiquei, pegando em sua mão e a guiando junto comigo para o quarto. - Venha.

oOo

Duo, realmente, estava acordado. Assistia um desenho animado na televisão que estava disposta no cômodo, presa a parede por um suporte. Quando entramos, ele mostrou-se tenso ao me ver, mas depois relaxou ao notar a entrada de Heero e Wufei também. Assim, olhou confuso para loira a meu lado e franziu o cenho ao cumprimento de Relena, a única estranha no grupo.

- Olá, Duo.

Minha irmã aparentava estar um tanto sem jeito ao abordar o americano. Pelo modo que ele a fitava, cheguei a me perguntar se algo dentro da mente dele não viria à tona: reconhecimento ou um sentimento qualquer que explicitasse a rivalidade que anteriormente existia entre eles por causa do japonês. Só que, a única coisa que meu amante fez, foi sorrir daquela forma enviesada, tão característica sua, e replicar:

- Olá, Princesa.

Relena, mantendo o sorriso, me olhou com estranhamento e indagou:

- Pensei que ele não se lembrasse de ninguém.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente num sinal de exasperação, vendo que Wufei rodava os olhos. O chinês adiantou-se e respondeu por mim:

- Esse é o novo passatempo do Maxwell: criar apelidos infames para as pessoas que vê pela frente. Muito desonroso por sinal.

- Mas… - ela começou, e prevendo que ela continuaria sem entender o motivo de Duo estar usando no momento um apelido que sempre utilizara para chamá-la, expliquei, paciente:

- Ironicamente, ele achou de apelidar a você da mesma forma que fazia antes.

Duo, instantaneamente, esqueceu-se completamente do resguardo que havia em relação a mim e empolgou-se com o que eu dissera.

- Que máximo! Quer dizer que eu já usava apelidos pra vocês? – assenti com a cabeça e imediatamente o moreno de trança quis saber, meneando a cabeça na direção de Wufei: - Como eu chamava o Prega-Presa?

Um brilho perverso surgiu nos olhos de minha irmã, que lançou um olhar de esguelha para o chinês. Eu poderia estar enganado, mas ao que parecia Relena estava exibindo um sorriso que expressava pura vingança. Dessa vez, internamente, eu era quem estava perdido sobre o que havia de embate entre aqueles dois.

- Wuffie, Wuffers, Fei-Fei, Wursinho… - Relena recitou para Duo com uma satisfação que me fez voltar atrás em minha opinião anterior: ela era, definitivamente, minha irmã.

- Onna! – Wufei exclamou, ultrajado com a ousadia da loira em contar sobre a maneira 'carinhosa' como Duo se referia a ele.

Relena espanou a mão no ar, em desdém, fazendo o chinês fechar os punhos com raiva, enquanto Duo mostrou-se decepcionado consigo mesmo.

- Eu perdi minha imaginação. Prega-Presa tá mais a sua cara, Wuuuursinho.

- Maxwell, se você não estivesse com a mentalidade de um protozoário, a justiça seria feita.

- O que vem de baixo não me atinge. – fez uma demonstração de desnivelamento com ambas as mãos, olhando e sorrindo zombeteiramente para o moreno de cabelos negros. – Entende, _de baixo_, Prega-Presa.

Eu suprimi meu riso ao entender que meu amante implicava com a diferença de altura entre ele e o chinês.

Wufei fechou brevemente os orbes escuros, murmurando algo que só ele próprio compreendeu e falou depois:

- Vou até lá fora contar até mil antes que eu mate esse merdinha, Yui.

Heero o segurou, olhando-o severamente e o fez desistir da ideia. Seu olhar dizia claramente que ambos deveriam permanecer no quarto enquanto eu estivesse presente.

- Não me responsabilizo pela vida dele, se continuar com essas palhaçadas. – o chinês resmungou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Duo, por sua vez, decidiu colocar de lado seu ímpeto de atormentar o oriental e se focou em Relena.

- Você era amiga do meu upgrade também, Princesa?

Fitei minha irmã, curioso por sabre qual seria a resposta dela para aquela pergunta. Eles nunca haviam sido chegados, amigos nem pensar. Duvidava muito que ela fosse mentir, mas me surpreendi com a maneira sutil que ela encontrou para evadir uma réplica constrangedora para ambos.

- Nós nos conhecíamos muito bem.

A suavidade da voz de Relena assegurou que não existisse qualquer desconfiança da parte de Duo. Isso devia-se, também, ao fato de que minha irmã dizia a verdade.

- Faltam muitos amigos pra entrar por aquela porta, ainda? – Duo brincou, apontando para o local em questão. - Posso acabar ficando sem apelidos.

- Fique tranquilo. – lhe disse, amenamente. - Acredito que não seja necessário criar mais substituição para nomes como vem fazendo.

Duo focou seus olhos em mim, mais uma vez, e os estreitou, parecendo ter relembrado do rancor que sentia.

- E o que você quer aqui, Loiro Poste?

Forcei-me a mascarar o quanto estava contrariado pelo modo que Duo falava comigo. Não adiantaria forçá-lo a me aceitar, depois do que tentei impor a ele no dia em que nos 'conhecemos'. Sendo assim, prossegui com a fachada calma, mas interessada.

- Vim trazer roupas pra você. – contei.

As esferas ametistas brilharam em confusão, assim como seu rosto.

- R-roupas? – ele gaguejou.

- Sim. – Levantei a bolsa preta que trazia comigo e a exibi. – Vai precisar quando sair do hospital.

Ele se ajeitou na cama, como se estivesse incomodado, oscilando o olhar do objeto para mim e vice-versa e indagou, incerto:

- São minhas?

- Claro que são. – confirmei, me atrevendo a me aproximar. - De quem mais seriam?

Podia jurar que sentia a tensão vinda de Heero, mas ele nada falou, nem mesmo tentou me impedir. Eu depositei a sacola sobre a beirada da cama e a abri, mostrando seu conteúdo para o jovem recostado no leito. Observei a reação dele, assim como os demais e ninguém se atreveu a dizer nada, enquanto Duo estendia a mão e capturava uma das camisetas. Em seu rosto existia um fascínio e, ao mesmo tempo, insegurança inocente.

- Não sei. Eu nunca tive roupas assim… - ele disse, enquanto eu admirava como seus dedos acariciaram delicadamente o tecido, quase temeroso que pudesse estragá-lo, embora houvesse um sorriso hesitante que adornava fracamente seus lábios. - Tudo o que eu usava havia sido de alguém, eram roupas velhas e, às vezes, nem cabiam ou ficavam grandes demais em mim.

O silêncio dentro do quarto tinha atingido um ápice quase perturbador. Mas o que havia incomodado ali, na verdade, não fora a falta de palavras e sim a realidade que antes encarávamos tão trivialmente. Não sabia dizer dos outros, mas o que Duo falara provocara um misto de tristeza, angústia e inconformismo em meu âmago. O garoto que vivera nas ruas de L2 jamais se mostrara para ninguém; nunca permitira que o passado ofuscasse o brilho de seu sorriso, ou se infiltrasse na alegria que dividia com os outros.

Talvez tivesse sido essa característica altruísta que acabara por amenizar o modo como víamos a vida dele. Nunca parecera tão sofrida, ou tão pesada. Mas, naquele momento, aparentava ser tudo isso e muito, muito injusta.

- Pois hoje você tem um armário cheio de roupas só suas. – obriguei-me a sobrepor o bolo em minha garganta. - Nada usado ou que não seja do seu tamanho.

No instante seguinte, os olhos violetas deixaram a camisa e se ergueram para me encarar. Lá estava o Duo que conhecíamos, ou pelo menos, uma pequena parcela de sua essência. O brilho no olhar, o sorriso amplo e qualquer vestígio de carência inexistente em seu semblante.

- Oww! Isso é demais! Queria que a gangue pudesse ver isso! – ele puxou a bolsa para cima de suas pernas e começou a remexê-la,registrando, empolgado, cada uma das peças que ali continha. - Eu, morando na Terra, com um trabalho, amigos e um bando de trecos só meus! Solo ficaria orgulhoso do pivete aqui! – o americano deu uma risadinha e me fitou, dirigindo suas palavras a mim: - Ah! Me conta, me conta! Eu tenho um carro? Peraí pra ter um carro eu preciso saber dirigir… Eu sei dirigir, não sei? – sem me dar chance de responder, o moreno prosseguiu: - Ah, foda-se isso! Mas eu moro num lugar legal?

Chang pediu licença, deixando o quarto. Relena seguiu logo depois, enquanto apenas Heero e eu ficamos diante do americano sedento por informações e completamente alheio ao impacto que suas palavras tiveram em todos os que se encontravam presentes naquele cômodo.

oOo

_**Continua…**_

* * *

É este o momento em que eu te olho nos olhos?  
Perdoe minha promessa quebrada, de que você nunca me veria chorar  
E tudo vai com certeza mudar  
Mesmo se eu te disser que não vou embora hoje  
Você pensará que está totalmente sozinho quando ninguém estiver lá pra segurar sua mão?  
E tudo que você conhece parece tão distante  
Tudo é temporário, descanse sua cabeça  
Eu sou permanente…

* * *

**Notas da Beta:**

E dá-lhe Zechs! Eita homem determinado, vingativo e cinicamente CÍNICO!

Ele teve o desplante de dar AQUELA encarada na Une e ainda pegou o touro pelos chifres ao exigir permissão para ver Duo! Como bem dizem os japas: os loiros são do mal! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Nun gostei de jeito nenhum a Relena sair do quarto do Duo logo depois do china... Mas não gostei mesmo ¬¬ *encucada com esta estranha 'coincidência'*

Agora quanto ao fofo do Duo12...

As tirações de onda dele com os apelidos estão indo de vento em popa! Yu-HU!

Mó graça qdo ele perguntou 'eu sei dirigir?' Hahahahah! Sabe sim, lindo, sabe sim... Se tu já dirigiu um Gundam do porte do Deathscyte Hell... um carro é f.i.c.h.i.n.h.a., vai por mim! XDDDDD

Agora o bolo na garganta... SUMIU, qdo o pirralho disparou nas perguntas constrangedoras parte 1, parte 2, parte 3... KKKKKKKKKKK

Ae, Heero & Zechs: olha a SINUCA na hora das respostas!

Beijos a todas!

Illy


	29. 29: Heero Yui

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Beta: Illy-Chan **

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2 3x4

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama…

-

* * *

**Leave**

_Heero Yui_

_

* * *

  
_

-

Um pouco da guarda que eu mantinha elevada por causa da presença de Zechs, veio abaixo com as coisas que Duo falou. Apesar de ser conhecido o fato de que nosso parceiro de guerras fora um menino de rua, a realidade sobre sua vida no passado jamais se mostrara tão pesada. Acredito que não só aos meus olhos, mas também aos dos demais que presenciaram-no dizer aquilo tudo e ainda manter um sorriso no rosto.

Wufei e Relena deixaram o cômodo, mas eu não poderia me importar menos. Verdade fosse dita, eu queria que o chinês se mantivesse ao meu lado, não tanto para me ajudar a evitar que Zechs fizesse algum avanço em Duo, mas para me impedir acaso eu perdesse o controle com o loiro. Porém, agora, até mesmo o ímpeto de assassinar Zechs havia se perdido, momentaneamente.

Como Wufei podia desconfiar que Duo estivesse fingindo?

Sem sombra de dúvidas, aquele episódio servira para provar ao chinês que não existia meios, por mais que Duo fosse expert em usar máscaras, de ele estar interpretando ali. O americano jamais usaria o passado miserável para que sentíssemos pena dele. Duo odiava isso; detestava que as pessoas o olhassem diferente por causa de sua infância, que sentissem comiseração. Fora por este motivo que, depois da primeira vez que ele se decidira a contar mais detalhes sobre sua vida para mim, nunca mais o fizera. Jamais havia sido a minha intenção deixá-lo desconfortável, mas eu acredito que tenha expressado erroneamente essa compaixão de que ele tanto se ressentia. Na realidade, o que eu senti no momento que ele me revelara sua vida, foi mais simpatia por perceber que tínhamos, assim como o Trowa, um passado trágico, envolto em desgraças, em que fomos tudo, menos crianças.

Era estranha essa conexão que tínhamos Duo, Trowa e eu. Nós três éramos órfãos, nós três passamos por infâncias de conturbadas: em meu caminho existiu Odin Lowe, o assassino de aluguel que cuidou de mim, me ensinou a seguir as minhas emoções e ter o título que carrego hoje de soldado perfeito; no de Trowa existiram os mercenários e o circo; na vida de Duo surgiu o garoto que para ele foi um verdadeiro irmão mais velho, Solo, que eu – mesmo com um pouco de relutância por causa do ciúme – acredito que tenha sido o primeiro amor do americano, e também fora marcante o pouco tempo que ele convivera com o Padre Maxwell e a Irmã Helen.

Éramos diferentes de Wufei e Quatre, que por mais que tivessem perdido – principalmente o chinês - haviam crescido num lar, com uma família, com todo o conforto e carinho que nós nunca tivemos.

O que mais provava que Duo não estava interpretando era isso: a inocência com que falava sobre sua condição; sem embaraços, empolgado por ter conquistado coisas que jamais pensou realmente em conseguir.

Eu me deixara influenciar por essa nova condição de Duo e, inconscientemente, permiti que ele encontrasse caminho para me confundir e colocar de lado as minhas reais intenções em estar junto a ele. Por isso, quando descobri seu desaparecimento, todo meu controle veio abaixo e minha reação foi tudo, menos sensata ao confrontá-lo no terraço.

O medo se instalara em meu âmago, temi que Duo tivesse fugido do hospital, ou quem sabe o próprio Zechs o tivesse retirado; fui envolvido por aquele sentimento de ter falhado, mais uma vez, na missão de vigiá-lo e mantê-lo seguro.

Tinha que admitir: eu estava cometendo erros demais e isso era inaceitável.

Justamente por esse motivo, tomei as rédeas de meu autocontrole e me obriguei a sufocar minhas emoções, depois de conversar com Trowa. Admito que ver o semblante de Duo, quando retornei ao quarto - o jeito como ele aparentou estar constrangido, distante e triste - balançou consideravelmente a minha intenção, entretanto, não vacilei e afundei a minha fraqueza no fundo de meu peito.

Queria entender como eu conseguia colocar de lado tudo o que ele me fizera passar e simplesmente ser cativado por seu carisma novamente.

Eu vira com meus próprios olhos algo que preferia que tivesse ficado só na minha imaginação ou em palavras ditas em segundos de fúria e rancor: havia presenciado, naquela boate, a cena mais asquerosa e dolorosa de minha vida, desde o rompimento de meu relacionamento com o americano. A prova do envolvimento dele com Zechs. O beijo; a forma lasciva como ele se esfregava no corpo do loiro, enquanto dançavam; o sorriso com promessa de intimidades que um dia tinham pertencido única e exclusivamente a mim; o desprendimento… Ele tinha me esquecido definitivamente. Vi isso no jeito que os olhos violetas brilhavam presos aos azuis de Marquise.

E mesmo depois de tudo isso, eu continuava sendo um idiota. Me preocupando, me envolvendo, sofrendo, querendo destruir aquele loiro que se atrevera a roubar o que me pertencia: os sentimentos de Duo.

Amando, por mais que tentasse negar a todos e a mim mesmo que assim me sentisse.

- Ei, se ta me trazendo roupas, é porque vou sair daqui logo, né? Quando? Diz!

A voz excitada de Duo me tirou dos pensamentos e me trouxe raiva ao ver que ele interagia com Zechs e não comigo. Seus orbes brilhavam na direção do loiro, questionando, socializando, como se qualquer rancor que existira anteriormente não mais o incomodasse.

- Pelo que fiquei sabendo, no final da semana. – Marquise respondeu com um sorriso ameno, fazendo com que Duo sorrisse ainda mais abertamente diante do que dissera.

/Ameaças devem ser eliminadas/ - o Soldado Perfeito sussurrou em minha mente.

- Sério?! – Duo animou-se. – A Doutora dos Cachinhos deixou o lado carrasco e decidiu ser boazinha comigo?

Zechs riu, motivado pela tirada do americano e replicou:

- Ela vai liberá-lo sim. Apesar de eu ainda achar que é um pouco precipitado.

/Acabe com isso. Destrua a ameaça/

- Tá me zuando? – Duo indagou, indignado. - Eu quero dar no pé daqui e ver tudo lá fora! Eu to bem, acredite no que to falando!

- Eu acredito. – o loiro assentiu, simpático, e acabou com aborrecimento do moreno de trança ao oferecer: - Assim que você for liberado, se quiser, posso levá-lo para conhecer seu apartamento.

- Ele não vai conhecer nada. – me intrometi, com a voz carregada de frieza e uma raiva contida.

Ambos voltaram suas atenções para mim e Duo franziu o cenho, confuso, ao ver a expressão fechada em meu rosto.

- Olhos Azuis? – ele chamou-me pelo apelido, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Zechs se adiantou, me encarando contrariado.

- É direito dele conhecer o local em que mora, Heero. Se ele quiser, não pode impedir.

- Ele não vai querer. – decidi, olhando para o loiro com autoridade. Eu estava como responsável por Duo até segunda ordem, e preferia ser um homem morto do que deixar que Zechs se aproximasse dele usando desculpas esfarrapadas como aquela.

Infelizmente, o temperamento do homem que eu antes julgava conhecer tão bem me surpreendeu com uma súbita rebeldia.

- Ei, quem disse isso? Eu tenho um apê, por que não iria querer ver?

Eu me virei para o rapaz de olhos violetas e este se contraiu um pouco perante a intensidade de meu olhar. Agora a indignação era toda minha e a fúria que sentia com aquela situação e suas palavras, estavam refletidas em meus olhos e foram expostas no tom endurecido com que o acusei a seguir:

- Esqueceu de quem ele é e o que fez?

Duo sabia muito bem – mesmo naquele estado – que fora Zechs quem o estava acompanhando quando sofrera a overdose. _Deveria _ser mais resguardado sobre sua própria conduta mediante a presença dele. Ainda assim, cometia o erro de permitir uma aproximação e dar chance de Marquise usá-lo de novo. Isso só me provava que não tinha condições de ficar a sois com o loiro de maneira alguma.

- Eu… - Duo se retraiu, aparentando constatar, finalmente, o deslize que cometera.

- Sim, ele esqueceu, Yui. – Zechs o cortou, dando um passo em minha direção, me encarando de um jeito altivo e ameaçador. - _Esqueceu_ que eu sou o responsável por ele, que sou o AMANTE dele e que você era a última pessoa que ele queria ver na face da Terra.

Reparei em como Duo arregalou os olhos e, sinceramente, não sei dizer o que me impediu de avançar contra o pescoço do maldito à minha frente. Como ele conseguia ser tão insensível ao estado de Duo a ponto de justificar seus atos despejando coisas que o americano sequer se lembrava e que poderiam lhe agravar ainda mais o estado?

Mas, internamente, eu sabia o motivo. Marquise queria - e acabara de encontrar – uma forma de denegrir a minha imagem e fazer com que Duo desistisse de ficar sob minha proteção.

- Você o ajudou a se drogar! – rebati, sendo enfático ao lembrá-lo de quem era o verdadeiro vilão em toda aquela situação.

As sobrancelhas loiras se franziram e as esferas azuis brilharam em desgosto e ira, fazendo me arrepender no segundo seguinte com suas palavras inflamadas.

- Eu não o obriguei a NADA. Ao contrário de você, eu jamais o agredi a ponto de deixá-lo internado por semanas; eu nunca o ignorei, nunca me sobrepus às vontades dele como você fez e continuou fazendo mesmo depois que ele te largou! – Zechs se aproximou mais e me apontou o dedo, enquanto eu fechava os punhos na tentativa vã de segurar toda minha revolta em minhas mãos. - Quem é você pra falar alguma coisa de mim quando o sequestrou, o obrigou a ficar semanas isolado numa ilha, hun? O que ele fez na primeira oportunidade que teve de fugir? Voltou correndo para mim! Ele me contou o inferno que você o obrigou a passar e o quanto queria ficar longe de você!

/Mate-o!Mate-o agora!/ - o Soldado Perfeito dentro de mim urgia.

Eu trinquei o maxilar e minhas intenções assassinas cresceram descomunalmente – apenas para serem amainadas quando uma voz, baixa e confusa, chamou a minha atenção.

- Olhos Azuis…

Por um segundo eu havia me esquecido que Duo estava presente, testemunhando tudo, e seria testemunha, também, do meu descontrole homicida, acaso não me impedisse naquele exato momento. Não existia triunfo no semblante de Zechs, muito menos deboche, e isso fez com que fosse menos difícil me controlar. Marquise expressava determinação e racionalidade, como alguém que somente estava se defendendo contra um ataque injusto.

Injusto era tudo o que eu não era e minhas acusações tinham pleno direito de existir. Porém, não podia ignorar o terceiro elemento dentro do quarto. Não podia permitir que minha imagem fosse destruída mais do que já fora ante os olhos de Duo.

- Quer ser o cara bonzinho, Heero? – Zechs provocou. - Comece contando a verdade, sem omissões.

Estranhamente, ele caminhou para a porta.

- Volto para visitá-lo amanhã, Duo. – disse antes de sair do quarto, batendo a porta, me deixando sozinho com o americano.

Ele criara toda a confusão e agora simplesmente ia embora?

Se não tivesse sido eu a iniciar a discussão, teria acusado-o de premeditar tudo contra mim. Mas fora eu quem incitara.

Enquanto aos poucos o efeito avassalador do ódio que me consumia passava, o mesmo era substituído por um misto de vergonha e tristeza. Zechs trouxera à tona tudo o que Duo menos precisava saber.

- Olhos azuis… - o moreno de trança me chamou de novo e eu hesitei em me virar, mais uma vez, para fitá-lo. - O que o Loiro Poste disse é verdade? – escutei-o questionar, timidamente.

- Ele não mentiu. – admiti, sentindo meu peito pesar com isso.

Incapaz de encará-lo, apenas ouvi mais uma pergunta sua.

- Por que não me contou… antes?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente e disse:

- Você não precisava desse tipo de estresse no estado em que está.

- Se tivesse me dito antes, não teria sido. – Duo retorquiu, com um toque de decepção.

Fiquei em silêncio, ponderando qual seria a melhor saída para aquele predicamento. Justo quando eu tinha me determinado a tratar a situação friamente, me via de novo contradizendo minhas intenções.

- Quer dizer que… o Loiro Poste e eu, somos tipo, namorados?

Assenti com a cabeça, fechando os olhos, incapaz de vocalizar uma afirmação.

- Que merda. – o moreno de trança falou, desanimado. - Então, ele não teve mesmo culpa quando tentou me beijar naquele dia.

Voltei a abrir meus olhos e esqueci completamente meu constrangimento, virando-me para olhá-lo diretamente. A irritação retornou, menos intensa, mas forte o suficiente para se fazer notar em meu olhar.

- Ele não deveria nem chegar perto de você. – sibilei, causando em Duo uma nova surpresa.

Desviei o olhar para o lado, me pegando em mais um ato desnecessário, mas que foi logo encoberto pela insistência do americano no assunto.

- O que ele disse sobre você e eu…

- Não há necessidade pra você se preocupar com… - tentei cortar, imediatamente, qualquer intenção de ele me fazer contar os detalhes sobre o que Marquise dissera, no entanto, Duo pagou na mesma moeda e se exaltou:

- Eu quero saber! Nós não éramos amigos antes? É isso?

Eu vi nos olhos dele uma súplica misturada com frustração por estar confuso com a história que fora jogada feito uma bomba sobre seu colo. Ele não sabia o que fazer com ela, mas queria entender como desarmá-la e me pedia silenciosamente para que eu o auxiliasse.

Inspirando o ar profundamente, decidi que deveria pelo menos amenizar a verdade para não assustar muito o moreno que se encontrava sentado no leito, me fitando em expectativa.

- Namoramos por três anos, mas há alguns meses atrás, você decidiu terminar e…

Antes que eu pudesse prosseguir, a porta do quarto se abriu e quase respirei aliviado com a possível entrada de alguma enfermeira – mas ao ver a expressão enfezada de Wufei, soube que teria tudo, menos alívio.

- Pare de enrolar, Yui. – o chinês exigiu, olhando para mim me cobrando diretamente. - Ele pediu para saber a verdade.

Fiquei perplexo por um instante que foi o suficiente para entender que ele estivera por perto o tempo todo e certamente escutara toda a discussão, até o presente momento, do lado de fora do quarto.

- Wufei! – adverti, grunhindo o nome dele, pronto para expulsá-lo do cômodo, mas ele, teimoso, não recuou.

- Eu estou cansado desse tratamento cheio de dedos com ele. – Wufei explodiu, voltando-se para o americano e prendendo seus olhos negros nos ametistas de Duo. - Pra começo de conversa, Marquise em pelo menos uma coisa tem razão: a culpa dessa merda toda é sua. - Wufei iniciou, voltando-se para o americano e prendendo seus olhos negros nos ametistas de Duo. - Você namorou com Yui, sim. Já estava vivendo com ele há três anos, quando de repente, começou a traí-lo com o imbecil do Marquise, mas antes disso vir à tona, você terminou o relacionamento e foi morar sozinho.

Wufei não demonstrou pena ao ver os orbes violetas abaixarem e, como se fosse um hábito, começar a enrolar a ponta da trança entre seus dedos. O chinês prosseguiu, sem se refrear no linguajar.

- Foi quando descobrimos que, só para piorar as coisas, você vinha se drogando, e adivinhe só quem era seu fornecedor?! E sim, antes que me pergunte, foi aí que você levou a sua... recompensa, se quer saber. Depois disso, mesmo contra a sua vontade, Yui decidiu que iria te livrar do buraco que você mesmo estava cavando pra si. Mas sendo ingrato como você é, Duo Maxwell, assim que teve uma chance, fugiu da tal ilha e fez o quê? Resolveu voltar para os braços de seu novo namoradinho e se injetar um lixo ainda mais podre do que aquele que vinha usando antes! A propósito, você só está vivo porque o Barton salvou sua vida. É por isso que hoje está aqui, internado. – desviando os orbes ônix para mim, ele ergueu o rosto, num gesto de altivez, e finalizou: - Pronto, falei.

Depois de tudo o que ele disparara em cima de Duo, tudo o que estávamos evitando tanto que chagasse aos ouvidos dele, temendo que o traumatizasse ainda mais, fora exposto sem dó nem piedade por meu amigo chinês. Eu desviei meu foco para o americano, querendo ver o efeito que as palavras tiveram sobre ele e o vi ainda fitando a bolsa de roupas pousada em seu colo, mas o movimento dos dedos na ponta da trança havia cessado. Um sinal de que o nervosismo havia se dissipado, mas o que me amedrontava mais era não saber o que fora substituído e colocado no lugar daquele sentimento anterior. Eu não conseguia lê-lo.

O silêncio no quarto perdurou por quase um minuto, até que Duo se atreveu a rompê-lo.

- Eu sou uma pessoa tão ruim assim? – foi a pergunta que deixou os lábios dele, num timbre levemente de escarninho.

- Isso não é nem cinquenta por cento do que você é, Maxwell. – Wufei replicou, enfático. - Egoísta, egocêntrico, desrespeitoso, traidor…

- Wufei, já chega! – gritei, me espantando com o meu ímpeto de agora avançar contra o chinês e jogá-lo para fora do quarto.

- Obrigado.

Eu arregalei meus olhos na direção do moreno de trança, incrédulo que ele estivesse agradecendo, enquanto um sorriso meio sem graça, meio triste adornava-lhe os lábios.

- Não deveria agradecer aos outros por contar seus podres, deveria sentir vergonha. – Wufei rebateu, duramente. E eu me aproximei perigosamente dele, mas o chinês não se moveu um centímetro, como se não acreditasse que eu pudesse calá-lo de qualquer forma. - Ora, Yui, pare de defender esse ingrato. Ele pode ter perdido a memória, mas isso não lhe dá absolvição sobre os erros que cometeu.

Wufei se assustou quando eu o peguei pela gola da camisa que usava e o forcei, bruscamente, contra uma das paredes. Em meus olhos, toda a fúria que vinha contendo prestes a explodir contra o chinês e, por um segundo, achei ter visto uma nuance de medo no semblante dele. Aquilo foi o que mais me espantou. Era uma pequena gota do temor que eu vira em Duo enquanto estávamos na ilha.

- Esqueceu tudo sobre o que Trowa conversou? – retorqui, irritadiço, dando-lhe um severo solavanco, querendo relembrá-lo do que havia sido dito há pouco tempo por nosso outro amigo.

- Não. – Wufei confessou, sem mostrar nenhum sinal de arrependimento. - Apesar de ter razão em alguns pontos, é graças à passividade dele e às suas atitudes desmedidas que nada tem dado certo. Talvez seja hora de eu dar algumas cartas por aqui também.

Antes que eu pudesse reagir e dizer a ele quem poderia dar qualquer 'carta' no que se referia a Duo, o próprio se manifestou.

- Pode dar o fora agora, Prega-Presa.

Wufei olhou para ele, depois voltou a me fitar indignado e explicitou:

- Está vendo, olha a atitude dele! Heero, ele não...

- Xô! – Duo ordenou mais alto, mirando o chinês com aquele jeito que me recordava que fazia toda vez que não estava de brincadeira. - Cai fora, dá no pé, sai sai! – finalmente gritou, assustando a mim e Wufei.

Eu soltei Chang e ele deu um último e longo olhar, deixando o quarto em seguida.

Pensei em me retirar também, afinal, não sabia o que estava se passando na cabeça do americano e quem sabe ele quisesse ficar sozinho para pensar. Além do mais, meu autocontrole era tudo menos estável no momento. Então, mesmo não me pedido, caminhei para a porta – porém, ele me impediu de prosseguir.

- Você me agrediu mesmo? – inquiriu, suavemente.

Peguei-me envolto em constrangimento, mais uma vez. Não deveria, pois não me arrependia de ter descontado minha raiva nele naquela época, mas agora, aquele Duo não merecia uma resposta sem uma explicação e assim o fiz.

- Eu estava furioso, não pensava direito porque havia descoberto que estava sendo enganado. Isso fez com que eu perdesse a cabeça.

Ele me fitou tão seriamente que por um segundo pensei estar falando com o Duo de dezenove anos, ao invés daquele que tinha a mentalidade de doze.

- Eu mereci? – questionou, incisivo.

- Mereceu. – repliquei de imediato, sem ser capaz de mentir ou amenizar a verdade.

- E por que continua aqui? – ele quis saber, com uma nuance de embaraço no olhar. - Você parece que tem todos os motivos pra me odiar. – fez uma pequena pausa, repetiu o gesto de abaixar as esferas violetas e sussurrou: - Eu me odiaria... Talvez, até já me odeie nesse momento.

- Eu prometi que ia ajudá-lo. – repliquei, ignorando a vulnerabilidade dele para evitar assim demonstrar mais fraquezas minhas.

- Por quê? – Duo logo rechaçou.

Eu não poderia contar a verdade dessa vez. Como poderia dizer que ainda o amava quando tinha me magoado tanto? Ainda que aquele sentado ali não fosse realmente a pessoa que tinha me traído daquela forma vil, não alterava o fato de que Zechs e ele eram agora amantes, e que, por mais que eu sentisse, Duo antes de regredir não queria nem ficar perto de mim, realmente.

- É complicado. – ofereci como resposta.

- Heero, não preciso que fique cuidando de mim. – o americano disse com um sorriso sincero que me fez contrair internamente com a simples menção do meu nome. Meu nome e não Olhos Azuis… Me senti desconfortável por ele estar falando seriamente e deixando de lado o apelido que me dera. - Eu posso estar preso na minha mente de doze anos, mas sei que não gostaria de ficar perto de quem um dia me traiu.

À minha mente voltou a imagem de um Duo empolgado, me indicando para que fosse seu responsável, me perguntando se eu ainda estaria o ajudando depois da fuga do quarto com Trowa e, principalmente, da promessa que eu tinha feito.

- Eu faço isso porque quero. – reafirmei minha intenção e, novamente ele insistiu.

- Por quê? – ele se esforçava para entender quando a resposta estava à beira de passar por meus lábios. A demora, porém, fez com que ele prosseguisse. - Vale à pena ajudar um lixo como eu?

Pelo visto, ele estava tão magoado consigo mesmo e suas atitudes quanto qualquer um de nós. Deveria ser difícil para uma criança ver que todas as suas expectativas como ser humano haviam se realizado, mas que seu caráter desenvolvera-se apenas para ferir aqueles que o amavam. Não contrariei o que ele próprio aclamava ser, talvez, porque concordasse um pouco pelo ressentimento que eu sentia, mas fiz questão de assegurar.

- Eu vou continuar te ajudando. Só quero que tome cuidado com Zechs.

Ele me olhou triste, mas ao mesmo tempo agradecido e, em movimentos ágeis, jogou a bolsa de roupas para o lado e pulou da cama, vindo rapidamente em minha direção sem que eu tivesse a chance de deter o abraço que me deu.

- Eu confio em você. – ele disse, me apertando entre seus braços e descansando a cabeça em meu ombro.

Eu fiquei estático, meu corpo apreciando e reconhecendo o contato do homem que despertava tantas emoções e sensações diferentes dentro de mim, enquanto minha mente entrava num alucinante turbilhão de lembranças desencadeadas por aquela simples frase.

_A culpa é sua! Sua! Sua culpa, BASTARDO!_

_Se não fosse por você…_

_Me abraça?_

_Filho da puta insensível._

_Não deveria estar desejando a minha morte ou algo parecido?_

_A gente não precisava ter chegado a isso, Heero._

_Você duvidou achando que eu jogaria fora o que tínhamos por um outro cara!_

_Você saberia se me conhecesse pelo menos um pouco._

_Você não confiou em mim!_

- Confio em você, Olhos Azuis… - ele repetiu baixinho e meus braços se moveram sem meu consentimento e o envolveram lentamente, tocando suas costas como se hesitassem, mas assim que o contato aconteceu, o acalentaram com carinho, com amor… como antigamente.

E parecia tão certo tê-lo ali comigo… somente comigo.

Mas aquela frase continuou se repetindo na minha cabeça como se me condenassem, como se eu pudesse ter realmente alguma culpa por nossa separação.

_Você não confiou em mim!_

oOo

_**Continua…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Esta é a maneira que você me deixou  
Eu não estou fingindo  
Nenhuma esperança, nenhum amor, nenhuma glória  
Nenhum final feliz  
Esta é a maneira que nós amamos  
Como se fosse para sempre  
Então vivemos o resto de nossas vidas  
Mas não juntos

* * *

**Notas da Blanxe:**

O pov era para ter sido outro, mas por escolha da Larcan – para quem a fic é dedicada-, acabei fazendo pov do Heero!

Pet, estou usando as músicas e tá dando certo! As danadas realmente são boas e têm tudo a ver com os personagens que você indicou! Thanks!

**Notas da Beta:**

Caramba...!!

Este foi o capítulo da ADRENALINA 2.500!!!!!

Alguém ae já se deu conta que o problema de ciúmes de Heero é algo que ele praticamente não controla?? O__O

Cacilda!! Somando isto a algumas coisas que o Duo deixou escapar aqui e acolá... Olha, conviver com um Heero Soldado Perfeito Yuy e sem controle do ciúme com toda certeza deve ter gerando vários bate-bocas e discussões, viu??

E ainda falando em Heero, levou duas rasteiras neste cap, amigo... Primeiro, que o Zechs fez tudo be.e.e.e.e.m direitinho para tirá-lo do sério e dar um golpe de mestre, atacando-o daquela forma na frente do Duo... e o Wufei... U-la-lá, Fei desceu a marreta no pobre Duo de novo, sem dó nem piedade.

Só vou ter dó dele quando chegar o final e ele tiver que se humilhar, pedindo desculpas, hohohohohohoho XD (ou então, se a Blan for se vingar fazendo ele ficar com a Relena, no final, hahahahahaah )

Agora tanto o Zé quanto o Fei deviam levar uma surra por terem tratado o Duo12 desta forma, poxa... tenho dó do bichinho... ele deve estar se sentindo a última das criaturas do mundo – afinal, descobrir a qualidade de pessoa que ele se tornou e ainda mais da forma como descobriu... *abraça o Duito*

E continuem conosco, hohohohohohohho

Beijokas e pandas para todas – e todos \o/


	30. 30: Relena Peacecraft

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Beta: Illy-Chan **

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2 3x4

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama…

**Aviso:** Esse capítulo é simultâneo, logo, ele acontece ao mesmo tempo em que o pov do Heero ocorreu no capítulo passado, ok?

-

* * *

**Leave**

_Relena Peacecraft_

_

* * *

  
_

-

Assim que Duo revelou os tristes fatos sobre o passado dele – sua miséria e a forma como mesmo assim encarava tudo com otimismo - me senti uma intrusa dentro daquele quarto. Não era de meu feitio me retirar de ambientes por estar sensibilizada, afinal, eu vivenciara duas guerras e participei das mesmas direta e indiretamente, e, acima de tudo, já não era uma menininha que não sabia encarar a realidade. Mesmo assim, quando vi Wufei sair do cômodo, o segui, simplesmente** –** o homem que estava internado ali certamente não gostaria, em seu estado normal, de confidenciar suas mazelas justamente para mim.

Não o condenava. Eu havia desejado Heero por muito tempo e Duo sempre me visionou como uma forte concorrente ao coração do japonês. O mais engraçado era que, mesmo vendo possibilidades, o americano sempre fora muito seguro de si; o que ele sentia, no fundo, eram apenas ciúmes. O idêntico sentimento que eu tinha em relação a ele, já que detinha o que eu mais queria cativar.

Mas agora a história era outra.

Não que meus sentimentos por Heero tivessem deixado de existir, mas eu me conformara de que as minhas chances contra Duo eram nulas.

Havia de se convir que o indômito agente dos Preventers era um rival dificílimo de superar. Como sobrevivente e ex-piloto terrorista, ele tinha carisma, beleza, determinação, coragem e certamente outros atributos que eu não. Eu o respeitava como adversário, mas era a tal coisa: se houvesse alguma possibilidade de ter Heero para mim, eu não me martirizaria por estar tirando o namorado de alguém.

O que, novamente, não se aplicava ao caso. Heero e Duo não eram mais namorados, logo, se acontecesse de nos envolvermos, não aceitaria lamentações.

Mas o que me admirava em minha própria conduta era que, desde que chegara ao hospital, não me senti impulsionada a assediar Heero. Muito provavelmente, meu caráter me impedia de criar tal situação dentro de um ambiente hospitalar, ainda mais com um Duo convalescente, vítima de uma regressão por causa do trauma causado pela overdose.

Sim, eu tinha princípios, diferente do que meu irmão pudesse pensar e de sua própria forma de agir.

Se alguém realmente tinha algo para se levantar em questão, essa pessoa era Milliardo Peacecraft.

Eu o amava imensamente, mas era totalmente avessa as suas atitudes e seu estilo de vida.

Desde o início, eu sabia das intenções dele, mas acreditei que a fidelidade de Duo para com Heero seria maior do que qualquer tentativa de meu irmão em conquistar o moreno de trança. Confesso que me assustei quando descobri que, mesmo ainda namorando com Heero, Duo se deixara envolver por Milliardo ao ponto de irem para as vias de fato.

Lavei minhas mãos nessa questão de traição e, até mesmo, sobre o término do romance dos dois ex-pilotos Gundam. Afinal, que garota não ficaria feliz vendo o objeto de sua paixão se desvencilhar do único empecilho que a separava do mesmo?

Se Duo era tolo o suficiente para abandonar Heero, não seria eu a reclamar.

Mesmo assim, quando fui informada que Duo estava se envolvendo com a parte suja da vida de meu irmão, não pude ficar calada.

Uma coisa era ter a pessoa que se ama nos braços com a consciência tranquila, outra era ignorar algo perigoso apenas para ter esse alguém sem se importar com nada.

Eu não conseguiria dormir, muito menos poderia ignorar algo que certamente colocaria a vida de Duo em risco, somente para ter Heero comigo.

Ao contrário de mim, Milliardo não media consequências e, por isso, me resguardei o direito de informar pelo menos aos amigos de Duo, qual era um dos grandes problemas que afetara o relacionamento dele com Heero.

Bem, eu havia tentando, mas dada as circunstâncias – onde o belo moreno se via internado depois de sofrer uma forte overdose – meu apelo para que o ajudassem não servira para muita coisa.

- Por que veio aqui? – o chinês petulante me inquiriu, enquanto sentava-se numa das cadeiras do corredor próximas ao quarto. - Para verificar se Duo está fora do caminho?

Ele me subestimava tanto assim? Senti vontade de rir, mas não o fiz, me limitando a retorquir suavemente, mas com um teor de sarcasmo.

- Me acha tão baixa ou infantil a esse ponto, Wufei?

- Na verdade, é o que eu acho sim. – ele rebateu, prontamente.

Verdade fosse dita: Wufei Chang era o mais pedante dos pilotos e ponto. Prepotente e orgulhoso, achava que tinha o direito de dizer o que queria e pensava sem se importar o quão grosseiro seria. Ocasiões como aquela me faziam questionar como os demais conseguiam considerá-lo como amigo.

- Estúpido. Eu posso ter nutrido sentimentos por Heero, mas jamais desejaria algum mal a Duo por ter sido escolhido por ele e não eu.

Desdenhoso, torceu o nariz e não hesitou em, mais uma vez, me ofender.

- Você até parece uma pessoa digna falando assim.

Ah, se eu tivesse nascido homem… Não me lamentava por ser mulher, mas em certas horas, fazia falta ter a moral que um bom soco disseminava.

- Olha, eu não preciso ficar me justificando. – eu disse, com um sorriso desgostoso. - A culpa dessa desgraça toda não é minha, pelo contrário. Eu alertei você e Trowa, e pedi para que afastassem Duo do meu irmão. O que houve é o resultado do que eu já tinha avisado que aconteceria.

Sim, contra fatos nunca existiriam argumentos e me senti triunfante ao ver a expressão do asiático se contorcer pela fúria que minhas palavras geraram nele.

Numa pose altiva, ele se levantou e me encarou como se eu fosse um ser inferior.

- Olha aqui você, mulher alienada, acha que Yui não se sacrificou pelo bastardo que está naquele quarto? Ele fez o que pôde, e nós auxiliamos da maneira que nos foi permitido!

Foi interessante perceber o rancor que Wufei retinha por Duo. Isso só mostrava o _grande amigo_ que ele era. Chang ao menos se preocupara em saber o porquê de Duo estar se drogando? Tinha certeza que seus pré-julgamentos já haviam dado a sentença final para as atitudes do americano, mas o que aquela mente limitada não entendia é que, por mais que meu irmão fosse culpado por ter fornecido a fuga, Duo pulara de cabeça por _sua própria vontade_. Duo não podia ser isentado do erro, quando este era todo dele. E para esse tipo de erro existir, sempre havia uma causa.

Sendo assim, não fui piedosa ao ironizar:

- Não foram bons o suficiente, afinal, Duo está internado com parte da memória perdida.

- Ora, criatura ignóbil! Você fala como se os vilões, aqui, fossemos nós!

Por dentro, eu ria. Era por demais engraçado ver como Chang perdia facilmente a paciência. Mas, mantive minha seriedade e somente ergui uma sobrancelha desdenhosamente e rechacei:

- Você interpreta as coisas de maneira errada, Wufei. Mas era de se esperar, pois sua forma de pensar é muito restrita.

Eu gostaria muito de ter visto o ataque que o chinês parecia pronto a dar bem diante de mim. Acho que mexia exorbitantemente com seu ego masculino ter uma mulher lhe dando um sermão. Só Deus sabe como ele tolerava ter como superior alguém como Lady Une. Infelizmente, qualquer rompante de sua parte morreu na metade do caminho quando as vozes alteradas de Heero e Milliardo transpassaram o confinamento que a porta mantinha o quarto.

Nem ele, muito menos eu, nos movemos ou intencionamos irromper o cômodo para verificar o que óbvio demais o que acontecia entre aquelas quatro paredes que abrigavam o americano e seus dois machos alfas.

Milliardo cuspiu de um jeito eloquente tudo o que pensava e Heero mal pôde se defender. Acredito que ele não tinha defesa mesmo, pois todas as acusações que meu irmão dizia eram mais do que justas, aumentando enormemente sua credibilidade, ao admitir o erro de ter permitido que Duo se envolvesse com drogas.

Esse era um fato interessantíssimo, se fosse levar em consideração que a confissão vinha de Milliardo.

Meros segundos depois meu irmão deixou o quarto, com uma expressão sombria no rosto. Passou por nós como se não existíssemos, seguindo pelo corredor em direção ao elevador.

Eu me preocupei, por isso, sem ao menos me despedir do ranzinza ao meu lado, apressei-me no encalço de Milliardo.

O que quer que estivesse acontecendo internamente com meu irmão, o fazia demonstrar uma conduta diferente da qual eu estava acostumada a lidar.

Consegui alcançá-lo e entrar no elevador junto com ele. Mantendo-se calado, Milliardo apertou o botão para o térreo do hospital e pareceu continuar a remoer algo em pensamentos.

É nesses momentos que sempre me ocorre aquele clichê: _adoraria estar na mente dele para saber o que está pensando._

Como eu não tinha esse dom maravilhoso, provoquei:

- Sentindo-se culpado, irmãozinho?

Entendam, provocações na maioria das vezes são eficazes, mas no caso de Milliardo, estranhei ser eficaz até demais.

- Um pouco. – ele confessou, olhando duramente para o painel do elevador.

Mesmo me surpreendendo sua pronta admissão, fiz meu papel de boa irmã e o critiquei, pesarosa:

- Eu o alertei. Acabou machucando o Duo…

- Me poupe dos seus sermões, Relena. – Milliardo bufou, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do elevador se abriu na recepção e ambos deixamos o cubículo. - Eu sei bem o que fiz e tenho minha própria consciência para me acusar, então, guarde a sua ladainha pra você mesma.

Eu ri e ele me fuzilou com um único olhar. Não me afetou nem um pouco: eu realmente estava me divertindo com o remorso que, ao que parecia, o estava corroendo por dentro.

- É bom saber que tem uma consciência, Milliardo, e que esta faça com que deixe o Duo em paz. – disse em um meio conselho, enquanto o seguia para o estacionamento e direto para o conversível que ele estacionara próximo a entrada.

- Essa é uma decisão dele e não minha. Além do mais, _eu_ não posso.

A resposta que ele me deu, me fez parar, literalmente. Eu estava entendendo o que meu irmão tentava me dizer com aquelas últimas palavras?

De repente, tudo fazia muito sentido e todo o estranhamento inicial, devido às atitudes dele, se justificavam naquilo que eu estava desconfiando.

- Oh, não… - neguei, quase embasbacadae me apressei em alcançá-lo. - Isso é sério?

Ele sorriu enviesado, ficando de frente para mim, enquanto abria a porta do lado do motorista.

- Acha inacreditável? – ele me questionou, me deixando sem palavras por alguns segundos.

Milliardo balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se nem mesmo ele acreditasse no que me sugerira, e entrando no carro, sentou-se ao volante. Com os pensamentos a mil, abri a porta e me sentei ao lado dele. Esperei alguns segundos, os quais ele ficou intensamente olhando o painel do veículo, sem se mover, e, enfim, admiti:

- Inesperado, eu diria. _Justo ele_, Milliardo?

Não que eu tivesse algo contra Duo e meu irmão como um casal, mas, pela primeira vez, pensei o quão esquisito era imaginar o americano apaixonado por outra pessoa que não fosse Heero. Droga, ele era o meu rival e sempre deixara bem claro com toda aquela autoconfiança e demonstrações de paixão, que Heero era dele** – **e o único para ele também. Era quase decepcionante imaginar que ele não estaria mais lá para reafirmar isso.

Agora meu irmão me confidenciava nas entrelinhas que estava apaixonado pelo moreno de trança. O quão irônico isso poderia parecer? Uma pessoa que se aproximara da outra por uma rixa tola, e que depois acabava caindo na própria armadilha. Mas, e se Duo não compartilhasse daqueles sentimentos? Para ele, todo o envolvimento com meu irmão poderia passar de uma simples empolgação, uma aventura momentânea.

- Ele e somente ele. – Milliardo confirmou, encostando a cabeça para trás no apoio do banco de couro preto.

Meus olhos se assustaram com a dimensão dos sentimentos de meu irmão, que presenciava naquele instante. Tanto que não sabia ao certo o que dizer depois daquilo. Felizmente, Milliardo me poupou o constrangimento e comentou:

- Eu nunca soube exatamente o que Duo sentia. Ele certamente gostava muito do soldadinho japonês, mas as coisas aconteceram e…

Eu senti um pouco de raiva por Heero, mediante as palavras do homem ao meu lado, e acabei me intrometendo de uma forma inesperada. Invés de dar apoio à minha única família, o acusei.

- _Você_ aconteceu, Milliardo. _Você_ acabou com o relacionamento deles!

- Eu não me importo! – ele retorquiu, me olhando contrariado. - Agora principalmente. Duo não é uma criança que não sabe distinguir o que quer. Ele escolheu ficar comigo, ele deixou Heero por livre e espontânea vontade, eu nunca pedi ou exigi nada.

- Mas você se aproximou com o intuito de prejudicar Heero! – insisti e, sem acanhamento algum, ele confirmou:

- Sim, mas as coisas mudaram. – me disse, olhando nos olhos. - Eu não me importo com os dramas emocionais de Heero, nem se ele amanhã vai estar bem ou não. – balançando a cabeça levemente, voltou a olhar para o painel do carro, com as mãos pousadas no volante e após respirar profundamente, declarou: - Só quero que as coisas, entre Duo e eu, voltem a ser como antes.

Eu, sinceramente, não sabia se sentia pena dele ou raiva. Mas ele era meu irmão, o único, e como tal, fui incapaz de ignorar seu dilema.

- Duo vai ficar bem, Milliardo. – encostei a cabeça no ombro dele e sorri levemente entristecida quando ele repetiu o gesto, repousando a têmpora sobre meus cabelos.

- Eu espero que sim. – sussurrou.

Meu coração se compadeceu perante os sentimentos que Milliardo confidenciava a mim e, por mais que ele houvesse errado, eu simpatizava e me compadecia com suas incertezas e descobertas.

E, ainda que tudo estivesse tomado rumos distorcidos, eu não desejava nada além do que sua felicidade.

oOo

_**Continua…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Esta é a história mais difícil que eu já contei  
Nenhuma esperança, ou amor, ou gloria  
Finais felizes se foram para sempre

* * *

**Notas da Beta:**

E...

Ta-da!!! **POV da Relena**, caras leitoras!!

Digam ae se a Blanxe realmente quase não mata a gente, ohhohoho o/

Falem o que quiserem da Relena, mas admitam: a Blanxe está nos dando uma personagem mais amadurecida, mais adulta – não a retardada obcecada doentia pelo Heero, um dos clichês mais estereotipados no fandom de GW – e nesta perspectiva, a personagem está dado um baile. Vejamos:

**Reencontrou-se** com o grande rival pelo amor do homem de sua vida mas nem assim foi baixa ou mesquinha – ao contrário, saiu de perto, por saber o quanto o 'rival' é orgulhoso de sua própria autonomia; reconhece que ainda sente sentimentos fortes por Heero, e que numa disputa justa, lutaria por ele sim, mas reconhece que não é a ela que ele ama, então... Não existe sentido em continuar atrás dele...

**Deu** um_** 'Olé, Touro!'**_, dos grandes no Wufei;

**Ouviu** por trás da porta;

**Não deixou de** jogar a verdade dos atos do irmão na cara dele, ao invés de passar a mão na cabeça do Loiro Poste;

**Mas ainda assim**, não manteve o coração fechado, ao dar-se conta dos sentimentos dele.

Ou seja**... UAU** \o/

Continua assim, Blanxita!!

E vocês, queridas leitoras e leitores... Continuem firme conosco – desta fic, vocês ainda não viram a missa a metade, hohohohohohohho

E claro, todas vocês já leram a respeito do **Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – Amores Possíveis**, não leram?

Pois então... CORRAM PARA ESCREVER FICS COM NOVOS CASAIS entre os personagens masculinos do universo GWing... Yu-Huu!!

As VARIAÇÕES estão ao alcance das mãos de vocês!!! *____*

_**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**_

^__^


	31. 31: Duo Maxwell

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Beta: Niu  
**

**Casal:** 1+2 6x2 3x4

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama…

**Agradecimentos: **À amiga** Niu **que gentilmente betou o capítulo pra mim e ajeitou as paradas.

-

* * *

**Leave**

_Duo Maxwell_

_

* * *

  
_

-

Tantas coisas aconteceram em tão pouco tempo. Esse lance de regredir era mesmo complicado. Numa hora, eu era apenas um pivete órfão jogado numa realidade bem bizarra; no instante seguinte, eu me transformava num filho da puta que decepcionou um montão de gente.

Eu realmente não me entendia.

Como havia mudado tanto?

Será que eu mudei mesmo?

Tipo, fiquei pensando e pensando sobre as coisas contadas pelo Prega-Presa, e cheguei a me perguntar se algo de grave teria acontecido pra me fazer agir daquela forma, mas isso entrava em contradição com o que o Loiro Poste disse. Bem, pelo menos o loirão não me acusou. Também, ele era meu… namorado, né? Não seria legal se ele falasse mal de mim.

Ugh… era estranho imaginar que eu tinha um namorado.

NA-MO-RA-DO.

Um homem que eu beijava, me relacionava e… fazia outras coisas também?

Inferno, isso era informação demais pra minha cabeça.

E o que eu tinha nela, afinal?

Havia crescido para me tornar uma bicha?

O que aconteceu com os sonhos felizes de arrumar uma garota bonitinha, casar, ter filhos?

Que merda.

Eu tinha virado uma pessoa esquisita mesmo.

Mas o pior não é ter virado gay e sim magoado o Olhos Azuis. Eu devo ser um idiota de marca maior. Ele é um cara legal. Muito legal mesmo. Por algum motivo, meu rosto queima toda vez que lembro que já namorei com ele. Me envergonha muito ter feito o que fiz. Eu o traí e o deixei pelo Loiro Poste.

Caralho.

O que eu tinha na porra da cabeça?!

Mas, essa coisa de troca, fazia com que me perguntasse; o que o Loiro Poste poderia ter a mais, ou melhor, que o Olhos Azuis não?

Oh, meu Deus…

Melhor eu desviar meus pensamentos desse caminho. Minha mente não presta, mesmo.

Eu já havia me conformado em ter sido um puto desgraçado. O que eu poderia fazer? Já havia cometido as burradas todas mesmo. Só me restava tentar compreender.

Estava feliz; pelo menos, pelo Olhos Azuis – mesmo eu tendo sido um traidor imperdoável – insistir em me ajudar. Eu gosto dele. Me faz lembrar muito do Solo. Por isso, queria que ele ficasse por perto sempre!

Eu não queria ficar pensando em meu melhor amigo, porque me deixava triste. Mas o Olhos Azuis, mesmo me lembrando dele, me deixava contente!

Claro que eu conservava seriamente o pedido do Olhos Azuis: ter cuidado com o Loiro Poste.

Dou razão a ele. Que tipo de namorado permite que o outro se drogue e sem fazer nada a respeito e ainda ajuda?

Solo nunca foi meu namorado, mas como um amigo, nunca permitiu que eu chegasse perto de um lixo como esse. Conversava comigo e explicava que eu poderia adoecer gravemente caso me envolvesse com drogas. Eu acreditava nele, assim como acredito no Olhos Azuis quando ele me diz para ser cauteloso com o Loiro Poste.

E, por algum motivo, eu mesmo não me sentia lá muito confortável com ele.

Ah, mas foda-se! Hoje eu estava saindo da prisão!

Sim, a Doutora dos Cachinhos havia me dado permissão pra partir e eu estava terminando de me arrumar para ir embora com o Olhos Azuis e o Prega-Presa. Eles dois conversavam com a Doutora do lado de fora do quarto; parecia que ela estava passando as ordens e todo sermão de como deveriam cuidar de mim.

Hah! Será que ela não tinha aprendido que Duo Maxwell se cuidava sozinho?

Bem, quase. Eu realmente estava tendo problemas em terminar de fazer a barba direito.

Maneiro, né? Eu tenho barba. Poderia deixar que ela continuasse crescendo, mas pelo visto, eu não fico tão bonitão com ela não. Por isso, pedi pro Olhos Azuis trazer as paradas pra eu tirar aquele pêlo todo da cara.

Eu estava quase desistindo e esperando que o Olhos Azuis voltasse pra me ensinar a fazer aquilo direito, quando escutei alguém entrar no meu futuro ex-quarto de hospital.

- Duo.

Vi meu sorriso amplo no espelho, cercado por toda aquela espuma de barbear e coloquei a cabeça para fora do pequeno banheiro onde eu estava, me mostrando para o recém-chegado.

- Oi, Seu Anjo!

Ele riu ao ver o meu estado e, se aproximando, concluiu, me poupando o trabalho de explicar:

- Problemas com a lâmina?

Dei um risinho e pedi:

- Pode me ajudar?

Ele riu e concordou com a cabeça.

Me animei quando ele entrou no pequeno espaço e pegou o aparelho da minha mão. Eu o achava muito gentil e carinhoso comigo, como um anjo mesmo. Claro que aquele rosto com aqueles olhos claros e cabelos bem loiros, ajudava a criar a imagem que eu tinha dele. Como melhor amigo, eu havia escolhido bem: um anjo.

Pode parecer meio idiota, mas depois do Olhos Azuis, o Seu Anjo é quem eu mais adoro.

Fiquei sabendo que foi ele quem arrumou um lugar pra eu ficar enquanto não me recupero do tal trauma que me fez perder as lembranças. O mais empolgante é que o Olhos Azuis e o Prega-Presa vão morar comigo também. Não que eu goste tanto assim do mal humorado do Prega-Presa, mas pelo menos eu ia me divertir horrores com ele, tinha certeza.

- Como você está, Duo? – Seu anjo me perguntou, mas com a atenção presa no deslizar do aparelho que usava em meu rosto.

- Feliz! – falei animado. - Sair daqui é um alívio.

- Eu imagino. – ele comentou. - Você nunca gostou muito de hospitais.

Ergui uma sobrancelha e o encarei, expressando o quão bobo tinha sido o que me disse.

- E quem gosta? – rebati e ele riu, concordando comigo.

- Você tem razão. – afastando-se um pouco, me sorriu daquele jeito angelical e falou: – Prontinho, lave o rosto.

Nem demorou tanto. Talvez fosse um sinal de que eu tinha feito a maior parte do trabalho certo. Me inclinei na pia e me enxaguei, limpado o que restara do creme de barbear. Quando tornei a me olhar no espelho, sorri de orelha a orelha.

- To lindão de novo, não acha? – indaguei, fazendo-o rir novamente.

- Sim, muito bonito. – Seu Anjo afirmou.

Fiquei mais um pouco de tempo diante do espelho ajeitando a _minha_ roupa, sem dar muita atenção ao silêncio. Mas isso foi até o momento que vi a aproximação do loiro e senti-o me abraçar por trás. Franzi o cenho e, olhando pelo reflexo do espelho, fitei o homem com a cabeça abaixada, escondida em minhas costas.

- Seu Anjo…? – chamei, incerto.

Ele não me respondeu logo e eu fiquei preocupado. Assim…Ele poderia estar passando mal, ou sei lá, triste com alguma coisa e eu sou o melhor amigo dele. Que porcaria de melhor amigo eu seria se não tentasse confortá-lo, não é mesmo?

- Eu sinto muito mesmo, Duo. – ele me disse, me deixando agora muito mais confuso.

- Ei, 'tá tudo bem comigo! – tentei consolá-lo, sem me mover, deixando que ele continuasse a me abraçar.

Ele suspirou, me apertando um pouco mais forte e depois se afastou, dando um passo para trás e me encarando pelo pequeno espelho à minha frente.

- Duo, se por acaso você se lembrar de alguma coisa, quero que saiba que estou contigo, ok?

Definitivamente, o papo estava ficando estranho. Eu não entendia sobre o que ele falava, muito menos o motivo daquele abraço. Mas eu tentei encontrar algo nos olhos dele e me angustiei ao ver apenas tristeza neles.

Um anjo infeliz…

Existia tal coisa?

Me virei, reparando a forma real de seu rosto, que permanecia me fitando daquele jeito que me perturbava e também me entristecia.

- É, não vai fazer muito sentido agora, - Seu Anjo me garantiu, forçando-se a sorrir como antes e espantar a infelicidade. - mas quero que se lembre de hoje, do que te falei agora, se por acaso as memórias voltarem.

Eu bem que senti vontade de perguntar mais, fazer com que ele me explicasse direito o que fora toda aquela conversa esquisita, só que preferi não tentar forçá-lo a nada. Se éramos melhores amigos, ele viria falar comigo quando estivesse afim, ou quem sabe ele estivesse esperando para que seu "verdadeiro" amigo voltasse, e não se sentia na boa de papear com alguém que tinha doze anos mentais.

- Pode deixar! – assenti, sorrindo. - Quem mais eu procuraria? Você é meu melhor amigo!

- O melhor. – ele afirmou, repentinamente, com o rosto se iluminando daquele jeito que eu estava acostumado a vê-lo: todo meigo e feliz.

- Vamos? – a voz que reconheci rapidamente como sendo do Olhos Azuis, chamou da entrada do quarto.

Na mesma hora, deixei o banheiro e, animado, confirmei:

- Só se for agora!

oOo

Eu me despedi sem muita frescura da Doutora dos Cachinhos. Tá, ela não era uma das minhas conhecidas-que-eu-não-conhecia favoritas, apesar de ter me ajudado com o lance da desintoxicação e tudo o mais dentro do hospital. O que eu mais queria era sair, estar fora. Além disto, nada mais importava tanto assim.

Quando finalmente, depois de um lenga-lenga que pareceu não ter fim, coloquei meus pés fora daquele lugar, tudo o que eu via diante de meus olhos virou um espetáculo à parte. Como eu vi no terraço, a Terra não era nada como a Colônia onde eu vivia. Nada mesmo. L2 é um bosta de imitação barata.

Eu estava especialmente apaixonado pelo céu. Era vasto e tão azul. E o sol, nem se fala. Em L2 havia uma espécie de climatização, mas agora eu via o quão falsa era.

Minha vontade era de sair correndo e ir conhecendo tudo, mas alegria de pobre dura pouco e acabei sendo enfiado dentro de um carro para irmos direto para o lugar que Seu Anjo havia conseguido para que ficássemos.

Bem, antes dentro de um carro do que enfurnado em um quarto de hospital.

O Prega-Presa foi dirigindo e o Olhos Azuis ao seu lado, no banco do carona. Já eu, tive a companhia do Seu Anjo no banco de trás. A distância não pareceu tão longa assim, pois acho que chegamos rápido ao local, ou fui eu quem me distraí o tempo todo olhando para fora da janela do carro, reparando em tudo o que eu podia.

Se era possível, me surpreendi muito ao ver o lugar que o Seu Anjo arrumou pra eu ficar.

Uma casa.

Uma casa grandona!

Pra algumas pessoas, tenho certeza de que a residência nem seria grandes coisas, mas pra mim, que sempre morei nas ruas – tirando o pouco tempo que vivi no orfanato com o Padre e a Irmã Helen – aquela casa era demais!

Isso me fazia lembrar de quando o Loiro Poste disse que eu tinha meu próprio apartamento. Eu ainda queria conhecer o lugar onde eu morava de verdade.

Mas, por enquanto, eu ia me distrair com o que estava ali.

- Você parece um idiota. – comentou o Prega-Presa, enquanto eu tentava olhar para dentro da casa pelos vidros da janela, enquanto Seu Anjo escolhia a chave para abrir a porta da frente.

Sem desviar minha curiosidade do que havia além do vidro da janela, retorqui com desinteresse:

- Você também, Prega-Presa, mas eu nunca reclamei disso.

Ouvi uma risada do Seu Anjo e barulho da porta finalmente se abrindo. Quando me virei, vi que o Olhos Azuis estava fuzilando o Prega-Presa com o olhar. Por isso que ele não havia rebatido? Ótimo! Tinha que me lembrar de implicar mais com aquele chinês enquanto o Olhos Azuis estivesse por perto.

- Que tal eu te mostrar o seu quarto, Duo? – O loiro sugeriu ao entrarmos.

Mesmo fascinado pelas coisas que haviam mobiliando a sala, virei-me com um sorrisinho debochado para o Prega-Presa e falei:

- Viu por que ele é meu melhor amigo e você não?

- Duo, não implique com ele. – Olhos Azuis me censurou.

Melhor me lembrar pra não implicar com o Prega-Presa perto do Olhos Azuis. Mesmo assim, me defendi, empolgado:

- Mas é divertido. Ele é o mais divertido de todos!

O Prega-Presa bufou e, levando uma das bolsas que havia trazido consigo com seus pertences, subiu as escadas pisando forte.

Hah! Como eu adorava irritar aquele china!

Seu Anjo me mostrou o quarto onde eu ia dormir. Era grande e tinha uma janelona. Na verdade, eu descobri depois que não era de fato uma janela e sim uma porta de correr feita de vidro que dava acesso para uma sacada. Muito maneiro. Dava pra eu ver todo jardim e mais adiante um pouco da cidade.

Foi parado na sacada, admirando a vista com o Seu Anjo do meu lado, que meus olhos se fixaram em um ponto um pouco ao longe.

- Ei, Seu Anjo, o que é aquilo? – perguntei, mesmo já desconfiando ser o que eu apontava.

Os olhos esverdeados se estreitaram e ele me respondeu:

- Humm, acredito que seja um parque, Duo.

- Parque de Diversões? – quis confirmar, mesmo parecendo meio chata e inútil minha pergunta.

- Exatamente. – ele assentiu, paciente.

Perfeito! Eu nunca havia ido num lugar daqueles. Em L2 tinha um, mas na época a gang e eu jamais tivemos a chance de entrar. Sabe como é, acabavam nos expulsando antes mesmo de termos a chance. Mas agora era diferente! Eu tinha plena condição de ir lá sem me enxotarem. Afinal, olha só o meu tamanho! Quem ia querer se meter comigo, huh?

Seu Anjo certamente notou algo no meu olhar, pois logo tratou de dizer:

- Vou falar com Wufei e Heero, eles te levam depois.

Acho que ele ainda está traumatizado com aquele meu desaparecimento no hospital. Eu achava um pouco de exagero dele e dos outros ficarem estressados só porque eu andei fora das vistas deles por alguns minutos. Isso me incomodava de verdade. Nunca gostei de pessoas regulando minha vida ou tentando me controlar, eu sempre vivi sozinho nas ruas, sabia muito bem virar e cuidar de mim mesmo.

E sabe o que mais?

Eu quem escolhia o que era melhor ou não.

Mas eu não comentei nada com o Seu Anjo. Ele não pode ficar muito tempo, disse que tinha algo importante para resolver. Senti falta do Palhaço Caolho. Ele não havia vindo me ver, nem ido ao hospital, depois daquele dia.

Fui até o quarto do Olhos Azuis quando essa questão me veio a mente. Entrei-o terminando de arrumar algumas coisas dentro do armário e sorri internamente envergonhado. Eu sequer tinha mexido nas minhas bolsas. E, vendo a maneira com que ele ajeitava tudo certinho dentro das gavetas, ele parecia aquelas pessoas neuróticas. Camisas azuis com camisas azuis, shorts pretos com shorts pretos… Mas que viadagem!

- Ok, você não é normal, amigo. – pensei em voz alta e corei quando ele me fitou confuso. Dei uma risadinha, coçando minha nuca e tentei camuflar o que havia deixado escapulir: - Olha só, o que houve com o Palhaço Caolho? Ele sumiu.

Isso serviu perfeitamente para desviar a curiosidade dele. O Olhos Azuis franziu o cenho, parecendo, assim como eu, ter sido abatido pela mesma questão. Pelo jeito, ele também não se lembrara do amigo franjinha.

- Agora que você tocou no assunto…

- É, negada esqueceu dele. – disse, cruzando os braços e encostando no batente da porta do quarto. - Vai ver ele 'tá chateado por causa dos passa-foras que vocês deram nele por causa da parada do hospital.

- Trowa não agiria assim. – Olhos Azuis negou com a cabeça. - Eu vou telefonar pra ele.

Ele fechou a gaveta e a porta do armário e acabei percebendo que ficaria sem nada pra fazer. Eu ainda poderia ir arrumar minhas coisas, mas isso era tãaaao chato.

- Hum, que tédio. – murmurei e logo pensei em algo: - Hey, onde 'tá o Prega-Presa?

- Banho. – informou Olhos Azuis passando por mim e descendo para o andar inferior da casa.

Eu sorri maquiavelicamente e fui a procura do meu querido e idolatrado amigo chinês.

Andando pelo corredor fui contando.

Porta um.

Porta dois.

Porta três.

Um vão com um aparador de vidro.

Porta quatro e tcharaaaam!

O banheiro!

Virei a maçaneta lentamente, querendo ter a chance de surpreendê-lo, mas quem se assustou fui eu quando a porta abriu repentinamente e ele apareceu bem diante de mim. E olha só, ele estava com os cabelos soltos. Soltos e úmidos. Seu tórax ainda retinha gotinhas de água e ele tinha presa a cintura uma toalha preta. Nossa, ele deveria se matar malhando pra ter aquele tanquinho no abdômen, o meu não era tão definido quanto o dele.

- Maxwell! – ele grunhiu, me encarando aborrecido. – Está olhando o quê?

Eu me recompus. Droga, tinha passado tempo demais encarando o cara.

Ah, mas eu não ia dar o gostinho de ele me zuar com isso!

- Sabe, Prega-Presa, é que me bateu uma curiosidade. – falei, levando a mão ao queixo meio pensativo. - Sempre ouvi falar que os carinhas de olhinhos puxados tinham o equipamento pequeno. Aí, já que você é chinês, ia conferir pra saber se era mesmo verdade.

Ele me fitou por alguns segundos, parecendo não se abalar com meu comentário. Poxa, pensei que brincar com a masculinidade dele o afetaria. Mas ele se limitou a dar um riso de deboche e retorquir:

- Essa foi a desculpa mais esfarrapada que você já usou pra ver alguém pelado, Maxwell.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

Como assim?

Será que eu era o tipo de bicha que ficava secando tudo que é homem bonito que via pela frente? Até mesmo os amigos?

Meu Deus, como eu sou gay…

- Mas to falando a verdade. – rebati e, confiante, repliquei: - Eu sou americano, sabe como é, meu equipamento é beeeem legal. Mas deve ser decepcionante ter um palitinho entre as pernas.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o torso nu e me olhou com altivez.

- Me diga você se é decepcionante ter um palitinho no meio das pernas. – ele disse, com a voz em desafio, e eu o olhei confuso. - Deixe-me refrescar a sua memória, mais uma vez, Maxwell: Yui foi seu namorado por três anos e, pelo que me consta, ele é tão oriental quanto eu. Então, Maxwell, nunca te ouvi reclamar do 'equipamento' ou do 'palitinho' dele no meio das suas pernas.

Meus olhos triplicaram de tamanho e meu rosto queimou como pimenta. Como aquele china tinha coragem de falar daquelas coisas assim?!

- Cara, você é muito corno. – murmurei, sem saber como responder aquilo.

Era algo íntimo, que eu ainda relutava para aceitar e realmente preferia não ter qualquer visão mental sobre o assunto.

Ele sorriu, triunfante e passou por mim, indo em direção ao quarto dele, dizendo:

- A justiça foi feita.

-

_**Continua…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Será que você se apaixonou por mim?  
Ou qualquer coisa parecida  
Se isso é tudo, como eu poderia saber?  
Você nunca me conheceu de verdade, mas eu vejo você…

* * *

-

**Notas da Niu: ****WUFEEEEEEEI!!! WUFEEEEEI, VC ME MATOU DE RIR EU TO AQUI ATÉ AGORA TENDO ATAQUES... SE FODE AÍ DUO COLEGA DSPOJGOPSDJGOPDSJGOPSJD**


	32. 32: Quatre R Winner

Título: Leave

Gênero: Romance, Drama, Angst, Violência

Pares: 1x2 6x2 3x4 e o 5 é meu!

Beta: Andréia Kennen-sama *-*

Aviso: Ponto de vista da autora u.u

* * *

_**Leave**_

* * *

As coisas não eram as mesmas — assim pensava Quatre.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores dos Preventers, o agente especulava sobre as desconfianças que se fomentavam em sua linha mental e que conforme a seguia, parecia embrenhá-lo em um labirinto imaginário do qual sequer ousava imaginar se estava próximo, ou não, da saída.

As descobertas que tinha ao seu alcance eram terrivelmente impactantes, dignas de ódio e admiração. Mas, no que dizia respeito ao extremo negativo, Quatre compreendia, apesar de não diminuir sua indignação.

Tudo porque amava Duo de uma maneira tão incondicional que não conseguia aceitar o fato de que ele se machucasse tanto por causa de outro.

Entrou no elevador e acionou o botão que fez as portas de aço se fecharem e o cubículo descer. Estava sozinho, por isso, encostou-se ao fundo do ambiente e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Tempo suficiente para inspirar o ar profundamente e espirá-lo lentamente.

Como Duo fora capaz de ser tão frio e desapegado durante tanto tempo, até suas memórias ficarem retidas por aquele trauma?

Abriu os orbes aquamarines, mantendo-os levemente estreitados. Queria ter percebido; ter entendido antes. Mas agora era tarde e precisava manter sua mente aberta para ajudar o amigo querido a sair do estado em que se encontrava.

Permaneceria ao lado dele. E, quando Duo recuperasse a memória, não estaria mais sozinho.

Sentindo o leve tranco do elevador, desencostou-se da parede e saiu por entre as portas que se abriram automaticamente. O ambiente fechado e úmido do estacionamento o recebeu, trazendo consigo as recordações mais fortes que tinha sobre aquele lugar.

A briga com Trowa.

Seus passos ecoaram solitários pelo espaço onde alguns carros continuavam estacionados. Era final de tarde e somente os veículos daqueles que permaneceriam trabalhando no turno da noite ainda se encontravam ali. Trowa não era um deles e sequer sabia onde o namorado se enfiara durante aqueles dias em que não se falavam.

O amante se retraíra provavelmente para pensar. Conhecia tão bem o cabeça-dura que não se preocupava com sua reclusão. Tão pouco, se arrependia de ter perdido a razão em sua última discussão, bem naquele local.

Trowa precisava entender, de uma vez por todas, que seus sentimentos não eram frívolos ou falsos. Ele jamais viveria algo que não sentisse verdadeiramente e já estava na hora do amante diferenciar isso acima dos ciúmes que nutria secretamente de Duo.

Ele tinha que saber separar, como ele mesmo — Quatre — um dia fizera. Mas não podia e nem iria se preocupar com Trowa no momento — este era senhor de suas decisões e razões. Iria se dedicar somente a Duo e sua recuperação.

Alcançou seu carro e nele adentrou, deixando o estacionamento. Iria encontrar-se com Wufei, Heero e Duo. O americano havia contado empolgado que Heero o acompanharia até o parque de diversões que vira anteriormente, nas proximidades do bairro onde estava morando. Era prazeroso ver seu amigo tão feliz; algo que só agora notara que há muito não reconhecia no semblante de Duo. As reações espontâneas e desprovidas do resguardo pertencente ao assassino e mercenário que um dia pilotara um Gundam e que atualmente trabalhava como um preventer.

Queria compartilhar daquele momento efêmero com eles — com ele —; queria ver Duo Maxwell sem a carga que até bem pouco tempo carregava sobre os ombros, sem as mentiras, sem o rancor, a raiva e a imposição.

Queria ver aquele Duo inocente e alegre que não o chamava pelo nome e lhe dedicara um apelido que refletia uma pureza que, no fundo, Quatre sabia não existir em si. Mas apreciava esta concepção de ser esta a imagem que existia de sua pessoa através dos olhos do americano.

Com um sorriso beirando o triste, guiou pelo trânsito quase caótico da cidade naquele horário. Buscou por rotas menos utilizadas pelos motoristas, embora fossem mais demoradas para chegar até o bairro distanciado do reboliço da metrópole.

O céu perdera a cor clara quando estacionou o veículo e passou pelos portões do parque de diversões.

As luzes eram multicoloridas e o brilho fascinava o olhar das crianças que passavam de mãos dadas com seus responsáveis ou corriam em pequenos grupos, trazendo risadas gostosas em meio ao cheiro doce da pipoca caramelada e das brincadeiras dos risonhos palhaços que passeavam pelo lugar vendendo balões e outras bugigangas infantis.

O cenário em si lhe remetia às recordações angustiantes e ao mesmo tempo boas. Trowa era a pessoa que lhe vinha à mente e o clima do circo em que, por muito tempo, servira ao amante de casa e de trabalho. Agora tudo era um passado longínquo regado apenas de lembranças que foram marcantes e resultaram na aproximação entre o ex-trapezista e ele.

Não permitiu ser sufocado pelo saudosismo e pegou o telefone no bolso da jaqueta dos preventers apertando o número de Wufei na discagem rápida. Ouviu impropérios saindo da boca do chinês antes que o nome Winner fosse dito como resposta à sua chamada.

Um sorriso repuxou sua boca ao imaginar que Duo não perdera a implicância que dedicava especialmente ao chinês. Pediu para que Chang indicasse o local onde poderia encontrá-los e, seguindo suas coordenadas — como o próprio fizera questão de pontuar —, Quatre encontrou os amigos amontoados em um dos estandes de jogos.

— Você é um péssimo perdedor, Maxwell. — ouviu Wufei bradar ao passo que se aproximava.

— Você é que não sabe jogar, Prega-Presa! — Duo rebateu, enfrentando o olhar raivoso do oriental. — Admita que eu sou foda!

Heero os observava passivo, com o seu jeito reservado de ser, mas havia uma discreta — quase imperceptível — sombra de um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

Quem não tinha intimidade com o ex-piloto do Wing, não saberia dizer a diferença, mas, embora ostentasse uma constante fachada estóica, Heero encontrava-se menos tenso. A presença de Duo novamente ao seu lado o levara a uma serenidade que se escondia no fundo dos olhos dele, no carinho camuflado com que ele olhava para o americano que discutia besteiras com Wufei.

Nunca duvidara do amor de Heero por Duo, mas jamais aceitara a forma como ele o tratara anteriormente: a indiferença e o grau de importância que ele delegava ao relacionamento fora de suas residências.

— Desça do seu gundam, Maxwell. — ralhou o chinês, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e elevando o queixo em um gesto de empáfia. — Você esbarrou em mim duas vezes enquanto eu lançava os aros.

— Foi? — Duo indagou. — Não sei disso, não. Você me viu fazendo isso, Olhos Azuis?

— Não, eu não vi. — Heero atestou muito seriamente.

Wufei virou-se indignado para o japonês e exclamou:

— Yui! Qual o seu problema?

Em meio a uma risada, Duo virou-se parcialmente, notando a chegada do árabe. Seus olhos demonstraram pronto reconhecimento e saudou-o com satisfação, atraindo a atenção de seus dois acompanhantes.

— Seu Anjo! Demorou pra caramba, hein?

O riso surgiu espontâneo e Quatre tentou se justificar:

— O trânsito é horrível neste horário, Duo. Mas vejo que Wufei não deixou você entediado.

— Bah! Esse Prega-Presa não sabe brincar e nem é páreo para o grande Duo Maxwell. — o americano se gabou.

— Não sou páreo para um ladrão. — retrucou Chang

— Eu prefiro dizer que tenho técnicas para vencer e técnicas são tudo, Prega-Presa. — disse sem se abalar. — Aprenda com quem sabe das coisas.

Wufei resmungou palavras ininteligíveis e Heero deu de ombros para o loiro que lhe lançava um olhar especulativo. Não demorou um segundo para que Duo voltasse a abrir a boca.

— Ei, por que não fazemos uma aposta? Quem ganhar no tiro ao alvo vai pra lá. — apontou para a plataforma com trampolim aonde na base havia uma larga piscina de acrílico transparente. — No lugar do palhaço no lançamento de bolas.

Wufei ficou sem reação momentaneamente, enquanto Heero, ainda sem nada dizer, aguardou a resposta que o chinês logo expressou:

— Está de brincadeira?

— Claro que não. — Duo garantiu. — Sem técnicas fuderosas desta vez, Prega-Presa. — aproximando-se de Quatre, então, passou o braço por seu ombro e continuou estendendo sua ideia: — Olha, o Seu Anjo pode ficar entre a gente para garantir que seja uma disputa justa.

— Wufei, você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

A voz de Trowa se intrometeu na conversa, que se juntava finalmente ao pequeno grupo.

Quatre não podia dizer que estava surpreso em vê-lo ali, tampouco que esperava que ele aparecesse para o encontro. Era contraditório, mas era como sentia. Trowa não usava o uniforme do trabalho, parecia ter tomado banho recentemente já que os fios castanhos da franja, que caia levemente sobre o rosto, estavam úmidos e o aroma da colônia que conhecia tão bem, recendia levemente pelo ar com a sua chegada.

— Palhaço caolho! Ele vai amarelar, nem precisa ficar com esses alertas, não. — debochou o americano com uma careta desdenhosa.

— Amarelar? — Wufei indagou. — Cale essa boca e vamos ver quem vai para aquele trampolim, Maxwell. — pegou Duo pela gola traseira da camisa e o puxou na direção do estande de tiros. Passando por Quatre, olhou estreitadamente para o loiro, e ameaçou: — Winner, se ele roubar, você vai lá para o alto também.

— Se ele ganhar, eu vou querer ser o primeiro a lançar uma bola. — Quatre atiçou.

— Complô e desonra! — Wufei proferiu, se encaminhado junto com Duo para o estande.

Heero balançou a cabeça negativamente e os seguiu, deixando para trás o árabe e o moreno de olhos verdes.

Ficaram se encarando por um curto espaço de tempo e nenhuma tensão pairava entre eles, apenas um breve reconhecimento de que aquela noite não era deles e nem de suas brigas pessoais. Estavam ali por Duo, não um pelo outro; e assim seria, até o fim do passeio.

Ambos caminharam em silêncio na direção do estande de tiros, onde Duo já criava uma algazarra querendo determinar quem começaria primeiro.

— Seja justo, Wufei. — sugeriu Trowa. — Duo tem a desvantagem de estar com a memória falha, deixe que ele comece.

Wufei espichou o olhar desconfiado para o ex-trapezista, mas cedeu, empurrando uma das espingardas no peito do americano que, antes de tomar a arma da mão do chinês, retribuiu apertando e puxando as bochechas dele.

— Assim você fica ainda mais com cara de bolacha. E logo vai parecer uma bolacha molhada.

O rosto de Wufei adquiriu um tom vermelho intenso que pôde ser visto mesmo que a noite e as parcas luzes coloridas prejudicassem a visão. Sentimento que só não foi extravasado da maneira pretendida porque Quatre se colocou rapidamente entre o moreno de trança e o oriental.

— Então, vamos levar essa aposta de maneira justa. — o loiro concluiu. — Pode começar, Duo.

Duo mostrou a língua por sobre os ombros do rapaz árabe e virou-se para Heero com olhos esperançosos.

— Você tinha me prometido que me ensinaria a atirar, Olhos Azuis.

— Pode parando por aí! — Wufei empurrou Quatre para o lado, virando Duo pelo ombro. — Ninguém disse que poderia pedir ajuda ao Yui!

— Ninguém disse que não poderia. — retorquiu sem vacilar o americano.

— Mas isso é trapacear! — exasperou-se o chinês.

Duo inclinou-se para o lado, encontrando o rosto de Quatre logo adiante e questionou:

— Seu Anjo, seria trapaça se o Olhos Azuis me mostrasse como atirar?

Quatre riu nervosamente, olhando de Wufei para Duo, notando o quanto o amigo de olhos puxados estava inconformado enquanto o outro exibia um jeito ladino nas íris violetas. Era óbvio que Duo estava fazendo tudo aquilo para irritar Wufei, tanto que o chinês estava tremendo de raiva. O árabe não se conteve e apoiou a malandragem.

— Acho que não. — os olhos negros o fitaram estáticos e Quatre fez questão de embasar a sua opinião de modo convivente. — Convenhamos, Wufei, se o Heero não disparar, o crédito será todo do Duo se ele acertar o alvo.

— Seja justo, Wufei. — cutucou Trowa, aderindo à causa do americano.

— Complô. — bufou Wufei, saindo de perto do americano. — Que seja! Não vai conseguir se sair bem, Maxwell.

Duo abafou uma risada e foi para mais perto do balcão do estande, seguido de Heero.

— Então, Olhos Azuis, como é que eu faço?

Quatre ficou parado observado o modo como Heero ilustrou o posicionamento da arma para que Duo segurasse. Atento, o moreno de trança assentiu várias vezes durante a rápida lição e repetiu a posição mostrada pelo japonês, buscando mirar no alvo mais adiante dentro do estande.

Quando notou que a postura estava errada, Heero chegou perto para corrigi-la e sussurrou algumas instruções junto ao ouvido de Duo que sorriu enviesado. Aquele sorriso fez um gelo arrebatar o âmago do árabe. Aquele sorriso satírico era a própria imagem do que fora Duo Maxwell antes da regressão.

Mas tão logo o esboço daquele sorriso surgiu, ele também desapareceu, e, ao estalo do disparo, Quatre voltou a respirar, percebendo que havia prendido a respiração.

Duo havia errado o tiro, trazendo um sorriso de escárnio à boca do chinês.

— Eu disse que você não ia ganhar desta vez, Maxwell.

Heero se afastou um pouco para atender ao telefone que vibrara no bolso de sua calça jeans e quando retornou, os disparos continuavam em uma sequência intercalada.

— Boa noite!

Ao cumprimentar da voz feminina, foi a vez de Wufei perder o tiro.

— Onna, que infernos! — praguejou enfurecido, virando seu olhar para a mulher de cabelos loiros presos em um casual e alto rabo de cavalo.

Os olhos azuis de Relena se arregalaram exageradamente, expressando uma falsa inocência.

— O que foi? Não se pode nem mais ser educada agora?

— O que ela está fazendo aqui? — Quatre cochichou para Heero.

— Ela se convidou quando escutou Duo dizendo que viríamos ao parque no outro dia em que nos fez uma visita. — explicou monotonamente.

Quatre instantaneamente entendeu que havia sido ela a ligar para Heero, anteriormente, provavelmente para confirmar a sua localização no parque; como ele próprio fizera.

Continuava sendo esquisito ver que Duo se esquecera completamente da amargura que sentia pela presença de Relena. A forma como seus olhos perdiam a luz, o seu sorriso decaía uma pequena fração e ele engolia o ciúme para não ser considerado exagerado ou possessivo.

— Agora estamos empatados, Prega-Presa. — Duo comemorou.

Havia dois homens vestidos de preto, bem próximos a barraca, dando apenas espaço para que Relena ficasse perto deles. Os seguranças que nunca deixavam sua tarefa de vigiar e proteger a vice-ministra.

— Estão apostando? — Relena quis saber, curiosa.

— Quem perder vai parar naquele trampolim para cair na água. — respondeu Trowa.

Relena olhou para o outro brinquedo de tiro ao alvo e voltou a encarar os dois competidores, atestando:

— Deixa eu atirar uma bolinha também, quando você ganhar, Duo?

Wufei inspirou profundamente, em irritação, enquanto Duo respondia positivamente e com entusiasmo para a jovem a quem passara a se referir somente por Princesa.

— Ele não vai ganhar, onna.

O empate perdurou até Duo mostrar-se entediado com a falta de decisão daquele embate que ele mesmo criara. Dificilmente Wufei erraria novamente e Duo, depois do primeiro tiro, também não errara nenhum.

Duo foi distraído ao perceber o afastar de Heero.

Relena encontrava-se ao lado dele, conversando com uma intimidade que parecia natural; o toque no braço, o olhar doce que ela dedicava a ele.

Quatre não tinha a menor ideia do assunto que Relena estava abordando, mas achava que Trowa também notara o cenho de Heero se franzir.

As coisas aconteceram bem rápido, Quatre poderia dizer que o momento de diversão baixara incrivelmente a guarda deles.

Duo descarregou o restante dos disparos no alvo com um olhar sombrio, o qual desapareceu com os xingamentos exclamados por Wufei ao ter o elástico que prendia seus cabelos puxado. Os fios negros ficaram livres, bem como a ira do chinês que correu atrás do americano que ria e atiçava Wufei com deboches.

Certamente uma reação infantil, mas o que esperar do amigo que não tinha mais do que doze anos em seu estágio mental?

O japonês demonstrou um incômodo incomum quando o americano e o chinês passaram correndo perto dele e de Relena. Ele os seguiu com o olhar, como se quisesse marcar ou saber a exata direção que eles estavam tomando e depois desviou os olhos da dupla, vasculhando de uma forma tão discreta ao seu redor que somente Trowa e Quatre foram capazes de reparar no padrão.

Relena mexeu na bolsa para pegar algo que jamais deixou o local.

E o ruído dos disparos, desta vez, não foram somente estopins falsos da barraca de tiros.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

Olá, meu eu futuro  
Se você esquecer como sorrir  
Eu tenho uma coisa a dizer  
E lembre-se disso pelo menos de vez em quando  
Dez anos atrás, seu eu passado rezava por sua felicidade  
Por favor, não perca a esperança...

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Então, cumpri com o desafio lançado pelas meninas do grupo Operação Meteoro no facebook: uma atualização da Leave.

Infelizmente, meu grande bloqueio estava sendo em escrever um POV do Trowa e depois qualquer POV que fosse. Apelei pra terceira pessoa e espero que a diferença na narrativa não incomode tanto.

Acima de tudo, espero que gostem do capítulo!

Agradecimentos especiais a Andréia Kennen (Andieeee!) por ter revisado o capítulo pra mim em cima da hora.

Blanxe


End file.
